Changement de Direction
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Fili a une assez belle vie – il s'en sort bien à l'université, il s'entend bien avec son oncle et tuteur Thorin, et il ne saura probablement jamais ce que c'est d'être pauvre ou non-désiré. Puis Thorin accueille un enfant du système – Kili Écu-de-Chêne, un parent éloigné dont le passé est un total mystère. Soudain, la vie de Fili devient beaucoup plus compliquée. Mais peut-être...
1. Chapter 1

**Changement de Direction**

 **Résumé : Fili a une assez belle vie – il s'en sort bien à l'université, il s'entend bien avec son oncle et tuteur Thorin, et il ne saura probablement jamais ce que c'est d'être pauvre ou non-désiré. Puis Thorin accueille un enfant du système – Kili Écu-de-Chêne, un parent éloigné dont le passé est un total mystère. Soudain, la vie de Fili devient beaucoup plus compliquée. Mais peut-être qu'elle devient meilleure, aussi.**

 **Note : Et voilà, on y est. La fic que j'attends de traduire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je préfère vous prévenir, cette fic est très dure et vous verrez souvent des trigger warning en début de chapitre. Et le chemin sera long et douloureux. Mais ça en vaut tellement la peine ! (« Comme dans la précédente », me demande Noémie, et non. Plus que dans la précédente. Bien plus.)**

Chapitre 1 :

Quand Fili rentra chez lui après ses cours magistraux un beau vendredi à la fin du mois de janvier, Thorin était assis à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de café dans les mains et un air sur le visage qui signifiait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir une sérieuse conversation. Cela, en soi, n'était pas tellement étrange – Thorin n'était rien sinon sérieux la plupart du temps – mais le fait que Thorin soit à la maison à quatre heures de l'après-midi était définitivement troublant. Fili marqua une pause sur le seuil, laissant tomber son sac sous le porte-manteau.

« Thorin ? dit-il. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au travail ?

\- Non, rien de ce genre, dit Thorin. J'ai pris mon après-midi. »

Cela ne permit pas à Fili de se sentir mieux. Son oncle n'était pas exactement un accro du travail – il s'assurait d'être à la maison pour dîner avec Fili au moins cinq ou six soirs par semaine – mais prendre un congé au dernier moment n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait donc être arrivé quelque chose. Mais à qui ? Fili lui-même allait bien, et il ne leur restait pas exactement d'autre famille, donc ce devait être l'un des amis de Thorin. Dwalin, peut-être ? Fili se laissa tomber sur une chaise face à son oncle avec une sensation désagréable dans l'estomac.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Thorin. Mais j'ai reçu un appel de Bombur Befersson. »

Fili fronça les sourcils, essayant de resituer le nom. Puis il se souvint.

« Le gros type de la fête la semaine dernière ? Dit-il. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis.

\- On ne l'est pas, exactement, dit-il. Mais Bombur est assistant social, et il m'a appelé pour me demander une faveur. »

Fili fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelle faveur Thorin pourrait accorder à un assistant social, sauf peut-être lui donner de l'argent. Peut-être que c'était ça – de l'argent pour une œuvre de charité, un truc pour les enfants défavorisés. La fondation était censée se charger de ce genre de choses, mais les gens que Thorin rencontrait en passant l'approchaient parfois directement. En fait, ils approchaient même parfois directement Fili, quand ils découvraient qui était son oncle.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit de s'adresser à la fondation ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a demandé, dit Thorin. Il a demandé si nous pourrions accueillir quelqu'un pendant quelques semaines.

\- Quoi, comme un hôtel ? demanda Fili en haussant les sourcils. Quoi, il n'a plus d'espace sur son propre sofa ?

\- Pas comme un hôtel. Comme un enfant placé.

\- Un... quoi ? »

Fili fixa Thorin, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Un enfantdu système ? »

Thorin hocha la tête, le visage impassible, et Fili secoua la tête avec confusion.  
« Mais- pourquoi pense-t-il que tu pourrais vouloir accueillir un enfant ? Est-ce qu'il appelle tout l'annuaire, ou quoi ? »

L'idée de son oncle – sévère, solitaire, pas le moins du monde en mal d'enfant – accueillant un gamin quelconque sur un coup de tête était tellement bizarre que Fili se surprit à éclater de rire.

« C'est un parent éloigné, ce garçon, dit alors Thorin. Il n'a pas d'autre famille, du moins pas qui – soit disponible, et bien qu'une famille ait accepté de le prendre, ils n'auront pas de place avant quelques semaines. C'est pour ça que Bombur est venu vers moi. Il m'a donné la possibilité de décliner. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais rencontrer le garçon. Je lui ai aussi dit que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi à ce moment-là. Je n'ai aucun désir de faire entrer qui que ce soit dans cette maison contre ta volonté, ne serait-ce que pour une courte période. »

Fili resta bouche bée.

« Tu y penses ? dit-il. Juste parce que c'est un cousin éloigné ?

\- Il s'appelle Kili, dit Thorin. »

Et les mots moururent dans la gorge de Fili. Kili. C'était un nom familial, depuis des générations. Le nom que sa mère avait toujours dit qu'elle donnerait à son second fils – aurait donné, si le père de Fili n'était pas mort un an seulement après la naissance de Fili. Quand Fili était enfant, il avait eu un ami imaginaire nommé Kili. Un frère imaginaire, avait toujours dit sa mère avec un sourire.

Que ce soit simplement à cause de son silence, ou parce que ses pensées étaient visibles sur son visage, Thorin sembla penser qu'il avait accepté. Il hocha une fois la tête, fermement.

« Il est de la famille, Fili, dit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas détourner le regard de la famille. Tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

Et ça recommençait, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, toujours sûr que tout le monde devait être d'accord avec lui. Mais quand bien même, Fili n'était pas sûr de l'être. Oui, le nom était un choc – Kili, familier depuis des années, comme un vieil ami dont il aurait perdu le contact – mais un cousin au quatrième ou cinquième degré n'était de la famille qu'au sens très vague, et de plus, Fili était à peu près sûr que les gosses du système étaient une mauvaise nouvelle. Mauvaise nouvelle comme drogue, crime, en-veut-à-tout-le-monde mauvaise nouvelle. Et en faire entrer un dans la maison sans savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet ?

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. C'est très soudain.

\- Tu viendras avec moi pour le rencontrer demain, dit Thorin. Ensuite nous pourrons décider. Si tu dis non, je le respecterai. C'est aussi ta maison, ici. »

Fili hocha la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je viendrai. »

Le lendemain – samedi – Fili fut debout tôt. Ce n'était pas normal pour lui, mais il s'était réveillé dans la pénombre de l'hiver avec des bribes de sa conversation avec Thorin tournant dans sa tête. Un cousin. Un gosse du système. Il était sorti la nuit dernière avec ses amis – non qu'il ait passé un super moment, étant donné à quel point il avait été préoccupé – et Thorin était au lit quand il était revenu. Et ce matin, il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait rien de ce Kili sinon son nom. Quel âge avait-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans le système ? Il ne savait même pas exactement comment ils étaient apparentés. Et une idée le frappa, comme un coup dans l'estomac – et si c'était une arnaque ?

Peut-être que ç'aurait été une idée bizarre pour la plupart des gens, mais Fili avait grandi en guettant cela, depuis que sa mère était morte quand il avait dix ans et qu'il était venu vivre avec Oncle Thorin. Thorin avait hérité de l'entreprise familiale après avoir quitté l'armée, et il était un puissant homme d'affaires maintenant, ce qui signifiait qu'il était très, très riche. Ça n'avait pas été trop mal à l'école – naturellement, Fili avait été envoyé en école privée, donc la plupart des gens qu'il voyait tous les jours avaient des parents bien lotis – mais à chaque événement où il se rendait avec Thorin, il était entouré de gens qui buvaient ses paroles. Ça lui plaisait quand il était plus jeune, mais ces jours-ci ça l'ennuyait juste. Les gens ne voulaient jamais argumenter avec lui, et c'était incroyable le nombre de gens avec qui il avait eu une ou deux conversations qui décidaient soudain qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il savait, aussi, que c'était dix fois pire pour Thorin – pas que Thorin semble beaucoup s'en soucier – et il se demandait toujours si c'était ça plutôt que l'inclination naturelle de Thorin envers la solitude qui faisait que son oncle n'avait qu'un seul véritable ami.

Et maintenant ce gamin, sorti de nulle part, envoyé par quelqu'un que Thorin connaissait vaguement et supposément un lointain parent.

Hum.

En tout cas, Fili aurait une chance de dire non quand ils auraient rencontré le gamin. Kili. Et il dirait non, décida-t-il. Si c'était une arnaque, le gosse serait probablement le charme incarné, mais Fili serait prêt pour ça. Il resta allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond tandis qu'une lumière grise commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux, et il décida : il serait prêt. Et il dirait non.

Le bureau de l'assistant social était un endroit sombre, une pièce de la taille d'un timbre-poste emplie de piles de papiers dans un immeuble de bureaux de style soviétique sur la périphérie de la ville. Même si le soleil brillait dehors, la lumière ici semblait grise et quelque peu sinistre. Pas un super endroit où passer un samedi matin, songea Fili, gigotant sur le siège inconfortable. À côté de lui, Thorin était assis, le dos droit et immobile. L'entraînement militaire qui jouait, sans doute.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Bombur passa la tête. Il souriait d'une façon dont aucun personne contrainte de travailler un samedi ne devrait sourire.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il. Kili est prêt pour vous maintenant. »

Thorin se leva et entra à sa suite, et Fili le suivit, regardant la peinture écaillée dans le corridor avec dédain. Comment Bombur réussissait à sortir du lit chaque matin pour aller travailler, il était incapable de le deviner. Et c'était avant d'aborder le fait que son travail consiste basiquement à fraterniser avec des criminels et des délinquants.

« Et voilà, dit joyeusement Bombur. »

Il ouvrit une porte quelconque et entra. Thorin et Fili le suivirent, et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce avec une table, quelques chaises, un tapis gris à l'air sordide, et une fenêtre donnant sur un autre immeuble de bureaux de style soviétique. Sur l'une des chaises, face à la porte, se trouvait un gamin brun maigrichon qui avait peut-être quatorze ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés, et il portait un sweat à capuche miteux qui donnait l'impression d'avoir sa place dans une boutique de charité. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent, puis les abaissa rapidement sur ses mains, serrées face à lui sur la table.

« Kili, dit Bombur, voici ton cousin, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. »

Il désigna Thorin de la main, qui hocha brièvement la tête, fixant Kili avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Et son neveu, Fili, dit Bombur. Bien, je vais aller nous chercher des rafraîchissements pendant que vous discutez. »

Il tapota Kili sur l'épaule en partant, lui adressant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil avant de désigner le gamin d'un signe de tête, comme pour dire, _eh bien vas-y, je suis sûr que vous allez être les meilleurs amis du monde._

 _C'est ce qu'on verra_ , songea Fili, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Thorin derrière la table.

« Bonjour, Kili, dit Thorin. »

Le gamin – Kili – leva les yeux vers Thorin sans complètement lever la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Enchanté, Monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.

\- Thorin, s'il te plaît, dit Thorin. »

Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Fili.

« Salut, dit Fili. Comment ça va ? »

Kili le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Bien, dit-il. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Ouais, ça va, dit Fili en étrécissant les yeux. »

Quoi que ce gamin soit d'autre, il n'était définitivement pas le charme incarné. Ni n'avait aucune forme de charme, du moins pour l'instant. Cela dit, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se jouait pas d'eux.

« Les Packers, dit Thorin, après un moment de silence gêné. Est-ce que c'est un groupe ? »

Kili lui adressa un regard inquiet.

« Excusez-moi ? dit-il.

\- C'est sur ton sweat, dit Fili. Les Packers. Et non, Thorin, ce n'est pas un groupe, c'est une équipe de sport américain, du basket ou un truc comme ça. »

Il roula un peu des yeux en direction de Thorin, et Thorin haussa les sourcils en réponse, absolument pas embarrassé, comme d'habitude, de son absence totale de connaissance de la culture populaire.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le basket ? demanda Thorin en se retournant vers Kili.

\- Euh, dit Kili en baissant les yeux sur le sweat, ce n'est pas – ce n'est pas le mien. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais vu. Du basket, je veux dire. »

Il fixa ses mains, et Fili vit qu'elles étaient tellement serrées que les phalanges viraient au blanc.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda Thorin. »

Il essayait de faire la conversation, Fili le voyait, mais, étant Thorin, il réussit à avoir l'air impatient, comme s'il était exaspéré par l'incapacité de Kili à porter des vêtements annonçant ses vrais intérêts.

« Euh, dit Kili. »

Il resta assis, très immobile et fixant très fort ses mains.

« J'aime bien – j'aime bien – »

Il leva les yeux vers Fili un moment, et Fili fut abasourdi par la peur dans ses yeux.

« – les avions, dit-il enfin.

\- Les avions ? demanda Fili. »

Ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Thorin d'ouvrir la bouche et d'effrayer encore plus le gamin.

« Comme les leçons de vol, ou un truc comme ça ? »

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui aime juste les avions. En quoi est-ce que c'était seulement un hobby ?

« Non, dit Kili. Je n'ai jamais – je veux dire, j'aime bien – les regarder. Les vieux, avec des hélices. Je regarde des documentaires. »

Il jeta de nouveau un regard à Fili, l'air à peine moins terrifié que la dernière fois.

« La Seconde – Seconde Guerre Mondiale, dit-il. Avec des avions. »

Eh bien, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir : le gosse était tordu. Non seulement il n'était pas charmant, mais il était maladroit et ringard et tout simplement un mec bizarre. Pas si différent de Thorin, en fait, pensa Fili, à part qu'il était si timide. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment apparentés, après tout.

« Le thé est prêt, dit Bombur, en arrivant avec un plateau chargé. Du lait, du sucre ? »

S'ensuivit l'agitation générale qui se produit toujours quand quelqu'un arrive avec du thé, et quand tout le monde fut doté d'une tasse de thé et d'au moins un biscuit (Bombur en empila quatre devant Kili, qui les fixa comme s'il craignait qu'ils soient empoisonnés), les choses semblaient un peu moins tendues. Bombur était un type bien, décida Fili. S'il y avait une arnaque, il n'était pas au courant.

« Comment ça se passe, alors ? demanda Bofur. Kili, et si tu parlais à Thorin et Fili de ta musique ?

\- De la musique ? demanda Thorin. Est-ce que tu en joues ? »

Kili hocha un peu la tête, et Bombur lui donna un coup de coude bon enfant.

« Il veut savoir de quoi tu joues, dit-il.

\- Du violon, dit Kili. Mais j'ai perdu le mien, alors je ne joue plus.

\- Fili jouait du violon, aussi, dit Thorin. »

Il adressa un regard significatif à Fili, qui haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, quand j'étais gosse, dit-il. J'étais nul, par contre.

\- Je suis sûr que non, dit Bombur. »

Mais Thorin éclata de rire.

« J'ai bien peur que si, dit-il. Il faisait un bruit atroce.

\- Ouais, merci, marmonna Fili. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Thorin puis à Kili.

« Je suppose que tu es doué, toi. »

Kili croisa son regard et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son sweat emprunté.

« Non, je ne joue pas, dit-il. Je ne joue plus.

\- Génial, dit Fili avant de se lever. Les WC ? demanda-t-il à Bombur.

\- Au fond du couloir à droite, dit Bombur. »

Fili hocha la tête pour le remercier et sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais il voulait avoir une ou deux minutes à lui pour réfléchir, donc il y alla quand même et s'assit sur le siège de toilettes fermé, s'interrogeant.

Le problème, c'était que Kili n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'était pas charmant, définitivement, mais il n'était pas aigri et n'avait pas le comportement que Fili avait toujours cru trouver chez un gosse des rues. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment si Kili était un gosse des rues ou pas – il n'avait toujours pas réussi à apprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans le système. Ni charmant, ni en colère – s'il y avait un mot que Fili choisirait pour décrire Kili, c'était _effrayé_ , et ça ne correspondait pas du tout à la façon dont Fili comprenait la situation. Quelle raison avait-il d'être effrayé ? Si Thorin ramenait Kili à la maison, il vivrait dans les bras du luxe. Sinon, Kili serait sans doute accueilli par quelqu'un d'autre. Il était inoffensif, après tout – aucune raison qu'il ne trouve pas quelqu'un pour le prendre.

Une chose était sûre, cependant, c'était que Kili ne ressemblait en rien au frère imaginaire que Fili s'était inventé quand il était petit. C'était même un soulagement, en quelque sorte – si Kili avait été rieur et téméraire comme le Kili que Fili avait imaginé, ça aurait été foutrement bizarre. En l'occurrence, Fili pensait pouvoir juste mettre de côté le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même nom,bien que ce soit un nom inhabituel, et juger ce Kili sur ses propres mérites. Quels qu'ils puissent être.

Toujours indécis, Fili se leva et alla se laver les mains. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Thorin vienne voir s'il était tombé dans le trou. Il regarda dans le miroir, recoiffant ses cheveux là où ils faisaient des épis, et marqua une pause, fixant son T-shirt. Il l'avait pris dans le tiroir ce matin sans vraiment le regarder, et c'était un T-shirt qu'il portait rarement – la couverture d'un album, d'un groupe qu'il aimait quand il avait seize ans. Le nom du groupe n'était pas imprimé : à la place, il y avait juste l'image d'un avion. Un vieux, avec des hélices.

Fili le fixa.

Thorin attendait dans le couloir quand il sortit.

« Bombur a dit que nous pouvions utiliser son bureau, dit-il. »

Fili le suivit à l'intérieur, mais avant que Thorin n'ait une chance de parler, il secoua la tête.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il. Je crois qu'on devrait juste le laisser rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'autre famille soit prête. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Explique-toi, dit-il. »

Fili soupira. Manifestement Thorin s'était décidé dans l'autre sens, ce qui allait seulement rendre ça plus difficile.

« Écoute, dit-il, le gosse est bon acteur, je lui accorde ça. Mais voilà le truc – regarde mon T-shirt, Thorin. »

Il le désigna, et Thorin regarda, fronçant davantage les sourcils en voyant l'avion.

« Il se joue de nous, dit Fili. Il essaye de nous pousser à l'apprécier pour qu'on le laisse entrer dans nos vies. »

À ces mots, le froncement de sourcils de Thorin devint incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un orphelin sans foyer ferait une telle chose ?

\- Euh, parce que c'est un orphelin sans foyer ? dit Fili. Allez, Thorin, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un sans argent jouait sur notre sympathie. »

Thorin resta immobile un moment, fixant Fili sans expression. Puis il secoua la tête.

« J'ai peur de n'avoir pas été un bon modèle pour toi, Fili, dit-il. Ta mère serait déçue par moi. »

Fili se sentit soudain incertain de lui-même.

« Quoi ? dit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'ai apparemment appris à t'inquiéter de mon argent avant de considérer la situation désespérée de ta propre _famille_ , dit Thorin. »

Et le dernier mot était lourd d'emphase.

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça pour toi. »

Un mélange de honte et de colère commença à remuer dans les entrailles de Fili.

« J'essaye seulement de faire attention à nous, dit-il, essayant de rester calme comme Thorin lui avait appris. Il sera placé d'une façon ou d'une autre, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit nous ? »

Thorin le regarda en silence, assez longtemps pour que Fili commence à avoir l'impression qu'il avait de nouveau dix ans et avait été surpris à voler des bonbons à l'épicerie du coin. Puis il désigna une chaise.

« Assieds-toi, dit-il. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Fili s'assit, sentant toute son ancienne confiance en lui disparaître. Thorin s'assit face à lui et ne parla pas pendant peut-être vingt secondes. Ce fut un long, long moment.

Finalement Thorin soupira et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Il n'y a aucune trace de la naissance de Kili, dit-il. Il n'y a aucune trace officielle de lui jusqu'à il y a environ deux ans, quand il a été dans un accident de voiture dans le Yorkshire du Nord. La voiture était volée, mais le conducteur est mort dans le crash. Il a dit que son nom était Kili Écu-de-Chêne à l'hôpital, quand il était encore très malade. Quand il a guéri, il a essayé de dire qu'il s'était trompé, que son nom était entièrement différent. Mais le nom avait déjà été entré dans le système, et, comme je ne doute pas que tu le saches, c'est un nom inhabituel. Naturellement, j'ai des gens qui guettent toute utilisation de _Écu-de-Chêne_ dans les médias ou – d'autres bases de données, puisque la plupart de ces utilisations ont un rapport avec moi et nos affaires.

\- Alors tu savais qu'il existait ? demanda Fili. Je veux dire, avant que Bombur t'appelle ?

\- Je savais qu'un jeune homme qui se faisait appeler Kili Écu-de-Chêne existait, dit Thorin. Plus que cela, non. Il a disparu de l'hôpital peu après, et bien que j'aie essayé de le retrouver, je n'ai pas eu de chance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse arrêter pour avoir volé des sandwichs dans un supermarché à Canterbury il y a deux jours. Il a donné un faux nom, mais ses empreintes digitales étaient déjà dans la base de données suite à son séjour à l'hôpital. J'ai été alerté, et maintenant nous voilà.

\- Arrêté ? dit Fili. »

Puis :

« Attends, alors Bombur ne t'a pas appelé ? C'est toi qui l'as appelé ?

\- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il soit désigné comme l'assistant social de Kili, oui, dit Thorin. Et je me suis arrangé pour que Kili soit amené ici. Pour que je puisse le voir.

\- Tout ça pour un nom ? dit Fili. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais même pas s'il nous est vraiment apparenté ? Tu veux l'accueillir, même si tu sais que c'est un criminel et que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait pendant toute sa vie ?

\- Oui, dit Thorin. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le meilleur nourricier qu'il pourrait espérer, mais je préférerais de beaucoup qu'il n'ait plus jamais assez faim pour voler de la nourriture. »

Il fixa durement Fili.

« Pense un moment à comment ça peut être. »

Fili pensa. Il pensa que peut-être ce Kili était juste du genre criminel. Peut-être avait-il été élevé par des voleurs qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à voler un sandwich, qu'ils aient faim ou non. Il pensa que ce gamin était apparu presque littéralement de nulle part pour jouer sur le côté sensible, jusqu'ici insoupçonné, de son oncle.

« Je pense quand même que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit-il. »

Thorin hocha lourdement la tête.

« Alors je vais dire à Bombur que nous ne pouvons pas le prendre, dit-il. »

Il se leva, l'air terriblement déçu.

« Il ira dans cette autre famille d'ici quelques semaines, cela dit, dit Fili. »

Il commençait à se sentir coupable, même s'il disait seulement non pour le propre bien de Thorin.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils sont sympas.

\- Peut-être, dit Thorin. Mais ce n'est pas sa vraie famille.

\- Nous non plus, dit Fili. Allez, Thorin, tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il nous soit vraiment apparenté. Il aurait pu sortir ce nom de nulle part. Peut-être même qu'il a lu quelque chose sur toi sur internet. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer le nombre d'ancêtres qu'on a nommés Kili. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Tu ne le vois pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voir quoi ? demanda Fili.

\- Son visage, dit Thorin. C'est exactement le portrait de Frerin au même âge. »

Fili sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Son Oncle Frerin – le frère aîné de sa mère, et le cadet de Thorin – était mort quand il avait six ans. Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de lui en-dehors d'un rire tonitruant et de son habitude de chanter aux réunions de famille, mais il avait vu des photos, bien sûr. Naturellement. Et Kili – oui, il le voyait maintenant. Le nez, le menton. Kili ressemblait en effet à Oncle Frerin. Et à Thorin. Et même à maman.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais Thorin était déjà parti. Fili secoua la tête. Donc le gosse ressemblait à Frerin. Et le nom – OK, il était probablement leur cousin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pas grand-chose. Il avait été pris dans une voiture volée, et ensuite arrêté pour avoir volé de nouveau, donc ce n'était même pas comme s'il était un petit ange innocent, à la Oliver Twist. Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre retrouver des membres de la famille – il savait à quel point son frère et sa sœur manquaient à Thorin, et Dieu savait que papa et maman lui manquaient, chaque jour – mais il y avait sûrement un autre moyen que de ramasser des parents éloignés dans la rue et les ramener à la maison.

Il repensa à ce que Thorin avait dit, au sujet d'avoir tellement faim qu'on devait voler de la nourriture. Et il pensa qu'il y avait probablement de très bonnes banques de nourritures et – et des soupes populaires à Canterbury, et si le gamin s'était juste dénoncé il aurait été placé dans une famille et reçu beaucoup à manger. Il pensa à quel point c'était stupide, de voler quelque chose quand on pouvait l'avoir gratuitement si on demandait juste.

Il pensa, juste un moment, à quel point Kili avait eu l'air effrayé, dans la salle de réunion. Plus effrayé que quiconque Fili ait jamais vu.

Et il se leva.

Thorin était debout dans le couloir à discuter à mi-voix avec Bombur. Le visage de Bombur était sérieux, pour une fois, et il hochait la tête et jetait des regards vers la salle de réunion. Il leva la tête, cependant, quand Fili arriva rapidement vers eux.

« Hé, écoutez, vous ne lui avez pas encore dit, hein ? »

Bombur secoua la tête.

« Pas encore, dit-il.

\- Alors, euh, dit Fili en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Alors je pensais – écoutez, c'est seulement pour quelques semaines, pas vrai ? Alors, ouais, je suppose que ça devrait aller. »

Il regarda Thorin.

« Je veux dire, je pense. Si toi, ça te va. »

Thorin soutint son regard un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Je suis content, dit-il. »

Il posa brièvement une main sur l'épaule de Fili.

« Ta mère serait fière. »

Et il se retourna vers Bombur.

« Nous pouvons le prendre maintenant, si c'est plus facile, dit-il. »

Bombur leur adressa à tous deux un sourire lumineux.

« Je vais aller le chercher, alors, dit-il. »

(-)

 **Oh bon sang j'ai tellement eu envie de gifler Fili ou de le secouer pendant que je traduisais ce chapitre ! Je sais pas pour vous mais moi ça me paraît tellement évident que Kili montre des signes de maltraitance ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, il va s'améliorer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thallyana : Je ne trouve pas ça contradictoire Fili peut observer que Kili semble effrayé, tout en se demandant _pourquoi_ il est effrayé. Supposer une cause (la façon de parler de Thorin) sans connaître la raison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **Peut-être que tu as raison pour Kili je ne suis pas objective après tout. Mais ce n'est pas exactement un enfant, c'est un adolescent de 16 ans. Et ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je veux secouer Fili : il est beaucoup trop obsédé par l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir les arnaquer, et sa façon de se plaindre (mentalement) que les gens se prennent pour ses meilleurs amis au bout de deux conversations, et ne veuillent pas argumenter... ça me fait penser 'pauvre petit garçon riche', pour être honnête.**

 **Merci à toi pour ta review, en tout cas !**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Kili était silencieux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Il avait une petite sacoche pendue sur une épaule, et Thorin lui jeta un regard critique quand ils sortirent.

« Où sont tes affaires ? demanda-t-il. On va aller les chercher.

\- Oh, dit Kili en regardant son sac. Elles sont là. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien d'autre. »

Il passa d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit Thorin. Fili t'emmènera faire du shopping. »

Il adressa un regard significatif à Fili, et Fili soupira intérieurement et hocha la tête. Il se souvint que Kili avait dit que le sweat n'était pas à lui. N'avait-il rien du tout à part ce qu'il portait quand il avait été arrêté ? Bordel.

« Celle-là, dit alors Thorin, en ouvrant la marche vers la BM. »

Kili marqua une pause, légèrement bouche bée.

« C'est la vôtre ? Dit-il.

\- L'une d'entre elles, dit Thorin avec un petit sourire. »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de hobbies, mais ceux qu'il avait étaient chers.

« J'aime les voitures.

\- Je les aime aussi, dit immédiatement Kili.

\- Comme tu aimes les avions ? demanda Fili avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir, et Kili se retourna à moitié, ressemblant à un lapin pris au piège.

« Ou— Euh, oui, dit-il, serrant les doigts autour de la bretelle de sa sacoche. Comme, comme les avions.

\- C'est bien, dit Thorin, en haussant les sourcils à l'adresse de Fili. C'est dommage que tu ne saches pas conduire, ou je te laisserais l'emmener faire un tour.

\- Je sais conduire, dit Kili. »

Il eut immédiatement l'air de regretter l'avoir dit quand Fili et Thorin se retournèrent tous deux pour le fixer.

« Non, je veux dire— je ne dis pas que vous devriez me laisser faire, ça va, je ne— je ne veux pas

—

\- Tu n'es pas assez grand, dit Fili. Tu dois avoir dix-sept ans pour avoir le permis de conduire. »

 _Et il doit y avoir_ _u_ _ne trace officielle de ton existence pour que tu te portes candidat_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« J'ai seize ans, dit Kili. C'est— est-ce que ça ne suffit pas ? »

Fili fut brièvement surpris — Kili n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir seize ans, trop petit et maigrichon et les yeux trop écarquillés — puis il fut de nouveau surpris par ce que Kili avait dit.

« Non, dit-il. Tu dois avoir dix-sept ans. Comme je viens de dire.

\- Oh, dit Kili. »

On aurait dit qu'il n'avait même jamais envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir une limite d'âge pour la conduite, ce qui était – eh bien, c'était totalement bizarre, voilà ce que c'était. Mais en même temps, presque tout dans le passé de Kili semblait plutôt bizarre. Bombur leur avait dit de ne pas lui poser de questions, de juste le laisser leur en parler s'il le voulait, mais Fili se sentit soudain brûler de curiosité : où diable ce gosse bizarre avait-il été pendant les seize premières années de sa vie, et qui étaient ses parents pour qu'il ressemble tellement à un Écu-de-Chêne.

« Allons-y, alors, dit Thorin. »

Il y eut un bref moment gênant où Fili ne fut pas sûr de devoir monter devant ou de laisser Kili y aller – ou peut-être que Thorin voudrait qu'ils aillent tous les deux à l'arrière ? - mais la question fut résolue quand Kili monta à l'arrière sans poser de question, touchant timidement la poignée de la portière comme s'il avait peur de la briser.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà allé à Cambridge, Kili ? demanda Thorin en démarrant la voiture.

\- Oui, dit Kili. Mais je— »

Il s'interrompit.

« Je n'ai pas— vu beaucoup de choses, dit-il enfin. Tous les bâtiments.

\- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? dit Thorin. Fili t'emmènera faire le tour de son université plus tard.

\- Si tu veux, dit rapidement Fili, espérant à moitié que Kili s'avère détester l'ancienne architecture. Pas si ça t'ennuie.

\- Non, ils sont beaux, dit rapidement Kili. Les bâtiments. Merci. »

Fili s'affaissa dans son siège.

« Ouais, pas de problème, dit-il. »

Autant pour samedi.

Thorin installa Kili dans l'une des chambres d'amis. Elle était assez jolie, propre et fraîche avec une vue sur Grantchester et quelques aquarelles inoffensives sur le mur, mais c'était quand même une chambre d'amis, ce qui ne fut que plus évident quand Kili posa son sac sur le lit et qu'il eut l'air immédiatement déplacé, abîmé et petit et moche sur le large édredon blanc.

« Les tiroirs et les placards sont vides, dit Thorin. Il y a beaucoup d'espace pour tes affaires. »

Kili regarda sa petite sacoche d'un air dubitatif.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Fili, appuyé dans l'embrasure, soupira. Il essayait très fort de maintenir son air d'indifférence, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il perce ce gosse à jour, mais il devait admettre que Kili rendait ça difficile.

« Il te faudra des affaires, alors, dit-il. Et un déjeuner. Je l'emmène manger dehors ? »

La question s'adressait à Thorin, qui avait sans doute du travail qu'il devait rattraper.

« Prends la Range Rover, dit Thorin. Il y aura de la place à l'arrière au cas où vous auriez besoin d'acheter quelque chose de gros. Tiens. »

Il ouvrit son portefeuille et sortit l'une des cartes, la tendant à Fili.

« Tu connais le numéro. »

Fili prit la carte et la rangea dans sa poche.

« Du shopping, dit-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déprimé. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une douche ou quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Kili le fixa puis secoua silencieusement la tête. Il avait l'air de n'être pas tout à fait sûr d'où ils allaient ni de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Alors viens, dit Fili. »

« Tu es assez grand pour conduire, alors ? Dit Kili lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la Range Rover.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, répondit Fili. Je le fais pas souvent parce que les parkings sont pourris et le système de route est horrible, mais c'est utile si tu veux acheter beaucoup de trucs.

\- Oh, dit Kili. »

Il se retourna pour regarder à travers le pare-brise. Fili négocia Trumpington Street sans renverser un seul touriste (dommage) et tourna vers la Grande Arcade. Il se contenta de laisser le silence s'étendre – à la fois parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi dire à Kili et parce que conduire à Cambridge était comme jouer à un jeu vidéo où au lieu de perdre des points pour avoir touché les obstacles qui surgissaient constamment de nulle part, ils vous envoyaient en prison. Enfin, cela dit, il entra dans le parking et se gara.

« Putain, merci, marmonna-t-il en coupant le moteur.

\- Est-ce que Thorin est ton papa ? demanda Kili. »

La question sortait tellement de nulle part que Fili se retourna et le fixa. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir l'air intimidant – honnêtement, il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air particulièrement intimidant – mais Kili eut une sorte de mouvement de recul et détourna les yeux.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

\- OK, dit Fili. »

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi parlait Kili, mais il savait que Kili était bizarre, alors il était prêt à laisser passer certains trucs bizarres.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon papa. C'est mon oncle. Est-ce que Bombur ne t'a pas dit ça ?

\- Si, dit Kili. Désolé. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre, et Fili soupira et ouvrit sa portière.

« Allez, viens, dit-il. Il te faut définitivement plus qu'un seul sous-vêtement de rechange si tu dois me côtoyer de près pendant plusieurs semaines. »

Il sourit à Kili, mais Kili se contenta de rougir.

« Désolé, dit-il. »

Fili se mordit la langue et inspira profondément.

« Ne sois pas désolé, dit-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser tout le temps. C'est pas ta faute si t'as pas vêtements. »

Sauf que ça l'est, ajouta-t-il mentalement, puisque de toute évidence si Kili ne s'était pas fait prendre à voler il aurait peut-être encore accès au reste de ses affaires, où qu'elles soient. Quelque part à Canterbury, probablement.

« D— commença Kili. »

Puis il eut l'air de se mordre la langue à son tour.

« Um, OK, reprit-il. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques moments. Fili pensa à essayer de faire la conversation, mais jusqu'à présent ça s'était plutôt mal passé,aussi retourna-t-il enfin au seul sujet auquel Kili s'était vraiment intéressé.

« Mes parents sont morts, dit-il. »

Ça faisait encore mal, une sorte de douleur sourde en lui, mais il y était habitué maintenant, alors il pouvait le dire aussi simplement que ça.

« Oncle Thorin m'a recueilli parce que je n'avais personne d'autre. »

Il eut un léger sourire narquois.

« Ça te rappelle rien ? »

Kili lui jeta un regard comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais ce n'est pas ton papa ? dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Fili. Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas, genre, adopté ni rien. C'est ça que tu voulais dire ? »

Kili ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis la referma.

« Oui, dit-il. Désolé. C'est ce que je voulais dire.

\- Eh bien, non, dit Fili. Mon père est mort. Et j'ai dix-neuf ans, donc je peux me débrouiller tout seul, maintenant. Non que Thorin le croie, mais bon, c'est son problème. »

Kili le regarda un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« OK, dit-il.

\- OK, répondit Fili. Et toi, alors ? »

Il se donna un coup de pied mental juste après l'avoir dit, mais il ne le retira pas, non plus. Il avait parlé de ses parents à Kili, alors qu'y avait-il de mal à poser une question en retour ? Ils l'avaient accueilli sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait avant d'avoir été arrêté – sinon qu'il avait été impliqué dans un accident de voiture – et Fili pensait vraiment qu'ils devraient obtenir quelque chose, au moins.

« Euh, ouais, dit Kili en regardant droit devant lui. Mes — parents sont morts, aussi. Est-ce que c'est là qu'on va ? »

Il tendit le doigt dans la direction générale de pas grand-chose, essayant clairement de changer le sujet.

« Non, ici, dit Fili en prenant pitié de lui. On va t'acheter quelque chose à mettre. »

Au final, faire du shopping avec Kili s'avéra plus facile que Fili ne l'aurait cru. Il acquiesçait à tout ce que Fili suggérait, et à la fin de la sortie, sa présence était pratiquement inutile : Fili attrapait juste des trucs qui lui plaisaient dans la bonne taille et à l'occasion les mesurait contre Kili pour vérifier si ça lui irait. T-shirts, jeans, chemises, chaussures, un bon manteau d'hiver – ils eurent tout fini en moins de deux heures. La seule chose que Fili fit choisir à Kili furent ses propres boxers et chaussettes, et même alors il prit simplement les plus proches sur l'étagère.

« Pas un connaisseur, alors, dit Fili avec un petit sourire. »

Kili ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, cependant, alors il laissa tomber. Le gosse n'était pas doué pour la plaisanterie, c'était certain.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout ramené à la voiture et déposé les sacs dedans, Fili déclara qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner.

« Rien de spécial, dit-il. Prêt A Manger ou quelque chose. Tu aimes les sandwichs ? »

Il s'interrompit, se souvenant exactement de ce que Kili faisait quand il avait été arrêté.

« Oh ouais, je suppose que tu aimes ça, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? dit Kili, puis : Tu aimes ça, toi ? Les sandwichs, je veux dire.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. Je veux dire, qui n'aime pas ça, franchement ?

\- J'aime ça, dit Kili. Oui, j'aime les sandwichs aussi.

\- Tant mieux, dit Fili. Allons-y, alors. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner – ce qui ne prit pas longtemps du tout à Kili, remarqua Fili, levant les yeux de sa deuxième bouchée pour voir que Kili avait déjà terminé son sandwich et se léchait avidement les doigts – Fili avait commencé à s'habituer à Kili. Il était bizarre, définitivement – oh, tellement bizarre – mais il n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et quand il disait des choses ça n'avait pas toujours de sens, mais il n'était pas agressif ou dédaigneux, et il ne parlait pas pendant des heures de trucs ennuyeux, ce qui était mieux que beaucoup de gens que Fili avaient rencontrés.

« Alors tu es déjà venu par ici ? demanda enfin Fili, surprenant Kili en train de fixer la grande silhouette de King's Chapel derrière eux. Je veux dire, tu as vu tout ça, hein ?

\- Oui, dit Kili, fixant toujours la chapelle. Elle est grande, pas vrai ?

\- Tu as un truc avec les mots, dit Fili. Je peux te faire entrer, si tu veux. Je suis un étudiant et un résident, donc on entrera gratuitement. »

Kili lui jeta un regard presque avide, mais ensuite il pressa soudain les lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« C'est une église ? Dit-il.

\- Une chapelle, techniquement, dit Fili. Mais ouais, en gros. »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Peut-être — est-ce que tu veux y aller ? »

Fili haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'est égal, dit-il. J'y suis déjà allé, alors. Je veux dire, si t'as envie.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, dit Kili, l'air un peu soulagé. Si tu ne veux pas, alors — c'est bon, moi non plus.

\- Eh bien, OK, alors, dit Fili. »

Il se sentait légèrement perplexe, parce qu'il avait été sûr que Kili voulait y entrer. Il se leva et brossa ses vêtements pour chasser les miettes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Il nous faut des trucs pour ta chambre. Une télé, peut-être, et une console de jeu. »

Kili le fixa.

« Une télé ? Dit-il. Une — pour ma chambre ? Tu veux dire la chambre dans ta maison ?

\- À moins que tu aies une autre chambre quelque part dont tu ne me parles pas, dit Fili. »

Puis il marqua une pause, parce qu'en fait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Viens, dit-il. »

Acheter de l'équipement électronique aurait été beaucoup plus facile si Kili n'avait pas commencé à agir de façon fuyante à l'instant où ils passèrent la porte de la boutique. Honnêtement, Fili ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait suggéré en premier lieu – le gosse ne serait là que quelques semaines, alors l'équiper de technologie semblait un peu exagéré. Mais d'un autre côté, la chambre d'amis avait eu l'air si incroyablement impersonnelle, et même lorsque les tiroirs seraient pleins de vêtements, ça ne serait pas mieux. Donc, va pour de l'électronique.

S'il pouvait juste trouver Kili et lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Finalement, il le retrouva debout dans un coin, l'air de croire que quelqu'un allait sortir des ombres pour s'en prendre à lui d'un moment à l'autre.

« Hey, dit Fili. »

Il ignora la façon dont Kili sursauta violemment – cinglé – et montra l'autre bout de la boutique du doigt.

« J'en ai trouvé une bonne, dit-il. Écran plat, wi-fi, la totale. Tu veux venir jeter un œil ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Ça a l'air super. C'est super. »

Fili soupira.

« T'es sûr ? dit-il. Et une console ? Ou un ordi portable ? Il t'en faudra un pour l'école. Une stéréo ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« T'as un iPod ? »

Kili le regarda comme s'il parlait une autre langue.

« L'école ? dit-il au bout d'une longue pause.

\- Bordel, dit Fili. »

Peut-être que c'était trop. Si le gosse essayait de les arnaquer pour qu'ils lui achètent des trucs, c'était définitivement une arnaque au long cours.

« OK, on va s'en tenir aux trucs importants, dit-il. Et un téléphone ? T'as un téléphone ? »

Kili resta très immobile quelques instants, puis secoua la tête.

« Non, dit-il. Je n'ai rien.

\- Non, c'est certain, marmonna Fili. D'accord, alors, on va te prendre un téléphone et un iPad et c'est tout ce dont tu auras besoin de toute façon. Et ensuite on sortira d'ici. »

Il se détourna, mais pas assez vite pour manquer le soulagement sur le visage de Kili.

Sortir du magasin d'électroniques allégea définitivement l'atmosphère, mais bien que cela ait résolu un problème – parce que Fili était certain que s'ils étaient revenus sans téléphone pour Kili Thorin les y aurait renvoyés sur-le-champ – ça n'aidait pas le second, à savoir comment faire en sorte que la chambre de Kili ressemble un peu plus à la chambre de _Kili._ Qu'est-ce qu'on mettait d'autre dans une chambre de toute façon ? Il pensa à sa propre chambre, qui se définissait surtout en étant un bordel complet la plupart du temps. Quoi d'autre, cela dit ? Des posters, peut-être ? Ou–

« Des livres ! Dit-il, faisant sursauter Kili à côté de lui. Est-ce que tu aimes les livres ? »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh oui, mon fils, dit Fili avec un grand sourire. Je sais où sont les meilleurs dealers.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien les livres, dit Kili.

\- Super, dit Fili. D'occasion ? Beaucoup plus excitant. Par ici ! »

Et il démarra, slalomant entre les touristes et se dirigeant vers sa librairie d'occasion préférée, enfouie au centre de la ville et cependant cachée par la petite église dans le Passage Saint Edward.

Quand ils arrivèrent, cependant, il y avait un signe sur la porte. _Changement de Direction_ , disait-il, et Fili grogna. _Nouvelle direction_ signifiait invariablement des conneries d'entreprise et rendre l'endroit brillant et _moderniser_ , ce qui détruirait inévitablement tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans la librairie. Ils installeraient probablement un café. Ou en feraient un café.

« Conneries, marmonna-t-il. »

Quand bien même, autant en profiter tant qu'il pouvait. Il poussa la porte, faisant tinter la petite cloche, et se fraya un chemin à travers de grandes piles de livres dans la boutique.

« Bonjour, dit une voix. »

Fili sursauta, se retournant pour regarder Kili. Kili regardait autour de lui avec confusion, mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Des livres du sol au plafond, comme toujours, le petit endroit en était rempli, mais personne qui aurait pu dire _bonjour._

« Euh, salut ? dit Fili.

\- En effet ! dit la voix. »

Et un petit homme à l'air poussiéreux apparut soudain de derrière le comptoir. Il avait dû être à genoux ou accroupi pour regarder quelque chose, mais même debout, il atteignait à peine l'épaule de Fili. Il leva les yeux à travers une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Fili. Vous êtes le nouveau propriétaire ?

\- Certainement ! dit le petit homme. Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir. »

Il fit une étrange petite courbette, et Fili la lui rendit avec un grand sourire.

« Fili Écu-de-Chêne, pour vous servir, dit-il. »

Une chose qu'on pouvait dire de Cambridge : c'était rempli de cinglés. Kili s'intégrerait parfaitement, au moins.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de cet endroit ?

\- Hmm, dit Mr Sacquet, en regardant autour de lui. Eh bien, j'ai pensé que je changerais le nom, pour commencer. Et ensuite – il a besoin d'un peu de changement, vous ne croyez pas ? Un peu de sang frais ? »

Fili regarda autour de lui, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu. Sang frais signifiait probablement Starbucks en langage d'entreprise.

« Pas vraiment ? dit-il.

\- Vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Mr Sacquet en ajustant son gilet. Il n'y a pas du tout assez de livres à mon goût.

\- Pas assez... de livres ? dit Fili. »

Il se retourna de nouveau pour regarder la boutique derrière lui. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait plus de livres que d'air.

« Exactement ! dit Mr Sacquet avec un sourire. Oh, ça te plaît ? lança-t-il vers le fond de la boutique, où se trouvait Kili. C'est une édition originale, tu sais ! »

Fili se retourna pour voir Kili faire son imitation du lapin-pris-dans-des-phares. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers lui, prenant le bras de Kili.

« Il est inoffensif, dit-il en s'assurant de baisser la voix. Juste excentrique. Tu vois quelque chose qui te fait envie ? »

Il jeta un œil à l'étagère que regardait Kili.

« Rien de tout ça n'est vraiment du matériel à mettre sur une table de nuit. Les trucs plus légers sont dans l'arrière-boutique. »

Il marqua une pause, cependant, pour caresser du doigt la tranche d'un magnifique exemplaire relié de l' _Origine des Espèces._

« Waouh, marmonna-t-il, c'est super cool. »

Il reposa le livre, cependant – il n'aimait pas s'acheter des choses avec l'argent de Thorin, pas quand Thorin lui donnait un argent de poche plus que généreux. Il avait dépensé tout ce qu'il lui restait la nuit dernière en payant des tournées à ses amis, mais le jour de paye était lundi, donc il reviendrait l'acheter à ce moment-là.

C'était dans l'arrière-boutique que se trouvaient tous les romans, avec les bandes dessinées et tout ce qui n'avait pas au moins cinquante ans. Kili fixa les étagères autour de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais vu autant de livres dans un même endroit (ce qui était entièrement possible, bien sûr – Fili n'avait certainement jamais trouvé d'autre endroit qui réussisse à accumuler tant de matériel de lecture dans un si petit espace).

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, alors ? demanda Fili. Choisis quelques trucs. Rien n'est cher, alors le ciel est ta limite. »

Kili regarda autour de lui pendant un moment, puis tendit la main pour toucher la tranche d'un livre relié de couleur vert foncé.

« Celui-là ? dit-il. »

Fili se pencha en avant pour regarder.

« Oliver Twist ? dit-il. C'est de circonstance.

\- Ah oui ? dit Kili. Est-ce que c'est bon, alors ? »

Fili commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à faire la moindre blague en présence de Kili.

« Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il. Tu aimes Dickens ? Ils en ont plein.

\- Ceux-là ? dit Kili, désignant plusieurs autres Dickens, tous reliés dans un même vert foncé.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. Il nous faut un panier ou quelque chose. Deux secondes. »

Il retourna dans l'autre moitié de la boutique et obtint un sac en toile de Mr Sacquet. Le temps qu'il revienne, Kili avait soigneusement empilé tous les Dickens verts, et tenait maintenant une autre édition reliée, rouge cette fois. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte, mais la tenait juste dans ses mains, et quand Fili revint, il le tendit.

« Celui-là ? Dit-il.

\- OK. »

Fili le saisit et regarda la tranche.

« _Une Revendication des Droits des Femmes_ , lut-il. Un peu ennuyeux pour ta chambre, tu crois pas ? »

Quand il leva les yeux, Kili se mordillait la lèvre et le regardait de côté.

« Ouais, dit-il. Désolé. »

Fili roula des yeux.

« Tu es un génie qui lit de la littérature pour filles du 19ème siècle, d'accord, dit-il en reposant le livre sur la pile. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas des tendances intellos moi-même. Mais pourquoi pas quelque chose qui n'endormirait pas un objet inanimé ? »

Il se promena entre les étagères en cherchant quelque chose de plus attrayant, et revint avec une poignée de perspectives intéressantes : Salman Rushdie, Neal Stephenson, Iain Banks.

« Toujours intello, t'en fais pas, dit-il en les lâchant sur la pile. Autre chose ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Merci, dit-il.

\- Bien, dit Fili. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse en porter plus de toute façon. Retournons à la voiture. »

Ils eurent juste le temps de rejoindre la voiture avant que les bras de Fili ne tombent pour avoir porté trop de livres, et Fili déclara que le tour de l'université attendrait une autre fois. Le retour à la maison fut plutôt tranquille, et quand ils arrivèrent, la maison était silencieuse et vide, un mot de Thorin sur la table.

« Il sera de retour pour le dîner, dit Fili en posant les livres sur la table. Tu veux défaire tes bagages ou quelque chose ? »

Kili disparut à l'étage, et Fili pensa à commencer la lecture qu'il était censé faire, puis décida de s'abstenir. Il se fit une tasse de thé et s'assit avec le journal à la place, et profita de la demi-heure la plus paisible qu'il ait eue toute la journée. Au bout de quelques minutes, son esprit s'éloigna de l'histoire qu'il lisait, et il commença à penser à Kili. Ç'avait été une étrange journée, pas de doute là-dessus, mais en même temps c'était – plutôt sympa. Ou quelque chose. Fili ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ça. Il ne passait généralement pas beaucoup de temps avec ses amis en-dehors des cours et des soirées au pub, et il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec ça, n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais juste traîner toute la journée, même si c'était avec quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que Kili – c'était – eh bien, c'était sympa.

Et d'ailleurs, il ne savait rien de Kili, pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il aimait Dickens et peut-être les avions et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler. Pas beaucoup d'informations après une journée entière passée ensemble.

Enfin, au moins Fili commençait à avoir l'impression que peut-être Kili n'était pas un artiste de l'arnaque. D'abord, son comportement était contre-productif à l'extrême s'il voulait être pris comme confident de Fili. C'était une chance pour lui que Fili apprécie les gens maladroits, vraiment, ou ç'aurait été terminé en dix minutes. Et ensuite-

Kili apparut soudain dans la cuisine, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Salut, dit-il, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre. J'ai pris ça pour toi. »

Il tendit l'objet, et Fili vit que c'était un livre, une superbe édition reliée avec des lettrines d'or sur la tranche.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il le prit avec perplexité et le retourna. _L'Origine des Espèces_. Le livre qu'il avait repéré dans la boutique.

« Oh, merci, dit-il à nouveau, mais quelque chose de déplaisant se tortilla dans son ventre. Est-ce que— ça a dû coûter cher. »

Il dit cela lentement, essayant de se souvenir de quand ils avaient été dans la boutique. Ils étaient partis ensemble, et ils avaient été ensemble tout le temps, sauf quand Fili était allé demander un sac à Mr Sacquet. Quand est-ce que Kili avait eu le temps d'acheter le livre sans qu'il le voie ?

« Oh— ouais, je, je ne l'ai pas payé, dit Kili. C'est bon, je n'aurais pas — je n'ai pas d'argent. »

Fili le fixa.

« Tu l'as volé, dit-il, espérant avoir mal entendu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Ouais, dit Kili. »

Il jeta un regard au livre, puis regarda nerveusement Fili.

« Il ne te plaît pas ? dit-il. Je croyais qu'il te plaisait. »

Fili fixa le livre entre ses mains.

« Thorin va me tuer, marmonna-t-il. »

(-)

 **Oups ! Comme vous le voyez Kili est loin d'avoir eu une éducation normale... Dites-moi ce que vous déduisez de son comportement dans ce chapitre, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous avez repéré !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ririte : Merci pour ta review ! Fili n'est pas tendre, mais je te promets qu'il va s'améliorer au fil de l'histoire ! Même si effectivement au début j'ai envie de le gifler^^**

 **Une passante : Ah c'est intéressant que tu dises ça, tu es la seule à avoir remarqué que Kili ne savait pas lire ! Félicitations pour ta perspicacité ;)**

 **Chapitre 3**

Fili ouvrit le livre et regarda la couverture intérieure. _50£_ , ça disait, d'une écriture nette. Pas beaucoup d'argent en ce qui concernait Fili, mais il était à peu près sûr que ça représenterait quelque chose pour Mr Sacquet, d'autant plus que la plupart des bouquins qu'il vendait coûtaient trois ou quatre livres maximum. Ce qui voulait dire que le volume allait devoir y retourner. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas glisser ça sous le tapis.

Non qu'il en ait envie, vraiment. Les sentiments presque amicaux qu'il avait ressentis pour Kili s'étaient évaporés instantanément, et maintenant il se retrouvait à vouloir dire _Je te l'avais bien dit_ , mais sans personne à qui le dire.

« Alors, c'est ça, pas vrai ? dit-il en levant les yeux vers Kili, qui le regardait avec une expression inquiète. On te dit que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux et tu réponds en piquant des trucs ? Quoi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est ça ? Ou peut-être même que c'est amusant pour toi, de voler les gens ? »

Le visage de Kili pâlit brusquement, et il fit un rapide pas en arrière.

« Je croyais qu'il te plairait, répéta-t-il. Il avait l'air de te plaire dans la boutique.

\- C'est pas la question ! dit Fili, élevant maintenant la voix. Même si je pensais que c'était la meilleure invention depuis le pain en tranches, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux le voler, bordel de merde ! »

Kili recula d'un autre pas, levant à moitié les mains.

« Je ne—, dit-il, la voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure. Je suis désolé, je— je suis désolé, je suis désolé, c'était une erreur, je ne— je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Et comment que tu ne recommenceras pas, dit Fili, reposant le livre sur la table. Bon sang, je devrais juste appeler la police, les laisser régler ça. »

Le peu de couleur qu'il restait au visage de Kili disparut complètement.

« La police ? Dit-il. »

Fili secoua la tête et tendit la main, cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il était plutôt furieux, mais il n'allait pas appeler la police – pour commencer, c'était bien plus de tracas que ça n'en valait. Il voyait déjà les gros titres : _Thorin Écu-de-Chêne abrite un jeune délinquant_. Non, c'était Thorin qui avait voulu accueillir ce gamin, alors Thorin pouvait gérer ça. Ce n'était pas le problème de Fili.

Mais malheureusement, il s'avéra que c'était au moins en partie son problème, après tout. Parce que tandis qu'il essayait encore de trouver son téléphone pour appeler Thorin, il sentit quelque chose le frôler et leva les yeux pour voir que Kili s'était sauvé, traversant la cuisine en courant en direction du couloir et de la porte d'entrée.

« Merde, dit Fili. »

Il se propulsa de sa chaise. Quoi qu'ait fait Kili, Thorin sauterait au plafond s'il rentrait à la maison et découvrait que Fili l'avait juste laissé s'enfuir. Fili sortit en trombe de la cuisine et trouva Kili en train de secouer frénétiquement la poignée de la porte d'entrée – c'était une vieille maison, et la porte était verrouillée avec une bonne vieille clé en métal ainsi qu'une serrure en cylindre, plus deux verrous en haut et en bas, parce que Thorin était un taré paranoïaque. Fili dévala le couloir, voyant le moment où Kili réalisa et tendit la main vers le verrou, et il lui rentra dedans juste une seconde plus tard, l'entraînant au sol dans une sorte de semi-plaquage de rugby maladroit. Il les fit rouler afin d'être au-dessus de Kili et s'assit fermement sur sa poitrine, mettant ses genoux sur les coudes de Kili afin de l'empêcher de se débattre.

« Bordel de merde, dit-il en haletant. Où tu crois aller ? »

Kili le fixa, respirant lourdement, les yeux tellement écarquillés que Fili put voir les blancs sur tout le tour. Puis, soudain, toute lutte sembla le quitter, et il se laissa retomber au sol.

« Elle arrive, alors, dit-il, l'air étrangement vide. La police, je veux dire. »

Fili fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une égratignure sur la pommette de Kili – il avait dû se cogner contre la poignée de la porte – et Fili eut soudain l'impression qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être si brusque. Même s'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre avec Kili à moitié sorti pour aller on ne savait où. Le gosse avait réussi à rester complètement sous le radar pendant seize ans, plus ou moins un ou deux accidents de voiture, et Fili ne se faisait aucune illusion : s'il voulait disparaître, il disparaîtrait.

« Je ne l'ai pas appelée, dit-il. Et je ne vais pas le faire non plus. »

Kili le fixa avec un froncement de sourcils incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit-il. »

Fili réfléchit à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner, mais au final, il s'en tint à la vérité.

« Parce que ce serait tout un bordel, dit-il. Et de toute façon, Thorin est ton gardien, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est à lui de décider ce qu'il va faire de toi. »

Cela eut pour seul effet de donner l'air encore plus terrifié à Kili, et Fili soupira.

« Il n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'il en a l'air, dit-il. Je veux dire, je ne dis pas que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, mais c'est pas comme s'il allait t'enfermer dans le grenier et te faire vivre d'araignées et d'eau de pluie. »

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait réduire les risques que Kili se sauve.

« Et je ne pense pas qu'il appellera la police non plus, au fait, ajouta-t-il. Il aime gérer les choses lui-même, en général. »

Kili le regarda pendant un moment, puis détourna les yeux.

« Je comprends, dit-il.

\- Tant mieux, dit Fili. Alors, si je te laisse te lever, est-ce que tu vas encore essayer de t'enfuir ? Parce que je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire plus de sport aujourd'hui. »

Kili secoua la tête, et Fili se releva et tendit la main pour le tirer par le bras. Il ne lâcha pas lorsque Kili fut sur pieds – peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas garder une main sur lui à chaque instant jusqu'à ce que Thorin revienne, mais il pouvait certainement faire de son mieux – et il s'assura que la porte était verrouillée et que la clé était dans sa poche avant de pousser Kili dans la direction de la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, il ferma également la porte de la cuisine, puis s'appuya contre elle et lâcha le bras de Kili.

Kili s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se tint au milieu de la cuisine, enroulant ses bras autour de lui-même comme s'il était gelé. Il jeta un regard au livre qui reposait sur la table, puis détourna rapidement les yeux, comme s'il avait peur que le simple fait de le regarder puisse être considéré comme compromettant. Comme s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour être compromis.

« Donc tu es un vrai voleur, alors, dit enfin Fili. Tu ne volais pas juste parce que tu avais faim, et tout ça. »

Kili leva les yeux, de la façon oblique qui était la sienne.

« Oui, dit-il. »

Il jeta de nouveau un regard au livre.

« Je croyais que tu le voulais, dit-il. Il est joli. Il a une jolie couleur. Je pensais qu'il te plairait. »

Fili le fixa.

« Tu ne comprends pas du tout, pas vrai ? dit-il. »

La bouche de Kili s'ouvrit et se referma sans un mot. Il avait un regard de panique à peine contenue dans les yeux, et Fili s'appuya encore plus lourdement contre la porte.

« Putain, ça craint, marmonna-t-il. »

Kili ne répondit pas. En fait, Kili ne dit rien pendant un long moment, resta juste là au milieu de la cuisine et fixa le sol. Fili n'était pas exactement d'humeur à parler, et Thorin allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'appuyer contre la porte et de réfléchir, pensant qu'hier, ses plans du samedi avaient principalement impliqué de se détendre et peut-être travailler un peu. Enfin – et ça ne faisait probablement qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais ça avait paru une éternité à Fili – il y eut le bruit d'une clé dans la porte de derrière. Fili enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer que la clé de la porte de devant était toujours là, puis jeta un regard à Kili.

« Si je sors parler à Thorin, est-ce que tu vas essayer de te sauver ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili secoua la tête sans lever les yeux. Les fenêtres de la cuisine avaient toutes des fermetures sécurisées, de toute façon, donc Fili se dit qu'ils ne craignaient probablement rien. Quand bien même, il referma fermement la porte derrière lui quand il se glissa dans le couloir.

« Fili, dit Thorin, s'interrompant tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau. Comment ça s'est passé, le shopping ?

\- Ouais, dit Fili en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, alors – ça aurait pu mieux se passer, carrément. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Explique-toi, dit-il.

\- Voilà, dit Fili. En fait on est allé dans cette librairie, et Kili – il, euh, il est parti avec un des livres. Pas un livre bon marché, d'ailleurs. »

Thorin le fixa.

« _Parti avec_ ? dit-il.

\- Volé, dit Fili. »

Thorin haussa les sourcils, et Fili soupira.

« Je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la maison, dit-il. Je l'aurais ramené tout de suite pour qu'il le rende, je te le jure. »

 _Et peut-être qu'ensuite je l'aurais ramené à Bombur pour le rendre, lui aussi._

Le visage de Thorin s'assombrit.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans la cuisine, répondit Fili. »

Il s'écarta tandis que Thorin le dépassait, puis le suivit dans la cuisine. Kili était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, mais quand Thorin et Fili entrèrent, il recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus qu'à mi-chemin vers le mur du fond.

« Où est le livre ? demanda Thorin. »

Fili montra la table du doigt sans un mot. Thorin avança et saisit l'objet, l'ouvrit et regarda le prix. Puis il le reposa sur la table, et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas exactement abattu, le bruit fut assez fort pour que Kili sursaute et semble se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même.

« Cinquante livres, dit Thorin. Tu as été libéré du commissariat il y a moins de deux jours. Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à y retourner si vite ? »

Kili fixa le sol, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Il ne répondit pas, et le visage de Thorin s'assombrit encore.

« Je t'ai fait entrer dans ma maison, et maintenant tu n'as même pas la politesse de répondre à ma question ? dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Kili. Je ne veux pas retourner chez la police. Je suis désolé.

\- Peut-être que tu aurais dû penser à ça avant d'enfreindre la loi, dit Thorin. Je ne veux pas d'un voleur sous mon toit, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

De nouveau, Kili ne répondit pas, et Thorin abattit sa main sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? dit-il. »

Il n'avait pas crié, mais c'était quand même dit d'une voix forte et abrupte. Pas aussi forte que quand il lui arrivait de crier sur Fili, mais Fili avait l'habitude et pas Kili. Ce fut évident à la façon dont il recula de plusieurs pas en trébuchant jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre le mur et baissa brusquement la tête, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un soit sur le point de le frapper. Fili, qui avait presque eu hâte de voir Kili se faire sermonner, sentit quelque chose de déplaisant se tordre dans son estomac en le voyant, pâle et recroquevillé contre le mur, et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir – et en dépit de son meilleur jugement – il tendit la main et saisit le bras de Thorin.

« Hé, dit-il à voix basse. Tu lui fais peur. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir.

« Il a raison d'avoir peur, dit-il. Il faut qu'il sache que je ne vais pas le dorloter.

\- Non, je veux dire... »

Fili fit un signe de la tête vers Kili.

« Je crois que tu lui fais vraiment peur, Thorin. »

Thorin le fusilla encore du regard un moment, puis se retourna pour regarder Kili. Kili s'était recroquevillé dans le coin entre le placard de la cuisine et le mur, et peut-être que c'était un tour de la lumière, mais Fili avait l'impression qu'il tremblait. Peut-être que Thorin le vit, aussi, parce qu'une partie de sa colère sembla quitter son visage, et il ouvrit ses poings serrés et respira profondément.

« Tu admets avoir volé ce livre ? dit-il. »

Sa voix était calme, le tranchant de la rage avait disparu.

« Oui, murmura Kili au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas— ce n'était pas pour moi. Je le voulais pour— pour Fili. »

Il leva brièvement les yeux, désespérément.

« Ce n'était pas pour moi, je le promets.

\- Pour qui c'était n'a pas d'importance, dit Thorin. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'un voleur sous mon toit. »

Kili se recroquevilla encore davantage.

« Je peux être différent, dit-il. Je ne serai plus un voleur, s'il vous plaît. Je me ferai pardonner, je le promets, je serai vraiment sage. »

Il leva de nouveau la tête.

« Je serai tellement sage, s'il vous plaît, dit-il. »

Thorin l'observa un long moment, puis se tourna vers Fili.

« As-tu parlé au propriétaire de la librairie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas encore, dit Fili. J'étais trop occupé à essayer d'empêcher celui-là de se sauver. »

Thorin haussa les sourcils, et Fili sortit de sa poche la clé de la porte d'entrée en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si la librairie est ouverte demain, dit-il. Il vaudrait probablement mieux lui parler en personne. »

Thorin fixa la clé pendant un long moment silencieux, puis saisit de nouveau le livre.

« _L'Origine des Espèces_ , murmura-t-il, caressant la tranche du doigt. Une superbe édition.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, il a vraiment essayé de me l'offrir, dit Fili. Je l'avais regardé dans la boutique. »

Thorin hocha brièvement la tête, et reposa le livre.

« Les règles, dit-il en se tournant vers Kili. Défense de voler. Défense de prendre quoi que ce soit qui appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre sans sa permission. Défense de quitter la maison sans ma permission ou celle de Fili. »

Il étrécit les yeux en direction de Kili, qui avait légèrement levé la tête, révélant l'égratignure sur sa joue.

« Défense de se battre, dit-il avant de jeter un regard à Fili.

\- Un accident, marmonna Fili. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Défense de se battre, répéta-t-il. Garde ta chambre bien rangée. Sois au lit à onze heures tous les soirs. Aide à cuisiner et faire le ménage quand on te le demande. Défense de répondre. »

Il réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

« Tu seras avisé d'autres règles si et quand elles se présenteront, dit-il. Compris ?

\- Oui, dit Kili. »

Il leva les yeux et jeta un regard oblique à Thorin.

« Vous allez appeler la police ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux te plier aux règles ? demanda Thorin.

\- Oui, dit Kili.

\- Alors non, pas cette fois, dit Thorin. Mais demain, nous retournerons à la librairie où tu as volé ceci pour le rendre. Tu t'excuseras et offriras réparation au propriétaire. Il décidera de quelle forme prendra cette réparation. Et tu répareras également ta faute envers moi, je déciderai de la réparation lorsque je saurai ce que le propriétaire veut de toi. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Kili hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui, dit-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Bien, dit Thorin. Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

Kili sembla un peu étonné de cet ordre, mais il sortit le téléphone neuf de sa poche et le tendit. Il y eut un moment de difficulté quand Thorin s'avança pour le prendre et que Kili recula précipitamment dans le coin, mais quand Thorin s'arrêta et se contenta de tendre la main, Kili sembla se calmer légèrement, et s'arracha même à son refuge pour placer le téléphone dans la main tendue de Thorin. Thorin le mit dans sa poche et hocha la tête.

« Tu le récupéreras quand je déciderai que tu es prêt, dit-il. En attendant, va dans ta chambre. Je t'appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Kili resta très immobile, fixant Thorin avec une expression de stupéfaction sur le visage.

« C'est tout ? dit-il. Il n'y a — il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Pour l'instant, dit Thorin. Va.

\- Oui, merci. Merci, dit Kili. »

Puis il sortit presque en courant de la pièce. Fili se précipita derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il montait vraiment, puis il retourna dans la cuisine pour trouver Thorin en train de froncer les sourcils devant le téléphone de Kili.

« Pas de mot de passe, dit-il en regardant Fili.

\- Il l'a seulement eu aujourd'hui, dit Fili. Il ne l'a probablement même pas encore allumé. »

Thorin regarda de nouveau le téléphone et soupira.

« Alors ce n'était pas une grande punition de le lui enlever, dit-il.

\- Facilement acquis, facilement perdu, dit Fili. »

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, essayant d'afficher un air de nonchalance. En vérité, cependant, il se sentait secoué et tendu, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'air incrédule de Kili quand il avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas d'autre punition pour lui. Il avait déjà été privé de sortie, de son téléphone et envoyé dans sa chambre, sans parler du fait qu'il allait devoir rembourser Mr Sacquet _et_ être puni par Thorin demain. Alors que pensait-il qu'il allait arriver d'autre ?

Fili pensa qu'il le savait probablement, mais il ne voulait pas y penser trop fort. Le problème, c'est que Thorin n'allait pas rendre ça facile pour lui.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur, Fili ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Fili. Tu veux dire, est-ce que je m'inquiète que tu te tues au travail prématurément ? »

Thorin se renfrogna.

« Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir peur que je puisse physiquement te faire du mal, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Bordel, bien sûr que non, dit Fili. Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais ça ? »

Thorin se tourna pour regarder le coin où Kili s'était recroquevillé plus tôt. Fili regarda aussi, et soupira, donnant un coup de coude à Thorin.

« C'est pas toi, dit-il. Je veux dire, oui, tu cries pas mal quand tu t'y mets, mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi comme ça. Je te le promets.

\- Tant mieux, dit Thorin. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire peur ainsi à un enfant.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il a compris le message, maintenant, de toute façon, dit Fili. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il a l'habitude de – de se faire un peu frapper, mais il est là maintenant, alors il ira bien.

\- Et ça te va ? dit Thorin. Qu'il soit encore là ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda Fili. »

C'était une blague, en quelque sorte, mais Thorin le regarda seulement avec son air sérieux.

« Oui, dit-il. Il est encore temps de le renvoyer. Bombur ne nous en voudrait pas, pas après ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Mais si nous l'acceptions maintenant, alors il est accepté. Pour de bon. Alors qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

Fili ouvrit la bouche. Si Thorin lui avait posé la question une demi-heure plus tôt, il pensa qu'il aurait probablement dit _ouais, renvoie-le, cet enfoiré de voleur_. Peut-être même qu'il allait dire ça maintenant, même après avoir vu Kili trembler dans le coin comme s'il pensait que quelqu'un allait lui faire du mal. Après tout, avoir une mauvaise enfance ne signifiait pas qu'on pouvait juste passer son temps à piquer des trucs.

Mais il ne le dit pas. À la place, et il en fut presque surpris lui-même, il dit :

« Eh bien, on a acheté toutes ces fringues pour lui, alors ce serait stupide de le renvoyer maintenant. »

Thorin hocha la tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« C'est l'heure du dîner, alors, dit-il. C'est ton tour de le faire. »

Fili se leva pour commencer le repas, mais marqua ensuite une pause.

« Au fait, c'est bizarre, dit-il. J'ai en quelque sorte – j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne comprenait peut-être pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais en colère contre lui. Je veux dire, quand je lui ai crié dessus pour le livre. »

Il regarda Thorin, qui l'observait sans sourire.

« Je veux dire, il savait que j'étais fâché qu'il l'ait pris, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment compris pourquoi, dit-il. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il pensait que ça me plairait, comme s'il croyait que la raison pour laquelle j'étais en colère était qu'il avait pris le mauvais livre ou quelque chose. »

Thorin considéra cela en silence, et Fili se détourna pour commencer le dîner. Tandis qu'il éminçait les légumes, cependant, il fut frappé par l'étrangeté de toute la situation. Ce gosse, à l'étage, vivait avec eux, et en ce qui les concernait il était sorti de nulle part deux jours plus tôt. Comme une sorte d'alien venu de Mars ou quelque chose.

« Hé, Thorin, dit-il. Où crois-tu qu'il était pendant tout ce temps ? »

Thorin leva les yeux de son journal. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées un moment, puis secoua la tête.

« Nulle part de bon, dit-il. »

(-)

 **Oh, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Thorin !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dame Marianne : Ravie de te revoir ! Par contre, oh mon Dieu tu es _tellement_ loin du compte. Tu peux pas savoir.**

 **Justelaura : Oui j'aime les fictions qui rendent dingue lol. Et si tu veux mon avis celle-là le fait encore plus que la précédente. Élevé par Nori ? Ah, si seulement. Nori était un voleur (je dis étais, parce que je ne l'ai toujours pas vu dans cette fic) mais il avait un code moral, lui.**

 **Pour les explications de la parenté de Kili tu vas devoir attendre... longtemps... (environ 90-95 chapitres de plus) Quant à ce qu'on lui a fait, tu commences à en avoir une idée, comme tout le monde mais tu es loin d'avoir tout vu...**

 **Une passante : Effectivement ça commence à devenir évident... Mais ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg !**

 **Ririte : Je te promets que Fili va s'arranger. Même si tu n'as pas fini de t'énerver contre lui. La réaction de Thorin aurait été tout à fait normale dans des circonstances, eh bien, normales. Mais ce terme est loin de pouvoir s'appliquer à Kili...**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le dîner était dans le four quand Thorin retourna à sa voiture. Il revint portant une boîte de boulangerie – de Fitzbillies, oh joie des joies. Fili sourit.

« On vit la belle vie ce soir, alors ? dit-il. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils en direction de la boîte.

« Je pensais qu'on devrait avoir quelque chose de spécial, pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Kili, dit-il. Mais maintenant – je suis censé le punir. »

Fili haussa les épaules.

« On peut le manger après qu'il soit parti, dit-il. Je veux dire, en supposant que tu le renvoies dans sa chambre après dîner. Avec sa punition et tout.

\- Tu crois que nous devrions manger le gâteau que j'ai acheté exprès pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue pendant qu'il est seul là-haut ? dit Thorin en haussant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, je veux dire, dit Fili, réalisant qu'en fait, c'était un truc de connard. Euh – ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Hmm, dit Thorin avant de ranger le gâteau dans un placard. Peut-être demain soir.

\- En supposant qu'il n'ait pas piqué autre chose d'ici là, marmonna Fili. »

Il n'essayait pas d'être un crétin, vraiment pas – mais Thorin n'achetait à Fitzbillies que pour les occasions spéciales, et ce n'était pas la faute de Fili si Kili avait tout gâché. Quand bien même, Thorin lui adressa un regard sévère, et Fili céda.

« Ouais, bref, dit-il. Le dîner est prêt, alors. »

Kili fut particulièrement silencieux au dîner. Non qu'il ne soit pas silencieux la plupart du temps, mais on aurait dit qu'il était particulièrement silencieux. On aurait aussi dit qu'il attendait quelque chose : il était assis très droit avec ses mains sur les genoux, jetant un regard en biais à Fili de temps en temps tandis qu'il servait la nourriture. Même lorsque toutes les assiettes furent remplies, il resta juste assis là. Fili haussa mentalement les épaules – Kili était bizarre, deuxième couplet identique au premier – et saisit sa fourchette, prenant une bouchée de patates écrasées. Mon Dieu, il faisait les meilleures patates écrasées, même si c'était lui qui le disait.

« Merci pour le dîner, Fili, dit Thorin en prenant sa propre fourchette. »

Et ça, apparemment, c'était le signal qu'attendait Kili, parce qu'en quelques secondes il passa de assis là bien correctement comme une lady Victorienne à enfouir la nourriture dans sa bouche à un rythme impossible. Il n'utilisa pas le couteau – en fait, il gardait son autre main sur son assiette, comme s'il était sur le point de la saisir et d'essayer de la faire entrer toute entière dans sa bouche – et se contenta de couper avec le côté de sa fourchette. Fili le fixa. C'était assez incroyable. Et aussi assez écœurant.

Thorin reposa sa fourchette.

« Kili,d it-il, d'une voix prudente que Fili reconnut comme _J'essaye-de-rester-calme_ , arrête. »

Kili s'interrompit, la fourchette dans la bouche, fixant Thorin avec de grands yeux.

Thorin plaça les deux mains sur la table, les paumes vers le bas.

« Fili a fait beaucoup d'efforts afin de cuisiner un repas délicieux pour nous tous, dit-il. Quand tu gobes ta nourriture comme ça, cela montre un manque d'appréciation pour ses efforts. »

Lentement, Kili retira la fourchette de sa bouche. Il déglutit sans avaler – ce qui eut l'air d'avoir été assez douloureux – et reposa la fourchette, puis plaça ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Désolé, dit-il, fixant la table. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Souviens-t-en à l'avenir, dit-il. »

Puis il reprit sa propre fourchette. Fili s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de trouver un moyen de dissiper la tension.

« Alors, comment était le travail ? demanda-t-il à Thorin. »

Thorin roula des yeux.

« Barker, dit-il. »

Fili éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ne le vires pas, tout simplement ? dit-il. Au moins tu n'aurais plus à regarder son visage moche toute la journée. »

Thorin lui adressa un petit sourire, et juste comme ça, tout retourna à la normale. Sauf que pas tout à fait, parce qu'entre eux, où il n'y avait normalement rien, se trouvait désormais Kili. Kili qui était assis là avec ses mains sur les genoux, fixant sa nourriture comme s'il pensait qu'elle risquait de le mordre. Fili rit des histoires de Thorin sur les idiots du travail, et essaya d'ignorer Kili – et il y arriva, même, pendant quelques minutes. Mais ensuite il ne put plus le supporter, et il se pencha vers Kili.

« Hé, dit-il à voix basse, comme si ça pouvait empêcher Thorin de l'entendre. Tu as le droit de manger, tu sais. Ralentis juste un peu. »

Kili lui jeta un regard en biais. Ses mains tressautaient sur ses genoux, s'aperçut Fili. Thorin était silencieux, maintenant, et observait Kili aussi, ce qui de l'avis de Fili était probablement la pire chose qu'il puisse faire, mais hé, attendre de Thorin qu'il sache quand ne pas s'en mêler était comme attendre de la mer qu'elle sache quand s'arrêter d'être mouillée. Fili ignora Thorin, cependant, soulevant sa fourchette et haussant les sourcils en direction de Kili avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. L'espace d'un ridicule instant, il eut l'impression qu'il devrait faire des bruits d'avion ou quelque chose. Mais Kili, le regardant toujours en biais, hésita un moment puis saisit sa propre fourchette. Il rassembla un minuscule morceau de patate écrasée et le mit délicatement dans sa bouche.

« Donc, Barker, dit Fili à voix haute, se retournant vers Thorin. »

Et Thorin lui adressa un hochement de tête satisfait, et continua son histoire.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans incident, bien qu'il soit rendu légèrement gênant pour Fili par le fait que Kili passa son temps à le regarder subrepticement et ne prenant une bouchée que quand Fili en avait pris une d'abord. C'était presque comique – ça aurait définitivement été comique si Fili avait regardé ça de l'extérieur au lieu d'être impliqué. En l'occurrence, il avait l'impression de devoir adopter un comportement exemplaire pour montrer l'exemple à Kili, et se souvenir de ne pas mettre les coudes sur la table ou parler avec la bouche pleine laissait très peu de ses fonctions cérébrales pour écouter Thorin.

Enfin, cependant, la nourriture fut mangée, et Thorin posa sa fourchette et se tourna vers Kili.

« Je me suis arrangé pour que tu commences l'école lundi, dit-il. C'est un peu tôt, je sais, mais je préférerais que ton éducation soit aussi peu interrompue que possible. »

Kili le fixa un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Oui, dit-il, jetant un regard incertain à Fili. Comment est-ce que je saurai où aller ?

\- Fili t'emmènera et viendra te chercher, dit Thorin.

\- Quoi ? dit Fili. Sérieux, j'ai des cours. »

Thorin lui lança un regard froid.

« J'ai vérifié ton emploi du temps, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu peux insérer une petite course dans ta vie occupée par les études. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Kili apprenne le système de bus. »

Et il fixa durement Fili, comme pour dire, _Ne le perds pas de vue, compris ?_

Fili soupira et se renfonça dans son siège.

« D'accord, dit-il. C'est à Perse ?

\- Non, dit Thorin, et il se retourna vers Kili. Tu iras à l'établissement secondaire local*, dit-il. J'aurais aimé t'inscrire à l'école où est allé Fili – une excellente école – mais ta nouvelle famille n'aura probablement pas les moyens de payer les frais, et je ne veux pas que tu doives changer à nouveau. C'est – une école adéquate. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore passé ton Certificat** ? »

Kili secoua silencieusement la tête. Thorin acquiesça.

« J'ai conscience que ton éducation a probablement été assez inégale jusqu'à présent, et arriver dans une nouvelle école au milieu de l'année n'est jamais facile, dit-il. Tu vas peut-être découvrir que tu es en retard sur les autres. Tu seras peut-être même placé dans l'année en-dessous de ta tranche d'âge. Il est important que tu ne laisses pas cela te décourager. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu reçoives toute l'aide dont tu auras besoin pour rattraper ton retard, et lorsque ta situation sera devenue plus stable, je suis sûr que tu t'épanouiras. »

Kili hocha la tête.

« Je comprends, dit-il. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Thorin. Lors de ta première journée, tu recevras une liste de tous les livres dont tu auras besoin pour le reste de l'année. Je les ferai acheter pour toi par mon assistante. Compris ?

\- Oui, dit Kili. »

Il regarda de nouveau Fili.

« De qui je la recevrai ?

\- Des profs, dit Fili. Peut-être du directeur, ou de quelqu'un à la réception. Demande juste, quelqu'un saura.

\- OK, dit Kili. »

Il avait encore l'air beaucoup plus nerveux qu'il n'avait de bonne raison de l'être, mais en même temps, Thorin était juste là, et il avait l'air un peu intimidant, même si Fili savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

« Bien, répondit Thorin. À présent, je sais qu'aujourd'hui a été une journée assez difficile pour nous tous. Tu t'es mal conduit, je crois que tu en as conscience, et demain tu devras te rattraper auprès de moi. »

Kili s'immobilisa, fixant la nappe.

« Je le ferai, dit-il.

\- Exact, dit Thorin. Mais ce sera demain. Ce soir, c'est ta première nuit ici, et je crois que nous pouvons oublier la punition pour le moment. »

Et à la surprise de Fili, il se leva et se dirigea vers le placard, sortant le gâteau dans sa boîte Fitzbillies. Il le posa sur un grand plateau et l'apporta à table, le déposant au milieu.

« On a du gâteau, ce soir ? demanda Fili en levant un sourcil vers Thorin. »

Thorin se contenta de le fixer, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde embarrassé par son revirement inattendu.

« Oui, dit-il. Après tout, c'est une occasion spéciale. »

Fili eut un sourire narquois et se tourna vers Kili. Mais Kili fixait le gâteau, les yeux écarquillés, et ne semblait avoir d'yeux pour rien d'autre.

« J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat, dit Fili.

\- Oui, dit Kili d'une voix légèrement étourdie. J'aime le chocolat.

\- Bien, dit Thorin. »

Il coupa une large part et la déposa devant Kili.

« Ça montre que tu es un homme de richesse et de goût, ajouta Fili. Enfin, de goût, en tout cas. »

Kili fixa la part de gâteau un moment puis fit mine de la saisir. Une seconde plus tard, cependant, il recula sa main si vivement que Fili n'aurait pas été totalement surpris s'il s'était assis dessus. Il regarda Fili d'un air traqué puis plaqua ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, marmonna Fili. »

Il saisit son propre gâteau, prenant une grande bouchée théâtrale.

« Miam, dit-il la bouche pleine. »

Il adressa un sourire chocolaté au froncement de sourcils de Thorin.

Kili saisit son propre gâteau et prit une bouchée prudente. Il s'interrompit un moment, sans mâcher, juste assis là avec le gâteau dans sa bouche. Enfin, il mâcha et déglutit, et Fili se prépara à prendre une autre bouchée de son propre gâteau. Mais, que Kili se soit enfin habitué à la façon dont il était censé manger, ou que le gâteau soit juste une tentation trop grande pour lui, il n'attendit pas Fili, mais attaqua sa part avec enthousiasme. Il émit même un drôle de petit gémissement à un moment, ce qui signifia que Fili dut fourrer sa propre bouche de gâteau pour s'empêcher de rire.

Enfin, cependant, le gâteau de Kili eut disparu, et il se lécha consciencieusement les doigts, puis sembla soudain prendre conscience que Thorin et Fili le fixaient. Il se rassit rapidement sur sa chaise et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Désolé, dit-il. Merci. Désolé. »

Il déglutit et s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main.

« Désolé.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé, dit Thorin. Je suis content de te voir apprécier le gâteau. Et je suis content de t'avoir ici, avec nous. Je veux que tu saches que tu es le bienvenu ici, Kili. Je suis content de savoir que ce soir tu seras en sécurité et au chaud et que tu n'auras rien à craindre. »

Kili lui jeta un regard, et Thorin sourit. Kili déglutit de nouveau.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Thorin avant de prendre le couteau. À présent, veux-tu une autre part ? »

Après le dîner, Thorin renvoya Kili dans sa chambre – parce qu'apparemment il n'avait pas complètement renoncé à la punition, gâteau ou pas gâteau – et Fili et lui s'installèrent pour regarder la télé. Ce fut une soirée plutôt tranquille, et étant donné les divers drames de la journée, Fili en était plutôt content. Son ami Mike lui envoya un texto en suggérant le pub, mais honnêtement, Fili se sentait plutôt crevé, et déclina. Vers dix heures et demi, il s'étira et se mit debout.

« Je vais me coucher, dit-il. Demain a intérêt à être meilleur qu'aujourd'hui, ou je renonce entièrement à cette semaine.

\- Regarde comment va Kili au passage, dit Thorin. Assure-toi qu'il se souvient qu'il doit se coucher à onze heures.

\- Je suis babysitter-en-chef, maintenant ? dit Fili, mais il n'y mit pas vraiment d'agacement.

\- Exactement, dit Thorin, sans lever les yeux de la télé. J'espère que tu apprécieras ta position et toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec. »

Fili fit un bruit grossier et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il marqua une pause devant la porte de Kili, frappant doucement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais il y avait de la lumière qui passait sous la pore, alors Fili passa la tête à l'intérieur.

Kili était allongé sur le lit, entièrement habillé sur les couvertures, profondément endormi.

« Au lit à onze heures, ça va pas être un problème, marmonna Fili. »

Il était sur le point de repartir quand il remarqua que Kili portait encore ses chaussures.

« Oh, sérieux, dit-il à voix basse. »

Babysitter-en-chef, peut-être, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était son travail de s'assurer que le gosse se déshabille avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait seize ans, pour l'amour du ciel.

« Non, dit Fili. Nope. »

Il recula même d'un pas et ferma la porte. Puis il la fixa un moment ou deux.

« Et merde, marmonna-t-il. »

Il rouvrit la porte, se glissant à l'intérieur.

Kili avait rangé tous ses nouveaux vêtements, vit-il, et aligné soigneusement les livres sur l'étagère. Classés par couleur, même. Tordu. Sa petite sacoche laide était dans un coin de la pièce, et cela semblait être la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas déballée. Fili la fixa un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« J'espère qu'elles sont sans lacets, marmonna-t-il. »

Il tira doucement sur la chaussure droite de Kili. Kili sursauta, puis se réveilla brusquement, s'asseyant et reculant précipitamment sur le lit, frappant presque Fili au visage tandis qu'il arrachait son pied des mains de Fili.

« Whoa, hé, dit Fili en levant rapidement les mains. Ne tire pas, c'est juste moi. »

Kili le regarda en clignant des yeux pendant une seconde, puis remonta ses genoux devant lui.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je ne — je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, dit Fili. Tu dormais, je comprends. Pas de mal. »

Il baissa les mains, se sentant un peu malade suite à la montée d'adrénaline dans son ventre.

« Tu es chatouilleux, c'est pas grave. Je le sais maintenant. »

Kili déglutit.

« Est-ce que— est-ce que tu veux quelques chose ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Dit-il.

\- Nan, dit Fili. Je venais juste te dire de dormir. »

Il sourit, mais pensa que ça avait probablement l'air un peu tremblant.

« Ironique, hein ? »

Kili le fixa, et Fili roula des yeux.

« Tu devrais mettre ton pyjama, cela dit, dit-il. Tu veux pas salir le lit, et dormir en jean c'est pas confortable. Crois-moi, je le sais.

\- Oh, dit Kili, regardant autour de lui. Je — je n'en ai pas.

\- Merde, dit Fili. »

T-shirts, check. Jeans, check. Boxers, check. Pyjama ? Non. Typique.

« OK, tu peux emprunter un des miens. Attends une seconde. »

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, revenant avec le pyjama pour découvrir que Kili avait enlevé ses chaussures et les avait soigneusement placées sous le lit. Il secoua la tête, tendant le pyjama.

« Il faut qu'on t'achète plus de trucs pour que tu puisses mettre un vrai bazar, dit-il. C'est pas naturel. »

Kili prit le pyjama et fixa Fili, le tenant dans sa main. Fili lui rendit son regard.

« Es-tu — veux-tu rester pendant que je me déshabille ? dit enfin Kili.

\- Quoi ? Oh, merde. Non, non, définitivement pas, dit Fili. »

Il se retourna pour partir, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, Kili prit de nouveau la parole.

« Fili ? dit-il. »

Fili regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Ouais ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Kili. Pour le livre, je veux dire. Je ne savais pas que c'était mal. »

Fili le fixa un moment, pensant à son propre lit chaud, à quelques pas de là. Puis il soupira.

« Tu ne savais vraiment pas, hein ? dit-il, se retournant complètement. Personne ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas voler avant ? »

Kili se mordilla la lèvre.

« La police, dit-il. L'autre jour. Mais c'est la police. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Et les gens avec qui tu étais avant ? demanda Fili. »

Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé poser de questions à Kili à ce sujet, mais il était à peu près sûr que c'était une règle stupide.

« Ils pensaient que c'était bien, peut-être ? »

Kili le fixa comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de répondre à la question. Fili soupira de nouveau, passant une main sur son visage.

« Écoute, dit-il, tu ne peux pas juste prendre des choses qui appartiennent à d'autres gens juste parce que tu en as envie. Ce n'est pas juste. Ils ont travaillé dur pour obtenir l'argent pour acheter ces trucs, et pas toi, donc tu ne peux pas juste partir avec. Ça ne t'appartient pas. Pigé ? »

Kili continua de le fixer. Fili essaya à nouveau.

« OK, et si — et si quelqu'un entrait ici maintenant et prenait toutes les choses qu'on t'a achetées aujourd'hui ? dit-il. Tous les vêtements et les livres. Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? »

Kili haussa les épaules.

« Sérieux, ça ne te dérangerait pas du tout ? dit Fili. Et si — et s'il prenait ta sacoche ? »

Il désigna le sac dans le coin. Kili ne l'avait pas déballé, donc il devait être important pour une raison quelconque, n'est-ce pas ?

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ? »

Kili commença à avoir l'air nerveux.

« Est-ce que je suis censé — je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi pas la vérité ? dit Fili. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord, ou pas ? »

Kili jeta un regard à la sacoche et fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, s'il essayait de le faire pendant que j'étais là je pourrais essayer de les en empêcher, dit-il. Mais s'il la prenait pendant que j'étais parti. »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, appeler la police ? dit Fili. »

Kili blanchit à ces mots, et Fili réprima l'envie de lever les bras au ciel avec désespoir.

« Écoute, vieux, dit-il, ces gars avec qui tu étais avant ? Je me fiche de ce qu'ils t'ont dit, voler, c'est mal. Oh, et au fait, c'étaient des connards. Des enfoirés de la pire espèce. »

Kili sembla surpris, puis sourit à moitié comme si Fili racontait une blague.

« Mais comment suis-je censé avoir des affaires, alors ? demanda-t-il. Je ne volerai rien, je le promets, mais. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Eh bien, Thorin vient de te donner un tas d'affaires, dit Fili. Si tu veux autre chose, tu n'as qu'à demander. Il te le donnera tant que ce n'est pas trop exagéré.

\- D'accord, dit Kili. Mais quand j'irai dans l'autre famille ? Comment suis-je censé avoir des affaires alors ? À manger et tout ça ?

\- Euh, ils te donneront à manger, petit génie, dit Fili. Et ils te donneront d'autres affaires aussi, j'en suis sûr. Et puis tu auras toutes les affaires qu'on t'a données aujourd'hui.

\- Non, je veux dire, quand j'irai dans la prochaine famille, dit Kili. »

Fili le fixa.

« Ouais, dit-il. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. »

Kili sembla confus.

« Mais les — les affaires d'aujourd'hui, dit-il. Est-ce que vous ne voudrez pas les récupérer ? Je veux dire quand je partirai ? Est-ce que je ne vais pas les laisser ici ?

\- Noooon, dit lentement Fili, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'anglais. Ce sont tes affaires. Ce sont _tes_ affaires, Kili. C'est tout. Tu peux les garder jusqu'à ce que tu n'en veuilles plus. Ensuite tu pourras les jeter, ou les vendre, ou les donner. Comme tu voudras. Ce sont tes affaires. »

Kili se figea, alors, assis sur le lit, le pyjama de Fili encore serré dans les mains.

« Les livres ? dit-il.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. Les livres, aussi. »

Kili se retourna pour regarder l'étagère.

« Oh, dit-il à voix basse.

\- J'espère que c'est _oh_ comme dans _oh oui, je comprends maintenant_ , dit Fili. Honnêtement, je suis à court d'idées pour expliquer.

\- Ouais — oui, dit Kili, fixant toujours l'étagère. Je veux dire — oui. Je crois. Je ne suis pas— »

Il secoua la tête et regarda Fili.

« Merci, dit-il.

\- Peu importe, dit Fili. Écoute, je vaisme coucher. Toiaussi.Pyjama. »

Il désigna le pyjama dans la main de Kili.

« Lit. »

Il montra le lit du doigt, juste au cas où Kili ne comprendrait pas, parce que voyons les choses en face, il était un peu spécial.

« Pigé ?

\- Oui, dit Kili. Merci.

\- Tu es censé dire _bonne nuit_ , dit Fili.

\- Oh — bonne nuit, dit Kili. Merci.

\- Bonne nuit, John-Boy***, dit Fili avec un sourire narquois. »

Kili sembla perplexe, ne comprenant clairement pas, mais Fili s'y attendait maintenant. Il secoua la tête et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Puis il resta là à la fixer pendant une minute ou deux, jusqu'à ce que la lumière filtrant par-dessous disparaisse brutalement. C'était officiellement l'une des plus étranges conversations qu'il ait jamais eues, décida-t-il. Et pourtant, il pensait que Kili avait peut-être appris quelque chose, et pour une raison étrange cela le fit se sentir assez joyeux. Il ne réalisa pas à quel point, cependant, jusqu'à ce que Thorin apparaisse en haut de l'escalier et fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si content ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? dit Fili. Oh, rien.

\- Hum, dit Thorin, comme s'il était sûr que Fili se moquait de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Eh bien, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, John-Boy, dit Fili. »

Thorin le fixa.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu racontes, dit-il. »

Et il disparut dans sa chambre. Fili fixa l'endroit où il s'était trouvé.

« Deux gouttes d'eau, marmonna-t-il en souriant. »

(-)

 ***établissement secondaire : comprehensive school, école publique qui est l'équivalent de notre collège – pour des âges différents – en Grande-Bretagne**

 ****Certificat : traduction abrégée de GCSE, General Certificate of Secondary Education, soit Certificat Général d'Education Secondaire. Le GCSE est un diplôme que passent les élèves de Grande-Bretagne vers 16 ans – un mélange entre notre brevet et notre bac.**

 ***** En anglais, « good night, John-Boy », allusion à une série TV britannique des années 70, _The Waltons_.**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et je vous préviens qu'au prochain chapitre, on commence à plonger dans le drama profond !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ririte : Je comprends que tu aies du mal, mais dis-toi que Thorin sa seule expérience c'est quand il a recueilli Fili après la mort de ses parents. Et Fili n'en a aucune, c'est un ado riche de 19 ans. Pour Bilbon, réponse aujourd'hui !**

 **Faii269 : Thorin va devoir apprendre à changer son comportement, mais ça ne se fait pas en quelques heures !**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

La petite boutique près de l'église était effectivement ouverte le lendemain, bien qu'on soit dimanche. Thorin avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent tous, Fili dut donc dire adieu à un dimanche matin de farniente. Cela ne le dérangea pas trop, cependant – il se sentait étrangement responsable d'avoir laissé Kili voler le livre, même si évidemment ça n'avait pas été sa faute du tout, donc il voulait montrer son visage et faire savoir à l'étrange petit Mr Sacquet qu'il n'approuvait pas le comportement de Kili.

Ledit Mr Sacquet était à moitié en haut d'une échelle quand ils arrivèrent, se retournant quand la cloche sonna et leur souriant à tous.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Il s'empressa de descendre de l'échelle et de les regarder.

« Bonjour, Mr Sacquet, dit Fili. »

Mr Sacquet le regarda en fronçant les sourcils un moment, puis Kili, et finit par sourire en les reconnaissant.

« Oh, encore vous deux, c'est ça ? dit-il. Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas avoir déjà lu tous ces livres ! »

Kili resta silencieux et sombre, mais Thorin tendit la main.

« Mr Sacquet, dit-il. Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, j'en suis sûr, dit Mr Sacquet en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. Oui, bonjour. »

Il observa le visage de Thorin, puis regarda de nouveau Fili et Kili.

« Oui, vos fils sont venus hier et ont acheté la moitié de mon arrière-boutique. J'espère qu'ils ont tout trouvé à leur goût ?

\- Un peu trop à leur goût, j'en ai peur, dit gravement Thorin. »

Fili lui jeta un regard, un peu surpris qu'il n'ait pas corrigé la supposition de Mr Sacquet qu'ils étaient ses fils, mais Thorin semblait davantage concerné par la raison de leur visite.

« Kili, dit-il. »

Kili s'avança, faisant la même tête que s'il se rendait à son propre enterrement, et déposa le livre volé sur le comptoir. Mr Sacquet le saisit avec intérêt.

« Ah, oui, dit-il. Une très belle édition ! »

Il ouvrit le livre.

« 50 livres. Peux-tu te l'offrir, mon garçon ?

\- Il n'est pas venu pour l'acheter, Mr Sacquet, dit Thorin, l'air assez exaspéré. Il est venu pour le rendre. Il l'a volé dans votre boutique hier.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Kili, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Volé ? dit Mr Sacquet, son sourire faiblissant. Oh là là.

\- Il sait que c'était mal, et il sera convenablement puni. Et il regrette beaucoup, n'est-ce pas Kili ?

\- Oui, s'empressa de dire Kili, sans lever les yeux du sol. Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr Sacquet. Je ne le ferai plus, je le promets.

\- Oh, eh bien, dit Mr Sacquet en s'illuminant un peu, s'il est désolé et qu'il l'a ramené, alors il n'y a pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne mettons-nous pas simplement l'affaire derrière nous ? »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous permettre de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, Mr Sacquet, dit-il.

\- Ah non ? dit Mr Sacquet, l'air assez inquiet. Oh là là.

\- Non, dit Thorin. Il doit apprendre de ses erreurs. J'insiste pour que vous inventiez une punition qui convienne.

\- Une punition ? dit Mr Sacquet. Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr – je veux dire, je ne peux pas exactement le coucher sur mon genou, n'est-ce pas ? Il a l'air un peu trop grand. »

Il sourit à Kili, mais Kili ne le vit pas, et ne sembla même pas comprendre la punition non plus, car il s'assombrit davantage, si c'était possible.

« Mr Sacquet, dit Thorin, commençant à prendre l'air intimidant. Vous prenez à la légère une situation très sérieuse.

\- Vraiment ? dit Mr Sacquet, l'air fort joyeux et apparemment pas du tout intimidé par l'attitude autoritaire de Thorin. Eh bien, c'était mon livre, après tout, alors je pense que j'ai le droit de prendre ça à la légère si je veux. Mais, oh, si vous y tenez. Hum. »

Il fixa Kili d'un air songeur pendant un moment.

« Eh bien, voilà, dit-il, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'aider de temps en temps dans la boutique ? Une heure après l'école, une ou deux fois par semaine. Si je te payais – hum – quinze livres sterling de l'heure, que bien sûr, tu me rendrais immédiatement, voyons, en moins de deux semaines tu aurais remboursé le prix du livre avec les intérêts. Et puisque tu n'as même pas gardé le livre, je pense que ce serait plus que généreux. Qu'est-ce tu en penses ? »

Il s'adressait à Kili, mais ce fut Thorin qui répondit.

« Deux livres de l'heure, dit-il. »

Mr Sacquet sembla stupéfait.

« Eh bien, ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup d'argent, dit-il. Bien en-dessous du salaire minimum, en fait. J'aurais les syndicats sur le palier. »

Thorin le fusilla du regard, et Mr Sacquet soupira.

« Quatre livres, dit-il. Une heure après l'école deux fois par semaine pendant – hum – six semaines, et une demi-heure de plus quand j'en aurai besoin, et ça fera exactement cinquante livres. C'est mon dernier mot.

\- Entendu, dit Thorin. »

Tous deux se serrèrent la main. Fili couvrit discrètement sa bouche de sa main – il était sûr que Mr Sacquet ne lui en voudrait pas de rire du ridicule de toute la scène, mais il pensait que Thorin pourrait ne pas apprécier de voir sa dignité attaquée.

« Eh bien – Kili, c'est ça ? dit Mr Sacquet. »

Il se tourna vers Kili, qui regardait maintenant Thorin en biais avec une expression éberluée sur le visage.

« À quelle heure finis-tu l'école ? »

Kili hésita et regarda Fili avec incertitude.

« Trois heures et demi, environ, répondit Fili.

\- Parfait, dit Mr Sacquet. Et aimes-tu les livres ?

\- Oui, dit Kili. J'aime les livres.

\- Excellent ! dit Mr Sacquet. Tu es déjà l'employé du mois ! Maintenant, si nous prenions tous du thé ?

\- Je crois que nous devrions partir –, dit Thorin. »

Mais Mr Sacquet avait déjà disparu dans son bureau, et un moment plus tard il réapparut et les fixa tous.

« Vous venez ou pas ? dit-il. Vraiment, j'insiste. »

Fili adressa un sourire narquois à Thorin, et Thorin lui rendit un regard noir.

« Très bien, alors, dit-il. Prenons le thé. »

Le thé s'avéra être les onze heures, qui s'avérèrent être la plus énorme pile de biscuits que Fili ait jamais vu, accompagnés par du gâteau _et_ des petits pains. Mr Sacquet – ou Bilbon, comme il insista pour qu'ils l'appellent tous – maintint un flot incessant de bavardage, et ne sembla pas du tout perturbé par le silence de Kili et l'air perpétuellement renfrogné de Thorin. Le tout était, franchement, hilarant, et Fili se surprit à apprécier de plus en plus l'étrange petit homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Bilbon avait eu l'intention de manger tous les biscuits, le gâteau et les petits pains tout seul s'ils n'étaient pas venus, et si oui, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas rond comme un ballon. Mais il ne posa pas la question – évidemment – et se contenta de s'interroger, et de sourire de temps en temps d'un air narquois en imaginant un Bilbon en forme de ballon rouler dans la rue en discutant joyeusement dans le vent.

Enfin, Bilbon les laissa partir, mais suggéra que Kili reste et fasse son 'intégration' aujourd'hui, s'ils avaient à faire en ville. Thorin acquiesça – probablement juste pour pouvoir sortir plus vite de la boutique – et dit au revoir assez brusquement, se précipitant presque dans l'air froid de janvier. Fili le suivit à un rythme plus tranquille, et quand il arriva dehors, Thorin était debout devant l'église et fulminait si intensément que Fili s'étonna qu'il ne réchauffe pas la rue à lui tout seul.

« Quel homme insupportable, dit-il.

\- Qui, Bilbon ? dit Fili. Je le trouve sympa. »

Thorin se tourna vers lui avec une expression de désespoir.

« Il n'a pas arrêté de _parler_ , dit-il.

\- Ça s'appelle avoir du savoir-vivre, dit Fili, ne prenant même plus la peine de cacher son amusement. Quelque chose dont tu ignores tout. »

Thorin étrécit les yeux.

« Ne croie pas que je ne peux pas te priver également de sortie, dit-il. »

Fili fouilla exagérément ses poches à la recherche de livres volés, puis secoua la tête.

« Allez, viens, dit-il. Partons, avant qu'il ne vienne nous inviter à déjeuner. »

Fili eut pitié de Thorin et se porta volontaire pour retourner chercher Kili une ou deux heures plus tard. Quand il entra dans la boutique, cependant, Bilbon examinait un livre de comptes sur le comptoir, mais Kili n'était nulle part en vue.

« Ah, Fili, dit Bilbon. Justement l'homme que je voulais voir. Ton frère s'en est très bien tiré aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas très doué pour ranger les livres, j'en ai peur, mais il fait un café excellent.

\- Euh, ce n'est pas mon frère, dit Fili. C'est mon – c'est – mon oncle s'occupe juste de lui pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre une famille d'accueil.

\- Ton oncle ? dit Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Thorin, dit Fili. »

Il ne savait pas trop comment Bilbon s'était débrouillé pour avoir toute une conversation avec eux ce matin sans tirer au clair leurs relations, mais il était ravi de le corriger maintenant.

Bilbon fronça davantage les sourcils.

« Étrange, dit-il. Mais vous vous ressemblez tous tellement. Quelle curieuse coïncidence. »

Fili envisagea d'aborder la partie _cousin éloigné_ , mais décida de s'abstenir. Même s'il appréciait Bilbon, il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire entraîner dans une autre longue conversation pour le moment.

« Hum, dit Bilbon, comme pour lui-même. Je suppose que ça explique certaines choses, cela dit. Oui, en effet. C'est un enfant placé, alors ? Il a eu une vie difficile, dans ce cas, je suppose ?

\- Je – suppose, dit Fili. Il est sympa, cela dit. Un peu bizarre, mais sympa.

\- Oui, oui, dit Bilbon. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas que les gens le touchent, c'est ça ? À cause de son enfance ?

\- Euh, dit Fili. Je ne suis pas – qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Le toucher comment ?

\- Oh, de quelque façon que ce soit, dit Bilbon. Jel'ai tapoté sur l'épaule et il a failli bondir au plafond ! J'aimerais que vous me l'ayez dit avant de le laisser avec moi, je n'ai certainement jamais eu l'intention d'effrayer le pauvre garçon.

\- Oh, eh bien, dit Fili, vous l'avez juste fait sursauter, je parie. Il est normal, vraiment. Il n'est pas, genre, dérangé ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Nous avons tous nos moments de faiblesse, dit Bilbon, comme si c'était une réponse sensée. »

Puis il se tourna pour crier par-dessus son épaule.

« Kili ! Ton frère adoptif est là !

\- Ce n'est pas mon- »

Mais Fili s'interrompit quand Kili sortit du bureau, tenant un balai entre les mains.

« Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, dit Fili. Prêt à partir ? »

Kili hocha la tête et appuya soigneusement le balai contre le mur.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda-t-il à Bilbon.

\- Oh, oui, oui, dit Bilbon en lui faisant signe de partir avec les mains. Va t'amuser dehors. Tu ne veux pas être enfermé dans une vieille librairie poussiéreuse toute la journée, j'en suis sûr. »

Kili hocha la tête.

« Mais j'aime bien la librairie, dit-il à voix basse en passant près de Bilbon. »

Et Bilbon s'illumina.

Sur le chemin du retour, Fili réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Bilbon, que Kili n'aimait pas être touché. Il ne savait pas vraiment – il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir touché lui-même, à part quand il l'avait plaqué au sol, ce qui était une occasion spéciale, et quand il l'avait réveillé par erreur, ce qui n'était sûrement pas un scénario typique. Bilbon s'imaginait probablement des choses, décida-t-il. Il estima que ça valait la peine de vérifier, cependant, donc quand ils sortirent de la voiture, il posa rapidement une main sur le bras de Kili.

« Et voilà, on est rentré, dit-il. »

Puis il se sentit comme un idiot, parce que sans blague.

Kili glissa de sous sa main, et soudain il y eut un espace entre eux qui n'était pas là auparavant.

« Oui, dit-il, sans regarder Fili. »

Tiens.

« Viens, alors, dit Fili. »

Il plaça une main sur le dos de Kili pour le guider vers la maison. Et d'un seul coup, cet espace revint, et la main de Fili resta suspendue dans les airs, le dos de Kili à deux pas devant elle. Fili fixa sa main et haussa les sourcils.

« Peut-être que tu es un peu dérangé, un peu tout, marmonna-t-il. »

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Thorin déclara enfin ce que serait le reste de la punition de Kili.

« Puisque tu as fait preuve de bonne volonté dans la boutique de Bilbon aujourd'hui, et puisque sa punition semble fort adaptée, je ne vais rien faire de sévère, dit-il. Tu es privé de sortie pendant une semaine, et tu n'auras droit à ton téléphone que pendant les heures d'école, et seulement au cas où il y aurait une urgence. Ton ordinateur – est-ce que tu as un ordinateur ? »

Il fronça les sourcils vers Kili comme si l'idée venait de lui arriver, puis regarda Fili.

« Est-ce que tu lui en as acheté un ?

\- J'en ai un plat, dit Kili à mi-voix. Un truc de tablette.

\- Bien, dit Thorin. Tu l'utiliseras uniquement pour tes devoirs. La télévision est limitée à la chaîne documentaire. Tu prendras une part active dans les corvées de la maison et chercheras des façons de te rendre utile. Compris ?

\- Oui, dit Kili, l'air soulagé. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Thorin avec un sourire. J'espère que nous pouvons mettre tout ça derrière nous. À présent, je suis sûr que demain sera épuisant pour toi, je te conseille donc de te coucher tôt.

\- Oui, merci, dit à nouveau Kili avant de se lever. Bonne nuit.

\- 'Nuit, dit Fili sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. »

Quand Kili eut disparu, cependant, il leva la tête et regarda Thorin d'un air songeur.

« Tu crois qu'il recommencera ?

\- J'espère que non, marmonna Thorin. »

Fili fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit des cris de Thorin. Les mots étaient étouffés, venant de plusieurs pièces plus loin, mais la voix et le ton de fureur étaient distinctifs, et il s'assit dans son lit, le cœur tambourinant sous la surprise. Un instant plus tard, il y eut un bruit de chute, et ce fut suffisant pour que Fili sorte du lit et ouvre sa porte en grand, saisissant l'objet lourd le plus proche – en l'occurrence, un solide presse-papier en verre sur son bureau – au cas où quelqu'un serait entré par effraction. La porte de la chambre de Thorin claqua, et un instant plus tard Fili fut confronté à Thorin lui-même, debout dans les ténèbres du palier comme une goule, et faisant sursauter Fili si violemment qu'il faillit faire tomber le presse-papier.

« Bordel, murmura-t-il, appuyant sa main libre sur son cœur. Donne un putain d'avertissement, tu veux ? »

Thorin le fixa un moment. Il était pieds nus et torse nu, habillé seulement de son pantalon de pyjama, et avec la lumière de la lune qui lui tombait dessus et ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille autour des épaules il avait vraiment l'air d'un esprit. Ce n'était pas aidé par le fait qu'il ait l'air à la fois furieux et étrangement terrifié, une expression que Fili n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de son oncle auparavant.

« Hé, dit Fili. Hé, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Kili est dans ma chambre, dit-il. Retire-le de là et remets-le dans son propre lit.

\- Dans ta – pourquoi est-ce qu'il est dans ta chambre ? demanda Fili.

\- Pas de questions, dit Thorin. Fais ce que je dis. »

Et il avait l'air si terriblement, violemment en colère que, pour une fois, toute idée de réplique sarcastique s'enfuit de l'esprit de Fili.

« Ouais, dit-il. Ouais, OK. »

Il dépassa Thorin et continua sur le palier en direction de la chambre de Thorin. La porte était fermée, et quand il posa une main sur la poignée, il entendit Thorin entrer dans la salle de bains – celle qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais, puisque toutes les chambres en avaient une petite – et ferma la porte. Un instant plus tard, il entendit le verrou cliquer. Merde. Il se passait quelque chose de très bizarre.

Il tourna la poignée et se glissa dans la chambre de Thorin. La lumière était éteinte, et les rideaux étaient tirés, avec seulement un petit espace laissé entre eux, de telle façon qu'une barre de lumière entrait dans la pièce. Pendant un moment, Fili fut complètement désorienté, aveuglé par les ombres d'un côté et la lumière argentée de l'autre. Il chercha l'interrupteur, puis marqua une pause, le cœur dans la gorge. Quelque chose avait bougé dans la barre de lumière. Quelqu'un était là.

« Kili ? murmura-t-il. C'est toi ? »

Il avait une étrange sensation de surréalisme, avec les bruits dans la nuit, l'apparition fantomatique de Thorin, et maintenant cette pièce plongée dans le noir avec _quelqu'un_ à l'intérieur.

« Kili ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit Kili dans les ténèbres. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. »

Il murmurait, la voix rauque et effrayée, et Fili avança en trébuchant puis s'agenouilla, ayant l'étrange impression qu'allumer la lumière pourrait précipiter la crise qu'il sentait suspendue au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que Thorin... »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, parce que dès qu'il mentionna le nom de Thorin, Kili eut un sanglot étranglé dans les ténèbres.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, parlant vite et en jacassant. Je suis désolé je suis désolé je suis désolé.

\- Oh, bordel, dit Fili, allez. Allez, tout va bien. »

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, maintenant, et il put voir une forme vague recroquevillée dans le coin qui devait être Kili. Il s'avança.

« Hé, dit-il. Hé, tout va bien. Tu n'es pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Kili ne répondit pas, mais continua sa litanie à voix basse, et Fili sentit ses cheveux commencer à se dresser sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Il tendit la main, puis marqua une pause.

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? dit-il. Est-ce que c'est bon ? Est-ce que je peux... »

C'était inutile, cependant : Kili ne sembla pas l'entendre du tout. Il avait l'air de vaciller, s'aperçut Fili, fronçant les sourcils dans les ténèbres pour distinguer les mouvements. Ou de se balancer.

Bordel. Il se balançait.

« Allez, hé, allez, dit-il à nouveau. »

Il se sentait impuissant et même un peu paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, bordel ? Est-ce que Kili – est-ce que c'était une sorte de crise mentale ? Et si oui, comment était-il censé faire sortir Kili de la chambre de Thorin ?

« Je vais te toucher, OK ? dit-il. Rien de mal, c'est promis. »

Et il s'avança très lentement et posa une main sur le bras de Kili.

« Je suis désolé je suis désolé, murmurait Kili, encore et encore dans les ténèbres. Je suis désolé je suis désolé.

\- OK, c'était pas si mal, pas vrai ? dit Fili, plus pour s'empêcher de trop paniquer que pour communiquer avec Kili. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, OK ? Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, mais se pencha en avant et attira Kili dans ses bras, se préparant à une explosion quelconque.

Elle ne vint pas. À la place, Kili se raidit un moment, puis émit une sorte de sanglot, agrippant le dos de Fili.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans le cou de Fili. »

Et Fili sentit des larmes glisser sous son haut de pyjama.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais, dit-il, resserrant sa prise sur Kili. »

Le pauvre gosse tremblait – tremblait _et_ se balançait – et sa peau était glacée.

« Je sais, tout va bien. C'est pas grave, chut, tu vas bien. Tout ira bien. Personne n'est en colère, tout va bien. »

Kili semblait encore être perdu dans une sorte de monde imaginaire, et ne réagissait à rien de ce que disait Fili. Mais Fili le dit quand même, caressant les cheveux de Kili et disant _tout va bien, hey, tu vas bien,_ encore et encore, espérant que ça finisse par être vrai. Il espéra et espéra, mais Kili continuait de trembler et frissonner contre lui et de s'excuser, encore et encore et encore. L'esprit de Fili carburait, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer, ce qui avait pu se produire. Du somnambulisme, pensa-t-il. L'état de Kili, comme une transe, le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans sa propre chambre – c'était logique, hein ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que Thorin avait piqué une telle crise ? Le somnambulisme, c'était bizarre et flippant – bordel, l'état dans lequel était Kili en ce moment n'était rien sinon flippant – mais ça n'expliquait pas la fureur sur le visage de Thorin, la façon dont il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains. En fait, le somnambulisme semblait presque bénin, si bien que Fili se surprit à espérer que c'était ça. Bizarre et flippant, mais juste une curiosité au final, assez facile à gérer.

Kili ne dormait pas, cependant. Il était réveillé, et il parlait. Il parlait et parlait. _Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé._

« Arrête, murmura Fili. Kili, hé. S'il te plaît, arrête. »

Mais Kili n'arrêta pas.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils restèrent assis là – mon Dieu, ça semblait être des heures – mais enfin, Kili sembla s'épuiser il s'effondra lourdement contre Fili, mais ne tremblait plus qu'un petit peu, et ne se balançait plus du tout. Il cessa de parler – enfin, _enfin_ – et Fili, sur le point de pleurer lui-même de soulagement, recula un peu et examina son visage dans les ténèbres.

« Là, tu vois ? dit-il. Ça va. Tout va bien. Tu vois ? »

Kili ne répondit pas, mais il ne dit pas _je_ _suis_ _désolé_ _,_ non plus, et Fili décida que ça comptait comme une victoire.

« OK, alors, dit-il, c'est l'heure de retourner te coucher. Allez. Bordel, tu es glacé. »

Il se leva, hissant Kili à sa suite et dut ensuite le rattraper quand il faillit tomber.

« OK, doucement, dit-il. Vas-y lentement. Allez. Un pied devant l'autre. Voilà. »

Lentement – douloureusement – il réussit à amener Kili à la porte. Il y eut un moment de tension où il dut jongler sa prise sur Kili pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, mais il réussit sans faire tomber Kili – ou le faire se tenir sur ses deux pieds, ce qui revenait au même, il en était à peu près sûr – et moitié en le portant, moitié en le traînant, le fit sortir dansle couloir.

Le palier semblait plus long qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais Fili garda les yeux fixés sur la chambre de Kili et s'encouragea – ce qui eut le bonus d'encourager Kili.

« Un pas. OK, encore un. Encore un. Bien, on recommence. OK, tout se passe très bien, on s'en sort très bien. »

Et enfin, il atteignit la chambre de Kili – la porte de Kili était entrouverte, rendant l'opération plus facile – et assit Kili sur le lit.

« Dors, dit-il, poussant Kili jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge. Allez, tu vas bien maintenant. Tu es de nouveau dans ton lit. Rendors-toi. »

Kili leva la tête vers lui. Même dans la semi-obscurité, son visage semblait hagard.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit Fili. Mais ça va. C'est pas grave, tu vas bien. »

Il lutta avec les couvertures jusqu'à ce que Kili soit en-dessous, puis se leva, incertain de ce qu'il devrait aire ensuite. Retourner se coucher semblait – impossible, et aller retrouver Thorin semblait plutôt terrifiant, donc il finit par tirer le fauteuil de Kili et s'asseoir, fixant le lit de Kili. Nom de Dieu. _Nom de Dieu_. C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

Il pensait que Kili dormait, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il entendit de nouveau cette voix rauque et désespérée, dire quelque chose de différent pour la première fois depuis que Fili était entré dans la chambre de Thorin.

« Il était tellement fâché, dit Kili.

\- Chut, dit Fili. Rendors-toi. Tout ira bien demain matin. »

Mais il n'était pas du tout sûr que ce serait le cas.

(-)

 **Je vous avais prévenues. Je vous avais dit qu'on plongeait dans le drama... et je suis sûre que vous voyez très bien ce que Kili est allé faire dans la chambre de Thorin.**

 **Et sinon, dans cette dernière partie de chapitre, pour la première fois depuis le chapitre 1 je n'ai pas envie de frapper ou secouer Fili.**

 **Mais seulement dans la dernière partie, parce que je trouve que ça en dit très long, le fait que Bilbon se soit aperçu en deux heures de ce que Thorin et Fili n'ont pas réalisé en 24 heures ou plus, à savoir que Kili ne supporte pas qu'on le touche.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmew : Merci ! Je suis impressionnée de voir à quelle vitesse tu as lu toutes mes traductions du hobbit xD Je précise que je ne fais que traduire quand certains me prennent pour l'auteur, en fait ) Je rends à César ce qui est à César.**

 **Le compte final s'élève à 102 chapitres pour l'histoire entière.**

 **J'ai écrit quelques fanfictions, qui se trouvent sur mon profil maintenant j'écris surtout de la fiction originale, quelques nouvelles se trouvent sur mon blog (je mettrai le lien lundi dans la soirée) et j'ai un projet d'histoire longue que je compte commencer en juillet. Celle-là ne sera pas sur le blog, puisque j'espère la faire publier quand elle sera terminée et corrigée.**

 **Carrymaxwell : 102 chapitres, le dernier ayant été publié dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Et cette sensation n'est pas près de te quitter...**

 **Ficanasse : Thorin ne savait absolument pas que ce genre de choses risquait d'arriver, il n'était donc pas préparé et a été pris par surprise.**

 **Sorah Kenway : Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais quel âge as-tu ? Cette fic est vraiment destinée à un public averti, déconseillée aux moins de 16 ans...**

 **Dame Marianne : Ouais tu peux rajouter ça en effet...**

 **Ririte : Même question qu'à Sorah... Crois-moi tu es loin du compte avec le cauchemar. Ça ira plus mal avant d'aller mieux...**

 **Une passante : Personne ne _savait_ ce qui pouvait arriver comme le dira Bombur au chapitre suivant, ils ne savaient rien du passé de Kili...**

 **JE RAPPELLE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE EST DESTINEE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. FORTEMENT DECONSEILLEE AUX MOINS DE 16 ANS ET AUX PERSONNES SENSIBLES. DES SCENES CHOQUANTES FIGURERONT DANS DE FUTURS CHAPITRES.**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Au bout d'un moment, Fili s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait toujours noir, mais les chiffres rouges brillant sur le réveil près du lit de Kili indiquaient _6:12_ , et son dos lui faisait mal après avoir dormi dans le fauteuil, il décida donc qu'il en avait fini avec la nuit. Bon putain de débarras, d'ailleurs. Il envoya une prière fervente à quiconque l'écouterait de ne plus jamais vivre une nuit aussi déplaisante, et s'extirpa silencieusement de la chaise, avant de se glisser hors de la chambre de Kili et de fermer discrètement la porte derrière lui.

Il se tint au sommet des escaliers, se demandant s'il avait davantage besoin d'une douche ou d'un café. Inévitablement, le café remporta la partie, et il descendit vers la cuisine, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul levé. Thorin était assis à la table de la cuisine, l'air pâle et débraillé. Il s'était habillé entre-temps, mais ses cheveux étaient encore dans un sale état, et il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux. Il serrait un mug dans ses mains, et à la puissance de l'odeur même depuis la porte, Fili était à peu près sûr que c'était de la force industrielle.

« Il en reste encore ? dit-il. »

Thorin leva les yeux vers lui puis fit un signe de tête vers la cafetière. Fili avança en traînant les pieds et se versa une tasse, prenant une longue gorgée.

Oh, Dieu soit loué pour le café.

Il s'assit à table, face à Thorin.

« Tout va bien ? dit-il. »

Thorin grogna.

« Mal de tête à fendre le crâne, mais je survivrai. Kili ?

\- Dort, dit Fili. »

Il s'interrompit un moment, rassemblant ses pensées.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Thorin fixa le contenu de sa tasse pendant un long, long moment. Puis il soupira.

« Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Euh, pardon ? dit Fili. Tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit en ressemblant à un mort, Kili fait une dépression nerveuse sur le sol, tu t'attends à ce que je gère tout ça tout seul, et ensuite ça n'est pas mes putains _d'affaires_ ? Tu te fous de moi, Thorin ! »

Thorin le fusilla du regard.

« Baisse la voix, dit-il. »

Puis il passa une main sur son visage et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé, dit-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Fili ouvrit une bouche indignée, mais Thorin leva une main.

« Non, dit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Mais ce ne serait pas juste pour Kili de te parler de cela. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Fili. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, Kili a besoin de mon indulgence plus que toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Fili le fixa, bouche bée. Il savait, bien sûr, que Thorin l'aimait, mais il était assez rare qu'il le dise – et Fili ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ça, parce que ce n'était pas comme si lui-même était la personne la plus démonstrative qui soit. Mais ici, maintenant, après ce début de matinée désastreuse, Thorin étalait tout. Et lui demandait son aide, à sa façon détournée. Et il pensa à Kili, tremblant et se balançant et s'excusant encore et encore. Kili, qui était un gamin de seize ans sans famille ni personne pour veiller sur lui, et qui, visiblement, était malheureux de façons que Fili ne pouvait même pas vraiment commencer à comprendre.

« Ouais, OK, dit-il. »

Thorin lui sourit – un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

« Merci pour ta patience, dit-il.

\- Donc, dit prudemment Fili, il n'est pas — fou, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, dangereusement fou ? Seulement, il agissait vraiment bizarrement la nuit dernière. »

Thorin le regarda en silence, et Fili essaya de ne pas se trémousser.

« Est-ce qu'il a l'air de pouvoir être dangereux, à ton avis ? demanda enfin Thorin.

\- Hum, dit Fili. »

Il pensa à Kili, maigrichon et timoré, qui regardait les gens du coin de l'œil. Essaya de l'imaginer en train d'assassiner quelqu'un à la hache. Ouais, c'est ça.

« Je vais dire non, dit-il.

\- Je suis content que nous soyons d'accord, dit Thorin.

\- OK, répliqua Fili. »

Mais une autre pensée le frappa ensuite.

« Alors, tu ne vas pas — tu ne vas pas le renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, à quel point c'était grave, le truc qu'il a fait ? Parce qu'il est vraiment désolé, et tu as dit qu'il était accepté pour de bon. »

Le souvenir de Kili murmurant _Je suis dés_ _olé je suis désolé_ , encore et encore comme s'il avait perdu la tête frappa brutalement Fili, et il frémit.

« Genre, vraiment désolé, dit-il.

\- Ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière n'était pas la faute de Kili, dit Thorin. Il n'a aucune raison d'être désolé. »

Oh. Eh bien ça éclaircissait environ zéro pour cent de la situation pour Fili.

« Eh bien, il est désolé, en tout cas, dit-il. Mais ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas le renvoyer ? »

Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était tellement bouleversé par cette idée, sinon que l'idée de laisser Kili tout seul dans cet horrible immeuble de bureaux – eh bien, ça craignait.

Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Non, dit-il. Je n'ai aucune intention de le renvoyer. Mais au final, nous devons faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Kili. Et il se pourrait que je ne — convienne pas pour m'occuper de lui.

\- Conneries, dit Fili. Tu t'es occupé de moi, pas vrai ? J'ai bien tourné. »

Thorin lui sourit.

« C'est vrai, dit-il. Mais je pense que c'était plus l'œuvre de ta mère que la mienne.

\- Ouais, eh bien, dit Fili, elle était plutôt bien, je l'admets.

\- En effet, dit Thorin avec un sourire triste. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là.

\- Elle nous arrangerait tout ça en cinq minutes, dit Fili. »

Il aimait penser à sa mère – pour se souvenir d'elle. Pendant quelque temps après sa mort, il n'avait même plus prononcé son nom, mais maintenant – maintenant il aimait penser à elle.

Thorin grogna son approbation et se leva pour faire plus de café. Quant à Fili, il décida qu'une tasse de liquide toxique était suffisante pour le moment. Il se sentait à la fois plus calme et plus réveillé – content de savoir que Thorin n'était pas en colère contre Kili, que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu. Et content de savoir que Thorin n'allait pas renvoyer Kili. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie de se faire réveiller toutes les nuits par des drames mystérieux, mais quand même. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait juste l'impression que Kili devrait rester ici, où il avait une chambre et un lit et où Fili pouvait garder l'œil sur lui et s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre de stupide.

L'horloge dans le coin sonna, et Fili y jeta un regard. Sept heures du matin.

« Je hais les lundis, marmonna-t-il. »

Et il alla prendre une douche.

Fili prit la plus longue douche dans l'histoire de l'eau courante, et le temps qu'il s'habille, il était presque huit heures. L'école commençait à – quoi, huit heures quarante-cinq ? Quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui rendait le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas entendu un bruit dans la chambre de Kili quelque peu inquiétant. Il marqua une pause à l'extérieur de la pièce, tendant l'oreille, mais il y avait un silence total à l'intérieur. Fili leva la main pour frapper, puis s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? _Hé, je sais que la dernière fois qu'on a_ _parlé tu babillais insensiblement dans un coin, mais c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école, alors il faut que tu te lèves_. Ou ne devrait-il juste pas mentionner la nuit dernière ? Bon sang il n'en avait aucune idée. Et honnêtement, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour Kili d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui – mais en même temps, l'autre alternative était de le laisser seul dans la maison pendant que Fili allait en cours et Thorin au travail, alors.

OK. OK, il pouvait faire ça. Il frappa à la porte, puis prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

« C'est l'heure de— Oh, dit-il. »

Kili était assis, entièrement habillé, sur le lit. Il avait l'air presque fantomatique, tant il était pâle, et ses yeux étaient rouges et avaient l'air douloureux, lui donnant un air étrange de malade de la peste.

« Euh, dit Fili, salut. Tu es levé. »

Kili hocha la tête, le regardant de côté.

« Salut, dit-il.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Fili.

\- Ouais, ça va, dit Kili. »

Il fixait ses chaussures, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, et Fili resta maladroitement debout près de la porte pendant un instant ou deux, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il devait dire ensuite. Finalement, son regard tomba sur le réveil près du lit de Kili.

« Alors, euh, dit-il, tu es prêt à partir bientôt ? »

Kili leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bientôt quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- On devra partir à huit heures trente, dit Fili. Tu as le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner.

\- OK, dit Kili. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le coin, ramassant sa sacoche. Il aurait fallu lui acheter un nouveau sac, songea Fili. Trop tard maintenant, cela dit.

« Tu as tout pris ? demanda Fili. »

Kili hocha la tête, puis marqua une pause.

« Je n'ai rien pour transporter les livres, dit-il.

\- Les livres ? dit Fili. Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas encore ? »

Kili fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à l'étagère.

« Les— ces livres ? dit-il, d'une voix maintenant incertaine.

\- Oh — attends, non, tu ne vas pas les prendre, dit Fili. Tu te casserais le dos, pour commencer. »

Kili le fixa un moment, puis cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« OK, dit-il. Désolé. Je croyais que tu avais dit que je pourrais les emmener.

\- Les em— attends, de quoi on parle, ici ? dit Fili, ayant soudain l'impression que Kili et lui avaient deux conversations très différentes. Où est-ce que tu crois que tu vas ?

\- Je retourne à la police, dit Kili avant de froncer les sourcils. N'est-ce pas ? Thorin est tellement en colère contre moi. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour dire _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va juste me dire ce qui s_ _'est passé, bordel ?_ Mais Kili avait les mains serrées autour de la bretelle de sa sacoche, tellement serrées que ses phalanges étaient blanches, et Fili ne dit pas ça. Il voulait savoir, nom de Dieu, il voulait savoir, mais pour l'instant, il était plus important que Kili sache qu'il n'allait pas être renvoyé. Il ne dit donc pas cela, mais à la place :

« OK, premièrement, la police n'a pas à être impliquée chaque fois que Thorin est énervé pour quelque chose, même si je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ça. Et deuxièmement, il n'est pas en colère contre toi, OK ? »

Kili se mordilla la lèvre, fixant toujours le sol, et il sembla presque se replier sur lui-même, ses épaules remontant et sa tête tombant.

« Si, dit-il. Il était tellement en colère. Il... »

Il s'interrompit, déglutissant péniblement et plaçant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il était sur le point de vomir.

« Hé, dit Fili. Hé. Tout va bien. Hé, assieds-toi. »

Il désigna le lit de la main, et quand Kili s'assit, il tira le fauteuil et s'assit face à lui, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il foutait, mais il savait que Kili avait encore peur, peut-être même aussi peur que la nuit dernière, et que c'était de _Thorin_ qu'il avait si peur. Et ce n'était pas bon, donc Fili devait faire quelque chose.

« OK, écoute, dit Fili. Je sais que Thorin est — intimidant, surtout quand il crie, et je sais qu'il a 'air assez grincheux la plupart du temps, mais c'est un type bien, d'accord ? C'est un type bien, et il n'est pas en colère contre toi. Alors tu n'as pas avoir peur de lui. OK ? Compris ?

\- Ouais, murmura Kili. »

Mais il était assez évident qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Il était recroquevillé sur le lit avec les bras croisés et la tête baissée, et Fili se souvint de lui la nuit précédente, _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé_ , comme s'il avait tellement, tellement peur. Peur de quoi ?

Ouais. Fili pensait savoir de quoi.

« OK, d'accord, dit-il. »

Il se pencha en avant pour toucher le genou de Kili et se souvint seulement de s'arrêter au dernier moment.

« Hey, regarde-moi. Kili ? Allez, regarde-moi. »

Kili leva la tête et le regarda, de côté, certes, mais mieux que rien. Fili soupira.

« Écoute, je prendrai soin de toi, d'accord ? dit-il. Si Thorin devient – s'il a besoin que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il fait le con, je peux m'en charger. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience, donc je sais quand lui dire. Et je n'ai pas peur de lui. Donc je prendrai soin de toi. D'accord ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Kili ne répondit pas à cela, non plus – à la place, il détourna les yeux, fixant une tache sur le couvre-lit. Fili se redressa, se sentant un peu blessé. Il était à peu près sûr que le montrer n'aiderait pas, cependant, il afficha donc un sourire encourageant à la place.

« Je t'ai dit que tout irait bien ce matin, et c'est vrai. N'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas chez les flics, et Thorin n'est pas en colère, donc tout va bien. J'ai dit que ça irait bien, et c'est le cas. Alors, est-ce que tu me fais confiance maintenant ? »

Kili leva les yeux un bref instant, puis les détourna à nouveau.

« Ouais, dit-il. OK.

\- Génial, dit Fili. Bon, viens, alors. Il y a encore le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner avant de partir. »

Il se leva, tendant une main pour aider Kili à se lever avant de se rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas. Il fut soudain frappé par l'idée qu'il venait de promettre de veiller sur ce gamin, ce gosse qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours et qui était clairement foutrement perturbé. Ce gosse qu'il ne pouvait même pas toucher de peur de le réduire à une masse sanglotante. Et il venait de promettre de veiller sur lui.

Merde.

« Fili ? demanda Kili. »

Et Fili se retourna pour le voir debout, dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Fili le fixa avec incrédulité pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête.

« L'école, génie, dit-il.

\- Oh, dit Kili. Ouais, l'école. »

Il se glissa hors de la pièce devant Fili, et Fili le regarda se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il avait promis. Il avait promis parce que quelqu'un devait le faire, ce gosse avait clairement besoin que _quelqu'un_ veille sur lui. Alors il avait promis. C'était stupide, parce qu'il ne savait rien sur comment veiller sur quelqu'un, encore moins un gosse des rues perturbé. Mais il avait promis, et il ne pouvait pas le reprendre maintenant. Et à sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'il n'en avait même pas vraiment envie.

« OK, eh bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est parti pour l'école. »

Le petit déjeuner fut plutôt précipité, au final – en grande partie parce que Kili ne cessait d'essayer d'aider mais ne savait pas où était chaque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Fili le fasse s'asseoir à table et rester tranquille. Ce qui lui facilita la vie, ce fut le fait que Thorin avait disparu – ce ne fut pas avant la moitié du petit déjeuner que Fili l'aperçut dehors, parlant à quelqu'un au téléphone avec une expression orageuse – mais quand bien même, ils arrivèrent juste à temps, et à huit heures trente-deux Fili incitait Kili à se dépêcher dans le couloir.

« Tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour, dit-il. Allez. Porte de derrière. »

Kili dévala le couloir et atteignit la porte juste quand elle s'ouvrait pour révéler Thorin. Avec un regard noir. Bien sûr.

« Que... ? dit Thorin avec surprise. »

Il était manifestement surpris d'avoir trouvé Kili de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction de Kili. Il se figea alors qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée, puis recula si vite qu'il entra en collision avec Fili. Il fit volte-face, fixant Fili avec terreur, puis s'appuya contre le mur, plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

« Merde, marmonna Fili, avant de se tourner vers Thorin. Retourne dehors, dit-il. Vite. »

Thorin, il fallait le lui accorder, sembla saisir la situation, et ressortit, fermant discrètement la porte derrière lui. Fili se tourna vers Kili, qui le fixait, la main toujours sur la bouche.

« C'est bon, dit-il. Tout va bien. Tu ne crains rien. Regarde-toi. Personne ne te touche. OK ? »

Kili cilla puis hocha la tête, éloignant lentement sa main de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Aucune raison d'être désolé, dit Fili. »

Il essaya de réprimer un frémissement tandis que les paroles de Kili faisaient remonter un souvenir viscéral de la nuit dernière.

« Tu as juste été surpris. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »

Il resta immobile un moment, se demandant quoi faire ensuite. Envoyer Thorin faire le tour vers l'avant pour qu'ils puissent passer par-derrière ? Putain, non, c'était grotesque. Autant inviter directement l'Inspecteur Clouseau, tant qu'à faire.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, cependant, Kili se décolla du mur.

« Je vais bien, dit-il. Ça va. Ne – je ne veux pas causer de problèmes. »

Fili l'observa.

« Ça va aller si Thorin entre ? dit-il. »

Kili déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Il n'est pas en colère, dit-il, presque dans un murmure. Tu as dit qu'il n'était pas en colère.

\- Ouaip, je l'ai dit, et c'est vrai, dit Fili. OK. Tu es sûr ? »

Quand Kili hocha de nouveau la tête, il en fit autant et se dirigea vers la porte.

Thorin se tenait dehors, l'air stressé. Il se retourna vivement quand la porte s'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils quand Fili se glissa dehors et la referma derrière lui.

« Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, dit-il.

\- Je sais ça, dit Fili. Il le sait aussi. Il sait qu'il a eu une réaction excessive, et je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas en colère, alors. »

Thorin hocha lentement la tête, passant une main sur sa barbe.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le méchant de la pièce ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que tu es une petite fleur délicate, dit Fili. Maintenant, écoute, il faut juste que tu sois un peu prudent, d'accord ? Pas – pas tellement de cris. Essaye de ne pas autant froncer les sourcils. »

Thorin le regarda, sourcils froncés, et Fili roula des yeux.

« Ouais, ça commence bien, dit-il. Essaye de t'entraîner devant le miroir ou quelque chose. En tout cas, il faut que j'emmène Kili à l'école. Il va être en retard.

\- Pas d'école aujourd'hui, dit Thorin. Bombur sera là dans une heure.

\- Bombur ? demanda Fili en haussant les sourcils. Attends, je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas le renvoyer ?

\- Je pouvais difficilement ne pas l'appeler après ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours, dit Thorin. Il vient juste pour avoir un entretien avec nous. C'est la routine, apparemment. »

Fili étrécit les yeux.

« Et s'il dit que Kili ne peut pas rester ici ? dit-il. »

Thorin soupira.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne le fera pas, dit-il. Il doit penser aux meilleurs intérêts de Kili.

\- Ouais, mais... Il a dit que c'était bon avant, dit Fili. Donc c'est bon, non ? Tu as dit que Kili n'avait rien fait la nuit dernière, alors quel est le problème ?

\- J'ai dit que ce qui est arrivé n'était pas sa faute, dit Thorin, commençant à avoir l'air irrité, et je t'ai aussi dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires.

\- OK, certes, mais j'ai dit que je veillerais sur lui, dit Fili. Alors comment est-ce que je peux faire ça si Bombur l'emmène ? Je veux dire, je l'ai dit, Thorin. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. »

Thorin le fixa puis pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

« Ce n'est pas ton travail de veiller sur lui, Fili, dit-il. C'est le mien. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour dire, _eh bien, tu t'y prends comme un pied_ , puis la referma, parce que franchement, c'était une réplique de connard. Il fixa les dalles du chemin, frotta sa chaussure contre elles.

« C'est pourri, dit-il _._

\- Nous ne savons pas encore ce que va dire Bombur, dit Thorin avant de placer une main sur l'épaule de Fili. Je sais que tu as des cours ce matin, mais Bombur espérait que nous pourrions tous être là...

\- Ouais, dit rapidement Fili. Ouais, je veux dire. J'en ai seulement un, et franchement, avec le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu, je serais inutile de toute façon. Je ferai la lecture à la place. Donc. Ouais. »

Thorin hocha la tête en lui souriant.

« Je suis content de te voir prendre un tel intérêt dans le bien-être de Kili, dit-il. »

Et il se retourna pour entrer dans la maison.

« Ouais, eh bien, dit Fili en se dépêchant pour entrer avant Thorin. J'ai promis. »

À l'intérieur, Kili était debout au milieu du couloir, observant prudemment la porte. Quand Fili se glissa à l'intérieur, il eut l'air soulagé, mais quand Thorin le suivit un moment plus tard, il rentra immédiatement la tête dans les épaules.

« Hé, dit Fili. Donc on ne va pas à l'école. Tu iras demain, à la place. »

Kili hocha la tête.

« OK, dit-il.

\- Bonjour, Kili, dit Thorin en s'avançant légèrement. Je suis content de voir que tu te sens un peu mieux. »

Kili fixa le sol.

« Salut, dit-il. Je suis —je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je vous en prie, je suis tellement désolé. »

Fili sentit son estomac se tordre, soudain certain que Kili était sur le point de s'effondrer dans un coin et de recommencer à se balancer et à murmurer, mais Thorin ne sembla pas avoir la même appréhension. Il sourit à Kili sans s'avancer davantage, et quand il parla, sa voix était calme et égale.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, dit-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te le promets. »

La bouche de Kili était toujours ouverte comme s'il était sur le point de répéter _Je suis désolé_ , mais aucun son ne sortit. Il fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis leva la tête et fixa Thorin avec incrédulité. Thorin ne parla pas, se contentant de rester immobile et de sourire, et au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, Kili referma abruptement la bouche.

« OK, dit-il.

\- Bien, dit Thorin. À présent, Bombur sera bientôt là. Il veut discuter avec nous. Est-ce que tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Kili. »

Il fixait encore Thorin, et Fili décida que c'était peut-être le moment de s'interposer.

« Hé, si Bombur arrive, tu devrais probablement prendre une douche, dit-il à Thorin. Et arranger tes cheveux. Il va croire que tu as dormi dans un buisson. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard mécontent, et Fili haussa les épaules.

« Je le dis comme je le pense, dit-il. On pourra s'occuper en attendant. »

Il fit un signe de tête imperceptible vers Kili, et Thorin reçut apparemment le message.

« D'accord, dit-il. Ne faites pas trop de bazar.

\- Pff, dit Fili. »

Thorin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dès qu'il fut parti, Fili se tourna vers Kili avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà vu la vidéo du chat qui danse sur Youtube ? dit-il. C'est un classique. »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Non, dit-il.

\- Wow, tu n'as pas vécu, dit Fili. Viens. On va dans la cuisine. »

Il ouvrit la marche, tirant son ordinateur portable de son sac avant de l'allumer. Quand il trouva la vidéo, cependant, il se retourna pour voir Kili debout au milieu de la pièce avec une expression appréhensive.

« Je ne suis pas censé aller sur l'ordinateur, dit-il. Thorin l'a dit.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas toi qui y va, dit Fili. C'est moi, et tu es juste assis à côté de moi. Thorin ne peut pas t'empêcher de rester assis à côté de moi. »

Kili gigota nerveusement, et Fili secoua la tête avant de tapoter le siège à côté de lui.

« Il n'aura pas de problème avec ça, dit-il. Promis. Viens. »

Au bout d'une seconde pendant laquelle Fili crut que Kili allait définitivement refuser, il s'avança et s'assit. Fili lui adressa un large sourire.

« Tu vas adorer ça, dit-il. »

Et OK, peut-être que Kili ne l'adora pas, exactement. Mais quand ce fut terminé, Fili trouva une autre vidéo ridicule, puis une autre, et puisque Fili avait quasiment une connaissance encyclopédique des vidéos ridicules sur Youtube, et parce que c'est un principe bien connu que plus on regarde de vidéos stupides à la suite, plus elles deviennent drôles, au bout de dix minutes il jeta un regard en biais à Kili pour le voir sourire. Au bout d'un petit moment après cela, il rit même un peu, un rire voilé et discret, mais un rire quand même.

« Je jure devant Dieu, il faut que tu voies les suricates, dit Fili en se donnant un high-five mental. »

Et bien sûr, ce fut le moment que Thorin choisit pour passer la tête dans la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il. »

À côté de Fili, Kili se raidit et sembla essayer de s'asseoir aussi loin de l'ordinateur que possible sans bouger sa chaise. Mais Fili se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« On regarde Youtube, dit-il. Les suricates.

\- Oh, dit Thorin, sans avoir l'air plus éclairé. Eh bien, il faut que j'appelle le travail pour leur dire que je ne viendrai pas ce matin. Bombur devrait être là d'ici une demi-heure.

\- Ouais, cool, dit Fili. »

Thorin disparut de nouveau. Fili se tourna vers Kili et sourit.

« Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est Youtube, dit-il. »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Il n'était pas fâché, dit-il.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un mauvais gars, dit Fili. Et je t'avais dit que tout irait bien. Et tout va bien, pas vrai ? »

Kili ne répondit pas, et au bout de quelques secondes, Fili estima qu'il n'allait pas le faire et se retourna vers les suricates. Mais alors qu'il faisait ça, Kili dit :

« Ouais. OK. »

Et cette fois, il avait l'air de le penser.

(-)

 **Un petit mot pour vous signaler qu'au mois de juillet, la publication sera ralentie à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour cause de mois intensif d'écriture. J'ai essayé de faire les chapitres de juillet à l'avance mais je n'ai clairement pas assez de temps d'ici vendredi. Les chapitres seront donc publiés les 3, 17 et 31 juillet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée ! Je sais que je suis en retard, mais dimanche j'ai pas eu le temps de faire les ràr avant d'aller me coucher, et hier j'ai juste oublié ^^"**

 **Ficanasse : Pour la conversation avec Bombur, tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! Et pour l'école... si seulement c'était seulement le premier jour. Mais ça ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (pas avant le mois d'août)**

 **Ririte : D'accord ! Je préfère être sûre, parce que c'est pas comme au cinéma, je peux pas demander la carte d'identité aux gens qui viennent ici ! Pour ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre, eh bien... tu comprendras le moment venu, et ce n'est pas tout de suite. Tu peux aussi aller lire les reviews, d'autres ont assez bien deviné...**

 **Sorah Kenway : Désolée de t'avoir vexé, comme je l'ai dit plus haut je préfère préciser. Tu as lu plus dur que ça, je n'en doute pas, mais je ne peux pas le deviner non plus. À la limite je préfère vexer quelqu'un, que prendre le risque d'avoir un lecteur ou une lectrice trop jeune... Dis-moi si tu finis par deviner ce qui s'est passé en tout cas.**

 **Chapitre 7**

Bombur arriva quelques minutes en avance, garant dans l'allée une Mini Cooper vert vomi des années 1980. Fili la fixa à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, certain que ça ne pouvait pas être la voiture de Bombur – comment est-ce qu'il rentrait dedans ? – mais un instant plus tard, Bombur lui-même en émergea, puis un deuxième type sortit du côté passager. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et Fili, se souvenant qu'elle était verrouillée et que la clé était dans le jean qu'il portait hier, s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Faites le tour par-derrière, dit-il en montrant le chemin. Je vais vous ouvrir.

\- Ah, merci, lança joyeusement Bombur. Et bonjour !

\- Ouais, je suppose, marmonna Fili. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Thorin sortit de son bureau, et Fili lui fit un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour, bonjour, dit Bombur en entrant. Voici mon frère, Bofur. C'est un thérapeute familial, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne chose qu'il ait une discussion avec vous tous.

\- Bonjour, dit Bofur en enlevant son chapeau franchement bizarre dans un geste de salut franchement bizarre. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- De même, dit Thorin en lui serrant la main. »

Fili l'imita, et Bombur leur sourit à tous.

« Alors, maintenant, où est Kili ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il n'est pas encore au lit, j'espère.

\- Dans la cuisine, dit Thorin. »

Il commença à ouvrir la marche, puis marqua une pause en fronçant les sourcils et fit signe à Fili de passer devant.

Dans la cuisine, Kili était assis à table, l'air nerveux. Fili sourit d'un air aussi rassurant que possible en entrant, et Kili se leva rapidement quand il fut suivi par les autres.

« Te voilà, dit Bombur avec un sourire bienveillant. Bofur, voici Kili. Kili, Bofur. »

Bofur sourit et enleva de nouveau son chapeau.

« Eh bien, tu es plus grand que je ne m'y attendais, dit-il.

\- Euh, dit Kili. Salut. Je ne suis pas— est-ce que vous êtes un policier ? »

Cela fit éclater Bofur de rire.

« Oh, c'est ça, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est bien bonne. Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils voudraient de quelqu'un comme moi. »

Il se pencha en avant avec un air de conspirateur.

« J'étais un sacré trompe-la-mort, à une époque, tu sais.

\- Bofur est juste là pour nous aider tous, dit Bombur. Hum. À présent, y a-t-il un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions discuter ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Thorin.

\- Mon bureau, dit Thorin. Il est loin de la cuisine.

\- Parfait, dit Bombur. Vous d'abord, si vous voulez bien, Thorin. Après vous ! »

Et un instant plus tard, il avait fait sortir Thorin. Bofur, pendant ce temps, prit une chaise à table et sourit à Kili, puis à Fili.

« Merci, je veux bien une tasse, dit-il.

\- Oh, dit Fili. Oui. Euh – thé ou café ?

\- Du thé pour moi, dit Bofur. À présent, Fili, et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?

\- Hum, dit Fili en allumant la bouilloire. Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas censé... ? »

Il désigna Kili de la tête, haussant un sourcil. Bofur savait sûrement que c'était Kili qui avait besoin d'une thérapie ?

« Censé quoi ? demanda Bofur. Ah, voyons, pourquoi je ne passe pas en premier ? Voyons voir. Je suis né à Larne – c'est près de Belfast, ajouta-t-il pour Kili.

\- Je sais, dit Kili. J'y suis allé.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama Bofur. C'est un terrible trou perdu, pas vrai ?

\- Euh, dit Kili. »

Il jeta un regard à Fili comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il devait approuver ou pas. Mais Fili ne put que hausser les épaules, et Bofur n'attendit pas de réponse, de toute façon.

« Donc, né dans un trou perdu, et ensuite ma mère a décidé qu'elle en avait assez de Larne – on peut pas lui en vouloir – donc elle a déménagé en Amérique. Seulement elle m'a laissé en arrière, donc j'étais là, coincé à Larne pendant bien trop longtemps. Enfin, j'avais des parents adoptifs qui étaient bons avec moi, donc je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti... »

Et Bofur continua, narrant des histoires de sa jeunesse à Larne, et de la façon dont il avait fini par découvrir qu'il avait un demi-frère en Angleterre et était venu le retrouver, et avait fini par rester. Fili apporta du thé pour tout le monde puis s'assit et écouta en se demandant si c'était censé être une séance de thérapie, et si oui, quand est-ce que la thérapie aurait lieu. Les histoires étaient assez intéressantes – c'était bizarre, de penser à ce que ça ferait de vivre avec des parents adoptifs, et il se surprit à jeter des regards à Kili de temps en temps – mais le chapeau de Bofur était vraiment déconcertant. Enfin, il y eut une pause dans l'histoire, et Fili saisit sa chance.

« Et votre chapeau ? dit-il. »

Bofur le regarda et haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi, mon chapeau ? dit-il. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche, mais Bombur apparut brusquement, suivi par Thorin.

« Tout le monde apprend à se connaître ? dit-il. Bien, bien. Kili, si tu veux bien. »

Kili se leva, reprenant immédiatement l'air nerveux. Bofur se leva aussi, et fit un signe de tête à Thorin avant de se tourner vers son frère.

« Je viens aussi, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Il adressa un grand sourire à Kili.

« Ça te convient, petit gars ?

\- Ouais, OK, dit Kili. »

Il jeta un regard à Fili, et Fili lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« OK, répéta-t-il.

\- Parfait, dit Bombur. Oh, du thé ! »

Et il prit la tasse à moitié vide de Bofur d'entre ses mains, fit un clin d'œil à Kili, et redirigea le petit groupe vers le bureau de Thorin.

Thorin les regarda partir, puis s'assit avec un soupir.

« Comment était Bofur ?

\- Mmm. Bavard, dit Fili. Et Bombur ? »

Thorin soupira de nouveau.

« Disons juste que ce n'était pas la plus agréable des conversations, dit-il. »

Fili se redressa.

« Comment ça ? dit-il. Il n'a pas dit que tu étais un mauvais parent, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il va m'entendre, sinon.

\- Non, rien de tel, dit Thorin. Mais certaines des choses dont on a parlé – Fili, que je sois un bon parent ou pas, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un lieu de vie approprié pour Kili.

\- Eh bien, où est-ce qu'il vivra, sinon ? demanda Fili. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils, et on aurait dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas pensé à cela.

« Dans une autre famille, dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils seront mieux que nous ? demanda Fili. Et s'il n'y en a pas ? Quoi, est-ce qu'il dormira juste dans le bureau de Bombur ?

\- Non, dit Thorin, il... Il serait envoyé dans une maison de groupe.

\- Quoi, comme un orphelinat ? dit Fili.

\- Un foyer pour les enfants qui n'ont pas été placés, dit Thorin.

\- C'est ça, dit Fili. Tous les pires, qui ne peuvent pas trouver de maison parce qu'ils ont des tendances violentes, ou quelque chose.

\- Fili, dit Thorin, qui commençait à avoir l'air de souffrir à nouveau de sa migraine. Assez. Au final, c'est Bombur qui prendra la décision. Et tu t'y tiendras. Compris ? »

Fili céda.

« Ouais, dit-il. Ouais, je comprends. »

Quand, enfin, Fili fut appelé dans le bureau de Thorin, Bombur s'installa dans le fauteuil avec une liasse de papiers et désigna le siège pivotant. Fili s'assit, réprimant l'envie de le faire tournoyer comme quand il avait douze ans. Le bureau de Thorin avait l'odeur de la maison, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais tout à fait réussi à comprendre, et quand il était enfant, il lui arrivait de se glisser à l'intérieur quand il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, s'endormant blotti dans le fauteuil.

Maintenant, cependant, Bombur était dans le fauteuil, rassemblant ses notes en souriant.

« Eh bien, alors, dit-il d'un air sérieux. Et si tu me disais comment se sont passés les derniers jours pour toi ?

\- Bien, dit Fili. Je veux dire – un peu bizarrement, mais. Ouais. Bien.

\- Hum, dit Bombur. Je crois que tu vis seul avec ton oncle depuis plusieurs années ?

\- Depuis que j'ai dix ans, dit Fili. Maman est morte, et Oncle Thorin m'a recueilli. C'est un très bon gardien, il a toujours été très bon pour moi. »

Bombur ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé de savoir si Thorin était bon.

« Et avant ça c'était juste ta mère et toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, dit Fili. Papa est mort quand j'avais six mois, alors. Mais Thorin était souvent là. Il était vraiment super.

\- Ce doit être plutôt bizarre pour toi, de devoir t'ajuster à la présence d'une autre personne dans la maison après tant d'années d'attention exclusive, dit Bombur avec un sourire de compassion.

\- Oh, ça va, dit Fili. Je veux dire, Kili ne fait même pas grand-chose, vraiment, il reste juste assis là sans parler, et nous avons chacun notre salle de bains, alors.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas le fait que Thorin ne puisse plus se concentrer exclusivement sur toi ? demanda Bombur. »

Fili se mit à rire.

« Oh mon dieu, vous plaisantez ? dit-il. Tout ce qui permet à Thorin de moins fourrer son nez dans mes affaires, ça me va à 100 %. Je vous jure, cet homme doit avoir un genre de Bat-signal par moments.

\- Ah, oui, je connais des gens comme ça, dit Bombur avec un léger rire, avant d'écrire quelque chose. Quant à Kili, il a un peu le diable au corps, pas vrai ? Il vole et il vous réveille tous au milieu de la nuit, et tout ça dans son premier week-end. »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Un sacré petit délinquant. »

Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, non, dit-il. Je veux dire, ouais, il a eu quelques problèmes, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est rien. Il est juste un peu perturbé, c'est tout. Et le vol – ce n'était pas sa faute, pas vraiment. Il ne savait juste pas.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, dit Bombur. Tu as dû être furieux quand tu as découvert ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Je – euh, dit Fili. Eh bien, oui, mais – mais ç'a été, finalement, donc c'est pas grave.

\- Quand bien même, il fera probablement beaucoup de choses comme ça, dit Bombur. Comme tu l'as dit, il est perturbé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de te mettre en colère contre lui. Les gamins de ce genre, ils peuvent vraiment vous rendre fou.

\- Ouais, eh bien, dit Fili, commençant à se sentir un peu indigné, Kili est bien. Je veux dire, ouais, je suis sûr qu'il fera des trucs stupides, mais c'est un type bien.

\- Et que se passera-t-il quand il fera en effet des trucs stupides ? demanda Bombur. Tu voudras t'assurer qu'il retienne la leçon, bien sûr. Mais les gosses comme Kili, il n'y a vraiment qu'une chose qu'ils comprennent.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Fili. Attendez, est-ce que – est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que vous pensez que je devrais le frapper ? »

Bombur lui adressa un sourire de conspirateur.

« Je ne t'en voudrais certainement pas si tu le faisais, dit-il.

\- De quoi ? »

Fili bondit de son fauteuil.

« Est-ce que vous venez sérieusement de dire ça ? Quel putain de genre d'assistant social êtes-vous ? »

Le sourire de Bombur s'effaça, et pour la première fois depuis que Fili l'avait rencontré, il eut l'air entièrement sérieux.

« Le genre qui est désolé de t'avoir induit en erreur, dit-il. Mais qui est content de te voir te mettre en colère pour ça. »

Fili le fixa avec confusion.

« Quoi ? Dit-il. Je ne – quoi ?

\- Assieds-toi, dit Bombur. »

Fili se renfonça dans le fauteuil, ne sachant pas s'il devrait encore être furieux – s'il devrait dénoncer Bombur à quelqu'un – ou – ou quoi. Bombur reposa ses papiers, appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, et se pencha en avant.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais recommander, dit-il, mais je veux que tu saches que si je recommande que Kili reste ici – et si ton oncle et toi décidez de l'accepter – ce ne sera pas un chemin facile. Même pour seulement quelques semaines. Il est très perturbé, Fili – c'est devenu absolument clair – et il aura des comportements que tu ne pourras pas comprendre, peut-être même qui vous mettront lui et toi en danger. Il y aura des fois où tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de perdre ton sang-froid. »

Fili secoua la tête.

« Peut-être, dit-il. Mais je ne le frapperai pas. Je ne ferais jamais ça.

\- Je te crois, dit Bombur. Je te dis ça pour que tu puisses être préparé. Je sais que tu es un adulte, mais tu es encore jeune, et tu as déjà beaucoup de pain sur la planche. J'ai dit à Thorin que, si Kili reste ici, tu ne dois être rendu responsable d'aucune partie de son bien-être. Quand bien même, tu pourras difficilement éviter d'être affecté par sa présence sous le même toit que toi.

\- C'est pas grave, dit rapidement Fili. J'ai déjà dit que je veillerais sur lui. Ça me dérange pas.

\- C'est grave, Fili, dit Bombur. Je suis content que tu veuilles être gentil avec lui. Mais c'est tout ce que tu devrais faire. Sois gentil. Essaye de ne pas te mettre en colère, même quand il a l'air de le mériter. Si tu vois qu'il se met dans une situation dangereuse, ou fait quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, dis-le à Thorin, ou dis-le-moi. Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle d'être son tuteur. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Fili sentit soudain tout le poids des derniers jours peser sur lui. C'était sérieux, réalisa-t-il. C'était l'une des conversations les plus sérieuses qu'il ait jamais eues de sa vie.

« Ouais, dit-il. Je crois.

\- Et si tu décides que c'est trop, il n'y a aucun mal à ça, dit Bombur. Tu peux me le dire, et je peux recommander qu'il ne reste pas ici sans jamais dire à Thorin ou Kili que c'était toi. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche, mais Bombur leva la main.

« Pas maintenant, dit-il. Réfléchis-y. Réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit. À ce que tu as déjà vu. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, Fili. Ce n'est pas juste ton bonheur qui est en jeu. »

Fili déglutit.

« D'accord, dit-il. J'y réfléchirai. »

Bombur hocha la tête puis se redressa, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage, et soudain le Bombur sérieux et grave redevint le Bombur exagérément joyeux et débordant d'activité.

« Merveilleux, dit-il. Eh bien, maintenant. Il est temps pour moi de parler à Bofur. »

Ce n'était pas fini, cependant. Bombur et Bofur eurent leur petite conférence, puis Bofur réapparut et emmena Kili pour une autre conversation. Bombur, pendant ce temps, s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec Thorin et Fili, discutant de petits riens pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il écarte les mains et devienne un peu plus sérieux.

« Eh bien, voilà, dit-il. Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser. Quand un enfant comme Kili nous arrive – un enfant sans dossier médical ou administratif et sans informations sur son passé – nous faison de notre mieux pour leur trouver un environnement stable aussi vite que possible. Bien sûr, nous leur parlons d'abord, mais Kili a été très peu communicatif quand j'ai discuté avec lui. J'ai peur de n'avoir pas réalisé la profondeur de ses difficultés, sinon je crois que je ne l'aurais probablement pas envoyé chez toi, Thorin. »

Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Thorin fait du très bon travail, dit-il.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, dit Bombur. Mais il n'a jamais accueilli d'enfant, et dans des cas comme celui de Kili, nous cherchons généralement les familles d'accueil les plus expérimentées

Fili avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bombur allait emmener Kili, c'était plutôt évident. Mais où ? Dans un foyer ? Il essaya de l'imaginer, vivre dans une maison avec des rebuts de la société – bon dieu, pauvre gamin.

« En tout cas, dit Bombur, il me faut un peu plus d'informations avant de faire ma recommandation. D'abord, je veux vous demander à tous les deux de réfléchir, uniquement de votre propre point de vue, si vous voulez de Kili ici. Je crois avoir déjà souligné auprès de vous deux à quel point il pourrait s'avérer difficile, mais je le souligne à nouveau. Il ne peut y avoir de décision prise à la légère ici.

\- Où ira-t-il, s'il ne reste pas ici ? demanda Fili. Dans une famille ? Ou un foyer ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses aux intérêts de Kili pour l'instant, dit Bombur. Je veux que tu penses à tes intérêts. La dernière chose dont Kili a besoin est d'être accueilli par obligation. »

Il regarda de Fili à Thorin et inversement.

« D'autres questions ? »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Que veut Kili ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ce que je demande, c'est ce que vous voulez, vous, dit Bombur. »

Fili regarda Thorin, alors. Quoi qu'ait fait Kili la nuit dernière, ça avait eu pour effet de faire douter Thorin de ses capacités parentales pendant la majeure partie de la matinée. C'était Thorin qui avait des doutes, et Fili savait que si Thorin décidait contre, son propre point de vue ne serait pas considéré. Alors il regarda Thorin et attendit.

« J'aimerais qu'il reste, dit enfin Thorin. Mais pas si vous pensez que ça lui fera davantage de mal. »

Bombur hocha la tête et se tourna vers Fili.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il. »

Fili haussa les épaules

« Ouais, je veux dire, dit-il. Il va à l'école demain, et on lui a arrangé ce truc à la librairie, alors. Ouais. Il devrait rester. »

OK, peut-être que ce n'était pas l'argumentation la plus cohérente qu'il ait jamais formulée, mais hé, il tournait sur environ trois heures de sommeil, alors.

Bombur le regarda encore un moment, et Fili réalisa au bout d'une seconde qu'il attendait de voir si Fili allait donner un signal secret, pour qu'il sache que Fili ne voulait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait vouloir. Comme si Fili le dirait juste pour faire plaisir à Thorin, ou quelque chose. Fili se contenta donc de le fixer, avec un air de défi.

« Il devrait rester, répéta-t-il. »

Bombur hocha la tête et lui sourit, écrivant quelque chose dans ses notes.

« Eh bien, normalement, comme je l'ai dit, je recommanderais qu'il aille ailleurs, dit-il, mais en fait, Kili a exprimé un puissant désir de rester ici, bien qu'il ait également exprimé un certain nombre d'anxiétés sur sa situation. Et puisque vous semblez tous deux le vouloir aussi... »

Il les regarda tous deux une nouvelle fois, inquisiteur, puis hocha la tête.

« Il y a un certain nombre de conditions, dit-il. Kili devra voir un thérapeute. Il avait déjà rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, mais je vais l'avancer à cet après-midi, et il ira deux fois par semaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je voudrai aussi le rencontrer une fois par semaine, et vous deux chaque fois qu'il sera nécessaire. Vous aurez tous les trois des rendez-vous avec Bofur une fois par semaine, séparément et ensemble. Thorin, vous resterez en communication avec moi, et avec les professeurs de Kili. N'attendez pas ses évaluations à la fin du trimestre – idéalement, vous devriez leur demander un rapport hebdomadaire. Si à n'importe quel point l'un d'entre vous se voit recommander un soutien plus poussé, vous devrez vous y plier. »

Il marqua une pause et sourit.

« Avez-vous l'impression de pouvoir accepter ces conditions ?

\- Oui, dit Thorin. »

Fili se contenta de hocher la tête, son esprit tourbillonnant de psychiatres et de thérapeutes familiaux et de professeurs. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait tant de gens dans le monde dont le seul travail était d'avoir des rendez-vous avec Kili ?

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, dit Bombur. Je vais recommander que Kili reste ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa nouvelle famille soit prête pour lui. Maintenant, reste-il du thé ? »

Bofur eut une autre longue conversation avec Thorin avant que Bombur et lui ne partent avec une masse de dépliants sur lesquels figuraient des familles souriantes, et le temps qu'ils s'en aillent, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Fili se sentait complètement vidé – trois heures de sommeil et toutes ces discussions, c'était une recette de mort, en ce qui le concernait – mais apparemment, les rendez-vous du jour n'étaient pas encore terminés.

« Le rendez-vous de Kili avec le psychiatre est à deux heures, dit Thorin, croisant Fili dans le couloir après déjeuner. Est-ce que je dois aussi prendre l'après-midi, ou...

\- Non, ça va, dit Fili. Je vais l'emmener. Je veux dire... »

Il se rappela ce qu'avait dit Bombur, de ne pas prendre trop de responsabilités, le rejeta, puis y réfléchit un peu plus.

« Je veux dire, pas à chaque fois, dit-il. Mais aujourd'hui, ouais, bien sûr.

\- Merci, dit Thorin. Il doit subir quelques tests, aussi. Le cabinet du Dr Grey est attaché à l'hôpital, donc ce sera direct. Je lui ai pris un rendez-vous à une heure, donc vous allez devoir partir bientôt.

\- Des tests ? dit Fili en jetant un œil à la porte. Euh, pourquoi ? Il n'est pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas que nous sachions, dit Thorin. Mais c'est justement là le problème. Il n'a aucun dossier médical, et – Bombur me dit qu'il doit passer des tests. Pour – les vaccins et – pour être sûr qu'il est en bonne santé. »

Fili le fixa.

« OK, dit il. »

Il se demanda pourquoi Thorin était si bizarre. Mais c'était Thorin, alors.

« Bien sûr, je vais l'emmener. Dis-moi juste où et quand. »

Son téléphone commença à vibrer dans sa poche, et il leva une main.

« OK, deux minutes, dit-il. »

Il sortit le téléphone. Thorin lui serra l'épaule et retourna dans son bureau, et Fili jeta un œil à l'écran. Tristan. Il répondit.

« Hé, mec, dit Tristan. Tu as manqué le cours ! Kierkegaaaaaaaard, mon dieu, c'était comme avoir la tête enfoncée dans les toilettes pendant que quelqu'un te hurlait les Œuvres Complètes de Shakespeare en allemand. »

Fili renifla.

« Kierkegaard était Danois, idiot, dit-il. Tu as assisté à un cours entier sur lui et tu n'as pas retenu ça ?

\- C'est du pareil au même, dit Tristan. Écoute, tu es libre cet après-midi ? On va au pub pour parler du Shakespeare allemand.

\- Euh, dit Fili. »

Il jeta un regard à la porte de la cuisine et se glissa dans le salon, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Nan mec. Écoute, j'ai ce – truc bizarre qui se passe à la maison en ce moment.

\- Bizarre comment ? demanda Tristan. Ça peut pas être aussi bizarre que Kierkegaard, c'est moi qui te le dis.

\- Non, genre, dit Fili, il y a – mon oncle a accueilli ce – ce gosse du système, et je dois l'emmener à un rendez-vous chez le docteur cet après-midi.

\- De quoi ? »

Tristan semblait mi-amusé, mi-horrifié.

« Un gosse du _système_ ? Genre, un délinquant juvénile quoi ?

\- Ouais, un vrai trompe-la-mort, dit Fili. Tu me croirais pas si je te racontais la merde qui nous arrive. »

Il entendit Tristan rire au téléphone et regretta de ne pas être allé au cours, finalement. Parler à Tristan semblait normal, facile, comme la vie était censée l'être. Comme elle l'avait encore été vendredi dernier.

« Tu ferais bien de surveiller qu'il vous égorge pas dans vos lits pour s'enfuir avec l'argent de ton oncle, ditTristan. »

Fili sourit, mais une seconde plus tard il se souvint de Kili dans la chambre de Thorin, tremblant et chuchotant, et son amusement tourna dans son estomac.

« Ouais, bref, en tout cas, dit Fili. Pas possible cet après-midi. On se voit demain, OK ?

\- Pas de problème, vieux, dit Tristan. Oublie pas de compter les cuillères, et dort avec un œil ouvert.

\- C'est ça, marmonna Fili. »

Il mit fin à l'appel. Il resta debout là un moment, fixant le téléphone, se sentant coupable et en colère contre lui-même de se sentir coupable. C'était juste du badinage stupide, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait du mal à quelqu'un.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Thorin passa la tête.

« Tu es là, dit-il. Vous allez être en retard. »

Fili rangea le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Ouais, j'arrive, dit-il. »

 **(-)**

 **Je rappelle que le prochain chapitre arrivera le dimanche 17 !**

 **Vous n'allez probablement pas comprendre pourquoi pour l'instant, mais je suis toute excitée de voir arriver le personnage de Tristan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Carrymaxwell : Comment ça, 'drooooogue' ? Comment je fais pour trouver des perles pareilles ? Je lis des tas de fics, en anglais effectivement. Merci de l'offre, mais je ne pratique pas le pokémon.**

 **Désolée, le chapitre arrive tard, vacances en famille oblige !**

 **Ririte : En tout cas Bofur et Bombur n'ont pas tout dit à Fili, ce qui peut se comprendre. Pour Tristan, tu verras plus tard et pour les tests du médecin... Tu vas savoir ça tout de suite !**

 **HippiqueAndYDeaLD : Moi aussi il m'est arrivé de rire pendant ces chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas ! Effectivement je n'ai pas indiqué les infos sur mon profil, je vais arranger ça de ce pas !**

Note : Licence artistique dans ce chapitre en ce qui concerne les procédures médicales.

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Ce fut seulement quand ils furent assis dans la voiture que Fili réalisa, qu'avec toutes les allées et venues et les entretiens et les conversations graves, il avait à peine parlé à Kili depuis qu'ils avaient regardé des vidéos de suricates. Le pauvre gosse avait été harcelé par du monde toute la matinée, sans parler du drame de la nuit dernière, et il avait l'air pâle et en quelque sorte rétréci, enfoncé dans le siège passager en regardant par la fenêtre avec ses yeux rouges.

« Hé, dit Fili. Donc tu vas rester avec nous, alors. Cool, hein ? »

Kili le regarda en biais.

« Ouais, dit-il. »

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, ce qui était assez bizarre, pensa Fili. Bombur avait dit qu'il voulait vraiment rester avec eux, mais il était là, à avoir l'air de s'en moquer.

« Dure matinée, cela dit, dit Fili en tournant à gauche sur la route principale. Bofur est un sacré numéro, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Kili.

\- Je me demande où il a trouvé ce chapeau, dit Fili. On dirait qu'il a été assemblé par un groupe de singes aveugles. »

Il sourit, jetant un regard à Kili, mais Kili ne fit que s'enfoncer davantage dans son siège.

« Ouais, répéta-t-il. »

Fili haussa les sourcils. OK, apparemment, Kili n'était pas d'humeur bavarde. Enfin, le gamin avait bavardé toute la matinée, donc il n'y avait pas de vraie surprise. Le silence était bien. Fili pouvait gérer le silence.

Et quel silence. Fili essaya encore une ou deux fois de relancer la conversation, mais Kili resta monosyllabique, et au final Fili renonça, et se concentra sur la conduite. Le temps qu'ils se garent sur le parking de l'hôpital Addenbrooke's, il avait à moitié oublié que Kili était dans la voiture.

« OK, allons-y, dit Fili. On n'est pas en retard, après tout. »

Il sortit de la voiture et, quand Kili resta juste assis là, il se pencha en avant.

« Hé, il y a un problème ? dit-il. C'est ici l'hôpital. Viens. »

Kili défit maladroitement sa ceinture et tomba à moitié de la voiture. Fili roula des yeux et verrouilla, puis commença à se diriger vers l'entrée. Au bout d'une seconde, cependant, il réalisa que Kili n'était pas avec lui.

« Euh, dit Fili. »

Il se retourna. Kili était encore debout près de la voiture, agrippant le rétroviseur d'une main. Il fixait l'hôpital, et avait presque l'air d'être en transe.

« Hé, appela Fili. Tu viens ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire les tests ici, tu sais. »

Kili cligna des yeux et sembla sortir de – quoi que ça soit.

« Oh, dit-il. Ouais. »

Et il s'empressa de rattraper Fili.

À l'intérieur, Fili demanda à la réception où ils étaient censés aller. Il était déjà venu à Addys – quand sa mère était morte – mais c'était des siècles plus tôt, et cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe. Il ne fut pas aidé par le fait que dès qu'ils eurent passé l'entrée, Kili commença à marcher à un rythme glacial, si bien que Fili – se dépêchant pour arriver à l'heure – ne cessait de se retourner pour voir qu'il était à des kilomètres en arrière, traînant pour aucune raison apparente. La troisième fois que cela arriva, Fili sentit une poussée d'irritation et revint vers lui à grands pas.

« Hé, dit-il. C'est ton rendez-vous, tu sais. Je ne peux pas y aller sans toi. Alors quel est le problème, au juste ? »

Kili enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Désolé, dit-il. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je ne voulais pas nous mettre en retard.

\- On n'est pas en retard, dit Fili. Pas encore. Viens. »

Il pressa Kili dans le couloir jusqu'à une petite salle d'attente avec des sièges en plastique et des magazines à l'air ennuyeux. Dieu merci il avait amené un livre. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que prendraient les tests de Kili, mais il y avait une heure avant le rendez-vous avec le psy, et ensuite celui-là durerait probablement une heure aussi. Tout l'après-midi assis dans des salles d'attente. Ouaip, Fili menait une vie rock'n'roll, pour sûr.

Il ouvrit son livre et commençait juste à s'installer quand Kili gigota à côté de lui.

« Quels tests ils vont faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ? demanda Fili. Oh, juste – tout ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as des maladies terribles ? »

Kili secoua la tête. Il tapait du pied, enfoncé dans sa chaise comme dans la voiture, et Fili fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Ce sera, genre – des tests sanguins, et probablement ta taille et ton poids, ce genre de choses, dit-il. Tu sais, un check-up. Et ils te demanderont des trucs. Genre – tes vaccins. Tu as passé tes vaccins ?

\- Um, dit Kili avant de fixer le sol un moment. Oui. Ouais, je les ai passés.

\- Eh bien, alors, dit Fili. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

Il regarda Kili taper du pied, résistant à l'envie de tendre la main pour l'immobiliser.

« Est-ce que tu as peur des aiguilles ?

\- Non, dit Kili. Je n'ai pas peur. Je vais bien. »

Mais il se renfonça davantage dans sa chaise et sembla mâcher l'intérieur de sa joue, et Fili se demanda soudain si c'était juste les aiguilles. Il savait que certaines personnes étaient juste bizarres avec les hôpitaux en général, et puisque Kili était bizarre avec la plupart des choses, apparemment, et parce qu'il avait l'air d'aller à son propre enterrement depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture, eh bien, tout ça faisait du sens.

« Hé, dit Fili, est-ce que tu veux que j'entre avec toi ? Je peux, si tu veux.

\- Non, dit rapidement Kili. »

Mais il jeta ensuite un regard à Fili.

« Je veux dire — je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis.

\- D'accord, dit Fili. Je peux soit venir avec toi et m'ennuyer, ou m'asseoir ici et m'ennuyer. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas, ça me va, mais ça m'est égal. »

Kili déglutit, observant Fili du coin de l'œil. Enfin, il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

« Ouais, dit-il. OK. Si c'est bon.

\- Ça va, dit Fili. »

Et un moment plus tard, une infirmière apparut, appelant le nom de Kili.

« OK, alors, on y va. »

Il suivit Kili dans la salle d'examen – manquant de lui rentrer dedans une ou deux fois, tellement il marchait lentement – et ferma la porte derrière eux. Le docteur était probablement en début de la quarantaine, grisonnant un peu sur les tempes, mais avait l'air amical. Il sourit quand ils entrèrent.

« Ah, vous êtes deux, alors ? dit-il. Et lequel est Kili ? »

Fili attendit, mais Kili ne parla pas, donc il le montra du doigt.

« Celui-là, dit-il. Je suis Fili.

\- Juste là en soutien ? demanda le docteur. »

Fili hocha la tête et s'assit, faisant signe à Kili de faire la même chose. Le docteur consulta son écran d'ordinateur un moment, puis se tourna vers Kili.

« Je vois que tu es là pour la totale, dit-il. Et je n'ai pas de dossier pour toi, mais j'ai un mot ici disant que tu as eu un accident de voiture il y a quelque temps. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, dit Kili. »

Le docteur hocha la tête et tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

« Et c'était il y a combien de temps ?

\- Euh. Deux ans, dit Kili.

\- Et quelles blessures as-tu reçues ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais à l'hôpital pendant un certain temps.

\- Je, euh, j'avais – des côtes cassées, dit Kili. Et ensuite j'ai eu la pneumonie. Et ils n'ont pas voulu – ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir. »

Il replia ses bras sur lui-même, se recroquevillant dans sa chaise, et Fili commença à penser qu'il comprenait peut-être d'où venait la bizarrerie avec les hôpitaux.

Le docteur marqua une pause dans ce qu'il tapait et posa les mains sur le bureau.

« Eh bien, nous allons certainement te laisser partir aujourd'hui, dit-il. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir certaines choses, c'est tout. »

Sa voix était étrangement apaisante, et Fili décida qu'il avait dû s'entraîner, peut-être même s'enregistrer et s'écouter ensuite. Est-ce que les docteurs faisaient ce genre de choses ? Probablement.

« OK, dit Kili.

\- Bien, dit le docteur. Donc, des côtes brisées et une pneumonie – autre chose ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Juste des bleus, dit-il.

\- Et as-tu eu d'autres hospitalisations ? demanda le docteur. Des maladies infantiles, des blessures, quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Non, dit Kili.

\- Des maladies chroniques ou des blessures ? demanda le docteur. De l'asthme ?

\- Non, dit Kili. Je vais bien. Il n'y a pas de problème avec moi.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre, dit le docteur. Juste quelques questions de plus. Y a-t-il des antécédents de cancer ou de diabète dans la famille ?

\- Euh, dit Kili. Que – qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Est-ce que ta famille immédiate a déjà été diagnostiquée avec une forme de cancer ou de diabètes, demanda le docteur.

\- Non, je – non, dit Kili.

\- Bien, dit le docteur. Eh bien, maintenant, enlève donc tes chaussures et monte sur la balance. »

Ce fut la routine après ça. Le docteur pesa et mesura Kili, vérifia ses oreilles et ses yeux, préleva un peu de sang sur son doigt, et sortit ensuite son stéthoscope.

« Maintenant, si tu veux juste monter sur le lit, ici, dit-il, j'écouterai ta poitrine. J'ai peur que ce soit un peu froid. »

Kili monta sur le lit, et le docteur passa derrière et saisit le bord de son sweat pour le tirer vers le haut. Dès qu'il commença, cependant, Kili bondit soudain en avant et loin du lit, hors de la portée du docteur. Fili, qui avait été entraîné dans une sorte de somnolence ennuyée, s'assit brusquement et les fixa.

« Hé, dit-il. C'est quoi, ça ? »

Kili s'était retourné pour faire face au docteur – qui avait l'air surpris, son stéthoscope encore levé dans une main – et il tirait si fort sur son sweat, que Fili fut surpris qu'il ne le déchire pas.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il veut écouter ta poitrine, dit Fili. Ils n'ont pas fait ça la dernière fois ? Tu as eu une pneumonie, alors ils ont dû le faire. »

Kili lui jeta un regard paniqué.

« Est-ce que je dois enlever mes vêtements ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh, dit Fili avant de se tourner vers le docteur. Est-ce qu'il est obligé ? »

Le docteur abaissa le stéthoscope.

« Pas du tout, dit-il. Mais je vais devoir glisser le stéthoscope sous tes vêtements pour pouvoir écouter correctement. Je peux le faire sans que tu retires un seul de tes vêtements, si tu préfères. »

Kili regarda Fili.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais, pas de problème, tant que le docteur n'est pas contre, dit Fili. »

Il réalisa, cependant, qu'il aurait dû être un peu plus clair avec le vieux toubib, étant donné que le pauvre homme ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

« Si vous pouviez – faire un peu attention, dit-il. C'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment du genre à aimer le contact, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois, dit le docteur. »

Il sourit ensuite à Kili.

« Remonte sur le lit, alors, et on fera ça aussi vite que possible. »

Kili retourna vers le lit en traînant les pieds et y grimpa. Il fixa Fili, et Fili se leva, tirant sa chaise afin d'être assis juste à côté du lit.

« La vue est meilleure d'ici, dit-il. Ce poster sur la malaria est une œuvre d'art. »

Le docteur renifla discrètement, mais Kili se contenta de le fixer, puis se raidit quand le docteur saisit de nouveau son sweat.

« Maintenant, je vais juste glisser le stéthoscope là-dessous, dit le docteur en utilisant de nouveau cet ton extra-apaisant. Je vais essayer de ne pas te toucher sauf avec le stéthoscope, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Il se pencha un peu en avant et glissa sa main sous les vêtements de Kili, cherchant un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à positionner le stéthoscope assez haut sur le dos de Kili. La requête de ne pas soulever son T-shirt signifiait qu'il devait se pencher en deux, ce qui avait l'air ridicule, et Fili se serait moqué de lui si Kili n'avait pas été assis là, complètement rigide, respirant beaucoup trop vite.

« D'accord, dit le docteur. Maintenant, si tu pouvais juste essayer de respirer un peu plus profondément. Une ou deux grandes respirations. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili dans un souffle. »

Mais sa respiration ralentit à peine. Le docteur commença à avoir l'air un peu mal à l'aise – pas étonnant, vu la position qu'il avait – et il regarda Fili.

« Tiens, ton frère est juste là, dit-il à Kili. Peut-être que ça aiderait s'il te tenait la main ?

\- Oh... dit Fili. »

Il s'apprêtait à dire au docteur que Kili n'était pas son frère et que le gamin n'était vraiment pas fan du contact – est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas déjà dit ça ? – quand la main de Kili trouva soudain son chemin vers la sienne. Fili la fixa avec surprise, puis leva les yeux vers Kili, qui le fixait, la respiration encore rapide et superficielle.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je suppose, dit Fili. Je veux dire – ouais, ça va. Ouais, c'est génial, tiens. »

Et il enroula sa main autour de celle de Kili – seigneur, le gosse avait des doigts osseux – et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Alors, respirer est plutôt facile, dit-il. Crois-moi, je fais ça depuis _des années_ , donc je suis super doué pour ça. Je vais te montrer, d'accord ? Comme ça : inspire. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et serra la main de Kili.

« Et expire. »

Et il souffla, relâchant sa prise en même temps.

« Compris ? Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui, dit Kili, haletant légèrement. OK. Ouais.

\- Super, dit Fili. On y va. Inspire. »

Il prit une inspiration, serrant la main de Kili, et Kili inspira également, mais moitié aussi profondément que Fili, et avec un regard semi-paniqué dans les yeux. Fili lui serra la main un peu plus fort, puis lâcha, et Kili laissa échapper toute sa respiration d'un coup.

« Génial, dit Fili en jetant un œil au docteur. »

Le docteur lui fit un signe de tête, et Fili se retourna vers Kili.

« OK, on continue comme ça, dit-il. On aura fini en un rien de temps. Inspire... »

Ils n'eurent pas fini en un rien de temps, mais Kili réussit au moins à se calmer suffisamment pour que le docteur puisse obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Le temps qu'ils finissent, Fili commençait à avoir un peu le vertige à force de respirer profondément, et il fut presque aussi soulagé que Kili quand le docteur annonça qu'ils pouvaient arrêter. Après cela, il n'y eut que la tension – le docteur n'essaya même pas de mettre le tensiomètre au bras de Kili, annonçant qu'il avait un appareil pour le doigt qui n'était pas tout à fait aussi bon mais ferait très bien l'affaire -

et un échantillon d'urine. Heureusement, Kili ne sembla pas avoir de problème pour s'occuper de ce dernier point tout seul, donc Fili patienta dans la salle d'attente. Il était seulement une heure et demie, et il se demandait juste s'ils devraient trouver la cafétéria pour tuer le temps avant le prochain rendez-vous de Kili, quand le docteur le prit par surprise.

« Très bien, dit-il. Je serai prêt à discuter d'une partie de tes résultats dans une heure ou deux. En attendant, tu as des radios qui t'attendent.

\- Euh, des radios ? dit Fili. Pour quoi faire ? »

Il se tourna vers Kili.

« Tu ne t'es rien cassé, si ?

\- C'est la routine, dit le docteur. Le rendez-vous de Kili était pour une batterie complète de tests. »

Il consulta son ordinateur.

« Des radios de la poitrine. Ça permet d'éliminer la tuberculose.

\- La tuberculose ? »

Fili eut un rire incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas un poète romantique du dix-neuvième siècle.

\- C'est la routine, répéta le docteur. Et une bonne idée pour les patients qui ont eu la pneumonie, de toute façon. »

Il fronça un moment les sourcils en direction de Kili.

« Tu devras enlever ton haut, j'en ai peur, mais si tu veilles à dire au technicien que tu veux un examen privé, tout le monde sortira de la salle de radio, et personne ne sera dedans avec toi ni ne verra quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que ça t'ira ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili avec un peu d'appréhension. OK Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit le docteur avec un sourire. Je vous verrai tous les deux plus tard. »

La radio se passa beaucoup plus facilement que Fili ne s'y serait attendu, après la bizarrerie de Kili pendant l'auscultation. Dieu soit loué pour le Dr Quel-que-soit-son-nom et son conseil de faire sortir les techniciens. Kili ne lui demanda même pas d'entrer, Fili fit donc un nouvel essai avec son livre, mais pour être honnête, il était trop fatigué pour retenir grand-chose. Il aurait dû emmener un roman au lieu d'un livre sur la philosophie des Lumières. La vie était apprentissage.

Le temps que Kili termine, il était l'heure d'aller chez le Dr Grey – un autre long parcours dans des couloirs d'hôpital interminables, bien que Kili bouge au moins un peu plus vite cette fois – et en peu de temps, Fili se retrouva dans une autre petite salle d'attente avec une autre sélection de magazines ennuyeux. Le Dr Grey s'avéra faire environ deux mètres de haut, avec la barbe la plus impressionnante que Fili ait jamais vue, et une étincelle dans l'œil comme si c'était le Père Noël. Kili ne lui demanda pas de venir, et Fili ne se proposa pas. Il avait eu assez de thérapeutes pour une journée.

Au bout d'un moment – probablement en essayant, une fois de plus, de finir la première page de son livre – Fili s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, Kili était assis à côté de lui, regardant dans le vague.

« Beuh, dit Fili. »

Il s'assit et s'essuya la bouche. Oh, génial, il avait bavé. Heureusement que la réceptionniste était une femme bien portante d'âge moyen et pas canon comme celle au bureau principal.

« T'as fini ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili.

\- Tu es resté assis là combien de temps ? demanda Fili.

\- Oh, euh, dit Kili en regardant l'horloge, quinze minutes ?

\- Tu plaisantes, hein ? demanda Fili en secouant la tête. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

\- Tu dormais, dit Kili.

\- Euh, ouais, sans blague, dit Fili. Justement. Tu es vraiment juste resté assis là sans penser à me réveiller ? »

Kili sembla inquiet.

« Désolé, dit-il. Tu dormais.

\- Je _sais._.. commença Fili. »

Puis il s'interrompit, se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Bombur au sujet de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

« OK, peu importe, dit-il. Allons chercher tes résultats et fichons le camp d'ici. Ça sent les vieux dans cet hôpital. »

Il commença à se lever, puis marqua une pause, son regard se posant sur un éclair de couleur dans la main de Kili.

« Tu as eu un bonbon, dit-il. »

Kili baissa les yeux sur sa main.

« Je ne l'ai pas pris, dit-il. Il me l'a donné.

\- Ouais, je sais ça, petit génie, dit Fili. Il croit que tu as six ans ou quoi ? »

Kili haussa les épaules et tendit le bonbon. Il était rouge, une de ces sucettes rondes et plates.

« Tiens, dit-il.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Fili. Pourquoi tu l'as prise, si tu n'en veux pas ? »

Le regard de Kili passa de la sucette à Fili.

« Je – tu n'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que tu la voudrais.

\- Nan, jette-la, alors, si tu n'en veux pas, dit Fili. Je ne suis pas fan de bonbons.

\- Et si je la veux ? demanda Kili en jetant un regard en biais à Fili. »

Fili roula des yeux.

« Wouah, cette conversation ne va nulle part, dit-il. Mange-la, si tu la veux. Bon sang. »

Il se leva, ignorant Kili qui déchira le plastique de la sucette et l'enfouit dans sa bouche comme s'il croyait que Fili allait changer d'avis et la lui arracher.

« Viens, dit-il. C'est l'heure de faire un peu plus d'exercice. »

L'attente pour parler de nouveau au docteur fut heureusement courte. Il leur sourit tandis qu'ils entraient, et ramassa ses notes.

« Alors, dit-il, les résultats des échantillons de sang et d'urine ne reviendront pas avant une dizaine de jours, mais il y a une ou deux choses dans les autres tests dont j'aimerais vous parler. »

Il parcourut la page du regard et hocha la tête.

« Kili, ta tension va bien, mais tu as un poids très bas pour ton âge et ta taille. As-tu fait une poussée de croissance récemment ?

\- Euh, dit Kili, non. Pas – non.

\- Hum, dit le docteur en notant quelque chose. Eh bien, je recommande que tu essayes de manger davantage, de la viande et du poisson en particulier. Tu n'es pas végétarien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kili secoua la tête, et le docteur acquiesça, le visage professionnel et dépourvu d'expression.

« Je veux que tu reviennes dans deux semaines pour que nous puissions de nouveau te peser, dit-il. En attendant, n'aie pas peur de grignoter entre les repas ou de manger si tu as faim durant la nuit. Tu es encore en pleine croissance, donc tu devrais manger autant que possible.

\- OK, marmonna Kili, les yeux baissés. »

Fili le fixa avec confusion. Il était maigrichon, mais il n'était sûrement pas _si_ maigre ? Remarquez, c'était difficile à dire avec son large sweat sur le dos. Il portait son pyjama pendant les événements de la nuit dernière, mais il faisait noir, donc Fili n'avait pas vu à quoi il ressemblait. Il ne pouvait même pas voir les poignets de Kili, tant ses manches étaient tirées loin sur ses mains.

Oh, bien. Apparemment il fallait davantage de Fitzbillies.

« À présent, jetons un œil à ces radios, dit le docteur, interrompant le fil des pensées de Fili. »

Il alluma le négatoscope au-dessus de son bureau, et Fili vit une image de côtes avec la vague silhouette de poumons au-dessus. Les radios étaient plutôt cool.

« Il y a des cicatrices sur tes poumons, dit le docteur en désignant des lignes blanches avec son crayon de papier. Pas inhabituel en cas de pneumonie. Ta respiration était bonne quand j'ai écouté tes poumons, donc il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Si tu as des difficultés à respirer, cependant, tu devras revenir pour un check-up.

\- OK, dit Kili. »

Il ne regardait même pas la radio, ce qui était dommage, parce que ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir l'intérieur de sa propre poitrine. Kili ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait.

« Ensuite, je vois où tes côtes ont été brisées dans l'accident, dit le docteur. Ici et ici. »

Il désigna deux endroits où Fili ne voyait absolument rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

« Est-ce que c'est juste ? »

Kili réussit à détourner les yeux de ce qui était si intéressant sur le sol et fixa la radio.

« Oui, dit-il.

\- Hm, dit le docteur. Et ici ? »

Il toucha une autre côté de l'autre côté.

« O-Oui, dit Kili. Le, l'accident.

\- C'est curieux, dit le docteur. Celle-là semble beaucoup plus récente. »

Kili se renfonça un peu dans sa chaise.

« Non, dit-il. C'était l'accident. J'ai – j'ai eu beaucoup de côtes cassées.

\- Je vois, dit le docteur. Et ta clavicule ? Quand as-tu cassé cela ? »

Il désigna l'endroit en question, et cette fois Fili put en effet voir un léger désalignement de l'os, comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait bien guéri.

« Dans l'accident, dit Kili, la voix retombant presque au murmure. Je l'ai brisée dans l'accident.

\- À combien d'endroits ? demanda le docteur. J'ajouterai ça à ton dossier.

\- … deux ? dit Kili.

\- Hmm. On dirait trois, dit le docteur. »

Et Fili commença à comprendre, commença à sentir une vague de colère monter en lui. Kili avait dit qu'il avait eu des côtes cassées. Juste ses côtes. Ce qui signifiait que la clavicule devait venir d'autre chose. Bien sûr, il n'était inhabituel qu'un gamin se brise la clavicule, en tombant d'un arbre par exemple, mais si c'était arrivé, pourquoi Kili ne le disait-il pas ? Pourquoi prétendre que c'était l'accident quand ce n'était manifestement pas vrai ?

Fili pensait savoir pourquoi. Il se tourna pour fixer les radios de plus près, essayant de lire les secrets du passé de Kili là-dedans, puisqu'il semblait si déterminer à n'en laisser échapper aucun lui-même. Mais ça ressemblait juste à un squelette, et la clavicule brisée était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir.

« Trois, dit Kili. Oui. Ouais.

\- Très bien, dit le docteur en écrivant quelque chose. Bon. Maintenant, je me demande si je devrais t'envoyer faire des radios du reste de ton corps ? Il semble que cet accident soit bien plus sérieux que tu ne t'en souvenais – il est parfaitement normal de perdre quelques souvenirs dans une situation pareille, au fait – et j'aimerais juste vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres blessures que je devrais mettre dans ton dossier.

\- Non – non, dit Kili, se redressant un peu dans sa chaise. Vous n'avez pas besoin de — oui, j'ai oublié. J'ai oublié certains trucs. Je—je me suis cassé le bras. »

Il désigna son bras gauche.

« Et— deux doigts. »

Ceux-là sur la main droite.

« Et j'ai eu une, une fracture du crâne. C'était un grave accident. »

Il jeta un regard à Fili, puis détourna brusquement les yeux, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de Fili.

« Il était vraiment grave, murmura-t-il. Je me suis cassé beaucoup de choses.

\- Le bras, les doigts, le crâne, dit le docteur. »

Il écrivait tout comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Kili disait vraiment.

« Autre chose ?

Euh, mes orteils, dit Kili. »

Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son sweat et fixa intensément le sol. Ses joues étaient rouge vif, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose.

« Mon pied et mes orteils. Et, et ma jambe. Ma jambe gauche. Trois— euh, quatre endroits. Oui, quatre. »

Il déglutit et sembla essayer de s'enfouir dans son sweat.

« C'est tout. Je ne vois rien d'autre.

\- Eh bien, c'est déjà bien assez, tu ne crois pas ? dit le docteur en souriant à Kili. »

Il regarda ensuite Fili, et secoua légèrement la tête, et Fili réalisa qu'il fronçait tellement les sourcils que son visage commençait à lui faire mal. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit de son mieux pour réarranger ses traits de façon à avoir l'air un peu moins enragé. C'était difficile, cependant, avec la colère bouillant dans ses veines. Le bras. Les côtes. Les orteils. Le crâne. Qui ferait un truc pareil, putain ? Qui ferait ça à un gosse maigrichon comme Kili ?

« À présent, la seule autre chose est que ton oreille gauche ne semble pas avoir une ouïe complète, dit le docteur en souriant toujours. Est-ce que ça vient de l'accident aussi ? Si oui, nous n'avons pas à être trop inquiets, mais si non, ça pourrait être une maladie dégénérative.

\- Non, ça vient de l'accident, dit Kili. Ouais. Je me suis cogné la tête.

\- D'accord, dit le docteur. Eh bien, j'enverrai ces résultats à ton assistant social, et il les transmettra à ton... »

Il marqua une pause, vérifiant ses notes.

« Ton père adoptif. Et n'oublie pas de revenir dans deux semaines pour ton suivi. Mange davantage ! »

Il sourit joyeusement – _joyeusement,_ bordel – adressa un autre regard d'avertissement à Fili, puis leur fit signe de partir. Fili réussit à se lever et à sortir sans trébucher, même s'il pouvait à peine voir, tellement il était en colère. Il resta debout au milieu de la salle d'attente pendant un moment, se forçant à respirer normalement. Ne perds pas ton sang-froid, voilà ce qu'avait dit Bombur. Le sang-froid de Fili était parti tellement loin qu'il ne savait même pas où le chercher, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Kili devait savoir. Ce n'était pas contre Kili qu'il était en colère.

« Hé, dit Kili. »

Filise retourna pour le voir debout là, tripotant anxieusement les lacets de son sweat.

« Est-ce que tu — est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. »

Fili prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour que son visage ait l'air normal. Quand il fut à peu près sûr d'avoir réussi, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

« Non, ça va, dit-il. »

Sa voix était un peu rauque, mais sinon ça allait.

« Tu as très bien fait. »

Il resta immobile un moment, essayant de se rassembler.

« Kili, ce type — le type dans l'accident — c'était qui ? »

Il n'était pas censé demander, il le savait, mais pour l'instant il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Pas après avoir vu Kili dans le bureau de ce docteur, énumérant des os brisés.

Kili se renfonça immédiatement dans son sweat, son regard tombant au sol.

« Euh, mon — mon papa, dit-il. »

Fili sentit une nouvelle montée de fureur — son _père,_ bordel de merde — et Kili, levant les yeux vers lui, commença à avoir l'air un peu paniqué.

« Mais il est mort, dit-il. Il est mort dans l'accident.

\- Tant mieux, marmonna Fili. »

Il n'en avait pas l'intention – n'avait certainement pas l'intention que Kili l'entende – mais apparemment la retenue qu'il utilisait pour ne pas juste jeter des objets à travers la pièce était tout ce dont il disposait. Kili, cependant, ne sembla pas tellement perturbé – pas plus qu'avant – et il jeta un regard autour de lui avant de regarder prudemment Fili de nouveau.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en colère ? dit-il. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dans l'accident.

\- Ouais – ouais, dit Fili. »

Il faisait peur à Kili, et il le savait. Il avait promis de veiller sur lui, et il était là, à faire le contraire. _Ressaisis-toi, Écu-de-Chêne_.

« Ouais, répéta-t-il. »

Il avait une voix plus normale, Dieu merci.

« Tout va bien, t'inquiète pas. Sortons – sortons juste de ce putain d'endroit. »

Kili hocha la tête, l'air soulagé, et Fili ouvrit la marche, essayant de marcher calmement sans avoir l'air énervé, et s'en sortant terriblement mal. Tandis qu'il passait le petit bureau de la réception, il aperçut un bol plein de sucettes, rouges et jaunes, et il en saisit une poignée, ignorant le sourire de la réceptionniste.

« Tiens, dit-il. »

Et il tendit les sucettes à Kili.

Kili les prit avec hésitation, observant le visage de Fili.

« Je ne — est-ce que c'est bon ? dit-il.

\- Le toubib dit que tu dois manger plus, dit Fili. Il est temps de s'y mettre. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ce n'était pas _assez._

Mais c'était tout ce que pouvait faire Fili.

 **(-)**

 **Notre Fili fait des progrès, vous voyez ! Bon il a du mal à ne pas montrer sa colère, mais je crois que dans sa situation ça se comprend^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ririte : Bien sûr que Fili va en parler à Thorin. Pour la première journée de cours, il va encore falloir patienter un peu...**

 **Désolée tout le monde pour le retard, dimanche j'avais un ami et hier j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai oublié^^**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour quand Fili tourna soudain à gauche vers la Grande Arcade. Kili ne sembla pas remarquer – il pensa probablement juste que c'était une autre route vers la maison – jusqu'à ce que Fili entre sur le parking. Là il se redressa un peu et regarda autour de lui.

« Est-ce qu'on retourne faire du shopping ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, dit Fili. On va manger.

\- Manger ? dit Kili. Il est trois heures et demie.

\- Le docteur a dit que tu devais manger plus, dit Fili. Donc on va manger. »

Il resta assis un moment sur le siège du conducteur, agrippant le volant. Se recomposant. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais il pouvait faire ça. OK.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

Il regarda Kili, qui l'observait avec méfiance.

« Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas – je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de mal chez le docteur ? demanda Kili. »

Il était nerveux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, et Fili avait conscience, au milieu du furieux tourbillon de pensées dans son cerveau, d'en être la raison. Mais il pouvait arrêter ça. Il pouvait arrêter d'être la raison.

« Rien du tout, dit-il. »

Et il sortit un sourire de nulle part.

« Donc, manger. De quoi tu as envie ? Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux.

\- Euh, dit Kili. »

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre passager.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a.

\- Du steak, dit Fili. Pourquoi pas du steak ? Le docteur a dit que tu avais besoin de viande. On fait difficilement plus viandu que du steak. Tu aimes le steak ?

\- Et toi ? demanda Kili.

\- Putain, ouais, dit Fili. Je pourrais vraiment manger un steak en ce moment.

\- Oui, OK, dit Kili. Ouais, j'aime bien le steak. »

Il observait encore Fili comme s'il était inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite, et Fili sauta de la voiture et se dressa, respirant l'air fétide du parking du centre commercial. Un moment plus tard, Kili sortit aussi, et vint se tenir à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent, dit-il.

\- Eh bien, tu as de la chance, mon ami, dit Fili. Il se trouve que c'est le jour de l'argent de poche. Et il se trouve que je sais où trouver le meilleur steak de Cambridge. Alors viens ! Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. »

Il traversa le parking à grands pas, et un moment plus tard, Kili le rattrapa, d'abord en se dépêchant, puis suivant son rythme. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. Fili découvrit que plus il marchait, plus il arrivait à mettre sa colère de côté – elle n'avait pas disparu, mais elle n'était plus dominante comme avant – donc il fit un long détour avant de les mener vers le restaurant sur la berge de la rivière. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il était capable de sourire à Kili sans avoir l'impression de se forcer.

« Une table pour deux, dit-il. Avec vue. »

La chef de salle hocha la tête avec un sourire et les mena à l'une des tables surplombant la rivière. Elle leur offrit des menus, mais Fili leva la main.

« Nous voulons du steak, dit-il. De Porterhouse. Je prendrai le mien saignant. Kili ?

\- Euh, dit Kili. Ouais. Pareil. »

Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il n'était jamais entré dans un restaurant – cela dit, celui-ci était plutôt chic, donc il n'était probablement jamais entré dans un restaurant comme ça. Finalement, son regard se posa sur la rivière, et sur les bateaux qui allaient et venaient, remplis de touristes.

« Wow, dit-il. Ça a l'air bien.

\- Ouais, c'est sympa, dit Fili. Mauvaise époque de l'année, cela dit. Attends juste l'été, je t'emmènerai bachoter. »

Kili leva la tête vers lui, mais son regard fut presque immédiatement attiré par la rivière.

« C'est quoi, bachoter ? dit-il.

\- Faire du bachot, dit Fili. »

Kili sembla mystifié.

« C'est une barque à fond plat, expliqua Fili. On la guide avec une longue perche. En essayant de ne pas tomber quand la perche finit invariablement par se coincer dans la boue. »

Kili hocha la tête.

« Comme en... »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Euh — en, en Italie ?

\- À Venise, dit Fili, ouais. Mais nos barques sont moins confortables et le guide est généralement ivre. »

Il eut un grand sourire.

« Je te montrerai. En juin, après mes examens, je t'emmènerai faire un tour. »

Kili lui sourit — un petit sourire d'espoir — mais ensuite son visage s'effondra un peu.

« Je serai avec — hum, avec l'autre famille à ce moment-là, dit-il.

\- Et alors ? dit Fili. Est-ce que tu vas me larguer quand tu habiteras avec eux ? Je suis blessé. »

Il plaça une main théâtrale sur son cœur.

« Non, dit Kili. Non, bien sûr — je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais m'emmener quelque part. Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Bien sûr que je le ferai, dit Fili. Oh, hey. Du steak. »

Le serveur déposa les deux assiettes sur la table, et Fili inspira avec appréciation. OK, il n'avait pas vraiment faim – le déjeuner avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, après tout – mais il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir faire rentrer un steak dans son estomac et d'avoir encore de la place pour le dîner. Thorin avait fait bien des commentaires stupéfaits au fil des ans sur la quantité qu'un adolescent en pleine croissance pouvait manger, et peut-être que Fili n'était plus en pleine croissance (à sa grande déception), mais il était encore un adolescent, alors.

« Génial, dit-il en attaquant. »

Le jus coula dans son assiette tandis qu'il découpait le steak, et la première bouchée était exactement ce qu'elle devrait être – chaude, juteuse, tendre à fondre dans la bouche. Il émit un gémissement franchement obscène et sourit au-dessus de la table à Kili, qui élevait juste sa propre fourchette à sa bouche.

Quand Kili prit une bouchée du steak, cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment l'air de vivre une expérience religieuse. Pas du bon genre de religion, en tout cas. Il mâcha prudemment deux ou trois fois, grimaça un peu, puis avala et toussa.

« Tu es censé mâcher plus que ça, dit Fili en découpant un autre morceau de son propre steak.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit Kili. Ouais. Je veux dire, je sais ça. »

Il poussa légèrement son steak de la pointe du couteau, observant le jus couler sur l'assiette.

« Je sais, marmonna-t-il à nouveau. »

Il coupa un petit morceau et le mit dans sa bouche, et Fili cessa de l'observer et se concentra sur sa propre nourriture. Il devrait y avoir plus de steak dans la vie, décida-t-il. Chaque jour devrait être jour de steak. Ça serait bien, non ? Qui pourrait bien se plaindre de ça ? À part les végétariens, peut-être, mais Fili se foutait un peu de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Il était en train de se demander si, en supposant que chaque jour soit jour de steak, il finirait par se lasser de manger du steak – probablement pas – quand il leva les yeux et remarqua que Kili n'avait pas pris une autre bouchée depuis qu'il avait cessé de faire attention. Le steak de Fili était pratiquement détruit, mais celui de Kili avait à peine été touché, nageant toujours dans son jus. Kili le contemplait avec un regard troublé, et Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec ton steak ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili leva brusquement la tête.

« Non, dit-il. Non, c'est très bien. »

Il s'empressa de couper un autre morceau et de le fourrer dans sa bouche, mais il n'était pas le meilleur des acteurs, et même Fili – qui venait d'une longue ligne d'Écu-de-Chêne émotionnellement inconscients – n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il ne passait pas un très bon moment.

« OK, dit-il. Arrête. Tu n'es pas obligé de le manger si tu n'aimes pas ça. »

Kili avala sa bouchée et grimaça un peu.

« C'est vraiment bon, marmonna-t-il.

\- Mec, non, dit Fili. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ne sois pas stupide, si tu n'aimes pas ça, dis-le juste. »

Kili rentra la tête dans les épaules, fixant la table.

« Désolé, dit-il.

\- Ne sois pas..., commença Fili. »

Puis il réalisa qu'il élevait la voix. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole, plus calmement cette fois.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, dit-il. Il n'y a rien de mal à ne pas aimer le steak. Je préférerais que tu me dises que tu n'aimes pas ça plutôt que de rester assis ici et de le manger, OK ?

\- Ouais, OK, marmonna Kili. »

Il avait l'air misérable et un peu pâle, et Fili se demanda comment il s'était débrouillé pour passer de _j'essaye de faire un cadeau à Kili_ à ça.

« Mais tu – tu as bien dit que tu aimais ça, dit-il, essayant de déterminer ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête de Kili. Je veux dire, je t'ai posé la question dans la voiture, et tu as dit que tu aimais ça.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Kili. »

Et une fois de plus, Fili eut un rappel désagréable de la nuit dernière.

« Hé, dit-il en tendant la main et en la posant sur la table près du bras de Kili. Tu peux me faire une faveur ? »

Kili leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête, l'air un peu méfiant.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste – arrêter de dire que tu es désolé ? demanda Fili. Je veux dire, la plupart du temps tu le dis sans avoir fait quelque chose de mal de toute façon et – est-ce que tu veux bien ? Juste arrêter ?

\- Je suis dés..., commença Kili. »

Puis il s'arrêta et ferma prudemment la bouche. Après avoir fixé Fili un moment, il hocha la tête.

« Ouais, dit-il. OK. Ouais.

\- Merci, dit Fili. »

Puis il fusilla du regard le steak de Kili.

« D'accord, alors on va juste – et merde, qu'est-ce que tu aimes, alors ? Je veux dire — les hamburgers, peut-être ? Les chips ? La pizza ?

\- Euh, dit Kili, l'air un peu perdu par le brusque changement de sujet. Ouais. Oui.

\- Les trois ? demanda Fili. »

Il visa un grand sourire, ne s'en sortit pas trop mal.

« Tu vas exploser.

\- Euh — la pizza ? dit Kili. Est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- C'est pas juste bon, c'est formidable, dit Fili. La pizza est la nourriture des dieux. hé. »

Il fit signe à un serveur qui passait.

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir l'addition, s'il vous plaît ? »

Fili décida que Pizza Express était la meilleure option – pas aussi bas de gamme que Pizza Hut, mais pas chic au point de ne pas mettre assez de trucs gras dégoûtants sur la pizza, non plus. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il était plus de quatre heures, et si Fili avait été un peu moins déterminé il aurait pu renoncer et rentrer à la maison. Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette radio – la clavicule désalignée, une petite chose qui évoquait quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand – il se trouvait en danger de perdre son sang-froid, et faire ça, cette petite chose, offrir quelque chose de bien à Kili – c'était quelque chose, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Ils allèrent donc à Pizza Express, et quand ils arrivèrent, Fili tendit le menu à Kili.

« Tout ce que tu veux, dit-il. Tu peux en avoir deux, si ça te chante. »

Kili parcourut le menu des yeux, l'agrippant si fort qu'il réussit à plier légèrement le carton.

« Euh, dit-il, celle-là ? »

Il retourna le menu pour que Fili puisse voir et pointa le premier plat du doigt. Le plat le moins cher.

« Margherita ? dit Fili. C'est juste du fromage et de la tomate. Tu ne veux pas autre chose ?

\- Non, ça va, dit Kili. Ça va. Ouais. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, puis la referma. Il ne connaissait peut-être Kili que depuis trois jours, mais il avait déjà compris qu'argumenter avec le gosse lui donnait juste l'air d'un chiot battu. Fili n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça maintenant.

Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de contourner ça.

« Très bien, dit-il. »

Il fit signe à la serveuse.

« Une Margherita et une Spéciale Viande, dit-il. Et – est-ce que tu veux une boisson ? Un coca ? Un pepsi ? »

Kili sembla brièvement stupéfait.

« Euh. Un coca ? dit-il, de cette étrange voix tremblante. Un coca ? Si c'est bon ?

\- Ouais, deux cocas, dit Fili. »

Il se retourna vers Kili et lui sourit.

« T'es sûr que t'aimes la pizza ? Dernière chance de dire non.

\- Si, j'aime ça, dit Kili. Ouais, je suis dés – euh, euh, le truc du steak était – j'ai été stupide, je ne voulais pas...

\- Hé, dit Fili. Ça va, je plaisante. Tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kili le fixa, la bouche ouverte, figé en pleine excuse.

« Ouais, dit-il enfin. Ouais, ouais. Évidemment. »

Merde. Ça ne se passait pas bien du tout. Fili n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec quelqu'un qui avait été – qui avait été traité comme Kili avait été traité, c'était évident. Il essayait d'arranger les choses, mais il ne faisait que merder encore plus. D'abord le truc avec le steak – Kili _avait_ dit qu'il aimait ça, cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Fili – et maintenant il le faisait se sentir coupable pour ça. Et Fili ne comprenait toujours pas, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kili avait dit qu'il aimait ça en premier lieu.

Il s'affaissa un peu dans sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils en y réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Il avait juste demandé à Kili s'il aimait le steak, c'est tout. Et Kili avait dit oui. Fili avait même dit que Kili pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, donc ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une pression pour choisir ce plat en particulier. Et si Kili essayait de choisir quelque chose de pas cher – comme avec la Margherita – alors le steak était définitivement un choix bizarre.

Alors, quoi ?

« Hey, est-ce que tu aimes le jazz ? demanda Fili. »

Il n'y avait pas de mal à faire une petite expérience, ici et là.

« Euh, dit Kili, l'air surpris devant la question soudaine. Je – et, toi ?

\- Nan, dit Fili. Ça ressemble trop à des bruits de pets.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, dit Kili. Ouais, c'est – je n'aime pas ça. »

Fili hocha la tête, mais son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Kili avait déjà demandé ça, non ? Quand Fili avait demandé s'il aimait le steak, est-ce que Kili n'avait pas d'abord demandé si lui aimait ça ? Non ? Est-ce que Fili l'imaginait seulement ?

« Et la country ? dit Fili. »

Il ne connaissait aucune personne en-dessous de quarante ans qui aime la country, et pas beaucoup au-dessus de quarante ans. Un pari sûr.

« La – la musique country ? demanda Kili.

\- Ouais, celle-là, dit Fili. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la country ? Je suis fan, moi. Je trouve ça génial. »

Il espérait être meilleur acteur que Kili – merde, il savait qu'il était meilleur acteur que Kili.

« Oh, ouais, dit Kili. Ouais, j'aime bien. C'est bien.

\- Ouais ? dit Fili. Qui est ton chanteur préféré ? »

Kili s'immobilisa, le fixant, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas l'air d'essayer de réfléchir à son chanteur préféré. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de voir un camion de dix tonnes lui foncer dessus et qui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'éviter à temps. »

« Hum, dit-il. Euh... »

Et Fili réalisa qu'il recommençait. C'était une chose de faire des expériences, mais pour l'instant, Fili faisait juste le connard.

« Hé, dit-il rapidement, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. C'est sans importance. Tiens, les pizzas sont là. »

Et c'était vrai. Fili envoya une prière de remerciements au dieu de la pizza pour avoir choisi ce moment précis pour les interrompre. Et pour avoir inventé la pizza, évidemment.

« Miam, dit-il. OK, attaque. »

Kili hocha la tête. Son attention fut détournée de la pizza, cependant, par l'arrivée de son Coca. Il le fixa tandis que Fili était occupé à enfourner la plus grande partie possible de sa première tranche de pizza dans sa bouche, puis finit par le saisir et en prendre une petite gorgée. Il resta immobile un moment à froncer les sourcils, puis prit une autre gorgée, bien plus large, et commença immédiatement à s'étrangler.

« Merde, dit Fili. »

Il tendit le bras pour lui taper dans le dos puis se souvint que c'était presque certainement une idée terrible. Heureusement, Kili se remit très vite, crachotant un peu et prenant une gorgée du verre d'eau que la serveuse avait amené sans qu'on le lui demande.

« Ouille, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça va ? demanda Fili. C'est descendu dans le mauvais tuyau ?

\- Ouais, c'est – vraiment gazeux, dit Kili.

\- Eh bien, évidemment, dit Fili. C'est censé être gazeux. C'est du Coca.

\- Évidemment, ouais, dit Kili. »

Il observa le Coca comme s'il se demandait s'il allait le mordre.

« En tout cas, dit Fili, décidant qu'il était temps de passer à la partie suivante de son plan formidable, wouh, je suis gavé. »

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise et se tapota l'estomac.

« Trop de steak, j'imagine. Impossible que je mange ça. »

Kili regarda la pizza de Fili en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était à peine entamée, une seule tranche ayant été mangée. Ce qui, bien sûr, faisait partie du plan formidable de Fili.

« Les yeux plus gros que le ventre, j'imagine, dit Fili. Hé, tu la veux ?

\- Non — non, c'est la tienne, dit Kili. Moi j'ai... »

Il désigna sa Margherita, qui avait sincèrement l'air assez triste comparée à la pizza de Fili, où s'empilait chaque type de viande que Fili pouvait nommer, et quelques-uns qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Hé, si j'en mange plus, je vais exploser, dit Fili. Partout sur toi, partout sur le restaurant. Comme Monsieur Créosote. »

Kili sembla perdu par la référence, mais Fili ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer, poussant l'assiette vers lui.

« Je rends service à tout le monde, crois-moi, dit-il.

« OK—OK, dit Kili en jetant un regard en biais à Fili. Si tu es sûr que c'est bon.

\- Lâche-toi, dit Fili. »

Et Kili s'exécuta. Si Fili avait été inquiet qu'il fasse seulement semblant d'aimer la pizza — ce qui n'était pas le cas, parce qu'il n'y avait sûrement personne sur terre qui n'aimait pas la pizza — ces inquiétudes auraient disparu au moment où Kili attaqua la première tranche. Ce ne fut pas avant la seconde qu'il marqua une pause, et l'enchaînement de ses pensées était si évident sur son visage – il était tellement clair qu'il se souvenait qu'il était censé avoir de bonnes manières à table – que Fili faillit rigoler. Il ne le fit pas, cependant, se contentant de siroter son Coca et de regarder avec un sourire narquois Kili alterner de larges bouchées avec de petits morceaux délicats. Il avait réussi, enfin, et un sentiment chaleureux se répandit en lui. Que le père de Kili aille se faire foutre, que tous ceux qui l'avaient jamais touché aillent se faire foutre. Fili lui avait acheté de la pizza, et il aimait ça. Alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kili s'endormit. Ce fut assez impressionnant, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que dix minutes de route, mais d'un autre côté, il avait été debout la moitié de la nuit et avait passé une journée merdique avec tous les docteurs et les thérapeutes et tout ça, de plus il était absolument gavé de pizza – il avait mangé la moitié de sa Margherita en plus de celle à la viande, et bu un Coca et demi – donc ce n'était vraiment pas si choquant, supposa Fili. Néanmoins, quand il se gara devant la maison, ça lui posa un problème. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de toucher Kili pour le réveiller, mais il n'allait pas le laisser dormir dans la voiture.

« Hé, dit-il en essayant de garder une voix basse et gentille. Hé, Kili, réveille-toi. On est arrivé. »

Kili ne bougea pas. Fili essaya à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

« Hé, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. »

Rien. Et merde.

« Kili, dit-il, plus abruptement qu'il n'aurait voulu. »

Kili se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant en avant et luttant contre la ceinture qui s'était immédiatement verrouillée sur sa poitrine. Merde.

« Hé, hé, dit Fili en levant les mains, les paumes visibles. Hé, tout va bien. Tu es réveillé. Tout va bien. »

Kili prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Fili.

« On est arrivé, dit Fili en désignant le pare-brise. »

Kili cligna des yeux.

« Oh, dit-il. OK. »

Et juste comme ça, il passa du Kili totalement terrorisé, au Kili vide et apathique. Mon dieu, ce gosse.

Ils entrèrent en silence, mais une fois à l'intérieur, Fili ne sut pas du tout quoi faire ensuite. C'était presque l'heure du dîner, mais il était hors de question de manger, en tout cas pas avant une heure ou deux.

« Euh, dit-il en faisant un signe vers le salon, tu veux regarder la télé ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, dit Kili. Thorin l'a dit.

\- La chaîne documentaire ? dit Fili. »

Il fit entrer Kili dans le salon et alluma la télé, saisissant la télécommande avant de zapper.

« Oh, _oui_ , dit-il quand il atteignit la bonne chaîne. David Attenborough. »

Il embrassa la télécommande d'un air extravagant, puis adressa un grand sourire à Kili.

« Ça te va ? »

Kili s'installa sur le sofa.

« Ouais, dit-il, apparemment déjà fasciné par l'image d'une baleine bleue plongeant dans l'océan. Wow. »

Fili s'assit à côté de lui – veillant à laisser un peu d'espace – et se prépara à un marathon Attenborough. Il les avait déjà vus, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait rien de mal dans un peu de répétition. De plus, il avait le sentiment que c'était la première fois pour Kili.

Non que ça veuille dire grand-chose, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assis là depuis plus de dix minutes quand Kili s'endormit.

Au final, Fili ne fit pas tellement attention au documentaire. Son esprit ne cessait de passer d'un élément à l'autre. Le livre volé. Le drame au milieu de la nuit. Bombur disant que Kili serait difficile, dur à comprendre. Et la clavicule désalignée, encore et encore, le petit désalignement et Kili parlant de son bras, ses doigts, son crâne.

Finalement – ne serait-ce que pour bloquer ce souvenir particulièrement déplaisant après y être revenu une fois de trop – Fili commença à penser au steak. Ou pas exactement au steak, mais à la façon dont Kili avait dit qu'il aimait ça alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Et la musique country, le jazz. C'était désormais évident pour lui, ce que Kili avait fait – essayer de découvrir si Fili aimait quelque chose avant de déclarer sa propre préférence – mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était depuis quand, et pourquoi. Le _depuis quand_ fut résolu assez vite, cela dit : après y avoir pensé un moment, Fili se remémora soudain le premier entretien, dans le sombre immeuble de bureaux soviétique, samedi matin, et la façon dont Kili avait regardé le T-shirt de Fili et dit qu'il aimait les avions. Donc c'était facile : Kili faisait ça depuis la première fois que Fili l'avait rencontré. Mais pourquoi ? À l'époque, Fili avait cru qu'il se jouait d'eux, essayait de se faire bien voir. Et peut-être que c'était le cas – pas pour se jouer d'eux, mais pour essayer d'être aussi plaisant que possible, de produire aussi peu de conflit que possible. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait que Fili serait énervé s'il aimait quelque chose que Fili n'aimait pas ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait juste pas de préférences et n'aimait pas l'admettre ? Non, c'était stupide. Tout le monde aimait des trucs.

Mais qu'est-ce que Kili aimait ? Fili réalisa qu'il ne savait pas. Tout ce que Kili avait dit aimer était suspect, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ça voulait dire que Fili ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait que deux choses que Kili aimait définitivement : la pizza et le gâteau.

« Eh bien, marmonna Fili, c'est un début. »

Fili fut réveillé par une main sur son épaule, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Thorin penché sur lui.

« Quoi... ? dit-il. »

Thorin mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit un signe de la main. Fili se tourna pour voir ce qu'il montrait, et aperçut Kili, recroquevillé dans un coin du sofa, endormi. La télé diffusait un documentaire sur les momies maintenant – pas Attenborough, évidemment, donc pas de la qualité en ce qui concernait Fili – et Fili n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait dormi. Thorin lui fit signe de se lever, et il le fit, suivant Thorin jusqu'à la cuisine et fermant la porte. Il était encore à moitié endormi, mais le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital chassa rapidement la brume.

Thorin se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour fermer, mais Fili fut plus rapide.

« Thorin, ils ont fait une radio, dit-il. Ils...

\- Je sais, dit Thorin. Je sais. Bombur m'a appelé. »

Il avait l'air mélancolique, profondément triste, pas furieux comme il aurait dû l'être s'il savait vraiment, et Fili secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que c'était le père de Kili dans l'accident de voiture ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ? »

Thorin marqua une pause un moment, puis ferma les yeux.

« Non, dit-il. Il ne m'a pas dit ça.

\- Ouais, eh bien, c'était lui, dit Fili. »

La colère qu'il avait maîtrisée tout l'après-midi fit un retour en force, et maintenant que Kili n'était pas là, il n'essaya même pas de se retenir.

« Son _père_ , Thorin. Son père était juste là quand il a eu tous ces os brisés. Peut-être même qu'il les a brisés lui-même. C'est quoi, ça, putain ? C'est quel genre de personne, putain ? »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Le pire genre de personne, dit-il, l'air épuisé. Pire que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Fili. Et je ne peux pas dire que je sois désolé de ça.

\- Génial, dit Fili. Ouais, c'est génial, sois heureux pour moi. Ça n'aide pas Kili, pas vrai ?

\- Non, dit Thorin, le prenant par les avant-bras et le fixant avec un regard sérieux. Ça n'aide pas Kili. Mais tu as eu beaucoup de chagrin dans ta vie, Fili. Plus que la plupart. Je ne serai pas désolé de t'avoir protégé des pires problèmes. Je ne te permettrai pas de te sentir coupable pour ça. »

Fili fixa le visage de Thorin pendant un long moment, et Thorin lui rendit son regard. Puis Fili serra les poings, avec la sensation qu'il voulait gronder, ou déchirer quelque chose.

« Je suis tellement en colère, dit-il. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été tellement en colère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Thorin soupira et l'attira dans ses bras. Fili se débattit, mais Thorin tint bon, et enfin Fili renonça, respirant fortement dans l'épaule de Thorin.

« Sois en colère, dit-il. Ça vaut la peine d'être en colère pour ça. »

Il serra Fili contre lui un moment, puis recula et le tint à bout de bras, se baissant un peu pour regarder son visage.

« Mais ne la laisse pas te contrôler, dit-il. Et ne la laisse pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu peux pour aider Kili maintenant.

\- C'est ça, dit Fili en riant. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça ?

\- Non, dit Thorin. »

Et il avait l'air très sérieux en disant cela.

« Il est plus tard que je n'aurais voulu, mais pas trop tard. Jamais trop tard, Fili. »

Fili le fusilla du regard, mais Thorin ne broncha pas – il ne l'avait jamais fait, pas une fois dont Fili se souvienne – et enfin, Fili céda.

« OK, dit-il. OK. J'essaierai.

\- C'est bien, dit Thorin. »

Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Fili et serra brièvement, puis lâcha et se redressa.

« Il est tard, dit-il. C'est l'heure de manger.

\- On a mangé cet après-midi, dit Fili. De la pizza. Et du steak. »

Thorin haussa les sourcils, et Fili haussa les épaules.

« Le docteur a dit qu'il ne pesait pas assez.

\- Oui, Bombur me l'a dit, dit Thorin. Eh bien, raison de plus pour qu'il mange autre chose avant d'aller se coucher. Mais rien de lourd. Des sandwichs.

\- Ouais, OK, dit Fili. Mais laissons-le dormir. Il n'a pas besoin d'aider à les faire.

\- C'est vrai, dit Thorin. »

Il se retourna vers le frigo, sortit du fromage et du salami, puis jeta un regard amusé à Fili.

« De la _pizza_ et du steak ?

\- C'est un adolescent en pleine croissance, dit Fili. »

Et Thorin sourit.

Kili se réveilla avec beaucoup moins de drame cette fois – en fait, il n'eut pas l'air de se réveiller du tout. Il enfouit le sandwich dans sa bouche quand on le lui dit, mais semblait encore à moitié endormi quand il eut terminé, et resta assis à fixer son assiette vide comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi faire ensuite. Fili lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Au lit pour toi, dit-il.

\- Juste un moment, intervint Thorin. Kili, avant que tu n'ailles te coucher, j'aimerais te dire un mot. En privé, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils à l'intention de Fili.

\- OK, je sais quand on ne veut pas de moi, dit Fili. »

Il sortit de la cuisine et ferma bruyamment la porte du salon. Un moment plus tard, il entendit la porte de la cuisine se fermer, et il ouvrit la porte du salon aussi silencieusement que possible, puis alla se tenir dans le couloir, tendant l'oreille le plus près possible de la porte de la cuisine.

Il entendait la voix de Thorin murmurer, et de temps en temps il y avait une pause qui indiquait probablement que Kili parlait. De façon irritante, cependant, il ne put distinguer les mots. Stupides vieilles maisons avec leur excellente isolation phonique.

« … il est très important que tu comprennes..., dit Thorin. »

Puis il retomba dans un murmure.

Argh. Fili avait envie de se taper la tête contre la porte. Comprendre _quoi_ ? Fichu Thorin. Apparemment, il avait suivi le conseil de Fili de ne pas crier. Bon sang, pour une fois que Fili aurait voulu être ignoré.

« … c'est clair ? dit Thorin. »

Il y eut une pause – OK, Kili était beaucoup trop silencieux, c'était complètement inutile pour une écoute de qualité – puis Fili entendit des bruits de pas approcher de la porter. Il recula précipitamment, passant la porte du salon et la refermant avec la meilleure combinaison de vitesse et de discrétion qu'il put obtenir, puis se laissa tomber sur le sofa et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air d'avoir été là tout le temps. Il était temps – la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, et la tête de Thorin apparut.

« Toi aussi, au lit, dit-il.

\- Ouais, OK, dit Fili en bâillant – et ce n'était pas que pour de faux. Jesuis crevé. »

Il se tira du sofa et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Au passage, Thorin lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu t'es bien comporté avec Kili aujourd'hui, dit-il. Je suis fier de toi. Demain, il ira à l'école, et tu pourras retourner à la normale.

\- Ouais, super, dit Fili. Merci. »

Il monta les escaliers, mais marqua une pause devant la chambre de Kili. La porte était fermée, et il n'y avait pas de lumière passant par-dessous – le gosse devait déjà dormir. Demain, il y aurait les cours et la bibliothèque et tout ça. Tout ce qui avait composé la vie entière de Fili avant le week-end dernier. Mais il y aurait autre chose aussi : cette sensation dans ses entrailles, cette fureur brûlant lentement qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait compris ce que disait Kili dans le bureau du docteur. Ce n'était pas dominant, ça ne l'aveuglait pas comme à l'hôpital. Mais c'était quand même là, toujours présent, cette colère, cette connaissance.

Demain, il y aurait les cours et la bibliothèque, et les choses reviendraient à la normale. Mais Fili était à peu près sûr que, peu importe à quel point tout était normal, les choses ne seraient jamais tout à fait comme avant.

(-)

 **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**

 **Bon, les gens, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai trouvé un nouvel appart (pas en coloc cette fois) la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que du coup, après avoir emménagé il faudra sans doute un moment pour que j'aie Internet, et j'emménage vers le 15. Donc vous aurez droit à une pause dans la publication le temps que je trouve des meubles et un abonnement Internet...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ce chapitre devait arriver dimanche, et puis j'ai oublié. Et hier aussi ^^" Je n'ai pas le temps de faire de ràr maintenant, mais je le ferai au prochain !**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Le matin suivant fut si différent du précédent que Fili se convainquit presque que toute la journée n'avait été qu'un rêve. Kili était debout, douché et habillé avant même que Fili ne sorte du lit, et Fili passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre pour le trouver assis sur sa chaise de bureau, attendant. Honnêtement, quel genre d'ado de seize ans se levait avant son réveil ? Fili secoua la tête et battit en retraite vers la douche.

Il réussit à dénicher un vieux sac à dos – datant du temps lointain où lui-même allait à l'école, bien des mois plus tôt – et en fit cadeau à Kili. Il était éraflé et déteint, et il y avait un trou dans l'une des poches, mais ça ne pouvait qu'être mieux que la sacoche de Kili, qui avait l'air d'avoir été traînée dans un marais. Ce n'était pas comme si Kili avait beaucoup de choses à y mettre, bien sûr – juste un tas de dossiers et cahiers vides, plus des stylos et des crayons et tout ça – mais il porterait bientôt d'énormes livres de cours de l'école à la maison et vice-versa.

« Téléphone, dit Thorin avant de partir, tendant ledit téléphone à Kili. J'ai programmé mon numéro et celui de Fili. À utiliser seulement en cas d'urgence, et à donner à Fili dès que l'école se termine.

\- Oui, merci, dit Kili en prenant le téléphone. »

Fili le lui piqua et chercha le numéro de Thorin.

« Hé, dis _souris_ , dit-il en soulevant le téléphone. »

Thorin se renfrogna, et Fili prit la photo.

« Une ressemblance formidable, dit-il. »

Puis il remonta son propre numéro et fit un selfie, affichant la grimace la plus bizarre qu'il puisse imaginer sur le moment. Il rendit le téléphone à Kili et sourit.

« Juste au cas où tu oublierais à quoi on ressemble, dit-il.

\- Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit Thorin. Quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Kili hocha la tête sans rien dire, et Thorin le regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de se retourner pour partir. Fili se demanda de nouveau de quoi ils avaient discuté la veille. Mais il ne se le demanda pas longtemps, parce qu'avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le temps leur avait glissé entre les doigts, et il était l'heure d'y aller.

Kili fut silencieux sur le chemin de l'école. D'accord, Kili était silencieux la plupart du temps, mais quand bien même, le silence actuel était du genre anxieux – encore plus que d'habitude – et quand Fili se gara devant les grilles, il eut l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour calmer le gamin.

« Alors, ça va probablement craindre, dit-il. Au moins un petit peu. Nouvelle école, nouveaux gens. Mais si quelqu'un t'embête, envoie-moi un sms et je viendrai lui casser la gueule pour toi. »

Il eut un grand sourire, mais Kili se contenta de hocher la tête sérieusement.

« OK, dit-il.

\- O...kay, dit Fili. Uh, bien. Donc, va juste à l'accueil, OK ? Ils savent que tu arrives. Et je serai là à trois heures et demi pour te récupérer. N'oublie pas que tu as la librairie.

\- Ouais, dit Kili avant de sortir de la voiture.

\- Oh, attends, dit Fili. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un billet de cinq froissé.

« L'argent du déjeuner, dit-il. Ça devrait te tenir quelques jours. »

Kili se pencha dans la voiture et prit l'argent.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il le fixa un moment avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

« Mange beaucoup, OK ? Dit Fili. Je veux que tu gagnes une médaille quand le docteur te pèsera de nouveau. »

Mais Kili ne rit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de refermer la portière. Fili le regarda passer les portes, immédiatement repérable au milieu de la foule de gamins, avec ses yeux baissés et sa tête rentrée dans les épaules. Mon Dieu, il espérait que les petits enfoirés n'allaient pas se moquer de lui. Peut-être qu'il leur casserait vraiment la gueule.

Puis Kili fut avalé par la foule, et Fili soupira avant de démarrer la voiture.

Fili déposa la voiture chez lui et prit son vélo. Heureusement, son premier cours n'était pas avant dix heures. Moins heureusement, c'était de la logique, et Fili savait d'expérience qu'il avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit sérieusement clair pour survivre à un cours de logique. Il réfléchit au problème tandis qu'il esquivait et slalomait entre les touristes, les étudiants et les voitures, tous des idiots, jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'il passait devant Queen's College, ça le frappe.

Du café. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était du café.

Et juste comme ça, il fut replongé dans sa vie. Du café à la buvette, gribouiller des notes aussi cohérentes qu'il pouvait, l'odeur des livres dans la bibliothèque, argumenter avec Tristan et Mike. C'était comme si le week-end était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si c'était juste un long film stressant qu'il avait regardé. Et c'était – plutôt agréable en fait. Sa vie, maintenant qu'il y pensait, était plutôt géniale. Bien sûr, c'était stressant par moments – les essais à écrire, les supervisions, etc, etc – mais tandis qu'il traversait depuis la bibliothèque pour aller prendre un café de milieu d'après-midi, il dut soudain marquer une pause quand il fut frappé par la réalisation d'à quel point il était à sa place ici. À quel point c'était familier, sûr. Ouais. Plutôt sympa.

Facile, aussi. Facile de glisser rapidement dans cet état bizarre d'étudiant, où rien n'avait d'importance sinon boire autant que possible tout en arrivant à faire le travail dans les temps. Mike était le meilleur pour ça – parfois il allait juste au pub dès qu'il ouvrait à onze heures du matin – et aujourd'hui ne fut pas différent. Il apparut dans la buvette alors que Fili payait pour son café.

« On va au pub ? dit-il.

\- Faut que je finisse mon essai, dit Fili.

\- Tu as tout le temps, dit Mike. Il n'est que trois heures et demi. Et puis ta supervision n'est pas avant vendredi, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, commença Fili, mais... »

Puis ce qu'avait dit Mike imprégna son cerveau.

« Attends, trois heures et demi ? »

Il se retourna brusquement pour regarder l'horloge – trois heures vingt-cinq, _merde_ – avant d'attraper son sac et de jeter son argent sur le comptoir.

« Gardez la monnaie, lança-t-il. »

Il s'engouffrait déjà dans l'ouverture de la porte, la protestation surprise de Mike s'éteignant derrière lui. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche en courant, et réalisa – idiot – qu'il n'avait pas enregistré le numéro de Kili dedans. Enfin. Il était temps de vraiment mettre à l'essai ses talents à la bicyclette.

Le temps d'arriver à l'école, Fili était essoufflé, en sueur, et sur les nerfs d'avoir tout juste évité deux collisions avec des voitures et une avec un lorry. Toute la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressentie dans lajournée s'était évaporée, ne lui laissant qu'un sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir oublié Kili qui se changea rapidement en irritation de devoir aller chercher Kili en premier lieu. Mike et Tristan étaient probablement déjà au pub, et lui était là, à s'occuper d'un gamin qui ne lui était même pas apparenté.

Puis il arriva devant les portes et vit Kili assis devant, l'air anxieux et découragé, et il recommença à se sentir coupable.

« Hé, dit-il. »

Il sauta de son vélo et redressa sa veste.

« Désolé d'être en retard.

\- Salut, dit Kili. »

Il se leva, et bien que l'anxiété soit toujours là, l'expression découragée qu'il portait s'effaça de son visage, pour être remplacée par du soulagement.

« C'est pas grave. Merci d'être venu. »

Oh, ouais. Fili était un connard.

« Tu pensais que je viendrais pas ? »

Kili se contenta de hausser les épaules, et Fili pensa aux os brisés de Kili et décida de ne plus poser ce genre de questions.

« Hé, dit-il à la place, fais voir ton portable ? »

Kili lui tendit le téléphone, et Fili trouva le numéro et le programma dans son propre portable. là. Problème réglé.

« Je n'avais pas le numéro, dit-il. Sinon j'aurais appelé.

\- Oh – oui, dit Kili. Ouais. C'est pas grave. Ça me dérange pas d'attendre.

\- Ouais, eh bien, la prochaine fois tu devrais m'appeler, dit Fili. »

Il tendit le téléphone, mais Kili se contenta de le fixer avec confusion.

« Je ne suis pas censé l'avoir, dit-il. Pas après l'école.

\- Oh, ouais, dit Fili. »

Bordel. Kili était le gosse le plus obéissant du monde, putain. Le vol mis à part, évidemment.

« OK, eh bien, mieux vaut ne pas faire attendre Bilbon. »

Il récupéra son vélo, et tous deux commencèrent à marcher en direction de la librairie.

« Alors, comment c'était, au fait ? demanda Fili après un silence qui était un peu trop gênant pour être confortable.

\- Pas mal, dit Kili.

\- Ouais ? Et les profs ?

\- Ouais, ça va, dit Kili.

\- OK, dit Fili. Et les autres élèves ? Ils t'ont bien traité ?

\- Je ne leur ai pas vraiment parlé, dit Kili.

\- Doooonc – pas grand-chose à raconter, alors ? dit Fili. »

Kili se contenta de hausser les épaules, et ça y était. Fili était à court de sujets de conversation. Il plongea dans le silence, pensant avec envie au pub, où Tristan était sans doute en train de s'épancher sur un sujet inutile et néanmoins hilarant. Peut-être qu'il passerait prendre une pinte après avoir déposé Kili à la librairie.

« Hé, au fait, dit-il, on devrait t'acheter un vélo. C'est comme ça que tout le monde bouge ici. C'est de la folie de conduire à moins de vouloir prendre un deuxième crédit pour payer le parking.

\- OK, dit Kili.

\- Comme ça tu pourras aller et revenir de l'école tout seul, dit Fili.

\- Ouais, OK, dit Kili.

\- Génial. »

La gaieté dans la voix de Fili semblait forcée même à ses propres oreilles. Avait-il été aussi difficile de lui parler quand il avait seize ans ? Bordel.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la librairie – Dieu merci – et Fili attacha son vélo dehors puis ouvrit la porte. L'endroit semblait vide, mais Fili n'allait pas s'y fier à nouveau.

« Salut Bilbon, lança-t-il. Je vous ai amené un gnome de travail.

\- Ah ! dit Bilbon, apparaissant de derrière une pile de livres. Bonjour, vous deux. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin ! Quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter quelques cartons.

\- OK, cool, tu n'as besoin de rien alors ? demanda Fili.

\- Non. Merci d'être venu me chercher, dit Kili. »

Il avança en traînant les pieds, suivant la direction indiquée par Bilbon.

« Pas de problème, dit Fili. »

Il sortit de la boutique, soulagé de ne plus ressentir la tension bizarre de ne pas parler à quelqu'un qui ne veut clairement pas qu'on lui parle. Il tendait la main vers son antivol quand il marqua une pause. Il allait devoir revenir chercher Kili dans une heure. Bien sûr, il pourrait rentrer chez lui, ou même aller au pub, mais il y avait aussi une autre option.

Il se retourna pour regarder la librairie.

« Très bien, alors, dit-il. Réglons ça. »

Une heure plus tard, Fili poussa de nouveau la porte de la librairie. Kili était debout au milieu de la pièce portant une brassée de livres, l'air poussiéreux et échevelé et bien plus détendu que quand Fili l'avait quitté.

« Mets juste ceux-là dans l'arrière – oh, est-ce que c'est déjà l'heure ? dit Bilbon, qui se retourna pour sourire à Fili. Eh bien, nous allons devoir finir ça une autre fois, mon garçon.

\- Dans l'arrière-boutique ? demanda Kili. »

Bilbon hocha la tête.

« S'il te plaît, oui. »

Kili disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, et Bilbon s'épousseta avant de tousser deux ou trois fois.

« C'est fascinant ce qu'on retrouve dans les greniers, dit-il. Une copie immaculée de _À la recherche du temps perdu(1)_ , les sept volumes, seconde édition, tu y crois ?

\- Génial, dit Fili. Il a été bien, alors ?

\- Un travailleur très zélé, ton frère adoptif, dit Bilbon. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait déjà remboursé le prix de ce livre, si ton oncle me laissait juste le payer selon sa valeur. »

Kili réapparut, et Fili lui sourit.

« Bilbon adore avoir un minion, dit-il. Viens, c'est l'heure de rentrer. »

Fili était impatient de sortir et de montrer à Kili ce qu'il lui avait acheté. Le moment venu, cependant, Kili sembla extrêmement peu impressionné.

« Un vélo, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Fili avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Tu as acheté ça pour moi ?

\- Ouaip ! dit Fili. Tu vas pouvoir aller où tu veux maintenant. Une fois que tu ne seras plus privé de sortie, en tout cas.

\- Oh, OK, dit Kili. »

Il fixa le vélo comme si c'était une sorte d'instrument de torture.

« Merci.

\- OK, eh bien, monte et fais un petit tour autour de l'église, on verra si la selle a besoin d'être ajustée ou quelque chose, dit Fili. »

Il avait décidé qu'il se fichait de la gratitude tant que ça lui rendait sa liberté.

« Ensuite on pourra rentrer en vélo. »

Kili saisit le vélo et passa une jambe par-dessus. Il vacilla un peu, puis réussit à placer ses pieds sur les pédales – la selle avait l'air bonne, nota Fili – et démarra. Et recommença presque immédiatement à vaciller, puis s'écrasa sur le muret entourant l'église et tomba du vélo tête la première.

« Merde, dit Fili. »

Il se précipita, agrippant Kili pour l'aider à se lever – sans même réfléchir, comme un parfait idiot – et quelques secondes plus tard, Kili était sur ses pieds, haletant et s'arrachant à la prise de Fili, reculant en trébuchant jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne les pieds dans le vélo et atterrisse à quatre pattes. Fili le regarda bouche bée, figé. Merde merde merde, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il _pouvait_ faire ? Est-ce que Kili allait paniquer ici, comme il l'avait fait dans la chambre de Thorin ?

Mais Kili ne paniqua pas. Il resta immobile un moment, à quatre pattes, la tête baissée entre ses épaules. Puis il se retourna afin de s'asseoir sur les fesses par terre, essuyant ses paumes ensanglantées contre son jean.

« Ouille, marmonna-t-il.

\- Merde, dit Fili, sortant de sa paralysie horrifiée. Hé, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais, commença Kili, je... »

Puis il s'interrompit, remontant ses genoux devant lui et enroulant ses bras autour.

« Ouais, je vais bien, murmura-t-il. »

À la lueur orange du lampadaire, Fili vit qu'il tremblait un peu.

« Hé, dit Fili, s'accroupissant devant lui. Tout va bien. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas blessé, pas vraiment blessé ?

\- C'est juste... »

Kili s'interrompit, se passa une main sur le visage, laissant une trace de sang sur sa joue.

« C'est juste que je n'arrête pas de faire des bêtises, dit-il. Je ne fais vraiment pas exprès. Vraiment pas.

\- Quoi ? »

Fili le fixa, bouche bée.

« Des bêtises ? Quand ?

\- J'ai renversé le vélo, dit Kili. »

Il fixa la bicyclette, couchée en vrac sur le sol.

« Techniquement, tu as foncé dans un mur avec, dit Fili. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et de toute façon, c'était ma faute. Je n'ai même pas pensé... »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je veux dire – tu n'en as jamais fait, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça ? »

Kili baissa la tête, ses yeux cachés par la chute de ses cheveux.

« Non, dit-il d'une voix très basse. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû le dire. Je n'ai pas – je n'ai pas réalisé que tu allais en acheter un.

\- Hé, dit Fili. »

Il tendit la main pour lui tapoter l'épaule puis marqua une pause, la main suspendue à quelques centimètres en l'air. Il avait recommencé – essayé de faire quelque chose de gentil et tout foiré à la place. Seulement, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment essayé de faire quelque chose de gentil ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas, en réalité, acheté le vélo pour que Kili puisse se déplacer tout seul et que Fili puisse recommencer à discuter de conneries au pub avec ses potes ? Retourner à la vie facile où personne ne faisait de crise au milieu de la nuit et où il n'y avait pas de radios révélatrices qui étaient impossibles à ignorer ?

Mon Dieu.

Fili s'assit lourdement au sol à côté de Kili.

« Tu sais quoi, tout ça c'est de la merde, dit-il. »

Kili lui jeta un regard de côté.

« De quoi ?

\- Tout, dit Fili. »

Il engloba d'un geste la rue étroite, la petite église, le vélo tombé, même si rien de tout ça n'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Cambridge. Regarde ça, un tas de gens qui se promènent en matant des vieux bâtiments, des étudiants qui croient apprendre les secrets de l'univers, des professeurs qui s'imaginent avoir déjà tout compris. Et toi... »

Il laissa retomber ses mains, les poings serrés.

« Ouais, je suis désolé, répéta Kili. Je sais, je sais que je fais des bêtises.

\- Oh, bordel, dit Fili. Non, allez, non. Je voulais dire – je voulais dire que c'est de la merde ce qui t'est arrivé. Ton père, et toutes ces blessures. Et tout le monde ici qui vit sa vie comme si c'était important, après tout ça. »

Il se sentit soudain furieux contre lui-même, le lui de quelques minutes plus tôt, vraiment, qui pensait à quel point il était difficile de ne pas pouvoir aller au pub. Comme c'était injuste.

« Les bless – tu, tu veux dire, hum, la, la radio ? dit Kili, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même. C'était l'accident. J'ai eu un accident. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour dire _oh ouais, j'avais oublié_ , puis la referma.

« Bien sûr, dit-il à la place. Et ton père, c'était un type génial, je parie. C'est pour ça que tu paniques à chaque fois que quelqu'un te touche. »

Kili ne dit rien, se contentant de ramener un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Le gosse pouvait se replier comme un accordéon. Et en le regardant, recroquevillé là dans l'ombre du muret, Fili eut l'impression d'être un connard de compétition.

« Putain, excuse-moi, dit-il. C'était – je suis un connard, je suis désolé. J'aiété un vrai connard toute la journée. »

Kili resta silencieux un long moment. Quand il parla, ce fut sans lever la tête ou regarder Fili.

« Je suis désolé pour le vélo, dit-il. »

Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as rien écouté de tout ça ? Du fait que je sois un connard ? Parce que j'aurais dû te demander si tu savais faire du vélo avant de te l'acheter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Donc c'est ma faute. Parce que je suis un connard. »

Kili se contenta de fixer le sol.

« OK, dit-il.

\- Ravi qu'on soit d'accord, dit Fili. »

Mais pour une raison quelconque il se sentait encore pire. Il voulait passer un bras autour de Kili, lui faire un câlin et lui dire que personne n'allait plus lui faire de mal, et que Fili allait arrêter d'être un connard, vraiment. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce que même si Kili avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin plus que personne n'en avait jamais eu besoin, Fili n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir se propulser de l'autre côté de la rue pour s'échapper. Putain. Comment était-on censé réconforter quelqu'un qui ne voulait même pas qu'on le touche ?

« Tu sais quoi ? dit-il en se levant. Je vais t'apprendre. Le truc du vélo, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas si dur, franchement. Tu seras un pro en un rien de temps, et ensuite tu pourras aller et venir où tu voudras. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Kili leva les yeux vers lui, puis se leva à son tour.

« OK, dit-il en adressant un regard d'appréhension à ses mains en sang. Hum. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Pas maintenant, dit Fili. Je ne veux pas dire maintenant. Pendant le week-end, par exemple. Pour l'instant il est grand temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Mais il fixa le vélo, réalisant soudain que si Kili ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, ils allaient devoir marcher, et ça allait être chiant.

Et puis, bien sûr, il commença à pleuvoir. Juste quelques gouttes, mais il y avait la promesse imminente que ça empire.

« Oh, franchement, marmonna Fili. »

Il jeta un regard noir au vélo, ressentant le besoin soudain de la frapper. Comme si ça allait aider quoi que ce soit.

« OK, dit-il. OK. Écoute – je vais rentrer en vélo et prendre la voiture. Je reviendrai te chercher avec ton vélo. Tu peux t'asseoir dans la boutique pour attendre, sinon tu vas être trempé. OK ?

\- Ouais, OK, dit Kili. »

Il se pencha et releva le vélo du bout des doigts.

« Est-ce que je dois – euh, attacher ça ?

\- Ouais, attache-le à la barrière, dit Fili. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la librairie. Le panneau était passé à _Fermé_ , et il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Fili frappa, espérant que Bilbon était juste dans l'arrière-boutique, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Hé, appela Fili. Hé, Bilbon, vous êtes toujours là ? »

Apparemment pas.

« C'est décidément la meilleure journée du monde, marmonna Fili dans sa barbe. »

Il chercha autour de lui un autre endroit où laisser Kili – un palier de porte, peut-être ? Les cafés de King's Parade seraient pour la plupart fermés à cette heure-ci, mais – un pub ? Un restaurant ? Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'église.

« Parfait, dit-il. »

Il se précipita pour tester la porte. Elle s'ouvrit – Dieu soit loué pour les Chrétiens – et Fili passa la tête pour voir que c'était vide, éclairé seulement par quelques faibles lumières.

« Hé, Kili, appela-t-il. »

Un moment plus tard, Kili apparut devant les portes du jardin.

« Viens, tu peux attendre là-dedans, dit Fili. »

Kili resta immobile, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. La pluie commençait à vraiment tomber maintenant, un rideau lourd et persistant qui était du genre à vous tremper jusqu'aux os en très peu de temps.

« Bordel, Kili, viens ici, dit Fili. Tu vas te noyer. »

Pendant une seconde, il crut que Kili allait juste rester debout là, à le fixer bêtement. Puis le gosse commença à bouger, traînant les pieds vers lui comme s'il avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans ou quelque chose. Fili attendit impatiemment, et lorsque Kili eut passé la porte, il lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Voilà, reste assis là et je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit-il. Un quart d'heure, max, OK ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili. »

Il ressemblait encore plus à un orphelin tragique que d'habitude, avec ses cheveux plaqués sur le crâne et la tête de quelqu'un pendant un week-end pluvieux, et Fili dut enfouir ses mains dans ses poches pour se retenir de juste prendre le gamin dans ses bras et au diable les conséquences. À la place, il jeta un dernier regard vers l'église à travers la pluie. De l'extérieur, la lumière qui passait à travers les vitraux ne pouvait se comparer à celle des lampadaires, lui donnant l'air sombre et abandonnée et un peu flippante. Quand même, ce devait être mieux que d'être assis dehors sous la pluie.

Et sur cette pensée, Fili mit les pieds sur les pédales et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

 **(-)**

 **Bon ! C'est pas encore parfait, il a encore des bouffées d'égoïsme, notre Fili, mais il fait des progrès quand même.**

 **Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, l'installation a mis encore plus de temps que prévu. À l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes, je n'ai toujours pas de meubles et n'en aurai pas avant une semaine...**

 **Mais j'ai Internet (oui j'ai Internet avant d'avoir des meubles. J'en avais marre de pas pouvoir me connecter), et donc j'ai pu me remettre à la traduction. Le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine va reprendre.**

 **(1) En français dans le texte**


	11. Chapter 11

**Noooo Aime : Je note que pour avoir des reviews, faut prendre le prochain chapitre en otage avec toi. Par contre j'ai pas le temps de faire la ràr d'une review pour le chapitre 1, surtout détaillée, donc ça attendra que tu rattrapes lol**

 **Ririte : Merci ! Ça progresse, j'ai un lit (enfin quand je me serai décidée à le monter – merci les livreurs de La Redoute qui se contentent de déposer des colis encombrants à l'accueil), une armoire, une bibliothèque et un petit buffet. Bientôt la table et le canapé pour que tout soit complet !**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Lorsque Fili arriva chez lui, il n'était pas de la meilleure des humeurs. La pluie s'était intensifiée et le vent avait viré aux rafales, lui inspirant un faux sentiment de sécurité avant de soudain l'attaquer avec des gouttes de pluie aiguisées comme des aiguilles sur le visage. Putain d'hiver, sérieusement. Il était trempé, et il lâcha le vélo dans le garage avant de foncer à l'intérieur, enfilant des vêtements secs en un temps record. Quand bien même, le temps qu'il soit dans la Range Rover et sorte sur la route, quinze minutes avaient déjà passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Kili, et le temps qu'il entre en ville et trouve une place de parking, on était plus proche des vingt.

« Génial, marmonna Fili. »

Il avait pris un énorme parapluie à la maison, qu'il déploya avant de se précipiter vers l'église, contraint de marquer une pause et de se braquer contre le vent de temps en temps pour éviter un moment à la Mary Poppins. Le Passage Saint Edward semblait canaliser les rafales sur sa longueur étroite, si bien que même si ce n'était pas loin du tout, il fallut un temps étonnant à Fili pour avancer. Enfin, cependant, il atteignit la porte de l'église et l'ouvrit.

L'intérieur baignait dans une lumière tamisée et un silence, à la façon paisible des églises – un soulagement après le temps effroyable dehors. Fili secoua son parapluie et le posa à l'entrée, puis passa sous la nef. Il marqua une pause, regardant autour de lui. L'endroit avait l'air vide, caverneux et ombragé et complètement vide. Un éclair d'inquiétude lui tordit l'estomac – mais Kili ne serait sûrement pas parti, pas maintenant ? S'il avait voulu s'enfuir, il aurait pu quitter l'école et avoir une avance de six heures avant que quelqu'un ne sache seulement qu'il était parti. Mais alors où était-il ?

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Kili, mais avant que les mots ne sortent il aperçut une tête baissée, à peine visible au-dessus d'un banc. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Voilà. Kili n'allait pas partir, pas maintenant. Plus maintenant.

Il descendit l'allée jusqu'au banc où était assis Kili. Quand il arriva, il vit immédiatement pourquoi ce dernier était à peine visible – le gosse n'était pas penché sur son siège, il était à genoux par terre, la tête baissée, les mains agrippant la petite étagère à l'arrière du banc devant lui. Il n'avait même pas pris l'un des coussins pour s'asseoir, avait apparemment juste décidé de se poser sur les dalles. Son visage était dans l'ombre, mais il ne sembla pas remarquer l'arrivée de Fili, bien que ses pas résonnent dans l'église silencieuse.

Fili le fixa. Est-ce que Kili – priait ? Ses mains n'étaient pas jointes, mais le truc d'être à genoux, la tête baissée – et dans une église, évidemment – on avait vraiment l'impression qu'il priait. Fili resta immobile, se demandant quoi faire. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que Kili puisse être religieux – il n'avait pas pensé à demander, parce que vraiment, qui était religieux de nos jours ? Et Kili n'avait jamais mentionné vouloir aller à l'église le dimanche ou quelque chose comme ça. Non que Kili dise grand-chose sur ce qu'il voulait en général. Mais – est-ce qu'on pouvait interrompre quelqu'un qui priait ? Est-ce que Fili devrait juste s'asseoir et attendre, ou – partir et revenir ? Combien de temps ça prendrait, au fait ? Fili se souvenait des prières à l'école, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui parlait, à l'époque, et il fallait juste rester assis et attendre le _amen_ pour savoir quand se relever. Mais Kili – Kili ne parlait pas.

Faute de mieux en matière de plan d'action, Fili s'assit à côté de Kili sur le banc. Cela eut, cependant, un résultat inattendu – Kili sursauta violemment et releva la tête, fixant Fili avec des yeux écarquillés, tellement incongru dans l'église paisible et en comparaison avec le fait qu'un instant plus tôt, il était à genoux et parfaitement immobile, que Fili sursauta lui-même.

« Kili ? dit-il. Ça va ? »

Kili expira, une respiration lourde qui semblait venir du plus profond de ses poumons. Puis il ferma les yeux, les serrant fort et appuya le front contre le dos en bois du banc de devant.

« Kili, hé. »

Fili commençait un peu à flipper maintenant.

« Hé, allez. Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici ? »

Son esprit tournait à toute allure – église déserte, rue déserte, et Kili tellement passif, tellement effrayé – n'importe qui aurait pu entrer ici et...

… et quoi ? Qui allait entrer dans une église vide un mardi soir et tabasser un adolescent sur lequel il serait tombé par hasard ? _Allons, Fili, ressaisis-toi_.

« Kili, quoi ? dit Fili. Hé, putain, Kili, parle-moi, OK ? C'est quoi le problème, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kili se contenta de secouer la tête, égratignant son front contre le banc, et avala de l'air. On aurait dit qu'il n'arrivait peut-être pas à parler, et quand, enfin, il prononça quelques mots, Fili n'arriva même pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Il se mit à genoux lui-même, penché en avant, essayant de lutter contre la panique dans son ventre.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Répète ?

\- Je n'aime pas les églises, murmura Kili dans le bois du banc. »

Oh. Fili s'assit sur ses talons. Pas religieux, alors.

« OK, dit-il. Sortons de là. »

Kili hocha vigoureusement la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

« S'il te plaît, dit-il. S'il te plaît.

\- Ouais, OK, dit Fili. »

Il avait soudain l'impression que l'église, qui un moment plus tôt dégageait un sentiment de sécurité et de tranquillité, était devenue une grande ombre menaçante. Il se leva et attendit un moment, mais Kili ne bougea pas.

« Hé, il faut que tu te lèves, dit Fili. Hé, Kili, debout. »

Kili essaya, mais toute force semblait avoir déserté ses jambes, et il ne put se lever qu'à moitié avant de vaciller et de retomber à genoux. Fili grimaça devant le craquement quand il atterrit sur les dalles, tendant la main pour l'aider avant d'hésiter.

« Hé, dit-il. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

Kili leva les yeux vers lui, puis hocha la tête, tendant la main. Fili l'agrippa et tira, réussissant à hisser Kili sur ses pieds. Il vacilla un peu, et Fili tendit le bras pour lui rendre son équilibre, soulagé quand cela n'entraîna pas de mouvement de recul.

« OK, tout va bien ? dit Fili. Tu peux marcher ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili. Ouais, est-ce que – est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

\- Putain, ouais, dit Fili. Foutons le camp d'ici. »

Et il saisit la main de Kili et courut presque le long de l'allée, s'arrêtant seulement le temps de ramasser son parapluie avant de faire irruption sous la pluie, Kili titubant derrière lui. La météo était encore terrible dehors, mais ça ne semblait plus avoir autant d'importance. Fili lâcha la main de Kili et se retourna pour le voir s'appuyer contre le mur de l'église.

« Hé, dit-il. »

Il leva le parapluie et avança d'un pas pour qu'il recouvre aussi Kili.

« Ça va maintenant ? »

Kili hocha la tête. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa cage thoracique, et il respirait encore lourdement.

« Désolé, dit-il, à peine audible par-dessus le sifflement de la pluie.

\- Oh, non, dit Fili. Plus d'excuses. J'en ai marre. »

Il soupira, jetant un regard à sa montre.

« La voiture est dans la prochaine rue. Viens, tu te sentiras mieux à la maison. »

Il désigna la direction de la voiture, et Kili s'écarta du mur avec un hochement de tête. Il hésita, cependant, quand Fili commença à marcher.

« Le vélo ? dit-il.

\- Oh, ouais, dit Fili en faisant demi-tour. »

Il jeta un regard noir au vélo attaché au grillage de l'église. Putain, il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais acheté ce truc.

« Tiens ça, dit-il. »

Il tendit le parapluie à Kili, et sortit sous la pluie, détachant le vélo aussi vite qu'il le put. Une seconde plus tard, la pluie s'arrêta, et il leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Kili était venu tenir le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'air assez stable, mais des gouttes d'eau n'arrêtaient pas de tomber des bords du parapluie, scintillant quand elles passaient entre Fili et le lampadaire, et il lui sembla que les mains de Kili tremblaient.

« C'est bon, dit-il avant de se lever et de saisir le guidon du vélo. Allons-y. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin de la voiture, mais lorsque Fili eut installé le vélo dans le coffre et qu'ils furent tous deux au sec, il voulut mettre le contact mais s'arrêta, et se retourna pour regarder Kili, qui était effondré contre la portière passager.

« Alors – c'était quoi, tout ça ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, tu vas vraiment bien, ou quoi ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air bien, cependant, et Fili commençait à en avoir assez de prétendre que tout était parfait.

« D'accord, dit-il. Mais sérieusement, Kili. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller bien. C'est pas grave d'aller plutôt mal. »

Kili appuya son visage contre la fenêtre passager, fixant la pluie. Un moment plus tard, cependant, il se tourna vers Fili en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu es tout le temps gentil avec moi ? dit-il. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Euh, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis assez nul pour être gentil, dit Fili. »

La bouche de Kili se tordit avec mécontentement.

« Non, tu es... je veux dire, personne n'a jamais... »

Il s'arrêta, secouant la tête.

« C'est pas important, marmonna-t-il avant de détourner le regard.

\- Hé, si, c'est important, dit Fili. Tout est important, OK ? Laisse-moi juste réfléchir une seconde. »

Il resta assis à regarder la pluie, se demandant comment répondre à la question de Kili sans tout foutre en l'air.

« Donc... dit-il enfin, tu es un gosse bien, pas vrai ? Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, et tu n'es pas méchant ou malpoli, et – je ne sais pas, c'est sympa de passer du temps avec toi. De t'acheter des trucs. Tu es tellement, euh, silencieux et tout, j'aime bien – j'aime bien essayer de te rendre heureux. »

Il se sentait maladroit, et ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de dire, c'était qu'il voulait ramener le père de Kili d'entre les morts et lui donner des coups de pieds dans la tête pour ce qu'il avait fait, que bien sûr qu'il était gentil avec Kili parce que _quelqu'un_ devait être gentil avec le gosse après ce qu'il avait traversé. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça aiderait vraiment, aussi garda-t-il ces pensées pour lui.

Kili fronça intensément les sourcils, fixant encore ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas... commença-t-il. »

Puis il secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Fili.

« Pourquoi ? dit-il. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse que je sois heureux ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas complètement un connard ? dit Fili. Je veux dire – qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

L'expression de Kili montrait une confusion désespérée, mais un instant plus tard il écarquilla un peu les yeux, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'ils avaient une discussion, et il se retira brusquement, se recroquevillant dans le coin entre le siège et la portière passager, baissant la tête et fixant ses genoux d'un air vide.

« Ouais, OK, dit-il. »

Fili soupira. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire de ça ?

« Mais l'église, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Allez, mec. Donne-moi quelque chose. »

Kili haussa les épaules.

« Rien, juste stupide, dit-il. Je suis désolé. Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche, puis soupira et la referma. La pluie frappait le pare-brise, et Fili voulait juste rentrer à la maison et oublier toute cette histoire.

« OK, très bien, dit-il. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Le dîner était presque prêt lorsque Thorin arriva. Il jura quand il passa la porte de derrière – assez fort pour que Fili l'entende depuis la cuisine – et un instant plus tard il apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine, l'air quelque peu échevelé.

« Météo de merde, hein ? dit Fili.

\- Hmph, répondit Thorin. Dîner ?

\- Une shepherd pie, dit Fili. »

Il jeta un regard à Kili, qui, s'étant rendu silencieusement utile pendant la confection, était maintenant assis à table, tripotant nerveusement la manche de son pull. Fili voulait raconter à Thorin ce qui s'était passé à l'église, mais il ne voulait pas être trop évident. Mais toute discussion qu'ils auraient pu avoir fut retardée par la sonnerie du four.

« Oh, joli timing, dit Fili, faisant de son mieux pour être joyeux. Je fais une excellente femme au foyer, pas vrai ? »

Thorin sourit et s'assit à table. Fili servit tout le monde et s'assit à sa place habituelle, et Thorin lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Kili.

« Comment était l'école ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili sembla un peu surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui. Il tripotait sa fourchette – sans la prendre, se contentant de la toucher et de la pousser légèrement sur la table – mais il s'arrêta brusquement et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Oui, bien, dit-il. Bien, merci.

\- Tant mieux, dit Thorin. Et as-tu appris quelque chose ?

\- Euh. »

Kili jeta un regard de côté à Thorin, puis à Fili.

« Oui, décida-t-il enfin. Oui. »

Fili secoua la tête, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Thorin hocha la tête avec satisfaction et saisit sa fourchette.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as appris, dit-il. »

Kili le fixa un moment, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se retourna brusquement pour regarder son assiette.

« Euh, dit-il.

\- Ça n'a pas besoin d'être tout, dit Fili dans un faux murmure. Choisis juste quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Il adressa un grand sourire à Thorin, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Et si possible qui ne vienne pas des cours d'éducation sexuelle, comme a toujours préféré Fili, ajouta-t-il. »

Fili eut un sourire narquois. Kili, cependant, ne sembla pas voir ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il fixait toujours son assiette, les épaules tendues.

« Euh, dit-il. Je... »

Sa voix se brisa sur ce mot, et Fili sentit son propre amusement diminuer.

« Hé, tout va bien, dit-il. Ce n'est pas un test ni rien. »

La bouche de Kili était toujours ouverte, mais aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir sortir. Il commençait à avoir l'air un peu paniqué, et Fili jeta un regard à Thorin.

« Thorin, dis-lui, dit-il. »

Thorin soupira.

« Tu n'as rien appris, c'est bien ça ? dit-il. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Dis-moi juste. »

Lentement, Kili secoua la tête.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, dit-il. Je suis désolé. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Kili, dit-il gravement, je comprends que l'éducation n'a pas été une priorité dans ta vie jusqu'à maintenant. C'est parfaitement excusable. Je comprends aussi que tes circonstances sont – difficiles, et sans doute un frein à la concentration. Mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé à l'école seulement pour que tu aies quelque part où aller durant la journée. Si tu veux surmonter les obstacles que la vie a mis sur ton chemin, l'éducation est la clé. Quand tu retourneras à l'école demain, j'attends de toi que tu écoutes ce que diront les professeurs, et que tu prennes des notes. Sinon, tu ferais aussi bien de ne pas y aller. »

Kili resta assis en silence, fixant la table. Thorin attendit un long moment, puis haussa les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il. »

Fili fronça les sourcils, commençant à se demander s'il devrait intervenir. Thorin était seulement Thorin – plutôt calme et gentil pour Thorin, en fait – mais Kili étant Kili, ça pourrait faire un désastre.

« Oui, dit Kili. Oui, je le ferai. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé.

\- Non, je sais, dit Thorin. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu comprennes ce qui est attendu de toi.

\- Oui, répéta Kili. Oui, je comprends. Je vais écouter, je vais le faire.

\- Bien, dit Thorin. »

Fili se détendit légèrement.

« À présent, t'es-tu fait des amis ?

\- Non, dit Kili. »

Puis il leva les yeux, et même en sachant ce qu'il savait, Fili fut stupéfait par la peur sur son visage.

« Est-ce que je dois faire ça, aussi ?

\- Non, dit fermement Fili. »

Puis il se tourna et fit les gros yeux à Thorin. Thorin sembla plutôt surpris par la réaction de Kili, lui aussi, et il secoua rapidement la tête.

« Ça viendra avec le temps, dit-il. Concentre-toi juste sur tes études, pour l'instant. »

Kili hocha la tête, l'air soulagé, et Fili saisit sa fourchette avant de se tourner vers Thorin.

« Donc, dit-il un peu trop fort, laisse-moi te raconter ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui en logique. »

La façon dont les épaules de Kili s'affaissèrent de soulagement dès que l'attention ne fut plus sur lui ne lui échappa pas. Et il était à peu près sûr que ça n'avait pas échappé à Thorin, non plus.

Après le dîner, Kili remplit le lave-vaisselle puis Fili l'envoya dans le salon regarder la chaîne documentaire. Thorin avait l'air de se préparer à rejoindre son bureau, mais Fili l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras et ferma la porte de la cuisine.

« Hé, dit-il, il y a eu un truc bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« En rapport avec Kili ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans le mille, dit Fili. »

Il s'assit à table, et Thorin l'imita, attendant silencieusement d'entendre ce que Fili allait dire. Fili marqua une pause, organisant ses pensées, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« On était dans une église, dit-il. St Edward, tu sais, celle à côté du magasin de Bilbon ? Et Kili – je crois qu'il a fait une crise panique ou quelque chose ? Il était juste tout – recroquevillé sur le sol, et il n'arrivait pas à se lever. »

Thorin fronça encore les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour précipiter cette crise de panique ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je, euh, je ne sais pas exactement, dit Fili. »

Il se sentit soudain coupable, parce qu'après tout, c'était lui qui avait poussé Kili dans l'église et l'avait abandonné.

« Il a dit qu'il n'aime pas les églises. J'ai essayé de lui tirer plus d'infos, mais... »

Il écarta les mains et haussa les épaules.

« Nada. »

Thorin hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu l'as emmené loin de l'église ?

\- Ouais, dit Fili. Il va bien depuis. Je veux dire, dans la mesure habituelle pour Kili, donc, tu vois. »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Bien, dit Thorin. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû gérer ça.

\- Oh, écoute, non, c'est pas le problème, dit Fili. Ça ne me dérange pas de gérer ça – je veux dire, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire, mais au sens, souhaiter que ça ne soit pas arrivé du tout, pas souhaiter que ce ne soit pas moi qui gère ça, tu vois ?

\- Je vois, dit Thorin. Quand bien même. Il n'est pas ta responsabilité.

\- Ouais, enfin, dit Fili, parce qu'il commençait à en avoir un peu marre que les gens lui disent ça. Je suis adulte, donc je suppose que je peux choisir si je veux passer du temps à l'aider ou pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

Thorin y réfléchit quelques instants.

« Tu es adulte, dit-il enfin. Peut-être plus que je ne l'avais réalisé. Mais ne laisse rien de tout ça affecter tes études, Fili. Elles sont trop importantes.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit Fili. J'ai été admis à Cambridge, pas vrai ? C'est pas comme si j'allais commencer à sécher les cours pour fumer derrière le garage à vélos à ce stade. »

Thorin haussa un sourcil et Fili roula des yeux.

« Écoute, dit-il, j'ai juste – je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kili, vraiment ? Je veux dire, j'ai pigé que son père le tabassait... »

Il marqua une pause, sentant une soudaine montée de rage, et prit quelques inspirations profondes avant de reprendre.

« … et, OK, donc il a peur, c'est évident, il n'a pas confiance en nous. Mais ça – je veux dire, il a vraiment flippé dans l'église. Et l'autre soir – c'était comme s'il perdait la tête. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Thorin, vraiment ? »

Thorin resta silencieux un long moment avant de répondre – assez longtemps pour que Fili se demande s'il devrait reposer la question. Mais enfin, il écarta les mains sur la table, et parla.

« J'ai eu un coup de fil de Bombur aujourd'hui, dit-il. Il a parlé à Bofur, et au Dr Grey, et ils pensent que Kili pourrait avoir un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. »

Il croisa le regard de Fili, une expression troublée sur le visage.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

\- Ou-oui, dit Fili. Je veux dire, ouais, c'est pas – genre, c'est pas ce qui arrive aux soldats ? Genre l'état de choc, et tout ?

\- Pas juste les soldats, dit Thorin. N'importe qui ayant subi un traumatisme peut en souffrir. Une période de traumatisme prolongée telle que la... »

Il s'arrêta, et Fili était sûr qu'il avait failli dire _la vie de Kili_. Ouais, _prolongée_ était une façon de le présenter.

« En tout cas, ceux qui en souffrent peuvent éprouver des émotions et des sensations qui ne sont pas étroitement liées à ce qui se passe autour d'eux, dit Thorin. Je ne peuxque supposer que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Kili dans l'église.

\- Oh, dit Fili. »

Il fronça les sourcils dans le vide, essayant d'enregistrer tout ça. C'était censé être les soldats, la Première Guerre Mondiale pour l'amour du ciel, on ne faisait pas beaucoup plus traumatisant que ça. Mais Kili...

« Est-ce que ça – est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est fou ? demanda Fili. Je veux dire – il ne va pas devoir aller dans un – un, un asile, ou – je veux dire, je ne sais pas si c'est le mot juste. »

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le mot juste, c'était déplaisant sur sa langue. _Asile_. Non, non, Kili ne pouvait pas aller là-bas.

« C'est une maladie mentale, je crois, dit Thorin, mais Kili peut être traité sans aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il travaillera avec Bofur et le Dr Grey. Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront nous en parler, également.

\- Oui, dit Fili. Ouais, c'est ce que je veux. Je veux dire, je veux en savoir plus là-dessus. Ce qu'on peut faire, et tout.

\- Très bien, dit Thorin. En attendant, je crois que la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire est d'être doux, et de guetter les choses qui pourraient déclencher une crise. Comme les églises.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. Les églises sont définitivement barrées de ma liste d'endroits où traîner avec Kili. »

Thorin rit un peu.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas regarder la télévision avec lui, dit-il. J'aimerais vous voir devenir amis, tous les deux.

\- Ouais, dit Fili. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien. »

Kili était assis sur le sofa quand Fili entra dans le salon. Il avait l'air tout sauf détendu, cela dit – il était assis au bord de son siège, penché en avant, les genoux sur les coudes. Quand Fili entra, il leva brusquement la tête, et recula un peu.

« Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, dit Fili, s'asseyant à l'autre bout du sofa. Tu regardes quoi ?

\- Euh, la chaîne documentaire, dit précipitamment Kili.

\- Ouais, ça je sais, dit Fili. Mais de quoi ça parle ?

\- Des Vikings, dit Kili. »

Il regarda Fili de côté pendant un moment, comme s'il attendait de voir si Fili allait lui donner quelque chose à faire. Mais Fili se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement et se tourna vers la télé, et Kili finit par se détendre. Enfin, peut-être que _se détendre_ n'était pas le bon terme. Il cessa de regarder Fili et reporta toute son attention sur l'écran, et au bout de quelques secondes, recommença à se pencher en avant, comme s'il pensait que moins il y avait de distance entre la télé et lui, mieux il comprendrait ce qui se passait. Fili se surprit presque à faire plus attention à Kili qu'au documentaire. C'était étrangement fascinant de le voir totalement absorbé.

« Tu aimes les Vikings, alors ? dit-il quand la pub arriva.

\- Hein ? dit Kili, regardant autour de lui avec surprise. oh. Je, euh. Je ne savais pas, avant. »

Il fit un geste vers l'écran.

« Rien, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ouais, c'est plutôt intéressant, dit Fili. Tu savais qu'ils enterraient les gens dans des bateaux ? »

Les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent.

« Des bateaux comme ceux-là ? demanda-t-il en montrant de nouveau l'écran.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. Je suis allé en voir, à Oslo. C'était plutôt génial. Ils étaient énormes.

\- Wow, dit Kili. Oslo. C'est – en, c'est en Allemagne ?

\- En Norvège, dit Fili. Ils ont trois bateaux dans un même musée. Ils ont tous, genre, un millier d'années. »

Les yeux de Kili s'écarquillèrent davantage, si c'était possible.

« Un millier ? dit-il. Wow.

\- Ouais, peut-être qu'on ira un jour, dit Fili, qui commençait à se laisser emporter. Je veux dire, si ça te plairait de les voir. C'est seulement, genre, deux heures d'avion. »

Pendant un moment, Kili eut l'air stupéfait et plein d'espoir, comme un enfant de cinq ans. Puis son visage se ferma abruptement et il détourna les yeux.

« Non, je ne – ouais, c'est pas... »

Il secoua la tête, soudain tendu, et Fili se débattit pour réparer – quoi que ce soit qu'il ait fait de mal.

« Oh, hé, peu importe, dit-il. Hé, écoute. Il y en a un à, euh, quelque part dans le Suffolk, aussi, je crois. Tu le savais ? Un énorme bateau qui a été enterré. Ils ont un tas de trucs là-dessus au British Museum. »

Kili resta assis un moment, fixant le sol, puis regarda prudemment du coin de l'œil.

« En Angleterre ? Dit-il.

\- Ouais, dit Fili. Je veux dire, le bateau est dans le Suffolk, mais le musée est à Londres. Et ils en ont trouvé un dans le Shetland, aussi, j'ai vu ça sur Time Team. Les Vikings sont plutôt cool.

\- Ouais, dit Kili, commençant à reprendre son air d'intérêt. Ouais. Je ne savais pas.

\- Oh, regarde, ça recommence, dit Fili. »

Kili fut immédiatement collé à l'écran de nouveau, et Fili se surprit à sourire.

Trois choses. Les pizzas, les gâteaux, et les Vikings. Mieux que rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Fili sortit ses livres et commença à travailler sur son essai. Kili semblait content de rester assis à regarder la télé – plus que content, enthousiaste d'une façon à laquelle on ne se serait pas vraiment attendu de la part d'une combinaison entre _chaîne documentaire_ et _adolescent_ – aussi restèrent-ils assis dans un silence amical tandis que Fili se débattait avec la métaphysique et que le présentateur babillait sur les Vikings. Lorsque Fili releva la tête, cependant, les longs bateaux avaient été remplacés par des images de montagnes enneigées. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Est-ce que les Vikings déménagent à Chamonix ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hum ? dit Kili. »

Il semblait avoir à peine bougé de sa position attentive, bien que ça doive faire au moins une heure qu'il était assis là.

« Oh, non, c'est – hum, sur les glaciers, dit-il. C'est un autre.

\- OK, dit Fili. Et comment ils vont, les glaciers ?

\- Ils fondent, dit Kili sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, dit Fili. »

Puis il sourit tout seul quand Kili ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Dans sa tête, il corrigea mentalement sa liste.

Les pizzas, les gâteaux, et les documentaires.

Kili alla se coucher avant onze heures – parce que sérieusement, c'était l'adolescent le plus sage du monde – après avoir regardé deux autres documentaires, l'un sur la Révolution Française et l'autre qui semblait être sur le plancton, d'après le peu que saisit Fili. Fili avait bien progressé sur son essai – même s'il s'était arrêté par moments pour s'émerveiller que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser au plancton au point de regarder tout un documentaire là-dessus, sans parler d'en faire un – et il monta peu après, prêt à se coucher bien qu'il soit tôt. Lorsqu'il fut au lit, cependant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, fixant le plafond, les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il essaya, vraiment, mais à minuit il commença à bien s'ennuyer, donc il se releva et alluma son ordinateur portable. Généralement quand il avait ce problème il regardait des trucs stupides sur YouTube (ou, hum, du porno) jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fatigué pour s'endormir. Mais cette fois, alors même qu'il plaçait le curseur sur sa liste de favoris, il marqua une pause.

« Ouais, OK, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Il cliqua sur la barre de recherches, tapant _syndrome de stress post-traumatique_. Quand il appuya sur la touche Entrée, la page familière de résultats apparut. 17 millions de résultats.

« Ça risque de prendre un moment, dit-il tout seul. »

Et il cliqua sur le premier.

(-)

 **Voilà ! Je trouve que notre Fili fait de gros progrès dans ce chapitre, pas vous ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ririte : Moi j'ai même pas vu de case comme quoi ils montaient le meuble lol. Du coup hier j'ai dû monter mon canapé, et commencer ma table (pas la finir parce que la marque suédoise te dit au dernier moment que tu as besoin d'un marteau, et je n'en avais pas).**

 **Oui Fili et Thorin font des progrès mais tu vas voir tout n'est pas encore parfait...**

 **Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain se passa remarquablement bien. Fili déposa Kili à l'école, se souvint d'aller le chercher à l'heure à trois heures et demi, le déposa à l'hôpital pour son rendez-vous avec le Dr Grey, et se souvint d'aller le chercher là-bas aussi. Vraiment, il lui semblait qu'il méritait une médaille quelconque. Kili était réservé, mais pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et Thorin rentra même du travail à temps pour faire le dîner. Dans l'ensemble, Fili commença à avoir l'impression que peut-être, cette histoire ne serait pas si compliquée, après tout.

Au dîner, Thorin se tourna vers Kili avec un regard sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose à l'école aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit immédiatement Kili comme s'il attendait la question (ce qui, pour être juste, était probablement le cas). Oui, j'ai appris des tas de choses. »

Thorin sourit.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre, dit-il. Dis-mois ce que tu as appris. »

Kili hocha la tête puis marqua une pause, comme s'il organisait ses idées.

« Sur – la métallurgie, dit-il. Avec, avec du fer. Ils mettent ça dans un grand – un feu, c'est, ça s'appelle un... »

Il fronça les sourcils un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Un haut-fourneau, dit-il. Ils le chauffent vraiment fort et ils doivent mettre autre chose sinon le fer ne fondra pas. Ça s'appelle – le moyau ?

\- Noyau, dit Thorin, l'air content. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'est le noyau ?

\- Euh, dit Kili. Euh, c'est – j'ai cru que c'était du chou, comme le légume, mais je ne crois pas que ça puisse être bon. Si ? »

Il jeta un regard à Fili avec une expression inquiète.

« De la chaux, c'est-à-dire du calcaire brûlé, dit Thorin. Les mots se ressemblent, mais ils sont entièrement différents.

\- Oh, dit Kili. »

Il réfléchit à cela pendant un moment.

« Oui, ça a plus de sens. Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Thorin. Et dans quelle matière as-tu vu ça ?

\- En Histoire, dit Kili. C'était la – euh, la révolution. On a regardé une vidéo.

\- La Révolution Française ? demanda Fili. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça avait à voir avec la fonderie.

« No-on, c'était en Angleterre, dit Kili. Dans – dans le Shropshire et – d'autres endroits. La Révolution Anglaise. »  
Fili haussa les sourcils en direction de Thorin, et Thorin réfléchit un moment.

« La Révolution Industrielle, peut-être ?

\- Oh, oui, dit Kili. Oui, oui. Industrielle. Ils... »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y avait rien sur des têtes coupées, alors je suppose que ce n'était pas comme la Révolution Française. »

Fili dissimula un sourire derrière sa main. Thorin, cependant, se contenta de hocher sérieusement la tête.

« La Révolution Industrielle n'était pas une révolution politique, dit-il, mais technologique. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a parlé de métallurgie.

\- Oh. »

Kili commença à avoir l'air un peu anxieux.

« Euh, désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé, dit Thorin. »

Il sourit, l'un de ses rares sourires larges qui donnaient toujours chaud à Fili.

« Je suis très content de voir que tu as pris notre discussion d'hier si sérieusement. Si tu continues à approcher tes études comme ça, je ne doute pas que tu t'en sortiras vraiment très bien. »

Kili le fixa comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Thorin soutint son regard avec un sourire, et finalement, Kili rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Hé, ne le remercie pas tout de suite, dit Fili en adressant un grand sourire à Thorin. Il va te demander ce que tu as appris tous les jours à partir de maintenant. Probablement pour le reste de ta vie. Tu auras soixante ans, tu seras en train de dîner avec tes petits-enfants, et Thorin t'appellera depuis sa maison de retraite pour te demander ce que tu as appris.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir donné la permission de me mettre en maison de retraite, dit Thorin. »

Et la conversation passa à autre chose – nul doute au soulagement de Kili – mais plus tard, Fili y repensa. Il prenait des notes sur le SSPT – ajoutant à celles qu'il avait prises la nuit dernière – et il s'interrompit pour réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Au fait que rien ne soit vraiment arrivé du tout, pour la première fois depuis que Kili était arrivé le week-end dernier. Il avait tout lu sur les flashbacks et les déclencheurs et les états dissociatifs – et wow, il espérait vraiment que celui-là n'arriverait pas à Kili – et ça avait l'air d'un long et sombre catalogue de misère, et il s'était préparé, sans vraiment y penser, à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose de terrible.

Mais peut-être que ça n'avait pas besoin d'être comme ça. Peut-être que s'ils faisaient attention avec Kili, et lui disaient ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse, et ne l'emmenaient pas dans des églises et ne lui criaient pas dessus, peut-être que ça pourrait vraiment être simple. Est-ce que c'était naïf ? Fili fronça les sourcils devant la liste de symptômes qu'il avait écrite. Peut-être. Ou peut-être que c'était juste optimiste. Kili était un bon gosse. Chaque fois qu'ils lui avaient dit de faire quelque chose, il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils devaient avoir peur qu'il se rebelle – il y avait peu de chances.

Ouais, pensa Fili. Ouais. Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être si dur, après tout.

Le lendemain, cependant, il y eut un accroc mineur. Il était trois heures quinze, et Fili rangeait juste ses affaires pour aller chercher Kili quand son téléphone sonna. L'identifiant disait _Kili_ , et le cœur de Fili s'enfonça tandis qu'il répondait.

« Oui, allô, dit-il. Ça va ?

\- Oui. »

La voix de Kili à l'autre bout du fil semblait inquiète, mais pas paniquée, et Fili se détendit un peu.

« Um, ne viens pas me chercher, OK ? Est-ce que – est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Fili. Tu vas chez un ami ou quelque chose ? »

Il marqua une pause, se souvenant que Kili était censé être privé de sortie, et ouvrait la bouche pour le lui rappeler quand Kili reprit la parole _._

« J'ai, euh... »

Il hésita.

« Une retenue. »

Il articula très clairement le terme, comme s'il voulait être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

« Ça veut dire que je dois rester après l'école.

\- Ouais, je sais ce que ça veut dire, dit Fili. »

Il devrait probablement être agacé – Thorin le serait – mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite étincelle de soulagement. Peut-être que Kili _n'était_ _pas_ un adolescent surnaturellement parfait, après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dévalisé une banque ?

\- Je, euh. Je n'ai pas rendu mes – mes, euh, devoirs. »

Kili semblait plus perplexe qu'agacé, et Fili roula légèrement des yeux. Ce gosse était comme un alien parfois.

« Ouais, ça a souvent ce résultat, dit-il. Quand est-ce que tu auras fini ?

\- Quatre heures et demi ? dit Kili, comme s'il n'en était pas sûr.

\- Merde, dit Fili. Sérieusement ? Combien de devoirs tu n'as pas rendus ?

\- Euh, tous, dit Kili. »

Fili ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« OK, eh bien, je serai là à quatre heures et demi, alors, dit-il.

\- Et- et la librairie ? demanda Kili. Je suis censé y aller aujourd'hui. Est-ce que je peux y aller après ?

\- Je crois bien qu'il sera fermé, dit Fili. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui parlerai. Peut-être que tu pourras te rattraper pendant le week-end ou quelque chose. »

À quatre heures et demi, Fili se gara devant l'école pour découvrir Kili assis à l'attendre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se garer convenablement, allumant les warnings jusqu'à ce que Kili monte du côté passager.

« Tu as servi ta sentence ? demanda-t-il en redémarrant.

\- Ouais, dit Kili.

\- Et c'était comment ? demanda Fili. »

Kili haussa les épaules.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, vraiment, dit-il. Ils m'ont juste fait rester assis et – euh, lire.

\- Ouaip, dit Fili. La punition pour ne pas avoir rendu tes devoirs est de mourir d'ennui. Crois-moi, je le sais.

\- Ouais, je... »

Kili fronça les sourcils en direction de ses genoux.

« Euh, je suis désolé que tu aies dû venir si tard. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça – qu'ils feraient ça.

\- Oui, eh bien, ils le feraient, et ils l'ont fait, et ils le feront, dit Fili. Mais hey, maintenant tu le sais. Et tu ne vas pas recommencer, pas vrai ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que Thorin va être fâché ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bieeeeen, je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire d'y mêler Thorin, dit Fili. Tu as fait ta punition, après tout, et tu as retenu la leçon. »

 _Et la dernière chose dont tu as besoin est que Thorin te fasse un sermon sur quelque chose d'aussi mineur qu'une retenue,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Kili resta silencieux une minute ou deux.

« Tu ne lui diras pas ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Non, si toi non plus. »

Fili fit un clin d'œil à Kili.

« Tout pour une vie tranquille.

\- OK, dit Kili en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ouais, OK. Si c'est bon.

\- Garde juste un visage impassible, dit Fili en entrant dans l'allée. Tout ira bien. »

Et c'était vrai. Ce soir-là Thorin demanda à Kili ce qu'il avait appris, et Kili parla de l'eau qui entrait dans des crevasses très haut dans les montagnes, et gelait, et ensuite parce que la glace était plus grose que l'eau ( _moins dense, Kili_ , dit Thorin) les rochers se brisaient et tombaient en morceaux.

« Elles sont toutes couvertes de morceaux de rochers, dit Kili. Le professeur nous a montré une photo. »

Et Thorin sembla se contenter de ça, et ne posa pas d'autres questions à Kili – ne lui demanda certainemnt pas s'il avait eu une retenue. Après le dîner, Fili demanda délibérément à Kili s'il avait des devoirs, et Kili s'empressa de s'absenter pour aller les faire à l'étage. Et donc, pour le deuxième jour de suite, Fili eut l'impression que tout se passait plutôt bien. Tenez, il avait même réussi à résoudre un problème sans le moindre drame. _Et_ il avait rendu son essai à temps, même avec tout ce qu'il se passait d'autre.

« Tu es un fin organisateur, mon ami, se dit-il dans le miroir. »

Ce qui, il ne tarda pas à le découvrir, était une chose stupide à dire. Parce que le lendemain, après que Fili soit allé chercher Kili à l'heure habituelle, Thorin rentra du travail inhabituellement tôt. Il apparut dans la cuisine à cinq heures et quart, avec une expression qui n'annonçait définitivement rien de bon, et Fili s'interrompit au milieu de sa rédaction d'un commentaire Facebook et le fixa avec confusion.

« Salut, dit-il. Tout va bien,

\- Où est Kili ? demanda Thorin.

\- À l'étage, dit Fili. En train de faire ses devoirs.

\- Tiens donc, dit Thorin, du ton plat qu'il prenait quand il était vraiment énervé. »

Oh, merde. Oh, c'était pas bon.

« Thorin, dit Fili. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds, mais Thorin était déjà allé dans le couloir.

« Kili, lança-t-il dans les escaliers. Viens par ici. »

Un instant plus tard, Kili apparut, l'air anxieux.

« Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Cuisine, dit Thorin en montrant la pièce du doigt. »

Kili se glissa dans la cuisine, jetant un regard nerveux à Fili, qui était encore debout, sentant ses propres nerfs commencer à trembler.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Alors que Thorin entrait et fermer la porte, Fili commença à dire :

« Thorin... »

Mais son oncle lui jeta un regard si noir que les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Thorin se retourna vers Kili, après avoir considérablement apaisé son expression.

« Assieds-toi, dit-il. »

Kili s'assit immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés. Thorin agrippa le dossier de l'une des chaises de la cuisine et observa Kili en silence pendant un long, long moment. Kili commença à visiblement rétrécir sous les yeux de Fili, la tête baissée et rentrée dans les épaules, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« J'ai parlé à ton directeur aujourd'hui, dit Thorin d'une voix basse et égale. Je lui ai demandé des rapports de progrès de la part de tes professeurs. Sais-tu ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Non, murmura Kili, les yeux fixés sur la table.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de rapports de progrès, car tu n'as rendu aucun devoir de la semaine, dit Thorin. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- O-oui, dit Kili. Oui. Je suis désolé. »

Fili secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il, éberlué. Tu as fait tes devoirs hier soir.

\- Fili, dit Thorin sans le regarder, reste en-dehors de ça. »

Fili referma brusquement la bouche, fixant Thorin avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait pas entendu Thorin aussi furieux contre lui depuis ses propres seize ans.

« Ton directeur m'a aussi dit que tu avais eu deux retenues, dit Thorin. »

Et Fili réalisa soudain pourquoi il était tellement dans la merde.

« La deuxième fois – aujourd'hui – tu ne t'es pas présenté. Est-ce que c'est aussi vrai ?

\- Oui, murmura Kili, la voix à peine audible désormais. »

Fili cessa de fixer Thorin et se retourna pour fixer Kili à la place.

« Tu avais une retenue aujourd'hui ? dit-il. Mais... »

Thorin leva une main, et Fili cessa de parler. Oh, c'était vraiment pas bon.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présenté en retenue aujourd'hui ? demanda Thorin.

\- Je ne voulais pas mettre encore Fili en retard, dit Kili à la table. Je pensais que c'était mieux de ne pas le mettre en retard. »

Thorin hocha lentement la tête. Il ne regarda pas Fili, mais il n'en avait pas besoin – Fili sentait le regard noir irradier de lui.

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait tes devoirs ? demanda-t-il. »

Il réussissait encore à avoir une voix calme et presque gentille tout en irradiant la mort en direction de Fili par l'arrière de sa tête.

Kili se contenta de fixer la table et de secouer la tête.

« Kili, dit Thorin en se penchant en avant et en posant les mains sur la table. S'il y a un problème avec ton travail scolaire, tu dois me le dire. Nous pouvons t'aider. Tu peux avoir tout le soutien supplémentaire dont tu as besoin. Alors dis-moi : pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait tes devoirs ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie, murmura Kili. »

Thorin resta immobile pendant un moment. Puis il se redressa et hocha la tête.

« Je vois, dit-il. Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair l'autre soir quand nous avons discuté de l'importance d'une éducation. Le travail à la maison est aussi important que l'écoute à l'école, Kili, tu comprends ? »

Kili ouvrit la bouche, mais apparemment ce qu'il essayait de dire resta coincé dans sa gorge, car il la referma et se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

« Bien, dit Thorin. Je prolonge ta punition d'une semaine, et...

\- Thorin, dit Fili, retrouvant soudain le courage de parler. Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment, s'il te plaît ? »

Thorin se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez clair ? dit-il. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Mais Fili se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Je dois te parler, dit-il. Maintenant. »

Il y eut une lutte de regards, mais bien que Thorin soit presque certainement capable de faire reculer des armées entières avec la force de son regard noir, Fili était un Écu-de-Chêne, aussi, et il se contenta de soulever le menton et de lui rendre son regard. Et enfin, Thorin grogna et hocha la tête.

« Mon bureau, dit-il. »

Puis il se retourna vers Kili.

« Reste là. »

Visiblement, Kili aurait été incapable d'aller où que ce soit même s'il l'avait voulu, tant il était recroquevillé et rétréci, et Fili cessa de jeter un regard noir à Thorin pour lui envoyer un sourire rassurant. Que cela fasse une différence ou pas, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était à peu près sûr que faire sortir Thorin de la pièce aiderait beaucoup, c'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Au moment où la porte du bureau de Thorin se referma, Fili se retourna contre lui.

« Tu trouves vraiment que c'est juste ? dit-il. Plus de punition, alors qu'il n'a même pas fini la dernière ? Il va rester coincé à la maison jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans, à ce stade.

\- Et tu crois que je ne devrais pas le punir pour ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs ? demanda Thorin. Pour m'avoir menti sur sa retenue ? Quel résultat crois-tu que ça aura ?

\- J'en sais rien, peut-être que ça lui permettra de ne pas être terrifié par toi, dit Fili. Je veux dire, putain, Thorin. C'est, genre, deux retenues et quelques devoirs. C'est rien. Il a seize ans, pour l'amour du ciel. Combien de fois j'ai eu des retenues quand j'avais seize ans ?

\- Et combien de fois ai-je négligé de te punir pour ça ? demanda Thorin.

\- OK, ouais, mais c'est différent, dit Fili.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas différent, dit Thorin. Il a besoin de discipline.

\- De _discipline_ ? dit Fili. Il n'a pas besoin de foutue _discipline_ , il a besoin de savoir qu'il peut qu'il peut nous faire confiance.

\- Il me semble que tu ne sais pas grand-chose de la discipline ou de la confiance, dit Thorin. »

Et bien que sa voix ne soit pas plus dure qu'avant, les mots firent se dégonfler Fili comme un ballon éclaté.

« Thorin.. _._ »

Mais Thorin n'avait pas fini, apparemment.

« J'étais tellement impressionné par ta maturité ces derniers jours, dit-il. Maintenant je découvre que tu as décidé de ne pas partager des informations importantes avec moi. Je suis obligé de me demander jusqu'où je peux te faire confiance avec Kili, si tu traites son bien-être si légèrement.

\- Hé, oh, attends une minute, dit Fili, piqué à vif. C'est juste une retenue, Thorin, bordel. C'est pas comme s'il avait brûlé l'école ou quelque chose.

\- Il n'y a pas de _juste_ à ce sujet. Je suis responsable de son bien-être. Je ne peux pas ignorer les signes avertisseurs.

\- Les signes de quoi ? demanda Fili en élevant la voix. Que c'est un gamin normal qui n'aime pas faire sesdevoirs ? Il a à peine fait un pas de travers depuis qu'il est là, et maintenant la première fois qu'il fait la plus petite bêtise, tu lui tombes dessus. Je veux dire, bordel, son père était probablement trop occupé à lui casser la gueule pour lui faire faire ses devoirs, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il savait vraiment qu'il est censé les faire ! »

Thorin continua de le fusiller du regard pendant un moment ou deux, mais soudain ses traits se détendirent, laissant place à un froncement de sourcils mélancolique.

« Et c'est exactement le problème, dit-il. Fili, quand tu manquais une journée de devoirs, tu pouvais le rattraper avec un peu de travail supplémentaire. Kili – tu l'as entendu parler de ce qu'il a parlé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Révolution Industrielle, ou appris que les montagnes étaient couvertes de gravats. Il me semble que personne ne s'est jamais soucié de son éducation, et bien qu'il ne manque certainement pas d'intelligence, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit si loin derrière ses pairs qu'il ne faille un énorme travail pour qu'il réussisse un jour. Chaque jour où il manque ses devoirs est un autre jour de retard. »

Il soupira, un profond soupir qui tordit le cœur de Fili tant le chagrin qu'il contenait était profond.

« Je ne veux pas le voir condamné à la plus méchante des vies avant même qu'il sache qu'une autre vie est possible. »

Fili resta immobile, la colère le quittant. Thorin avait toujours été sérieux, aussi longtemps que Fili l'ait connu – et ne l'était devenu que davantage avec la mort de son frère puis de sa sœur – et Thorin lui avait toujours dit, encore et encore, à quel point l'éducation était importante. Et Fili – Fili avait roulé des yeux, parce qu'il savait ça, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Tout le monde le savait, pas vrai ?

Mais non. À l'évidence, pas tout le monde.

« OK, dit-il enfin. OK, je comprends. Tu as raison, il doit faire ses devoirs. Et Thorin, je lui ai dit de le faire, je le jure. Je n'aurais jamais fait l'aveugle si j'avais su qu'il allait recommencer. J'ai juste – j'ai pensé que si je lui disais de le faire, il le ferait. Je croyais qu'il _l'avait_ fait. »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Je ne dirai pas que je ne suis pas déçu, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu sais que ce ne serait pas la vérité. Mais je crois que tu réalises que tu as fait une erreur en croyant que les choses peuvent être aussi simples pour Kili qu'elles l'ont été pour toi. Tu le réalises, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, dit Fili, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser sous la défaite. Ouais, je – je crois. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais Thorin, je pense quand même que tu as tort. Kili n'a pas besoin de discipline. Il a eu assez de discipline pour toute une vie. Il a besoin de savoir que peu importe les conneries qu'il fera, il aura toujours un toit au-dessus de la tête et de la nourriture sur la table, et ne se réveillera pas à l'hôpital. C'est de ça qu'il a besoin. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire – j'étais là la première fois que tu l'as fait. Mais Kili n'est pas comme moi. Quand je sautais mes devoirs, c'était parce que j'étais un flemmard qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul. Mais Thorin, si tu donnes ce coup de pied à Kili, il risque de ne jamais s'en remettre. »

Il se redressa un peu, regardant Thorin dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu penses que je suis juste un gamin, et je sais que j'ai merdé. Mais c'est ce que je pense. »

Thorin soutint son regard encore un moment, fronçant les sourcils. Puis il tendit les mains et les posa sur les épaules de Fili.

« Je veux te demander quelque chose, Fili, dit-il.

\- Ouais ? dit Fili. Quoi ?

\- Je veux te demander de m'aider, dit Thorin. Je veux te demander de toujours me dire la vérité, au moins en ce qui concerne Kili. Et je veux te demander de me dire quand je suis – trop pour lui. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

\- Ouais, dit Fili. Je veux dire. J'ai déjà promis à Kili que je te dirais quand tu ferais le con, alors.

\- Tiens donc, tu as promis ça ? demanda Thorin en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je suis un expert en la matière, dit Fili. Et je serais ravi de t'offrir mon expertise. »

Thorin sourit un peu, mais il semblait encore pensif et sombre.

« Et pour ce qui est de me dire la vérité ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que tu lui as aussi promis ça ?

\- Non, dit Fili avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Mais je peux. Je peux te le promettre. Et je – je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de la retenue. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était important. Mais je ne recommencerai pas.

\- Tu as intérêt, dit Thorin. »

Il sourit à Fili, cependant, et passa rapidement un bras autour de lui.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir ton aide, Fili. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça tout seul.

\- Eh bien, par chance, tu n'as pas à le faire, dit Fili. Maintenant viens, allons tirer le gosse de sa misère avant qu'il ne fasse une rupture d'anévrisme à cause de l'anxiété. »

Quand ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, Kili était toujours recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les bras serrés autour de son ventre comme s'il était frigorifié. Il ne leva pas la tête quand ils entrèrent, mais sembla rétrécir légèrement, ses épaules se raidissant. Fili jeta un regard alarmé à Thorin, et alla s'accroupir près de la chaise.

« Hé, dit-il à mi-voix. Tout va bien. Thorin n'est pas fâché. Personne n'est fâché contre toi. Tout va bien. »

Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant légèrement sursauter Kili.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il doucement. Je m'inquiète seulement de ton bien-être, Kili. Mais je pense que tu as appris la leçon. J'attends de toi que tu rendes tous tes devoirs à partir de maintenant. Est-ce que tu le feras ? »

Kili hocha frénétiquement la tête, fixant la table.

« Oui, dit-il. Oui, oui, je le ferai, je le promets.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, dit Thorin. Puisque tu travailles si bien à la librairie, et puisqu'il semble que tu n'aies pas tout à fait compris ce que j'attendais, je ne vois aucune raison de prolonger ta punition. »

Kili resta totalement immobile pendant un moment. Puis il jeta un regard en biais – pas à Thorin, mais à Fili.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

\- Thorin pense que t'être fait crier dessus est probablement une punition suffisante, dit Fili. »

Même si Thorin n'avait pas vraiment crié sur Kili du tout, il était très doué pour crier sans élever la voix, alors bon.

« Mais il ne m'a pas... murmura Kili avant de s'interrompre. Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il.

\- Kili, dit Thorin en venant se tenir de l'autre côté de la chaise, tu veux bien me regarder ? »

Pendant un moment, Fili eut l'impression que Kili n'allait pas accéder à la requête de Thorin, mais il finit par lever la tête – apparemment avec difficulté – et réussit à croiser le regard de Thorin, mais avec une manière étrange de détourner les yeux qui ne lui permettait de soutenir le regard de Thorin qu'une ou deux secondes à la fois. Thorin, cependant, regarda Kili sans faillir, et s'il ne souriait pas, il n'y avait pas de colère sur son visage.

« Je veux te faire une promesse, dit Thorin. Je promets que je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi. Je ne te frapperai jamais, ne te donnerai jamais de coups de pieds, ne te pousserai jamais. Même si je suis en colère contre toi – même si tu as fait quelque chose de véritablement mal – je ne te toucherai jamais avec colère. Je ne te priverai jamais de nourriture. Je ne te mettrai jamais à la porte de cette maison sans endroit où aller. Je te le promets. Il n'y a pas de conditions. Il n'y a rien que tu doives faire en échange. Même si tu ne me crois pas – si tu ne peux pas me croire – c'est quand même vrai. C'est quand même une promesse. »

Il marqua une pause un moment, observant Fili.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Kili resta assis, bouche bée, le regard enfin fixé sur le visage de Thorin. Thorin attendit, mais Kili ne parla pas.

« Est-ce que tu comprends, Kili ? dit enfin Thorin.

\- Non, murmura Kili. »

Thorin hocha la tête, un air triste sur le visage.

« J'espère qu'un jour ça viendra, dit-il.

\- Hé, dit Fili, toujours accroupi à côté de la chaise de Kili. Je ne suis pas fan des grands discours comme Thorin, mais je promets aussi, tu sais. Tous les mêmes trucs. »

Kili lui jeta un regard, puis le regarda de plus près, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer Fili. Fili ne parla pas, resta juste accroupi là et laissa Kili le regarder. Enfin, Kili se retourna vers Thorin, le regardant en biais pendant une seconde ou deux, puis tournant la tête pour le regarder en face.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Et Thorin sourit.

 **(-)**

 **Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, le prochain chapitre contient un indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir dans la chambre de Thorin...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon, alors oubliez ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. À la place vous avez un chapitre tout fluffy et feel-good.**

 **Ririte : ça y est tout est monté ! Oui Fili et Thorin ont évolué, et ils vont continuer d'évoluer !**

 **Chapitre 13**

Le samedi après-midi, après avoir (globalement) récupéré de sa cuite du vendredi soir, Fili trouva Thorin dans la cuisine.

« Salut, dit-il. Je sais que Kili est puni et tout, mais est-ce que je peux l'emmener pour une leçon de vélo ? Il ne sait pas en faire. »

Thorin réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'on peut considérer ça comme du travail, dit-il.

\- Génial, dit Fili. On sera de retour avant la nuit. »

Il passa dans le salon, où Kili regardait un documentaire sur – les dinosaures, apparemment, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, parce que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kili Fili avait découvert qu'un bon tiers des documentaires semblaient être sur les dinosaures.

« Salut, gamin, dit-il. Un peu de vélo ? »

Kili se leva immédiatement, éteignant la télé.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin, euh. »

Il regarda autour de lui pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que je dois porter ça ? »

Il désigna son sweater et son jean.

« Ouais, c'est bon, dit Fili. L'avantage des vélos, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de beaucoup d'équipement. Hum, mais peut-être qu'une veste de visiblité pourrait être utile. Oh, et ça. »

Il tendit un casque à Kili.

« Pour que tu ne t'ouvres pas le crâne, dit-il. »

Kili prit le casque, commençant à avoir l'air nerveux. Fili se mit à rire.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, dit-il. Je fais du vélo depuis des années et je ne me suis encore rien cassé. »

Kili se dandina, détournant le regard.

« Mais je suis vraiment maladroit, moi, dit-il. Je n'arrête pas de me blesser. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis réalisa ce que Kili disait vraiment. Ça avait l'air de quelque chose qu'il avait déjà dit, plusieurs fois. Un mensonge facile.

« Ouais, eh bien, dit-il. »

Réalisant qu'il avait l'air furieux, il s'arrêta, respirant profondément.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. On n'ira pas sur la route, OK ? Tu ne peux pas te faire grand-chose dans le parc. D'accord ?

\- Ouais, OK, dit Kili. »

Il le suivit à l'extérieur.

Il faisait un froid vif dehors, sec et ensoleillé. Janvier avait cédé la place à Février, et la pluie terrible qui avait causé tant de problèmes mardi n'était plus qu'un souvenir, le faible soleil d'hiver pâle et bas dans un ciel glacial et sans nuages. Ils emmenèrent leurs vélos jusqu'au terrain de jeu, puis Fili appuya le sien contre un arbre et fit signe à Kili.

« OK, dit-il. Monte. Je tiendrai l'arrière. On verra comment tu t'en sors. »

Kili enfila son casque – puis attacha les lanières, lorsque Fili le lui dit – et passa une jambe au-dessus du vélo. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi d'apprendre à en faire, mais Fili était à peu près sûr que quand il saurait, il en serait content. Quel ado de seize ans ne voulait pas un peu d'indépendance, après tout ?

« D'accord, dit Fili. »

Il tendit la main pour agripper l'arrière de la selle. C'était un peu délicat de tenir le vélo sans frôler Kili, mais les fesses du gamin étaient assez maigres pour que Fili s'en sorte.

« Je te tiens, d'accord ? Je te laisserai pas tomber. Mets les pieds sur les pédales.

\- OK, dit Kili. »

Il posa un pied sur la pédale du haut, puis inspira profondément et souleva son autre pied du sol. Fili s'accrocha à la selle, et ils restèrent comme ça un moment.

« D'accord, si tu essayais de pédaler un peu ? demanda Fili. Lentement. Je te maintiendrai debout. »

Kili hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Ils avancèrent de quelques centimètres, puis commencèrent à aller un peu plus vite, jusqu'à ce que Fili réalise que Kili maintenait le vélo stable tout seul. Il lâcha et recula, et Kili s'éloigna lentement de lui, vacillant un peu mais sans plus.

« Tu t'en sors super bien ! lui lança Fili. »

Ce qui, bien sûr, poussa Kili à regarder par-dessus son épaule avec surprise – apparemment il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait laissé Fili derrière lui – et un moment plus tard il vacilla plus violemment et quitta le chemin pour foncer dans un arbre.

« Merde, dit Fili. »

Il courut pour l'aider à se relever, se retenant tout juste d'agripper Kili.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Kili avait roulé de façon à être assis dans l'herbe, et il avait l'air un peu vide.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je suis vraiment nul.

\- Absurde, dit Fili. Tu ne veux pas savoir combien d'années il m'a fallu pour apprendre à faire du vélo. »

Kili leva les yeux avec un air d'appréhension.

« Des années ? dit-il.

\- Oh, ça ne te prendra pas aussi longtemps, dit Fili. »

Il s'assit dans l'herbe avec Kili.

« C'est seulement parce que j'étais gosse. Ils sont pas connus pour leur dextérité, les gosses. »

Il sourit à Kili.

« J'ai eu un tricycle d'abord, un bleu avec une tête de lapin dessus. Ma mère me courait après dans le jardin.

\- Elle te courait après ? demanda Kili, l'air inquiet.

\- Ouais, dit Fili. »

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

« Elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens et faisait semblant d'être un monstre. Elle avait des cheveux formidables, tu vois, ils étaient vraiment longs et bouclés, et elle les tirait sur son visage pour que sa tête ait l'air énorme et elle disait _où est cet enfant ? Où est cet enfant ?_ C'était... »

Il secoua la tête.

« C'était brillant, dit-il enfin. »

Kili le regardait, pas tout à fait directement, mais pas tout à fait en biais, non plus.

« Est-ce que tu étais triste quand elle est morte ? demanda-t-il. »

Fili setourna pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Normalement, quand les gens demandaient quelque chose – et en général ils avaient juste l'air mal à l'aise et changeaient de sujet – ils demandaient quand elle était morte, ou parfois comment. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il avait été _triste_. Pourquoi en auraient-ils seulement besoin ?

« Euh, ouais, dit-il. Bien sûr que j'étais triste. »

Kili se retira un peu en lui-même, se tournant pour fixer le chemin.

« Ouais, dit-il. Bien sûr. Désolé.

\- Non, dit Fili, se souvenant à qui il parlait, c'est... Tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave. D'en parler, je veux dire. Ouais, j'étais triste. Putain, je suis resté plutôt bouleversé pendant un long moment. Je l'aimais tellement, tu sais ? Je veux dire, j'aime Oncle Thorin, aussi, plus que quiconque qui soit encore vivant, mais quand même. »

Il tripota l'herbe à ses pieds, arrachant des brins et les faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« C'était ma maman, tu vois ? »

Kili fronça les sourcils, sans regarder dans la direction de Fili.

« Ma maman n'était pas comme ça, dit-il. »

Fili se redressa légèrement. Il n'avait pas entendu grand-chose de la vie de Kili, bien sûr – quasiment rien, même – mais il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot sur sa mère, pas un. Il avait en quelque sorte supposé qu'elle était morte quand Kili était bébé. Mais il avait apparemment eu tort de le penser, et maintenant il brûlait soudain de curiosité tout en cherchant désespérément à ne pas être trop insistant, ce qui ferait se refermer Kili.

« Ouais ? demanda-t-il soigneusement. Elle était comment ? »

Kili fronça davantage les sourcils.

« Elle... commença-t-il avant de soudain hausser les épaules. C'est sans importance. »

Fili se rassit avec déception. En même temps, d'une certaine façon, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Comment est-ce qu'une personne finissait avec un type comme le père de Kili ? Finissait par avoir un gosse avec un type comme ça ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de la naissance de Kili, aucun certificat de naissance – pourquoi ? Et si elle avait survécu assez longtemps pour que Kili se souvienne d'elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas juste pris et quitté le père de Kili ? Elle devait sûrement avoir su quel enfoiré c'était ? Ou – est-ce que le père de Kili l'avait tuée ? Bordel. Cette idée lui donna un peu la nausée.

Puis une autre idée frappa Fili qui le fit se sentir encore pire. Il réalisa qu'il avait supposé tout ce temps, sans vraiment y penser, que Kili leur était apparenté par sa mère. Mais le nom de famille de Kili – le nom qui avait attiré l'attention de Thorin sur lui en premier lieu – sûrement ce nom devait venir de son père. Le même père qui était derrière la litanie d'os brisés à laquelle Fili ne pouvait même pas penser sans sentir les élans de rage dans son ventre.

Putain. C'était le type qui leur était apparenté d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pas la mère de Kili. Le père de Kili.

« Euh, dit Kili. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Quoi ? »

Fili réalisa soudain que Kili le fixait.

« Oh, euh, ouais. Désolé. Je pensais à autre chose. »

Il se secoua.

« Alors, tu es prêt à réessayer ? »

Kili hocha la tête et se releva.

« Et si je retombe ?

\- Alors je t'achèterai une glace sur le chemin du retour, dit Fili avec un grand sourire. »

Kili sembla un peu incertain à ce sujet.

« C'est – tu plaisantes ? dit-il. Il fait vraiment froid.

\- Ouais, je plaisante, petit génie, dit Fili sans cesser de sourire. Je suis hilarant, pas vrai ? »

Et Kili lui sourit. C'était un sourire un peu confus, ouais, mais les sourires étaient assez rares de la part du gamin pour que Fili se sente plutôt fier de lui. Il montra le vélo du doigt, et Kili le ramassa et commença à le pousser jusqu'au début du chemin. Fili le regarda avancer pendant un moment.

« Ouais, dit-il dans sa barbe. Je suis le champion de la comédie. »

Puis il s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Il fallut encore quelques faux départs – et trois chutes de plus – mais au final, Kili sembla comprendre comment ça fonctionnait. La deuxième fois que Kili tomba au lieu de s'arrêter, Fili pensa à lui dire comment marchaient les freins, et cela sembla être l'information dont Kili avait besoin pour lui permettre d'avancer plus rapidement, évitant ainsi le vacillement périlleux. Il était encore lent, pour sûr, mais le temps que le soleil frôle la cime des arbres, il avait réussi à faire un circuit autour du terrain de jeu sans mettre les pieds au sol une seule fois. Lorsqu'il revint vers Fili, son visage était rouge et avait une sorte de lueur étouffée, semblant indiquer qu'il se serait illuminé s'il avait pensé que c'était permis.

« J'ai réussi, dit-il.

\- Et comment, dit Fili. »

Il leva la main pour lui en taper cinq, puis réalisé que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue, et s'empressa de la rabaisser.

« OK, tu veux voir si tu peux aller vite ?

\- Euh, dit Kili avec un regard inquiet. Vite comment ?

\- Quelle longueur fait un bout de fil ? demanda Fili en allant chercher son propre vélo. On fait la course jusqu'à l'autre côté. Prêt ?

\- Euh, dit Kili. »

Mais Fili n'attendit pas qu'il se dégonfle.

« À vos marques, prêt, partez ! cria-t-il. »

Et il commença à pédaler. Il fut lent à démarrer – délibérément – mais il fallut quand même un certain temps à Kili pour comprendre et se lancer, et il dut alors pédaler furieusement pour le rattraper. Fili sourit pour lui-même et accéléra – mais pas au point de laisser Kili derrière lui – et vers la moitié du terrain, il laissa Kili le dépasser.

« Merde, tu vas me battre, cria-t-il tandis que Kili accélérait. »

Il venait de baisser la tête et de commencer à pédaler plus vite lui-même – après tout, il ne voulait pas être battu d'une _trop_ grande marge – quand Kili sembla soudain perdre le contrôle de son vélo et s'envola, atterrissant lourdement sur l'herbe à un ou deux mètres du vélo tombé.

« Oh, merde, marmonna Fili. »

Il s'empressa d'arrêter son vélo à côté de celui de Kili, bondissant et se précipitant vers Kili, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Kili le fixa, les joues rouges.

« Wow, dit-il. C'était rapide.

\- Tu l'as dit, répondit Fili en commençant à se détendre. Pratiquement un nouveau record du monde. »

Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de Kili et roula de façon à être sur le dos.

« Tu apprends vite, hein ? »

Kili haussa les épaules. Il fixait le ciel avec une étrange expression sur le visage, comme s'il souriait bien qu'il n'y ait pas de véritable sourire. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il tourna la tête pour regarder Fili.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce que quoi est bien ? demanda Fili. »

Il se renfonça un peu plus dans sa veste chaude. S'allonger dans l'herbe était une activité d'été, vraiment. Kili fit un geste qui sembla englober le terrain de jeu entier.

« Ça, dit-il. Tout ça.

\- Tu veux dire passer un bon moment ? demanda Fili. Ouais, Kili. C'est bien de passer un bon moment. En fait, je t'y encourage. Tu me rends vraiment heureux. »

Il eut un large sourire.

« Tu vois ? »

Kili se retourna pour fixer de nouveau le ciel, mais maintenant il avait un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- On n'en a pas déjà parlé ? dit Fili. C'est agréable quand tes amis s'amusent. On est amis, ergo, ça me rend heureux que tu passes un bon moment.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Kili. Je ne savais pas qu'on était amis.

\- Bien sûr qu'on l'est, dit Fili. »

Puis il pensa soudain que ce n'était peut-être pas bien. Il voulait être ami avec Kili, c'était une chose – mais est-ce que Kili voulait être ami avec lui ?

« Je veux dire, si ça te convient.

\- Je, euh, dit Kili. Je – hum, je veux dire – je n'ai pas – je ne sais pas... »

Il s'arrêta, s'étranglant à moitié sur un mot, puis regarda Fili en biais.

« Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose ?

\- Et si tu faisais en sorte de t'amuser autant que possible, dit Fili. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? »

Kili détourna les yeux. Il ne répondit pas, et Fili n'insista pas, se contentant de se retourner pour regarder de nouveau le ciel. C'était agréable. Relaxant. De juste passer du temps ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, _froid_ prit le pas sur _relaxant_ , et Fili s'assit avec un grognement.

« OK, j'arrête là, dit-il. Il va bientôt faire nuit, de toute façon. »

Il se leva et tendit la main pour aider Kili à se lever, puis marqua une pause, sur le point de la retirer de nouveau. Mais Kili fit une sorte de demi-geste comme s'il allait tendre la main vers celle de Fili, et Fili s'interrompit, le bras tendu, réfléchissant.

« Est-ce que tu – veux un coup de main ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé. »

Kili fixa encore la main de Fili quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais,dit-il,je... »

Il tendit une main hésitante. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Fili, et Fili les saisit, essayant d'être doux mais ferme. Les doigts de Kili étaient froids comme de la glace, et sa main donnait une impression de fragilité, encore ridiculement osseuse même après une semaine de nourriture convenable, si bien que Fili eut soudain l'idée irrationnelle que s'il agrippait trop fort, il pourrait l'écraser. Alors il ne le fit pas. Il ne serra pas, n'essaya pas de hisser Kili sur ses pieds. Il resta juste debout là, la main de Kili dans la sienne, et au bout d'un moment, Kili se mit debout, s'appuyant fortement sur Fili. Une fois debout, il retira sa main, et Fili le lâcha, se sentant légèrement étourdi, comme si tout était arrivé sur un autre plan d'existence.

« Est-ce que ça a été ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui. »

Kili enroula ses bras autour de lui-même et fronça les sourcils en direction de l'herbe.

« Je ne... commença-t-il. »

Puis il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Je vais – je vais chercher le vélo, marmonna t-il en se détournant. »

Fili le regarda partir. Ce n'était pas une réponse. Mais maintenant il y avait une question, et Fili pensa que peut-être c'était un progrès.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Thorin était assis à la table de la cuisine, lisant le papier. Il leva les yeux et leur fit un signe de tête quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Et comment s'est passée la leçon ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'était brillant, dit Fili. Kili va faire le tour de France plus tard. »

Thorin eut un sourire indulgent, et Kili eut une sorte de demi-sourire aussi, même s'il était assez évident à l'expression de son visage qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était le Tour de France.

« Dîner ? demanda Fili. Je meurs de faim.

\- Je pensais qu'on mangerait de la pizza, dit Thorin. J'ai déjà commandé.

\- Oh, oui, mon fils, dit Fili en s'asseyant. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

\- Je ne savais pas ce qu'aimait Kili, alors j'ai commandé plusieurs choses différentes, dit Thorin. »

Il sortit le menu, mais avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer, la sonnerie retentit.

« Super timing, dit Fili en se levant d'un bond. Je suis teeeeeellement prêt pour une pizza. »

Quand il ouvrit la porte, cependant, il s'arrêta et fixa avec émerveillement ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Le livreur de pizzas était presque invisible derrière l'énorme pile de boîtes qu'il portait.

« Hum, dit Fili.

\- Écu-de-Chêne ? demanda le livreur. »

Une main apparut de derrière les boîtes, tendant un reçu, que Fili saisit.

« Je vous dirais bien ce que j'ai amené, mais on serait là toute la nuit.

\- Euh, ouais, merci, dit Fili, laissant le livreur lui déposer les boîtes dans les bras. Euh, vous pourriez fermer la porte ? Je ne veux pas faire tomber ça. »

Dès que la porte fut refermée, il se retourna – lentement, en gardant à l'œil les boîtes au sommet de la pile – et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Thorin, cria-t-il. Est-ce que tu as commandé toute la pizzeria? »

Un moment plus tard, le poids dans ses bras diminua légèrement, et il vit Thorin, porter une belle moitié de la pile et fronçant les sourcils vers lui.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y en avait tant, dit-il.

\- Tu as littéralement demandé une de chaque, n'est-ce pas ? dit Fili. »

Honnêtement, Thorin était comme un foutu gosse de cinq ans parfois.

Thorin haussa les épaules.

« Nous n'aurons pas besoin de cuisiner pendant quelques jours, dit-il, ouvrant la voie vers la cuisine.

\- Quelques semaines, peut-être, marmonna Fili avant de le suivre. »

Quand toutes les boîtes de pizza furent étalées dans la cuisine avec le couvercle ouvert, cependant, Fili changea d'avis sur l'idiotie de Thorin. C'était plutôt du génie. Kili était assis là avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire légèrement suspendue comme un personnage de cartoon. Fili n'aurait pas été surpris s'il s'était mis à baver sur-le-champ.

« Qu'est-ce qui te plairait ? demanda Thorin.

\- Euh, dit – ou plutôt couina – Kili. Je ne – je ne sais pas... »

Fili haussa les épaules et se servit une part de pizza quatre fromages.

« N'oublie pas de manger de la salade, dit Thorin. Il n'y aura pas de scorbut sous mon toit. »

Fili roula des yeux, mais servit de la salade à Kili et lui-même. Il attaqua avec appétit, et ce fut seulement après avoir fini sa part de pizza qu'il s'aperçut que Kili ne mangeait pas. Il lui jeta un regard pour le voir fixer sa salade comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait le mordre.

« Hé, dit Fili. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es allergique aux tomates ou quelque chose ? »

Kili lui jeta un regard, puis – plus discrètement – à Thorin.

« Je crois que la salade est moisie, murmura-t-il à Fili. Est-ce que je dois la manger quand même ?

\- Moisie ? »

Fili fronça les sourcils et inspecta la salade de Kili.

« Je ne vois pas de moisi. Où est le moisi ? »

Kili saisit sa fourchette et piqua silencieusement le résidu de feta émiettée attaché à une feuille de laitue.

« C'est tout blanc, dit-il en murmurant toujours. »

Fili ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots.

« C'est de la feta, petit génie, dit-il. »

Kili lui adressa un regard neutre, et Fili haussa les sourcils.

« Du fromage ? dit-il. Tu connais le fromage, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu ne viens pas réellement de Mars.

\- Oh, dit Kili. »

Il leva les yeux vers Thorin, puis détourna rapidement le regard.

« Ce n'est pas – ouais, bien sûr. Ouais, du fromage.

\- Kili, dit Thorin, as-tu déjà mangé de la feta ?

\- Euh, dit Kili, j'ai mangé du fromage. D'habitude, il est – jaune.

\- Du cheddar, dit Fili. Tu as mangé du cheddar.

\- Euh, dit Kili. Ouais, OK.

\- Il y a beaucoup de fromages différents, dit Thorin. »

Il croisa les mains et observa Kili de l'autre côté de la table.

« Le cheddar en est un. La feta en est un autre. Certains fromages sont en effet moisi – délibérément, pour le goût – mais la feta n'en fait pas partie.

\- OK, dit Kili. »

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, cependant.

« Essaie juste, dit Fili. Vois si tu aimes ça. Sinon, je te ferai de la salade sans feta.

\- Tu aimes ça, toi ? demanda Kili en regardant Fili du coin de l'œil.

\- Je te demande si toi, tu aimes ça, dit Fili. »

Parce qu'il avait compris le jeu de Kili, maintenant, oh oui.

Kili resta assis à fixer son assiette quelques secondes, mais finalement il reprit sa fourchette et ramassa quelques miettes de feta. Il marqua une pause avant d'ouvrir la bouche, comme s'il se préparait au pire. Puis il mit la fourchette dans sa bouche avec une grimace.

Et s'arrêta.

Fili attendit, se sentant bizarrement excité. C'était bizarre, non ? D'être excité de voir quelqu'un manger du fromage ?

Puis Kili mâcha un peu, et déglutit, et cligna des yeux.

« Wow, dit-il.

\- Ouais ? dit Fili avec un grand sourire à Thorin. C'était bon ?

\- Euh, dit Kili. Combien – combien de fromages y a-t-il ?

\- Des millions, dit Fili d'un ton léger. Il y a, genre, le brie et le wensleydale et le gorgonzola et le stilton, et, euh, l'edam et, et le camember... »

Il s'interrompit, cherchant de l'aide auprès de Thorin.

« Le caerphilly, proposa Thorin.

\- Oui ! dit Fili en s'échauffant. Et le cheshire. Bordel, si tu aimes la feta, tu vas adorer le cheshire. Oooh, et le fromage fumé, miam. »

Kili le fixa, commençant à avoir l'air un peu dépassé.

« Je ne savais pas, dit-il.

\- La mozzarella, dit Fili en réfléchissant toujours, et le parmesan, faut pas oublier le parmesan. Et – Hé, ça va ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili – mais il s'enfonçait dans sa chaise, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Ouais, désolé. Je ne – je ne savais pas.

\- Eh bien, disons juste qu'il y a beaucoup de fromages, dit Thorin. Mais pour l'instant, si tu te concentrais sur la nourriture que tu as devant toi ?

\- Oui, dit Kili, merci. »

Il resta immobile un moment, encore enfoncé dans sa chaise, l'air tendu. Mais il sembla ensuite se secouer, et se redressa, tendant la main vers sa fourchette. Il embrocha soigneusement un bloc de feta, le plaçant dans sa bouche et fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Merci, répéta-t-il après avoir avalé. »

Thorin sourit.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

Ils mangèrent tous assez de pizza pour nourrir cinq mille personnes – entamant à peine ce que Thorin avait acheté – puis Thorin déclara que puisque la punition de Kili était officiellement finie, il pouvait choisir ce qu'ils regarderaient à la télé – à condition, bien sûr, que ce ne soit pas interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Thorin sortit le programme télé du journal et l'étala sur la table, faisant signe à Kili de venir y jeter un œil. Mais Kili se contenta de rester debout et son regard passa de Thorin à Fili, un air hésitant sur le visage.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder la télé ? demanda Fili. Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je, euh, dit Kili, euh, il y avait – la semaine dernière on a vu – il y avait une baleine. Mais je me suis endormi.

\- Le truc d'Attenborough ? demanda Fili. Blue Planet, ajouta-t-il quand Thorin lui lança un regard perplexe. Tu sais que tu peux choisir autre chose si tu veux, par contre ? Ça n'a pas besoin d'être un documentaire.

\- J'ai juste – je me suis endormi, dit Kili. Je n'ai pas – non, c'est, c'est sans importance. »

Il détourna soudain le regard, rentrant la tête dans les épaules comme s'il regrettait d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit.

« C'est pas au programme, dit Fili en jetant un œil à la liste. Hé, Thorin, tu n'avais pas un DVD, par contre ? »

Thorin se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la cuisine. Une minute ou deux plus tard, il réapparut, brandissant triomphalement un coffret DVD.

« Ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

Fili roula des yeux. Thorin était complètement ignorant en ce qui concernait la télé, même la très bonne télé, comme Attenborough. Il saisit le coffret et l'inspecta.

« Ouais, dit-il. Brillant. »

Il le tendit à Kili.

« Et si tu allais le mettre ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili prit le coffret et se dirigea vers le salon. Fili le regarda partir puis se retourna pour voir Thorin en faire autant, un froncement de sourcils songeur sur le visage.

« Ça va ? demanda Fili. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard.

« Je m'interroge sur son père, dit-il. Comment il a pu – faire ce qu'il a fait.

\- Ouais, dit Fili. Hé, Thorin – c'est son père, pourtant, pas vrai ? C'est à lui qu'on est apparenté ? »

Le froncement de sourcils de Thorin s'intensifia.

« Je suppose que oui, dit-il.

\- Merde, marmonna Fili. »

Thorin se tourna vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, dit-il. Ni sur toi, ni sur moi. Peu importe qui était cet homme, ses actions ne sont pas les nôtres.

\- Ça me fait me sentir sale, pourtant, dit Fili. D'avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans notre famille.

\- Penses-tu que Kili est sale parce qu'il est encore plus proche de lui ? demanda Thorin.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Fili. C'est pas comme si c'était la faute de Kili.

\- Exactement, dit Thorin. »

Il soupira.

« J'ai réfléchi à cela, dit-il. Réfléchi et réfléchi. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la vérité. Mais cet homme est mort, et Kili est vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte, maintenant. »

Kili apparut soudain dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, l'air nerveux. Il tenait un DVD dans les mains, soigneusement, comme si c'était un papillon.

« Hum, je ne peux pas – je ne sais pas ouvrir le truc, dit-il. »

Fili éclata de rire, soulagé de voir l'atmosphère lourde s'alléger.

« Viens, alors, dit-il. Je vais te montrer. »

Ils regardèrent quatre épisodes de Blue Planet à la suite – Kili scotché à l'écran pendant tout ce temps – puis Thorin annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Après une tournée de _bonne nuit_ , Fili et Kili se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Le DVD était en pause, mais Kili ne le remit pas en route. Il resta assis là, fixant le vide avec un air pensif sur le visage.

Fili attendit un moment, mais quand rien ne se produisit, il commença à se sentir agité.

« Hé, dit-il. Tour de contrôle au Major Kili. Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

Kili sursauta légèrement et lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Désolé, dit-il. Est-ce que je dois... »

Il saisit la télécommande, mais Fili secoua la tête.

« Non, hé, dit-il. Je me demandais juste à quoi tu pensais. Ça avait l'air plutôt sérieux.

\- Je, euh, dit Kili. J'étais juste... »

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ses mains pendant quelques instants.

« C'était sympa, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, je veux dire.

\- Ouais, pas mal, hein ? dit Fili. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais regarder une pizza de la même façon.

\- Ouais, dit Kili comme s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, alors ? dit Fili. Un bon moment ? »

Kili se retourna et le regarda – en face, absolument pas de biais.

« Ouais, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »

Fili se surprit à s'illuminer sans vraiment en avoir l'intention.

« Cool, dit-il. »

Kili fronça davantage les sourcils, et se retourna pour regarder l'écran figé. Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux, cela dit. Juste pensif. Et Fili le laissa penser – pendant un moment, en tout cas. Mais il se dit que trop penser n'avait jamais fait de bien à personne, alors au bout d'un moment il tendit la main et récupéra la télécommande.

« Donc, dit-il, calamar ? »

Kili hocha la tête, et Fili relança le DVD, s'installant tandis que la narration familière commençait.

Ouais, pensa-t-il. Ç'avait vraiment été une bonne journée.

(-)

 **Voilà, je vous l'avais promis, un chapitre feel-good et fluffy et ça fait du bien au milieu de tout ça !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ririte : Chéris ton sourire, il ne durera pas longtemps...**

 **Il était bien, hein, le dernier chapitre ? Ça vous a plu, la légèreté et la bonne humeur ?**

 **...Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit au début de cette fic ?**

 **Trigger warnings : Langage cru. Tentative de contact sexuel non-consenti.**

 **Chapitre 14**

Le dimanche, Fili fut à peine à la maison. Il déjeuna au pub avec Tristan et quelques-unes des filles au Fort Saint George, puis ils passèrent le reste de la journée à glander (à "travailler", prétendit Tristan). Le temps qu'il rentre chez lui, il était onze heures passées, et l'endroit était sombre et silencieux. Et ce fut à peu près comme ça que se passa le reste de la semaine – apparemment, Kili avait passé la majeure partie de son dimanche à s'entraîner au vélo, et le lundi il était prêt à aller à l'école tout seul. Donc en-dehors de leur session avec Bofur – programmée de façon à coïncider avec le cours d'EPS de Kili le lundi après-midi, puisque Kili était dispensé de sport indéfiniment – la vie de Fili revint pratiquement à la normale. En fait, le mardi et le mercredi il ne vit même pas Kili ou Thorin du tout, se levant après qu'ils soient tous les deux partis et rentrant tard après avoir passé la soirée avec ses amis. C'était un contraste tellement étrange avec le drame intense de la semaine précédente que Fili devait parfois se rappeler que ça n'avait pas été un rêve.

Mais voilà : Kili semblait s'être bel et bien acclimaté. Thorin obtenait des rapports quotidiens de ses professeurs, et apparemment il rendait tous ses devoirs maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de problèmes nocturnes, plus de visites à l'hôpital – en tout cas, pas qui impliquent Fili. C'était sympa. En quelque sorte.

En quelque sorte, parce que le jeudi, Fili découvrit que ça lui manquait de devoir aller chercher Kili. C'était bizarre – vraiment bizarre, parce que qui aime devoir interrompre son après-midi pour faire le taxi pour un adolescent ? - mais Fili se surprit à jeter des regards à l'horloge à trois heures et quart et à avoir une sensation de – pas de tristesse, exactement, mais – eh bien, c'était difficile à décrire. Et stupide, aussi, parce qu'il n'avait transporté le gamin que pendant une semaine, donc ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. Peut-être que c'était juste la compagnie de Kili qui lui manquait, décida Fili. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis samedi – pas volontairement, ils étaient juste rarement dans la même pièce au même moment – et même si Fili avait beaucoup d'amis et que Kili était, en fin de compte, quelqu'un d'assez étrange avec qui traîner, Fili se surprit à penser de plus en plus souvent ce jeudi après-midi à comment il s'en sortait. Quels documentaires il regardait, ce qu'il avait dit quand Thorin lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait appris à l'école, s'il avait déjà essayé tous les fromages du fromager.

Ce week-end, décida Fili. Il passerait du temps avec Kili ce week-end. Il était censé aller à Londres avec les mecs, mais rien à foutre. Il sortirait le gosse, lui montrerait un peu plus Cambridge. Ils n'avaient même pas encore été à son université. Et il serait à la maison pour le dîner ce soir. Ouais, définitivement.

Et ce fut le cas : à six heures et demi, il poussa la porte de la cuisine et sourit de voir Thorin couper des légumes.

« Chéri, je suis rentré, dit-il.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, dit Thorin. »

Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il avait l'air du chat qui avait attrapé le canari, et Fili pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si satisfait ? demanda-t-il. Il est arrivé un truc cool au boulot ?

\- Kili, dit Thorin. »

Il se retourna, s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette de table, et s'appuya sur le comptoir.

« Il a eu un B moins en anglais.

\- Wow, dit Fili, sentant un sourire commencer à se former sur son propre visage. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas autant de retard que tu le pensais.

\- On dirait que non, dit Thorin. Lorsqu'il se sera complètement acclimaté, je suis sûr qu'il ne fera que s'améliorer. »

Fili s'installa à table. C'était bizarre, dans un sens – si jamais Fili avait ramené un B moins, Thorin aurait froncé les sourcils et lui aurait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pour Kili – eh bien, tout était différent pour Kili.

« Et tu n'as même pas eu besoin de le punir, dit-il.

\- Non, apparemment pas, dit Thorin. »

Il sourit pour lui-même pendant une minute ou deux, puis se retourna vers les légumes.

« Ça te plaît vraiment de l'avoir ici, pas vrai ? demanda Fili.

\- Hum ? dit Thorin. »

Mais il marqua une pause dans sa cuisine, fixant la planche à découper.

« Oui, dit-il enfin. Quand je l'ai accueilli, c'était par sens de devoir. Mais maintenant... »

Il se retourna, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'aime le voir réussir, dit-il enfin. J'ai l'impression que tous les obstacles qu'il a dû affronter n'ont pas tout à fait réussi à écraser son esprit.

\- Ouaip, c'est bien un Écu-de-Chêne, dit Fili. Obstiné comme pas permis. »

Thorin renifla.

« Et éloquent avec ça, dit-il.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit Fili. Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ? »

Il se pencha en avant pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans le sac Waitrose sur la table.

« Du halloumi*, dit Thorin. Pour fêter la réussite de Kili.

\- Oh, oui, dit Fili. Le gosse va devenir fou. »

Il se rassit, contemplant à quel point Kili allait adorer le halloumi. Ouais, pensa-t-il. Il fallait qu'il rentre dîner plus souvent.

Fili fut d'excellente humeur toute la journée suivante. Kili en avait eu les jambes coupées, tellement le halloumi était génial, à tel point que Fili lui avait donné la moitié de sa part, même si c'était aussi l'un de ses préférés. Le souvenir fit sourire Fili toute la journée. Puis il eut sa supervision, et le superviseur lui dit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il obtienne la première place aux examens pré-éliminatoires. Après ça, Fili déjeuna avec Tristan et discuta d'un nombre impressionnant de conneries, puis il décida, et merde, c'était pratiquement le week-end, et il abandonna la bibliothèque au profit de la lumière pâle et mordante du vendredi après-midi.

Il descendait King's Parade vers la boutique de caramels quand il croisa l'extrémité du Passage Saint Edward et se demanda soudain si Bilbon avait reçu de nouveaux livres de philosophie récemment. Il n'avait pas vu l'étrange petit homme de toute la semaine, et pensa que s'il calculait bien – deux heures et demi, pas trop tard – il pourrait même avoir du thé et des gâteaux. Il tourna donc dans la rue étroite, et une ou deux minutes plus tard il se tenait devant la librairie. Il y avait une nouvelle enseigne – _Librairie Cul-de-Sac_ , écrit en lettres cursives dorées sur un fond bleu – mais le panneau _Changement de Direction_ était toujours accroché à la fenêtre.

« Salut, Bilbon, appela-t-il en passant la porte, faisant tinter la cloche. Jolie enseigne. »

Bilbon sortit de nulle part, souriant et lui adressant un signe de tête.

« Oh, bonjour, dit-il. Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. Oui, en effet, ton frère m'a aidé à l'installer.

\- Ce n'est pas mon... »

Fili décida finalement que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

« Cul-de-Sac, dit-il. À cause de Sacquet ?

\- En effet, dit Bilbon en retournant vers l'arrière-boutique. Est-ce que je peux t'offrir du thé ? Du café ? Est-ce que Kili en veut ?

-Duthé _,_ ce serait très bien, dit Fili. Kili n'est pas là, par contre. Il està l'école. Il n'est que deux heures et demie.

\- À l'école ? dit Bilbon. »

Il réapparut après avoir supposément mis la théière à chauffer.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. Comment s'en sort-il à l'école ?

\- Plutôt bien, en fait, dit Fili. Il a eu un B moins en anglais hier. Thorin est fou de joie.

\- Oh, bien, dit Bilbon. Je suis content d'apprendre qu'ils font des ajustements pour son handicap.

\- Son – hum ? dit Fili. »

Il se retourna, cessant d'inspecter l'étagère la plus proche pour regarder Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas handicapé.

\- Oh, eh bien, pas physiquement, bien sûr, dit Bilbon en agitant la main. Mais son handicap d'apprentissage. Sa dyslexie, je veux dire.

\- Euh, dit Fili. »

Il commençait à avoir l'impression qu'ils avaient deux conversations différentes.

« Kili n'est pas dyslexique. Il a eu un B moins en anglais.

\- Vraiment ? »

Bilbon sembla surpris, puis plutôt embarrassé.

« Oh là là, je m'excuse. Je pensais – mais non, clairement, j'ai fait une erreur. Je suis terriblement désolé.

\- Non, attendez, dit Fili. Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il était dyslexique ? Est-ce qu'il vous l'a dit ?

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Bilbon. C'est juste que – eh bien, lors de son premier jour ici, je lui ai demandé de ranger quelques livres, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait fait un très mauvais travail. Il semblait penser que la meilleure façon de s'y prendre était de les mettre à côté de livres qui avaient l'air similaires. J'ai pensé que c'était dû à la nervosité, mais je lui ai redemandé hier, et il a fait la même chose. Et – eh bien, je ne voulais pas embarrasser le pauvre garçon, mais j'ai juste supposé...

\- Non, d'accord, dit Fili. Ouais, ça doit être autre chose. Je veux dire – je lui demanderai. Parce que c'est bizarre.

\- Autre chose, certainement, dit Bilbon. Oui, bien sûr. Seulement je me demande bien de quoi il peut s'agir. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour répéter que Kili avait eu un B moins en anglais, mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone commençant à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit, prêt à rejeter l'appel – supposant que c'était Tristan, appelant pour discuter d'autres conneries – mais il vit que c'était Kili.

« Attendez une seconde, dit-il à Bilbon. »

Il sortit de la boutique et répondit au téléphone, qu'il porta à son oreille.

« Hé, ça va ?

\- Salut. »

Kili avait une petite voix anxieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

« Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher à l'école ? Ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir sans que tu – euh, s-signes un truc.

\- Signer ? demanda Fili. Quel est le problème ? Tu es malade ? »

Il saisissait déjà son antivol, composant le code de sa main libre.

« Non, dit Kili d'une voix encore plus basse. J'ai été – j'ai, j'ai été suspendu. »

Fili se figea alors qu'il retirait l'antivol de la roue.

« Tu... quoi ? dit-il.

\- Ils disent que je dois rentrer chez moi, dit Kili, mais ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir. »

Il avait une voix encore plus anxieuse maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu peux – tu veux bien venir me chercher ?

\- Ouais, dit Fili. »

La peur dans la voix de Kili le poussait à l'action.

« Ouais, oui. Merde, OK, j'arrive tout de suite. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

\- Merci, dit Kili. »

Fili ouvrait juste la bouche pour demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer, quand l'appel fut coupé. Fili éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le fixa une seconde, se demandant s'il devait rappeler. Mais non, Kili était manifestement paniqué, donc la meilleure chose à faire était d'y aller le plus vite possible. Il enfila son casque et sauta sur son vélo, pédalant sur King's Parade assez vite pour mériter un sermon d'un professeur qui s'écarta juste à temps.

Fili arriva à la maison en un temps record, lâchant le vélo et passant à la Range Rover. Il ne voulait pas rentrer en vélo avec Kili – voulait pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Son esprit avait tourné à vive allure tout le long du chemin, et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir deviné : Kili avait dû se battre. Certainement. Les ados étaient des petits enfoirés vicieux, et Kili avait pratiquement une cible peinte sur le dos, avec la façon dont il était si silencieux et passif et – et _bizarre._ Mais il était impossible que Kili ait démarré une bagarre – parfaitement impossible – et Fili allait définitivement dire ça au directeur quand il arriverait à l'école. En quoi pouvait-il être juste de suspendre Kili pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas sa faute ? Il était hors de question que Fili les laisse s'en sortir comme ça.

Le temps qu'il arrive à l'école, Fili s'était mis dans un état de rage vertueuse. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la réception et jeta un regard noir à la femme derrière.

« Fili Écu-de-Chêne, dit-il. Je viens chercher mon – euh, Kili Écu-de-Chêne.

\- Ah oui, dit la femme avec un sourire placide. Le directeur veut vous dire un mot.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il, eh bien, je veux lui dire un mot, moi aussi. »

Il frappa brièvement et entra dans le bureau sans attendre de réponse. L'homme derrière le bureau – le directeur, supposa Fili – leva les yeux de ce qu'il écrivait et fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

\- Fili Écu-de-Chêne, dit Fili. »

Le directeur était mince et distingué, cheveux gris acier, lunettes en écaille, veste en tweed, la totale. Fili le détesta immédiatement.

« Ah, oui, dit le directeur en désignant une chaise. Fermez la porte, je vous prie. »

Fili ferma la porte et s'assit, rigide. _D_ _r Williams_ , disait la plaque sur le bureau du directeur. Fili la fusilla du regard.

« Très bien, dit Williams. J'ai conscience que Kili a des circonstances – plutôt spéciales, et je lui ai grandement laissé la bride sur le cou depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, pour cette raison. En effet, j'ai été très satisfait de voir l'amélioration de son comportement cette dernière semaine. Cependant, je suis sûr que vous le comprendre, je ne peux pas permettre qu'un comportement tel que celui-ci reste impuni.

\- Un comportement tel que quoi ? demanda Fili. »

Williams marqua une pause.

« Kili ne vous l'a pas dit au téléphone ? demanda-t-il. »

Fili se surprit à grincer des dents.

« Non, dit-il. Pas du tout. »

Williams resta silencieux un moment. Puis il soupira et joignit ses doigts en pointe devant lui, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il cherchaitcomment expliquer.

« Kili a été surpris en train de réaliser un – acte sexuel sur un autre élève dans les toilettes, dit-il enfin. »

Le fil des pensées furieuses de Fili s'interrompit brusquement. Il fixa Williams, la bouche ouverte.

« Il – quoi ? demanda-t-il. Un _quoi_ ?

\- Une fellation, dit Williams comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie déplaisante. Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez, je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement.

\- Une f... Vous... Je... »

Fili cligna des yeux, sa colère oubliée devant la magnitude de sa stupéfaction.

« Il était – avec un garçon ? Kili ?

\- L'orientation de l'acte ne fait aucune différence, bien sûr, dit Williams. S'il s'était trouvé avec une fille, la punition aurait été identique. »

Fili avait l'impression qu'il devrait répondre quelque chose, mais son cerveau semblait avoir entièrement cessé de fonctionner.

« Vous êtes sûr ? dit-il enfin. Je veux dire – est-ce que ça pourrait être une erreur ?

\- Pas d'erreur, dit Williams. Il a été pris _en flagrant dél_ _it_ , en l'occurrence. Je suppose que vous allez en informer son assistant social ? »

Fili hocha la tête sans vraiment faire attention à la question. Kili, sucer un mec dans les chiottes ? Kili, qui supportait à peine qu'on le touche, qui ne pouvait probablement même pas rassembler le courage de se présenter à quelqu'un ? _Kili_ ?

« Je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment sûr, pourtant ? dit-il, incapable de dépasser la certitude que ça ne pouvait absolument pas être vrai. Parce que Kili – parce que ce n'est pas, ce n'est pas ce genre de gosse. »

Williams soupira.

« La suspension est pour trois jours, dit-il. Il peut revenir jeudi prochain. Si ce comportement s'est arrêté, et s'il continue de travailler comme cette dernière semaine, je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas mettre ça derrière nous. »

Fili déglutit.

« Jeudi, dit-il, cherchant juste quelque chose à dire. »

Toute sa fureur s'était complètement évaporée, le laissant purement éberlué.

« Jeudi, dit Williams. À présent, j'ai besoin que vous signiez ceci pour attester que vous l'avez pris en charge. »

Fili signa le papier qu'on lui tendait, puis se leva et suivit Williams vers une petite pièce nue où Kili était assis sur une chaise en plastique. Kili se leva dès qu'ils entrèrent et s'agita nerveusement, sans croiser le regard de Fili.

« Salut, marmonna-t-il.

\- Salut, dit Fili. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Kili avait l'air identique – timide, maigrichon, comme rétréci dans son sweat-shirt trop large. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui coucherait dans les toilettes de l'école. Mais apparemment, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Kili se rétrécit davantage sous le regard inquisiteur de Fili.

« Est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Et soudain, Fili ne put imaginer un endroit où il avait moins envie d'être que cette école, avec le directeur qui les observait avec désapprobation.

« Ouais, dit-il. Foutons le camp d'ici. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour. Fili surveilla la circulation, conduisit de façon responsable, tout en entendant en boucle la voix du directeur dans sa tête. _Fellation. En flagrant délit._ C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

Quand il se gara dans l'allée, cependant, Kili lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il. Suspendu, je veux dire.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas retourner à l'école, dit Fili. »

Il coupa le moteur et fronça les sourcils en direction du volant.

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner avant jeudi prochain. C'est une punition.

\- Ils – me punissent en ne me faisant pas aller à l'école ? demanda Kili, l'air perplexe.

\- Ouais, dit Fili. C'est assez stupide. Maistu sais ce qui est stupide, aussi ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Sucer une bite dans les toilettes de l'école, dit Fili. C'est quoi ce bordel, Kili ? À _l'école_ ? À quoi tu pensais ? »

Kili écarquilla les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'ai pas – je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était mal. »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour dire – quelque chose de très bruyant et déplaisant. Mais ensuite ça le frappa. Kili avait seize ans. Bien sûr, il était nerveux et timide et il donnait envie aux gens de le serrer dans leurs bras, mais il avait seize ans, et c'était un garçon, et il n'y avait pas si longtemps que Fili avait cessé d'être un garçon de seize ans lui-même. Il savait comment c'était. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais baisé personne dans les chiottes de l'école, mais c'était parce qu'il savait que c'était un truc stupide à faire. Contrairement à Kili, apparemment.

« Eh bien, ça l'est, dit-il enfin, essayant mentalement de se réconcilier avec cette nouvelle facette de Kili. Tu ne peux pas – bordel, Kili, non, tu ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un à l'école. »

Kili se recroquevilla un peu, et Fili soupira.

« Écoute, je comprends, dit-il. Je comprends vraiment, OK ? T'as seize ans, t'es tout le temps excité, parfois t'as l'impression que tu vas exploser si tu ne fais pas quelque chose tout de suite. Mais tu dois la garder dans ton pantalon, OK ? Attends au moins de rentrer à la maison. »

Il marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, et si tu décides de ramener ton petit ami à la maison, fais en sorte que Thorin ne s'en rende pas compte, OK ? Crois-moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Kili fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami, dit-il.

\- Hein ? dit Fili. Le directeur a dit que tu suçais quelqu'un dans les toilettes. Je veux dire, un mec. Non ?

\- Si, dit Kili. Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. »

Fili eut la sensation qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter beaucoup plus de révélations sur le côté sauvage de Kili.

« C'est qui, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- John, dit Kili.

\- John... ?

\- Euh, John, dit Kili. Il est en sixième année. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille.

\- Il – Tu... dit Fili, regardant Kili bouche bée. Tu lui as sucé la bite et tu ne connais même pas son nom de famille ? Quoi, tu l'as vu dans le couloir et tu as été pris d'un désir incontrôlable ? Tu as dû le traîner aux chiottes pour un "quickie" ? C'est quoi ce _bordel_ , Kili ? »

Kili se recroquevilla dans le coin, s'appuyant contre la porte.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, il m'aidait. Il m'aide.

\- Il t'aide à faire quoi ? demanda Fili. »

Il avait conscience de crier, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à y faire quoi que ce soit, parce que baiser son petit ami était une chose – une chose stupide, mais au moins compréhensible – mais baiser un parfait étranger ? À l'école ?

« Il t'aide à quoi, à perdre ta virginité ?

\- Avec mes devoirs, dit Kili. Il m'aide. Il me donne les essais. »

Fili le fixa avec horreur.

« Il _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les essais, babilla Kili, les yeux écarquillés et implorants. Les essais, parce que Thorin était tellement fâché, et – et John m'a montré où aller le premier jour, et il m'a demandé vendredi comment j'allais et j'avais une retenue, je ne voulais pas que tu sois en retard et j'ai dit, j'ai dit – et il a dit qu'il pouvaitme vendre les essais mais je n'avais pas d'argent, alors j'ai dit – j'ai dit que je pouvais coucher avec lui, mais il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas, parce que les toilettes n'étaient pas assez grandes, mais que je pouvais le sucer et que ça irait si je le faisais chaque fois qu'il voulait. »

Il fixa Fili, la respiration haletante.

« Il a dit que ça irait, dit-il. Je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire aux toilettes. »

Fili regarda Kili, bouche bée, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Putain, tout se passait si bien – tout avait l'air de se passer si bien – et maintenant – et maintenant il s'avérait que Kili – que Kili -

« Bordel, Kili, dit-il. Bordel. C'est – c'est de la prostitution. C'est tout simplement de la prostitution. Sans parler de plagiat et – et de tout un tas d'autres trucs merdiques. »

Kili le fixa.

« OK, dit-il. Ah bon ?

\- Oh merde, dit Fili. Oh merde. Oh _merde_. Thorin va sauter au _plafond_ , putain. »

Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Mais il savait une chose, et c'était que ça finirait mal lorsque Thorin l'apprendrait.

Kili écarquilla impossiblement les yeux et son visage se visa de toute couleur.

« Ah oui ? murmura-t-il. »

Puis il secoua brusquement la tête.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire, dit-il. Tu n'es pas obligé. Comme pour la retenue. S'il te plaît, tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire.

\- Euh, je crois qu'il remarquera que tu as été suspendu pendant trois putain de jours, Kili, dit Fili. Et ce n'est pas comme une retenue. C'est comme... »

Il s'interrompit, parce que ce n'était comme rien. Il n'y avait rien dans l'expérience de Fili qui soit comme ça.

« Non, non, ne lui dis pas, dit Kili en secouant désespérément la tête. S'il te plaît, tu n'es pas obligé. Je vais, je vais faire en sorte que ça vaille le coup. »

Il se pencha soudain en avant, posant une main sur la cuisse de Fili avant de la remonter vers son entrejambe.

« Je peux faire en sorte que ça vaille le coup, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Il fallut un moment au cerveau de Fili pour réaliser ce que Kili était en train de faire – parce que putain, quoi, putain, _quoi_ – mais ensuite il passa à vitesse maximale, et Fili agrippa le poignet de Kili, éloigna le bras de Kili de son entrejambe et le repoussa dans son siège. Kili se recroquevilla, mais Fili n'allait pas en rester là – il lutta avec la porte, l'ouvrant d'un coup et se jeta hors de la voiture, reculant en trébuchant dans l'allée jusqu'à être à dix mètres de distance. Il resta debout _,_ respirant fort, fixant la portière ouverte. Kili ne le suivit pas – il était à peine visible, une silhouette recroquevillée sur le siège passager – et Fili resta debout et le fixa et le fixa et le fixa.

« Que... murmura-t-il tout seul. Putain, quoi ? Putain, quoi ? »

Il y eut un silence alors – rien d'autre que le bruit lointain des voitures et le cœur de Fili tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Kili lui avait fait des avances. Il l'avait peloté. Il lui avait offert – quelque chose. Kili. _Kili. Comment ?_

Enfin, Fili réalisa qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas juste rester là toute la journée à fixer la voiture. Alors il retourna vers la portière ouverte. Il ne toucha pas la voiture, ne se pencha pas en avant. Il avait la chair de poule partout et une mauvaise sensation dans le ventre, comme s'il allait vomir. Il resta debout à côté de la voiture et ne regarda pas à l'intérieur.

« Rentre dans la maison, dit-il. Va dans ta chambre. On réglera ça plus tard. »

Il n'y eut que le silence dans la voiture. Fili serra les poings.

« Kili, va dans cette putain de maison, dit-il. »

Il y eut un mouvement, alors, la portière s'ouvrit et se referma, le bruit rapide des pas de Kili. Fili ne regarda pas. Il attendit d'entendre la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis il s'appuya lourdement contre la voiture.

« Putain, murmura-t-il. C'est tellement naze. »

Et il sortit le téléphone et appela Thorin. Il tomba sur le répondeur – bien sûr – et faillit raccrocher, mais il avait besoin de Thorin, il avait _besoin_ de lui, alors il déglutit et réussit à parler.

« Thorin, rentre à la maison, dit-il. Rentre tout de suite. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il mit fin à l'appel, couvrant sa bouche d'une main. Il ne pouvait pas tirer ça au clair, rien de tout ça. Mais Thorin le ferait. Thorin tirerait ça au clair.

Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et s'assit sur le seuil pour attendre.

(-)

 **Voilà voilà voilà... maintenant je pense que tout le monde voit ce qui est arrivé dans la chambre de Thorin, le premier soir. Si toujours pas, ce sera dit dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **N'en veuillez pas à Fili de sa réaction – il n'était pas du tout préparé à ça, et à 19 ans ça reste un gosse...**

 **Sinon le halloumi est un fromage.**

 **Et pour celles que ça intéresse : j'ai décrit un jour cette fic comme 'des montagnes russes émotionnelles'. Et l'auteur a totalement approuvé.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ririte : Je te comprends très bien ! Et en matière de trucs choquants arrivés à Kili, on ne fait qu'effleurer la surface... Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager ! Oui c'est normal de vouloir lire la suite. Ça me faisait la même chose quand je la lisais, c'est signe que c'est bien écrit.** **Chapitre 15**

Fili n'était pas sûr de savoir depuis combien de temps il était assis là quand la voiture entra dans l'allée, un peu trop vite. Il se leva quand Thorin sortit, mais il n'alla pas à sa rencontre. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il ne le savait pas. Rien n'avait plus de sens maintenant que quand c'était arrivé. Tout était absurde.

« Fili, dit Thorin en se dirigeant vers lui à grands pas. Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Kili, dit Fili. »

Il fixa Thorin.

« C'est Kili. »

Thorin s'arrêta devant lui, un froncement de sourcils creusant profondément son visage.

« J'avais un message de l'école sur mon téléphone, dit Thorin. Suspendu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il – Il m'a touché, dit Fili. Thorin, dit-il, se sentant soudain petit et perdu. Thorin, il a mis sa main sur ma bite. »

Thorin resta immobile, presque comme s'il était figé, silencieux, fixant Fili. Puis il ferma les yeux un moment, l'air soudain épuisé.

« Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Tu n'es pas surpris, dit Fili. »

Sa voix semblait étrange à ses propres oreilles, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Fili, où est Kili ? demanda Thorin. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Il est à l'étage, dit Fili. Je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre. Thorin – Thorin, pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris ? »

Thorin resta silencieux un moment, l'observant avec une expression troublée. Puis il posa les mains sur les épaules de Fili.

« Tu es glacé, dit-il. Rentrons à l'intérieur. Nous pourrons discuter. Tu pourras me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Fili. Rien de tout ça n'a de sens. »

Thorin hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, réalisa Fili. Seulement triste.

« À l'intérieur, dit-il. Viens. Il faut te réchauffer. »

Il passa un bras autour de Fili et lui fit passer la porte, traverser le couloir et entrer dans la cuisine. Fili se sentait à moitié étourdi, déconnecté de la réalité. Le bras chaud de Thorin sur ses épaules était la seule chose qui l'attachait à la réalité. Thorin n'était pas en colère. Kili avait fait des avances à Fili et Thorin n'avait même pas l'air en colère du tout. Que se passait-il ?

Thorin le fit asseoir sur une chaise et alla allumer le chauffage central. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec un plaid du salon, qu'il passa sur les épaules de Fili, et plaça une tasse de thé fumant devant lui. Il marqua une pause, les mains sur les épaules de Fili, et serra gentiment. Puis il contourna la table et s'assit face à Fili, les épaules en arrière comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, dit-il. »

Et Fili le fit. Il lui raconta tout, depuis le coup de fil de Kili jusqu'à son propre coup de fil à Thorin. Il lui raconta la pipe dans les toilettes, l'élève de sixième année qui faisait les devoirs de Kili pour lui, la façon dont Kili avait si désespérément cherché à ce que Thorin ne soit pas au courant. Ce qu'il avait offert en échange du silence de Fili. Et tout au long de l'histoire, Thorin se contenta de rester assis et de l'observer. Il ne l'interrompit pas. Il ne s'énerva pas. Il n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Juste triste. Juste tellement triste.

Enfin, Fili eut terminé. Il prit une gorgée de thé, sentant la façon dont elle le réchauffa.

« Thorin, dit-il. Je n'avais aucune idée – aucune idée qu'il était comme ça. Je ne comprends pas, il a l'air si timide. Je croyais que c'était un bon gosse. »

Thorin couvrit son visage de ses mains un moment, appuyant ses doigts sur ses yeux fermés. Il joignit les mains devant ses lèvres, comme s'il priait, puis soupira et appuya ses paumes contre la table.

« Fili, dit-il, lentement et soigneusement, est-ce que tu te souviens de la deuxième nuit que Kili a passée ici, quand je t'ai demandé de le sortir de ma chambre ?

\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça tout de suite, dit Fili. »

Il frissonna légèrement en se rappelant la litanie d'excuses murmurées par Kili. Mais il fronça ensuite les sourcils quand une pensée le frappa.

« Attends, dit-il. Attends – il était – merde, il ne te l'a pas fait aussi, si ? »

Thorin ne répondit pas pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de décider combien en révéler. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, il était dans mon lit, dit-il. Il avait déjà... »

Il s'arrêta, l'air nauséeux. C'était suffisant, de toute façon. Fili n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Thorin ? dit-il. Je veux dire – je ne – Est-ce que c'est, quoi, est-ce que c'est un genre d'accro au sexe ou quelque chose ? Je veux dire – je ne, je ne comprends pas.

\- Non, rien de similaire, dit Thorin. »

Il marqua de nouveau une pause, quelque chose comme du chagrin sur son visage.

« Ces choses qu'il fait, dit-il enfin. Ces – avances. J'ai parlé à Bombur, et il me dit que ce sont des signes clairs d'abus. Que Kili a subi des violences.

\- Ben, ouais, duh, dit Fili. On le savait. On savait que son père le battait.

\- Pas des violences physiques, dit Thorin. Des violences sexuelles. »

Et en réalité, Fili l'avait su. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il l'avait compris quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Thorin lui avait rappelé cette nuit, presque deux semaines plus tôt. Mais il n'avait pas voulu savoir, n'avait pas voulu y penser. Avait espéré que c'était autre chose.

« Merde, dit-il. Merde, Thorin. »"

Thorin ne répondit pas. Il resta assis en silence, laissant Fili absorber l'information. Et Fili l'absorba. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'imprégnait en lui, comme quelque chose de dégoûtant, gluant, froid.

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. S'il a été – si quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, l'a forcé à faire des choses – pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaierait de continuer ? Maintenant qu'il est en sécurité, il ne devrait pas juste être heureux que plus personne n'abuse de lui ? Je veux dire, quoi, Thorin, ça veut dire que ça lui plaît, ou quoi ? »

L'idée que quelqu'un fasse ça à Kili – l'idée que ça lui _plaise_ – le faisait se sentir sale et malade, mais il devenait de plus en plus clair pour Fili qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la moindre chose sur Kili, sur ce qui lui était arrivé, sur la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait et ce qu'il pensait de certaines choses. Et il avait offert, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il l'avait fait quand même.

« Non, dit Thorin. Non, je ne peux pas imaginer que ça luiplaise le moins du monde. »

Il soupira.

« C'est difficile à comprendre pour toi et moi, Fili. Nous n'avons aucune expérience d'une telle chose, de comment ça peut affecter une personne. Bombur me dit que quand quelqu'un est exposé pour la première fois au sexe de la façon dont Kili l'a été, la personne a – des idées déformées à ce sujet. »

Il fronça les sourcils un long moment.

« Ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui – je doute que ça ait le moindre rapport avec l'attirance ou le plaisir, seulement avec une transaction. Il utilisait le sexe comme une – monnaie d'échange, en quelque sorte. Et quand il est venu dans ma chambre, il m'a semblé qu'il pensait être – censé fournir... des services pour moi. Peut-être pensait-il que ça faisait partie de sa punition, ou peut-être que c'était seulement parce que je tiens le rôle de son... »

Il marqua une pause, l'air de nouveau nauséeux.

« De son gardien, termina-t-il. »

Fili déglutit. Kili avait essayé de coucher avec Thorin parce que Thorin était son gardien. Les violences sexuelles devaient être perpétrées par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avait fait ça à Kili, avait si gravement profité de lui qu'il pensait que c'était ce que tout le monde voulait de lui. Et Fili – Fili pensait savoir qui était ce quelqu'un. Par Dieu, il pensait savoir.

« Thorin, non, dit-il soudain. »

Il se leva et repoussa sa chaise dans un grand bruit.

« Non, non. Non. Son père – son père est mort il y a deux ans. Kili avait quatorze ans. _Quatorze ans,_ Thorin. Il – il ressemble à un putain d'orphelin à la Dickens, pour l'amour du ciel, il avait _quatorze ans._ Non, ce n'est pas – c'était son _père_. »

Thorin le regarda en secouant la tête.

« D'après ce que me dit Bombur, il est fort probable que ces violences aient eu lieu pendant la majeure partie de la vie de Kili, dit-il. Kili n'a pas dit un mot à ce sujet, mais il semble probable que ça se soit arrêté à ses quatorze ans, pas que ça ait commencé. »

Fili ferma les yeux.

« Non, dit-il. Non, ce n'est pas – c'est tellement dégueulasse. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Personne ne ferait ça, franchement, franchement. »

Il entendit la chaise de Thorin racler le sol, et un instant plus tard, il fut enveloppé dans un câlin. Thorin et lui ne s'en faisaient pas souvent – généralement quand ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment, et alors juste une brève étreinte. Ça, en revanche – Fili ne se souvenait d'avoir reçu un câlin comme ça depuis des années. Les bras de Thorin étaient chaleureux et protecteurs autour de lui, et il se blottit légèrement contre lui, agrippant la chemise de Thorin comme s'il avait cinq ans. Tout était dégueulasse, tellement dégueulasse, et il voulait juste que quelqu'un fasse en sorte que tout ça ne soit pas vrai.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, si bien que les bras de Thorin devaient commencer à fatiguer. Fili pleura un peu – le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de Thorin, et Thorin le laissa faire, ne dit rien à ce sujet – mais il finit par s'écarter. Savoir ce qui était arrivé à Kili pesait dans son ventre comme un gros tas de graisse froide, écœurante. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit là, mais c'était là quand même. Il ne savait pas que penser à ce sujet, que _ressentir_ à ce sujet. Mais il savait une chose : il était en colère. Il était soudainement, violemment, vert de rage.

« Putain, dit-il. L'école était au courant ? Tu leur as dit qu'il avait été – qu'il était, qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Bombur leur a peut-être dit, dit-il. J'ai parlé à Kili à ce sujet, je lui ai dit que sa vie était différente maintenant. Je ne pensais pas... »

Il passa une main sur ses yeux.

« J'ai été tellement naïf, dit-il.

\- Non, non, dit Fili. Dis pas de conneries. Ils l'avaient, il était juste là, et ils ont laissé ça arriver. Ce gamin, John – qui fait ça, putain ? Un gosse comme Kili, tellement timide, et il dit, ouais, bien sûr, je te laisse échanger ta bouche contre ces essais. Des putains d'essais de niveau C, pour la plupart ! »

Il savait qu'il commençait à être incohérent, mais il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter. Et c'était stupide, stupide d'être en colère que le gosse n'ait même pas fait un travail décent pour tricher aux devoirs de Kili, pas quand les autres choses qu'il avait faites étaient si viles. Mais il était quand même en colère pour ça. En colère pour ça et le reste, en colère pour tout.

« Je vais découvrir qui c'est, dit-il. Je vais le – putain – je vais... »

Thorin l'agrippa, alors, le saisit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

« Non, dit-il. Tu ne feras pas cela. »

Fili lui lança un regard noir.

« Il mérite un coup de pied dans les dents, dit-il.

\- Peut-être, dit Thorin. Mais l'agression est illégale, et je pense – j'espère – que je t'ai élevé mieux que ça. L'école se chargera de John.

\- C'est la police qui devrait se charger de lui, dit Fili. L'école sert à rien, bordel.

\- Kili a seize ans, dit Thorin. Il a l'âge de consentir, et il a consenti. Je doute que la police puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- T'appelles ça le consentement ? demanda Fili. Tu viens de le dire. Il est bousillé. Il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Quand bien même, dit Thorin avec un soupir. Je vais certainement contacter un avocat, mais je doute qu'il en sorte quoi que ce soit. Mais l'école, au moins, le punira pour avoir aidé Kili à plagier.

\- Pour ça ? dit Fili. Ils vont le punir pour ça mais pas pour avoir profité d'un gosse qui a été abusé toute sa putain de vie ? »

Il secoua la tête, s'arrachant à la prise de Thorin et passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il ne va pas retourner là-bas, dit-il. Pas question. Il ne remettra jamais les pieds dans cette école.

\- Non, dit Thorin, le visage assombri par la colère. Certainement pas. Nous trouverons d'autres arrangements.

\- Bon Dieu, dit Fili. »

Il s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise, serrant fort. Pensant à quel point il avait envie de la soulever et de la lancer.

« Putain, Thorin. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de tout ça ? Je suis tellement en colère, putain. Et son père est mort, il est mort, putain. Il ne peut même pas aller en prison pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- S'il n'était pas mort, Kili serait sans doute encore avec lui, dit Thorin. Tu devrais en être content.

\- Je ne suis content de rien, dit Fili. »

Il y avait un mal de crâne naissant derrière son œil droit, et il ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« J'espère que c'était douloureux quand il est mort. J'espère que ça lui a fait un mal de chien. J'espère que ça a pris beaucoup de temps. »

Puis quelque chose pivota en lui. La fureur qui le maintenait debout laissa la place à autre chose – mais quoi, il n'en était pas sûr. La culpabilité, l'épuisement, le désespoir. Il s'assit brusquement, avec l'impression de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

« Putain, dit-il. Je parle comme un psychopathe. »

Thorin soupira et s'assit à côté de lui, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'ai eu des pensées similaires, dit-il. Comment quiconque peut se conduire d'une telle façon envers un enfant est... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais il est mort. Il ne peut y avoir aucune vengeance. Jamais.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Fili.

\- Alors nous aidons Kili, dit Thorin. Ce sera une route plus dure, bien plus longue et douloureuse que de nous venger sur son tortionnaire. Mais ça vaudra plus, tellement plus. »

Fili s'assit, fixant la table. Il y avait encore de la colère en lui – il ne voulait pas y renoncer, ne voulait pas s'abandonner entièrement au désespoir qui bouillait en-dessous. Comment pouvait-il aider Kili ? Il avait essayé d'aider Kili, il avait essayé pendant deux semaines, et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était rester là, inconscient que Kili se faisait blesser sous son nez. Peut-être que Fili était au pub, à parler d'Aristote avec Tristan pendant que Kili était à genoux dans les toilettes de l'école. Comment pouvait-il aider Kili alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point le gosse était bousillé ?

Autre chose le frappa alors, et il se tourna abruptement vers Thorin, une vague de peur le traversant.

« Et les MST ? dit-il. Et, et le sida ?

\- Il a été testé, dit gravement Thorin. J'attends encore les résultats.

\- Quoi ? demanda Fili. Quand ? »

Mais c'était évident, bien sûr.

« Quand – quand je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital, dit-il. C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'il y aille ? »

Thorin hocha la tête.

« Il y avait plusieurs raisons, dit-il, mais c'était la question du sida qui rendait l'affaire si urgente.

\- Merde, murmura Fili. Mais – est-ce qu'on peut l'attraper avec des pipes ? Je veux dire, ce John – même s'il était clean avant, et si... ?

\- Je crois qu'il est improbable qu'il ait attrapé quelque chose de John, dit Thorin. En tout cas, les MST n'apparaissent pas dans le sang avant plusieurs semaines, et le sida peut prendre jusqu'à six mois. Nous le ferons tester à nouveau aux moments appropriés.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Fili. »

Thorin soupira.

« Bombur me l'a dit, dit-il. »

C'est alors que ça frappa Fili, le frappa vraiment pour la première fois. Thorin savait. Il avait su tout du long. Quand Fili parlait à Bombur ce jour-là, quand il avait emmené Kili à l'hôpital, quand il avait vu ces radios, Thorin savait déjà ce qui était arrivé à Kili. En partie, en tout cas. Quand Fili était rentré à la maison et avait déversé sa rage, Thorin savait qu'il y avait plus dans tout ça que des os brisés et de la malnutrition. Il savait.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il, commençant à sentir à nouveau les élans de la colère. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de stupide instinct protecteur ? J'ai dix-neuf ans, Thorin, je peux le supporter.

\- Quand tu auras mon âge, tu comprendras que dix-neuf ans, ça peut sembler vraiment très jeune, dit Thorin. »

Puis il soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Peut-être que c'était en partie ça. Mais surtout, je voulais que tu sois capable de le voir tel qu'il est. De voir qui il est, pas ce qui lui a été fait. Je pensais que si je te le disais, tu verrais toujours ça en premier, et je voulais – je voulais pouvoir le traiter comme un enfant normal. Je lui ai parlé, je pensais qu'il comprenait que sa vie serait différente maintenant, et puisqu'il n'était là que pour quelques semaines, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu n'aurais jamais à savoir. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je vois maintenant que j'avais tort. J'ai tant appris ces deux dernières semaines, Fili, et si j'étais de nouveau confronté à la même décision, je ferais un choix différent. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. »

Fili ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Aurait-il fait ça ? Vu Kili comme une chose brisée, sans prendre la peine d'essayer d'apprendre à le connaître ? Été trop horrifié par ça pour essayer d'être son ami ? L'aurait-il fait ?

Peut-être que oui.

« Eh bien, je le connais, maintenant, dit-il. Je sais qui il est.

\- Et je suis heureux de ça, à défaut d'autre chose, dit Thorin. »

Fili hocha lentement la tête. Il connaissait Kili. Kili était discret, poli, timide. Kili avait peur beaucoup trop souvent. Et Kili était blessé, bien plus gravement que Fili ne l'avait réalisé. Il n'était pas un accro au sexe ou un taré. On lui avait juste fait défaut, tous ceux qui avaient jamais eu la chance de l'aider.

Fili ne ferait pas partie de ces gens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il. »

Thorin resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant.

« Nous parlerons à Kili, dit-il enfin. Nous devons essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il est en sécurité ici. Que nous n'attendons rien de lui. De plus, il est clair que ses problèmes d'éducation sont plus grands que je le pensais. »

Il marqua une pause, une expression de culpabilité traversant son visage.

« Si je n'avais pas insisté si fort pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs... commença-t-il.

\- Oh, non, dit Fili. Non, non, ne fais pas ça. C'est la faute de ce John, et de l'école, et de son _putain_ de père. Pas la tienne. Pas la tienne, Thorin.

\- Je suis heureux que tu penses ça, dit Thorin. Néanmoins, je ne peux me voir comme dépourvu de blâme dans tout cela. Sinon autre chose, j'ai été dangereusement inconscient et naïf.

\- On est deux, marmonna Fili. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Bilbon pense qu'il a une dyslexie, dit-il. »

Il venait de se souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eue avant que la journée ne lui explose au visage. Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi que ce soit, nous devons atteindre le fond de cette histoire, dit-il. Et si tu allais le chercher ? »

Fili hocha la tête et se leva. Il se sentait tremblant, mais que ça vienne de la colère ou de son cœur peiné il n'en était pas sûr. À la moitié du couloir, il s'arrêta,de nouveau frappé par la magnitude de tout ça. Kili, si discret et maigrichon. Seize ans, mais semblant tellement plus jeune. Et les paroles de Thorin - _il semble probable que ça se soit arrêté à ses quatorze ans, pas que ça ait commencé_. Il dut s'appuyer contre la rampe un moment afin de laisser passer une vague de nausée à cette idée.

« OK, murmura-t-il. OK. Il va bien maintenant. Personne ne peut l'atteindre maintenant. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se maîtrisa assez pour monter les escaliers. Il resta debout devant la porte de Kili pendant longtemps, rassemblant son courage jusqu'à en avoir assez pour frapper.

« Hé _,_ appela-t-il. Hé, Kili, tu es décent ? »

Silence. Fili fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte, jetant un œil. La chambre était vide, le lit fait, pas de désordre sur le sol. Fili déglutit et entra, allant vérifier l'autre pièce.

Vide. Tout était vide.

« Kili ? dit Fili. »

Mais c'était stupide, parce que Kili n'était manifestement pas là.

« Kili ? »

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, puis marqua une pause, face au coin. Le coin où Kili rangeait la sacoche qu'il n'avait jamais vidée.

Elle avait disparu.

« Oh non, souffla Fili. Non, non non non. »

Il avança d'un pas vers le coin, comme si s'approcher révélerait la sacoche cachée quelque part, comme s'il était possible qu'elle soit là sans que Fili la voie. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas là.

« Thorin, dit Fili. »

Il recula en trébuchant, retournant sur le palier.

« _Thorin_. »

Thorin apparut en bas des escaliers, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Fili secoua la tête.

« Il n'est pas là, dit-il. Il n'est pas là, Thorin. Il est parti. »

(-)

 **Dun dun DUUUUUUN ! À dimanche prochain...**


	16. pas un chapitre

Bonjour

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que cette traduction commençait à prendre du retard...

Il se trouve que pour raisons familiales, je n'ai pas eu le temps récemment de continuer à traduire. Cette fic est donc en hiatus, probablement jusqu'en décembre. Mais ça reviendra, je vous rassure !


	17. Chapter 16

**Bon. J'avais dit décembre, on est en janvier. Je suis vraiment désolée, vous avez dû croire que cette fic était abandonnée, mais maintenant la traduction va reprendre son rythme normal. J'avais traduit ce chapitre en octobre, mais j'attendais d'avoir bien entamé le suivant pour le mettre en ligne. À l'époque, j'avais voulu faire une intro façon série télé. Vu le temps que vous avez attendu, ce n'est pas plus mal... Du coup...**

 **Précédemment, dans _Changement de Direction_ :**

 **« Kili a subi des violences. Des violences sexuelles. »**

 **« Il semble probable que ça se soit arrêté à ses quatorze ans, pas que ça ait commencé. »**

 **« Il n'est pas là, Thorin. Il est parti. »**

 **Chapitre 16**

« Merde, dit Thorin. »

C'est là que Fili sut que ça allait vraiment mal. Thorin jurait rarement, en tout cas devant Fili, même si Fili lui-même parlait parfois comme un charretier.

« Où est-il parti ? demanda Fili, comme si Thorin pouvait avoir la réponse. »

Thorin secoua la tête, jetant un regard vers la porte d'entrée.

« La porte d'entrée est toujours verrouillée de l'intérieur, dit-il. »

Fili secoua la tête.

« J'étais assis sur le palier de la porte arrière tout ce temps, dit-il. Je l'aurais forcément remarqué. Et il aurait fallu qu'il passe devant la porte de la cuisine pour sortir par là. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Les fenêtres, peut-être ? Vérifie les fenêtres. Et vérifie les autres pièces là-haut. Je m'occupe du rez-de-chaussée. »

Mais il est parti, songea Fili. Vérifier les autres pièces ne leur servirait à rien si Kili n'était plus dans la maison. S'il était déjà à mi-chemin de la ville, en route vers la gare ou la station de bus. La dernière fois qu'il avait disparu, ça avait duré deux ans. Comment le retrouveraient-ils ? Le retrouveraient-ils seulement ?

« Fili, dit brusquement Thorin. »

Fili réalisa qu'il ne faisait que fixer les escaliers d'un air idiot.

« Regarde dans les autres pièces.

\- Ouais, dit Fili. D'accord, ouais. »

Il se retourna abruptement, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Thorin. Elle était vide, bien rangée, le soleil de fin d'après-midi passant par la fenêtre fermée. Il faisait encore jour. Kili n'était pas dehors dans le noir.

La chambre de Fili. La salle de bains que personne n'utilisait jamais. La deuxième chambre d'amis. Le bureau où Fili n'était entré qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Pourquoi y avait-il tant de pièces dans cette maison ? Quel était l'intérêt, quand Kili n'était dans aucune d'entre elles. Aucune des fenêtres n'était ouverte. Il n'y avait personne ici.

Fili se retrouva debout, impuissant, sur le palier, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Kili avait eu peur. Il avait peur quand il était entré dans la maison, peur dans la voiture, tripotant désespérément Fili, lui offrant son propre corps pour repousser la punition qui le terrifiait. La colère de Thorin. Fili lui avait dit, il lui avait dit que Thorin serait furieux. Il était furieux lui-même. Et maintenant Kili avait disparu.

Fili plaça une main sur sa bouche. Tout avait si mal tourné. Quelques heures plus tôt il se tenait devant la librairie, regardant la nouvelle enseigne. Planifiant où il emmènerait Kili pendant le week-end. Et maintenant il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Comment allait-il veiller sur lui-même, dehors dans le froid, tout seul ? Comment trouverait-il de l'argent ?

Fili savait. Il savait comment.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Kili, comme si Kili pouvait y être apparu par miracle, assis sur le lit, attendant qu'on le trouve. Mais non. La chambre était aussi vide qu'avant, la sacoche pas plus dans son coin. La fenêtre était fermée, le loquet aussi. Fili s'avança et regarda dehors, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de quelqu'un sur la route ou dans les champs. Le vélo de Kili était dans le coffre de la Range Rover, et Fili avait les clés dans sa poche. Où était-il ?

Fili entendit le bruit des pas de Thorin dans l'escalier, et un moment plus tard, Thorin lui-même apparut dans l'embrasure. Il avait l'air harassé, les cheveux en désordre, et Fili se souvint soudain de ce moment deux semaines plus tôt, quand Thorin était apparu comme une goule devant lui et l'avait fait mourir de peur.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Thorin. »

Fili secoua la tête, et Thorin jura de nouveau.

« J'appelle la police, dit-il, sortant son téléphone de sa poche. »

Mais Fili vit alors quelque chose. Le lit, bien fait, n'était pas aussi bien fait qu'il l'avait cru. Une partie du drap était défaite, tombant au sol. Dans la chambre de Fili, ça n'aurait même pas été visible parmi tous les vêtements, livres, et tasses de café qui couvraient chaque surface disponible. Mais ici, dans cette chambre qui donnait à peine l'impression d'être occupée, ça ressortait.

Et peut-être...

Fili se mit à genoux sur le sol, se pencha et regarda sous le lit. Il fallut un moment à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'ombre, mais quand il le fit, il vit une paire d'yeux le regarder, écarquillés, fixes. Une vague de soulagement lui retourna l'estomac.

« Thorin, dit-il. Thorin, je l'ai trouvé. »

Thorin, qui parlait déjà à quelqu'un au téléphone, s'arrêta abruptement. Il se retourna pour regarder Fili, qui lui rendit son regard et désigna le lit d'un geste.

« Peu importe, dit Thorin au téléphone. Il est là. »

Et il coupa l'appel et s'approcha d'un pas.

Sous le lit, Kili recula encore davantage dans l'ombre. Fili secoua la tête et leva une main vers Thorin.

« Hé, dit-il en gardant une voix basse et calme, tu pourrais – nous donner une minute ? »

Il regarda Thorin pour le voir fixer le lit avec un regard désenchanté. Mais il hocha la tête.

« Je serai en bas, dit-il. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Quoi que ce soit, Fili, c'est compris ?

\- Ouais, dit Fili. Ouais, j'ai pigé. Merci. »

Thorin se détourna, son pas lourd se réverbérant dans le sol et remontant dans les genoux de Fili. Fili attendit qu'il soit à la moitié des escaliers, puis se retourna vers le lit, s'étirant pour s'allonger sur le ventre, imitant la position de Kili sous le lit.

« Hé, dit-il. Salut. Tout va bien ? »

Kili se contenta de le fixer en silence. Il avait sa sacoche avec lui, vit Fili, serrée contre lui tel un talisman. Il avait prévu de s'enfuir, alors. L'estomac de Fili se retourna quand il comprit à quel point ils étaient passés près de le perdre.

« Hé, dit-il. Je ne suis pas fâché. Thorin n'est pas fâché. Personne n'est fâché contre toi, Kili. Tout va bien, tu ne crains rien. Il ne va rien arriver de mal. »

Kili ne répondit pas. Il resta absolument immobile sous le lit, si bien que si Fili n'avait pas pu voir ses yeux, il l'aurait pris pour un tas de vêtements. Mais il voyait les yeux de Kili, ronds et légèrement vitreux. Et Kili avait bougé quand Thorin s'était approché. Il était encore là-dedans, encore conscient. Il n'était pas en train de se balancer, ou de répéter qu'il était désolé. Ça devait être bien, non ?

« Thorin n'est pas en colère, répéta-t-il. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Je te le promets. Je te le promets, d'accord ? J'ai promis que je veillerais sur toi, et je vais le faire. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive plus jamais rien de mal. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de Kili, à rien de tout ça, et Fili commença à paniquer un peu. Il tendit un bras hésitant, glissant sa main sous le lit. Cela, au moins, suscita une réaction, mais pas celle qu'espérait Fili : Kili recula brusquement, s'appuyant contre le mur, agrippant sa sacoche contre sa poitrine.

« Oh, hé, woah, dit Fili en reculant sa main. OK, très bien. Je ne m'approche pas. Je ne vais pas te toucher. Je ne suis pas fâché. Je ne suis pas fâché, Kili, c'est promis. »

Kili resta tendu, appuyé contre le mur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu, mais il ne parla pas. Fili, allongé avec la joue appuyée contre le sol, commença à se sentir impuissant. Comment allait-il faire sortir Kili de là-dessous ? Comment pourrait-il le convaincre qu'il était en sécurité, que rien n'allait lui arriver ? Il entendit, soudain, ses propres mots dans sa tête : _Thorin va sauter au plafond_. Putain, c'était sa propre stupide faute. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, n'avait pensé à rien sinon les stupides putains de devoirs et les – et les pipes. Les violences, qu'il ne savait pas être des violences à l'époque. Tout était en bordel. Un tel putain de bordel.

« OK, très bien, dit Fili en essayant de se recomposer. Je ne m'approche pas. Tu es en sécurité, OK ? Mais je ne vais pas partir. Je ne peux pas te laisser, Kili, parce que j'ai peur que tu t'enfuies. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies. Tu ne serais pas en sécurité dehors. Il fait froid, et il n'y a personne là-dehors pour veiller sur toi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu es en sécurité avec Thorin et moi. On veillera sur toi. Et si tu veux rester sous le lit, très bien. Personne ne va t'en sortir de force. Mais il y a de la nourriture en bas, et le chauffage est allumé, et on pourra regarder Blue Planet. Je dirai à Thorin d'acheter du gâteau. Si tu veux regarder tout seul, tu peux, aussi – je pourrai te laisser seul dès que je saurais que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir. »

Il marqua une pause, attendant de voir s'il y aurait une réaction. Il n'était pas sûr d'en attendre une – honnêtement, il disait juste ce qui lui passait par la tête, et il n'était pas sûr que ça ait beaucoup de sens. Quand bien même, quand Kili ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, il ressentit une pointe de déception.

« D'accord, alors, dit-il. Tu es sous le lit. Je comprends. Tu te sens mieux là-dessous. C'est d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je vais rester ici, OK ? Je ne vais rien faire. Je vais juste rester là. Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi juste. »

Il marqua une pause, essayant de lutter contre la sensation d'impuissance, espérant que ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage.

« Kili, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, OK ? S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur de moi. »

Kili ne répondit pas, et Fili soupira et s'assit. Il s'appuya contre le lit, dos à Kili. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? L'adrénaline était encore aiguë dans son estomac, lui donnant plus ou moins la nausée, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ni se battre, ni fuir. Il pouvait parler à Kili, ou il pouvait rester juste assis là en silence et espérer qu'au bout d'un moment Kili sortirait tout seul.

Il resta donc assis, pendant ce qui lui sembla très longtemps. Le silence s'abattit, et Fili commença à guetter de petits bruits. Il entendit le vent dehors souffler dans les arbres sans feuilles. Une voiture passant dans la rue. Un avion au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il entendait sa propre respiration, ses propres battements de cœur. Mais il réalisa, au bout d'un moment, qu'il n'entendait pas du tout Kili. Et bien sûr c'était juste parce que le gosse respirait très doucement, mais quand bien même, une fois que Fili l'eut remarqué, il eut l'idée irrationnelle que Kili était peut-être juste mort sous le lit. Peut-être que Fili allait rester assis là, à attendre qu'il sorte pendant des heures, mais il ne le ferait jamais, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et il savait, il savait absolument que c'était un truc ridicule à imaginer, et pourtant, tandis qu'il restait assis en silence à fixer le mur, pour une raison quelconque l'idée se fit de plus en plus exigeante, jusqu'à ce que les cheveux commencent à se dresser sur sa nuque.

« Putain, marmonna-t-il enfin. »

Peut-être qu'il était un type rationnel, peut-être qu'il se félicitait de ses capacités à réfléchir logiquement, mais bordel, il allait juste vérifier. Juste au cas où.

Il se remit sur le ventre et jeta un regard sous le lit. Kili était toujours là, à le regarder. Et respirait toujours.

Fili poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Salut, dit-il. Je vérifie juste. »

Kili ne dit rien, et Fili roula sur le dos, contemplant le plafond.

« Je me cachais parfois sous le lit, autrefois, dit-il. Pour jouer à cache-cache. Mon oncle Frerin jouait avec moi. »

Il sourit à ce souvenir, plutôt vague parce qu'il n'avait que six ans quand Frerin était mort, mais toujours présent, en morceaux, le grand rire de Frerin, sa barbe, sa joie quand il trouvait Fili.

« Thorin ne voulait jamais jouer, dit-il. Il parlait toujours de trucs d'adultes. Frerin n'était pas comme ça. Et il me trouvait toujours, mais il n'arrivait jamais à trouver K... »

Il marqua une pause, réalisant à quel point ce qu'il était sur le point de dire aurait eu l'air bizarre.

« Um, je veux dire, mon ami, dit-il. J'avais cet ami imaginaire. Maman disait toujours que c'était parce que j'étais fils unique. Elle disait que c'était un frère imaginaire. »

Il sourit tout seul, pensant au Kili imaginaire. Comme c'était bizarre de ressentir une affection nostalgique pour quelqu'un qui n'avait même jamais existé.

« Frerin n'arrivait jamais à le trouver, dit-il. Évidemment, puisqu'il était imaginaire. Mais il essayait quand même. »

Il renifla.

« Quel type bizarre. »

Il y eut un bruit minuscule sous le lit – juste le bruit de Kili qui bougeait légèrement – et Fili regarda du coin de l'œil, essayant d'être aussi discret que possible. Kili n'était plus appuyé contre le mur – il était à plat ventre, la tête tournée vers Fili. Il le regardait toujours, mais un peu différemment, maintenant. D'un air moins terrifié, peut-être.

Fili se remit à regarder le plafond.

« Maman jouait aussi, parfois, dit-il. Elle ne cherchait jamais mon ami, cela dit. Elle disait qu'il était trop doué pour se cacher. Moi, par contre. Elle me trouvait toujours en cinq minutes. »

Il rit un peu.

« Elle savait toujours où j'étais. Elle m'a toujours connu mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. »

Kili inspira légèrement. Fili se retourna pour le regarder – sans se cacher cette fois.

« Hé, dit-il. Ça va ? »

Kili le fixa tellement longtemps que Fili faillit recommencer à raconter des histoires, mais, enfin, il parla. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque, à peine audible.

« Pourquoi tu te cachais ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'était un jeu, dit Fili. Cache-cache. Tu te caches, et l'autre personne doit essayer de te trouver. C'est marrant. »

Kili le fixa, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Et Fili y réfléchit, se demanda si Kili avait déjà pu jouer à cache-cache. Pensa aux raisons pour lesquelles Kili aurait pu se cacher dans sa vie. Il sentit le désespoir lui retourner de nouveau l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il jamais aider vraiment Kili si même ses souvenirs d'enfance heureux ressemblaient à des cauchemars pour le gosse ? Ils étaient si différents. Trop différents.

Mais non. Non. Tout le monde dans la vie de Kili avait soit renoncé à lui, soit l'avait maltraité. Fili n'allait pas être une autre personne qui se contentait de tourner le dos parce que c'était trop dur. Alors il y réfléchit.

« Quand tu te sens en sécurité, dit-il lentement, essayant de réfléchir à chaque mot, quand tu sens en sécurité, c'est bien de jouer à des jeux qui seraient effrayants s'ils étaient réels. »

Il réfléchit, essayant de comprendre comment ça marchait.

« Je suppose que c'est à cause de – du frisson. De l'adrénaline. Comment quand tu faisais du vélo très vite. Quand ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est un bon sentiment. »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Kili, pour voir comment avançait son explication. Kili n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre, mais il écoutait. C'était un début.

« J'ai toujours su que ma mère m'aimait, dit-il. Je savais qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal, qu'elle allait toujours veiller sur moi et me faire des câlins et tout arranger quand j'étais blessé ou triste. Et savais que Oncle Frerin et Oncle Thorin m'aimaient aussi. Même Oncle Thorin – j'avais un peu peur de lui quand j'étais gamin, parce qu'il est si grand et grincheux, mais je savais que même s'il me jetait des regards noirs ou me grondait, je savais qu'il m'aimait vraiment et qu'il me protégerait toujours. Alors j'étais en sécurité. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité. Et donc ce n'était pas si effrayant quand je me cachais et que Oncle Frerin me cherchait, ou quand ma mère me courait après dans le jardin. C'était marrant, parce que je savais que quand ils m'attraperaient ils allaient seulement me faire des câlins et me chatouiller et me dire qu'ils m'aimaient. »

Il fixa le plafond, une marque bizarre sur le plâtre.

« C'est ça que ça veut dire. C'est ce que je veux dire quand je te dis que je vais veiller sur toi. Quand je te dis que ça va aller. Je veux dire que tu seras en sécurité. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Tu peux avoir une nouvelle vie maintenant, comme je l'ai toujours eue. »

Il se retourna pour regarder de nouveau Kili.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, dit-il. Tu n'arrives pas à l'imaginer. Je comprends ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a été pour toi, moi non plus. Mais je te le dis. Tout va bien. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Personne n'est fâché. Rien de tout ça n'était ta faute, pas vraiment. »

Il marqua une pause, regardant Kili.

« Est-ce que tu me crois ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili ne répondit pas. Fili, cependant, vit qu'il avait relâché sa prise sur sa sacoche, si bien que maintenant seul le bout de ses doigts était posé dessus. C'était quelque chose. C'était un pas en avant.

« Est-ce que tu allais t'enfuir ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili lui jeta un regard anxieux, et Fili s'empressa de secouer la tête.

« Je ne serai pas fâché, dit-il. Si c'est le cas, je comprendrai. Je ne serai pas fâché. »

Kili hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« J'avais peur, murmura-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore peur ? demanda Fili.

\- Ouais, dit Kili après une brève pause. »

Fili hocha la tête.

« OK, dit-il. C'est pas grave. »

Il fronça les yeux en direction de la sacoche un moment. Il était resté assis sur le seuil de la porte de derrière pendant – combien de temps ? Au moins vingt minutes. Kili avait une clé maintenant, il aurait pu sortir par devant n'importe quand.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda-t-il enfin. »

Kili le fixa puis haussa les épaules.

« Je ne savais pas où aller, dit-il. Et ensuite tu es venu ici et c'était trop tard. »

Fili imagina Kili, l'entendant monter les escaliers, se cachant précipitamment sous le lit. Par peur de lui. De ce qu'il pourrait faire. L'idée le rendit malade.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-il. Je te l'ai promis, pas vrai ? Je te l'ai promis, et Thorin te l'a promis, aussi. »

Kili hocha lentement la tête.

« Ouais, dit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu me crois ? demanda Fili. »

Les doigts de Kili fléchirent sur la sacoche.

« Parfois, murmura-t-il.

\- OK, dit Fili. »

C'était un début. C'était quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu me crois en ce moment ? »

Kili l'observa un long moment. Fili retint sa respiration et sourit, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi peu menaçant que possible. Et enfin, Kili bougea. Il rampa un peu vers l'avant, puis marqua une pause, fixant Fili.

« Il n'y a pas de place, dit-il.

\- Oh, merde, dit Fili. »

Il s'assit rapidement et recula, laissant de la place à Kili. Un moment plus tard, Kili sortit de sous le lit et s'assit à son tour. Ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur sa sacoche, les phalanges blanchies. Mais il était sorti. Il était sorti de sous le lit.

« OK, dit Fili. OK. »

Il leva une main, puis la rabaissa rapidement quand Kili recula d'un ou deux mètres.

« D'accord, d'accord, tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Kili le fixa, respirant un peu trop fort. Il était à moitié accroupi, maintenant, la sacoche serrée dans une main, comme s'il était prêt à fuir. Il était entre Fili et la porte, et Fili espérait que Thorin avait verrouillé la porte de derrière.

« Tout va bien, dit Fili en gardant fermement les mains sur ses genoux. Tout va bien. Personne ne te touche.

\- Où est Thorin ? demanda Kili. »

Il rebondit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, jetant un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule.

« En bas, dit Fili. Il n'est pas fâché. »

Kili déglutit, et Fili hocha la tête, réfléchissant vite.

« Je vais l'appeler, OK ? dit-il. Je vais l'appeler et lui dire que tu vas bien. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Kili y réfléchit. Fili pouvait pratiquement voir les engrenages tourner dans son cerveau – fuir ou rester, croire Fili ou croire ses instincts. Fili n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait si les instincts l'emportaient. Mais enfin, Kili hocha la tête.

« OK, dit-il. S'il – s'il n'est pas fâché.

\- Pas du tout, dit Fili. »

Il sortit son téléphone – lentement, très lentement – et composa le numéro de Thorin. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Thorin.

\- Ça va, dit Fili. Il est sorti de sous le lit. Je vais te mettre sur haut-parleur, d'accord ?

\- Très bien, dit Thorin d'une voix un peu perplexe. »

Fili activa le haut-parleur et brandit le téléphone.

« Kili veut savoir si tu es fâché contre lui, dit-il. »

La réponse de Thorin fut immédiate.

« Non, dit-il. Je ne suis pas fâché contre lui du tout.

\- Et tu vas toujours tenir ta promesse, pas vrai ? dit Fili. De ne pas lui faire de mal ?

\- Je ne poserai jamais un doigt sur lui, dit Thorin d'une voix ferme. Je ne ferais jamais ça. »

Fili hocha la tête.

« Tu vois ? dit-il à Kili. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Alors veux-tu venir en bas ? »

Kili gigota un peu, l'air incertain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand on arrivera ? Est-ce qu'on regardera Blue Planet ? »

Fili sentit le soulagement le traverser dans une grande vague.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-il. J'étais sérieux pour le gâteau, aussi. Est-ce que ça te plairait ? »

Kili hocha lentement la tête. Fili l'imita, puis se leva, aussi lentement que possible sans tomber.

« Très bien, alors, dit-il. Tu es prêt ? »

Il ne tendit pas la main pour aider Kili – ne savait pas combien de temps ça pourrait prendre avant qu'il ne puisse essayer ça à nouveau – et au bout d'un moment, Kili se leva aussi. Il resta debout, son regard incertain passant de Fili à la porte, sa sacoche encore sur l'épaule, la main serrée sur la bretelle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, dit Fili. Tu peux la remettre dans le coin. »

Une expression d'anxiété traversa le visage de Kili, et sa main se resserra sur la sacoche. Fili sentit son cœur s'enfoncer, et il leva les mains, paumes vers l'extérieur.

« Tu peux la garder si tu veux, dit-il. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne veux pas. On va y aller, OK ? Tu peux la garder. »

Il contourna Kili, passant le plus au large possible, puis ouvrit la route pour sortir de la pièce. Ses épaules commençaient à être douloureuses à force de tension, et sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal maintenant, mais il l'ignora, guettant le bruit des pas de Kili derrière lui. Voilà. Il suivait.

En bas, Thorin était debout dans le couloir. Fili entendit les pas de Kili s'arrêter dans l'escalier, et il regarda derrière lui pour le voir figé, une main agrippant la rampe, l'autre sur sa sacoche.

« Bonjour, Kili, dit Thorin d'une voix douce et basse. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Kili ne répondit pas.

« Nous allons regarder Blue Planet, dit Fili à Thorin, en essayant de garder un ton léger. »

Le regard de Thorin passa de lui à Kili.

« J'espérais que nous pourrions parler de ce qui s'est passé, dit-il.

\- Assez de discussion pour l'instant, dit Fili. Kili veut voir les baleines. »

Thorin l'observa un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« Va pour les baleines, dit-il.

\- Et du gâteau, ajouta Fili. J'ai dit qu'on mangerait du gâteau. »

Il fixa Thorin, voulant lui faire comprendre que Fili ne voulait pas qu'il quitte la maison.

Et Thorin comprit.

« Je vais envoyer mon assistante à Fitzbillies, dit-il. »

Fili s'affaissa un peu sous le soulagement.

« Merci, dit-il. C'est super. »

Thorin hocha la tête et disparut dans la cuisine, n'ayant apparemment pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas invité à la fête de la biologie marine. Fili dirigea Kili vers le salon et partit allumer la télé. Quand il se retourna, cependant, Thorin était debout sur le seuil, une paire de couvertures dans les bras.

« Le chauffage central met un peu de temps à démarrer, dit-il.

\- Ouais, dit Fili en prenant les couvertures. Ouais, je sais. »

Il sourit à Thorin et posa rapidement une main sur son bras.

« Merci, dit-il. C'est – tu aides, merci.

\- Bien sûr, dit Thorin. »

Il s'éclipsa, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Fili se tourna vers Kili, qui était assis dans un coin du sofa, les jambes repliées sous lui, la sacoche sur les genoux.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant la couverture. Tu vas avoir froid. »

Kili fixa la couverture si longtemps que Fili envisagea de simplement la poser sur le sol et reculer. Mais enfin, il descendit du sofa et tendit la main, prenant la couverture sans jamais toucher Fili. Il retourna sur le sofa en un instant, enveloppant la couverture autour de lui et observant Fili de près. Mais Fili se contenta de rester debout en souriant.

« C'est bon ? dit-il. Tu as plus chaud ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili. Merci.

\- Pas de problème, dit Fili. »

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, laissant Kili avoir le canapé pour lui tout seul, et lança le DVD. Il avait conscience que Kili ne regardait pas l'écran – qu'il observait Fili à la place. Mais Fili pouvait vivre avec ça. Si Kili avait besoin de l'observer pour se convaincre qu'il était en sécurité, Fili se laisserait observer jour et nuit.

Sur l'écran, la baleine apparut, incroyablement grosse, plongeant dans les profondeurs froides de l'océan bleu. Fili la regarda, et Kili regarda Fili et tout n'allait pas bien, pas du tout. Mais Kili était là, en sécurité, là où Fili pouvait le voir, et pas à un arrêt de bus ou dans une rue quelque part, en proie au froid et à la faim et vulnérable. Donc ça allait. C'était mieux que ça n'aurait pu être. Et si c'était tout ce qui était au menu pour l'instant, Fili s'en contenterait.

Il s'en contenterait.

(-)

 **Pfou ! Je vous dis pas comme ce chapitre a été éprouvant. Curieusement, il a été plus éprouvant que le précédent à traduire...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! Je sais, ce chapitre devait arriver la semaine dernière. Malheureusement, il se trouve que depuis la parution du chapitre 16, j'ai commencé la formation au permis de conduire – plus spécifiquement, les leçons de code. Entre les révisions et l'heure de code quotidienne le soir, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour traduire.**

 **Dimanche dernier j'ai juste oublié de mettre le chapitre 17 mais lundi je me suis aperçue qu'avec mon nouvel emploi du temps je n'étais pas du tout sûre que le chapitre 18 soit prêt pour aujourd'hui. Donc pour éviter que je passe tout mon temps libre à faire de la traduction, je vais passer à un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Le chapitre 18 arrivera donc le premier week-end de février.**

 **Chapitre 17**

Fili ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, au final. Ils regardèrent Blue Planet à la suite, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Fili soient irrités par l'épuisement et que Kili ait l'air pâle et fantomatique. Ils mangèrent du gâteau, et prirent même le dîner devant la télévision, ce que Thorin interdisait habituellement sous peine de mort. Enfin, Thorin entra et insista pour qu'ils aillent au lit. Kili y alla sans se plaindre – sans un mot, en fait, aussi silencieux que pendant le reste de la soirée – mais Fili marqua une pause en bas des escaliers.

« Et s'il s'enfuit pendant la nuit ? demanda-t-il. »

Et Thorin lui montra les clés des portes de devant et de derrière – les vieilles grosses clés des verrous qui ne pouvaient pas être ouverts à la main.

« Je compte dormir avec ces clés dans ma poche, dit-il. Toutes les fenêtres sont verrouillées, aussi. »

Fili hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour être soulagé.

« Bien pensé, Batman, dit-il. »

Thorin lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu as bien agi aujourd'hui, Fili, dit-il. Je suis très fier de toi. »

C'était bien, supposa Fili. Thorin était fier, même si Fili avait tout gâché, même si c'était lui qui avait effrayé Kili au point de le faire fuir en premier lieu. Thorin était fier, mais Fili ne se sentait pas fier. Il ne ressentit pas grand-chose au début, juste la fatigue et une sorte de vide. Mais quand il se réveilla à deux heures et demie, ce fut à l'idée de quelqu'un en train de faire du mal à Kili, le maintenant et le forçant. Pas même Kili tel qu'il était maintenant, comme si ce n'était pas assez horrible comme ça. Kili avant que Fili ne le connaisse, plus jeune, plus maigre – si c'était possible – et seul, complètement seul. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se débarrasser de cette image. Mais une fois qu'elle fut installée, il fut incapable de s'en débarrasser. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le père de Kili, mais la silhouette dans son imagination était énorme, sombre, comme un démon. Et l'image ne voulait pas le laisser.

Alors il ne dormit pas – pas vraiment. Il se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Lut un moment. Envisagea de chercher _symptômes d'abus sexuel_ sur son ordinateur, puis décida qu'il ne pourrait pas tout à fait le supporter. Au bout d'un moment il entendit Thorin se lever et descendre. Remonter. Soupirer lourdement sur le palier. Pas la meilleure des nuits pour aucun d'entre eux, supposa-t-il.

Enfin, cependant, le matin arriva. Fili avait réussi à trouver une heure ou deux de sommeil par-ci par-là, et il s'était définitivement senti plus mal dans sa vie. Cependant, il avait le sentiment qu'il allait avoir besoin de sa cervelle aujourd'hui. Hier matin, il avait prévu un samedi tranquille où il aurait montré son université à Kili, peut-être qu'il l'aurait emmené au musée ensuite. Mais maintenant – tout était différent.

Le petit déjeuner fut silencieux. Thorin n'avait pas l'air tellement mieux que Fili, des cernes noires sous ses yeux injectés de sang. Kili était silencieux et discret – ou essayait d'être discret, en tout cas, ce qui était difficile quand toutes les autres personnes de la pièce étaient hyper-conscientes de vous, supposa Fili. Et enfin, quand les céréales et les toasts furent mangés et que la vaisselle fut faite, Thorin s'assit avec un grand soupir.

« J'ai demandé à Bombur de passer, dit-il. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes le samedi, mais il a accepté de me faire une faveur. Il sera là dans un peu plus d'une heure. »

Il se tourna vers Kili.

« Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui est arrivé hier avant qu'il n'arrive, dit-il. »

Kili jeta un regard nerveux à Fili.

« OK, dit-il. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé pour les toilettes, vraiment. Et je suis – je suis désolé de – de ce que j'ai fait. »

Il regarda de nouveau Fili.

« Hum, je sais que c'était mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était mal ? demanda Fili. »

Kili rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Je – n'aurais pas dû – dans la voiture ? dit-il. Je suis désolé, je savais que dans les voitures il ne fallait pas, je – j'ai pensé que comme on était dans l'allée ça ne serait pas grave. C'était stupide, j'ai été stupide.

\- Ce n'était pas la voiture, Kili, dit Thorin. Ce n'était pas la voiture, et ce n'était pas les toilettes. »

Kili déglutit.

« Fili a dit que c'était les toilettes, dit-il. L'école – ils m'ont renvoyé à la maison parce que je l'ai fait dans les toilettes.

\- Non, dit Fili. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Kili, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'étais fâché. »

Un froncement de sourcils anxieux creusa le front de Kili.

« Alors – hum, alors pourquoi ? dit-il. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé des relations sexuelles la semaine dernière ? demanda Thorin. »

Kili hocha la tête.

« Oui, dit-il. Je me souviens de ça.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? dit Thorin.

\- Um, vous avez dit – vous avez dit que personne ne voulait avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi, dit-il. »

Puis il secoua rapidement la tête.

« Mais John le voulait. Je ne l'ai pas forcé, il le voulait. »

Thorin resta silencieux un moment.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je t'ai dit, dit-il enfin. J'ai dit que personne n'attendait de toi que tu aies des relations sexuelles avec eux. Que personne ne devrait vouloir avoir de relations sexuelles avec toi contre ta volonté. »

Kili hocha rapidement la tête.

« Oui, je me souviens maintenant, dit-il. Oui.

\- Bien, dit Thorin. Alors tu comprends que tu devrais seulement avoir des relations sexuelles si tu en as envie ?

\- Oui, ouais, oui, je comprends, dit Kili. Ça ne fait rien, alors ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne fait rien ? demanda Thorin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Avec John, dit Kili. Parce que j'en avais envie, donc ça ne fait rien ? Je veux dire, pas dans les toilettes, par contre. Je suis désolé pour les toilettes.

\- Tu n'en avais pas envie, dit Fili, incapable de se retenir. Allez, Kili. Tu n'avais pas envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, pas vraiment. Tu n'as pas aimé ça. »

Kili lui jeta un regard hésitant.

« Hum. OK, dit-il. Je veux dire – mais je croyais – je veux dire, si, j'ai aimé ça. J'aime ça. J'ai toujours – j'adore ça. »

Il pianota nerveusement sur la table.

« Je – ça va ? Si j'aime ça, ça va ? Parce que je n'en ai – je n'en ai jamais a-assez. »

Fili sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc. Un moment plus tard, cependant, la fureur lui monta à la gorge, parce que quelqu'un, _quelqu'un_ avait placé ces paroles dans la bouche de Kili, lui avait appris à parler comme ça, et si ce quelqu'un avait été dans la pièce, Fili lui aurait directement fait passer la figure par la fenêtre. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas là, et quand Fili ouvrit la bouche, Thorin lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Fili se mordit sévèrement la langue et serra les poings, les cachant sur ses genoux pour que Kili ne voie rien. Sa gorge semblait nouée de colère, et il déglutit encore et encore.

Thorin, en revanche, Thorin se débrouillait encore pour avoir l'air calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans le sexe ? demanda-t-il en observant soigneusement Kili.

\- Euh, dit Kili. Euh, c'est – Je, je, c'est – vraiment bon, je suis vraiment, je suis vraiment bon, je sais co-comment rendre ça bon. »

Il jeta un regard à Fili, puis à Thorin, une expression presque implorante sur le visage.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas, mais je suis vraiment bon, je le jure, dit-il. Tout le monde le dit. »

Fili essaya de se retenir, il essaya vraiment. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

« Tout le monde ? dit-il. Tout le monde _qui_ ? »

Kili le regarda, et quoi qu'il vît sur le visage de Fili, cela le fit blanchir et se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.

« Euh, t-tout... Je suis désolé, je n'ai – je ne s- sais...

\- C'est sans importance, dit Thorin en fusillant Fili du regard. Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Ne regarde pas Fili, regarde-moi. »

Il reprit un visage neutre dès que Kili obéit, sans sourire, mais sans avoir l'air en colère non plus. Fili, à peine capable de contenir sa rage – ses pensées tourbillonnant autour de _tout le monde le dit_ – prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, écoutant ce qui se disait de ce qui lui parut très loin.

« Kili, dit Thorin. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que _toi_ , tu penses du sexe. Pas ce que d'autres gens t'ont dit de penser, pas si tu es – doué pour ça, mais ce que ça te fait ressentir. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

Kili hocha la tête.

« OK, dit-il. Euh – maintenant ?

\- S'il te plaît, ditThorin. »

Alors Kili resta assis. Il resta assis à réfléchir, et tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il commença à avoir l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait la même expression que quand Thorin lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait appris à l'école – la première fois, quand il n'avait rien eu à raconter – et Fili, voyant cette expression d'anxiété grandissante, réussit à mettre de côté sa propre fureur pour se concentrer sur le problème présent.

« Hé, dit-il. »

Sa voix était un peu enrouée, et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de réessayer.

« Hé, Kili, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Pense donc à quand tu – quand tu étais aux toilettes avec John, et demande-toi si tu n'aurais pas préféré faire autre chose ? Comme – comme regarder Blue Planet. Est-ce que tu aurais préféré ça, ou est-ce que c'était mieux d'être avec John ? »

Kili sembla soulagé qu'on lui pose une question plus directe. Il fronça les sourcils un moment, puis dit :

« Blue Planet. J'aime bien Blue Planet.

\- Très bien, dit Fili. Et maintenant – pense donc aux fois où tu étais – hum, où tu as eu des relations sexuelles dans le passé ? Avant de venir ici, je veux dire. Est-ce que tu aurais aussi préféré regarder Blue Planet ces fois-là ? »

Kili n'hésita même pas cette fois.

« Ouais, dit-il. C'est vraiment bien. Je veux dire – tu trouves que c'est bien, pas vrai ?

\- Je trouve que c'est génial, dit Fili. »

Bordel, il était presque prêt à faire recommander David Attenborough pour la sainteté.

« Mais Kili, dit Thorin, quand tu veux des relations sexuelles – quand tu as vraiment envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle – tu ne choisirais pas de regarder la télévision à la place. L'envie de sexe est – insistante. Parfois presque irrésistible. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir que l'autre personne te touche, soit proche de toi. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Est-ce que c'était comme ça pour toi ? »

Kili le fixa en silence.

« Um, dit-il enfin. J'en – j'en ai vraiment envie, pourtant. Je... »

Il se retourna pour regarder Fili.

« Mais j'aime juste beaucoup Blue Planet.

\- Très bien, dit Fili. OK. C'est très bien. Blue Planet est top. Mais OK, Kili, vois ça comme ça – si quelqu'un – si quelqu'un veut que tu aies des relations sexuelles, ou si tu – si tu penses que tu as peut-être envie de sexe, est-ce que tu peux juste – juste te demander si tu préférerais regarder Blue Planet à la place ? »

Kili fronça les sourcils.

« Et si c'est ce que je préférerais ?

\- Alors tu n'as pas de relations sexuelles, dit Thorin. C'est la règle. N'aie pas de relations sexuelles à moins que tu ne préfères définitivement ça à Blue Planet. »

Kili resta immobile, fixant la table. Il avait toujours les sourcils froncés, l'air à la fois inquiet et perplexe.

« Hum, mais, et si – et si quelqu'un veut que je le fasse ? dit-il. Et si quelqu'un me le demande ?

\- Non, dit Fili. »

Il réussit à se retenir d'agripper le bras de Kili pour souligner son argument.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut. C'est ce que tu veux qui a de l'importance. Hé, Kili, regarde-moi, OK ? »

Kili, qui s'était un peu recroquevillé sur sa chaise face à la véhémence de Fili, lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Hé, dit Fili. C'est important. Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, OK ? »

Quand Kili ne répondit pas, il tapota sur la table avec son index.

« OK ? Tu peux faire ça ?

\- OK, marmonna Kili. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Si quelqu'un te demande un jour d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui ou elle, je veux que tu m'appelles avant de le faire, OK ? dit Fili. Même si tu penses que ça te plairait plus que Blue Planet. Je veux que tu promettes de m'appeler. N'importe quand, nuit et jour. Promets-moi de ne pas le faire avant de m'avoir parlé. »

Kili ne répondit pas, et Fili tapota de nouveau sur la table, conscient qu'il se montrait insistant d'une façon qui faisait probablement un peu flipper Kili, mais poussé en avant par un sentiment d'urgence. Par la sensation que si Kili ne répondait pas, alors la seule chose que Fili pourrait faire serait de plus jamais le perdre de vue.

« Hé, dit-il. Hé, allez. Est-ce que tu promets. »

Kili jeta un regard à Thorin.

« Um, est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda-t-il. »

Thorin n'avait pas l'air entièrement satisfait de la proposition. Mais au bout d'une ou deux secondes de silence, il hocha la tête.

« Oui, dit-il. Ça me va.

\- OK, dit Kili. Ouais, OK. »

Il se retourna vers Fili.

« Ouais, je promets. Si c'est bon.

\- Bien, dit Fili en se rasseyant. OK. Tu as intérêt.

\- Kili, dit Thorin. Je veux que tu continues de réfléchir à ce que tu penses des relations sexuelles. Parles-en au Dr Grey, ou à Bofur. Ou à Fili ou moi, si tu veux. Il n'y a rien qui presse – quand tu seras prêt. Est-ce que tu veux bien faire ça ?

\- Ouais, dit Kili. Oui, ouais. Je dois y réfléchir, et je, um, je dois appeler si quelqu'un veut le faire. »

Il regarda Fili.

« Ces deux choses, hein ?

\- Oui, dit Fili. C'est ça. Génial.

\- J'ai autre chose à te demander, dit Thorin. »

Il avait l'air très sérieux – non qu'il ait eu une autre expression de toute la matinée – et Kili rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

« OK, dit-il.

\- Ce jeune homme, dit Thorin. Ce John. Est-ce que tu as déjà pratiqué – la pénétration avec lui ? Ou seulement le sexe oral ? »

Fili se surprit à redouter la réponse à cette question. Kili avait été seul chaque après-midi cette semaine, entre le moment où il rentrait de l'école ou de la librairie et le moment où Thorin arrivait à la maison. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans les toilettes de l'école, mais il y avait des tas d'endroits où Kili aurait pu aller.

« Um, n... Juste, juste l'oral, dit Kili. Il voulait b- euh – me pén-pénitrer, mais il avait dit jeudi après l'école, et je dois, et je dois aller à la librairie le jeudi, et puis vendredi j'ai – j'ai été suspendu. »

Fili échangea un regard soulagé avec Thorin. Dieu soit loué pour l'étrange petit Bilbon Sacquet et sa librairie. Fili n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était plus reconnaissant envers lui ou David Attenborough.

« Et as-tu eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre que John depuis que tu es venu ici ? demanda Thorin. »

Kili secoua lentement la tête.

« À part quand – vous voulez dire à part quand je – dans votre chambre...

\- À part ça, dit Thorin en coupant brusquement la parole à Kili. »

Kili se recroquevilla légèrement et secoua de nouveau la tête, rapidement cette fois.

« Non, dit-il. Non, c'est, c'est tout.

« Bien, dit Thorin d'un ton appuyé. »

Puis, d'un ton plus gentil, il ajouta :

« Bien. Merci de ton honnêteté. »

Un bref silence tomba, Thorin contemplant son thé et Fili restant juste assis, se sentant un peu sonné par tout ce qui avait été dit. Kili, cependant, regarda de l'un à l'autre et gigota nerveusement.

« Hum, dit-il enfin. »

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul quand Thorin et Fili se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

« Je – est-ce que je suis – qu'est-ce que je devrais faire maintenant ? Est-ce que je devrais – est-ce que je n'ai vraiment pas d'ennuis ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas d'ennuis, dit Thorin. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. »

Kili hocha la tête, mais il fixait la table, ses mains se tordant sur ses cuisses, visiblement pas satisfait de la réponse. Fili pencha légèrement la tête pour essayer de voir son visage.

« Hé, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne le crois pas ? »

Kili lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Je... dit-il. Si, ça va. Oui. C'est bien. Je n'ai pas d'ennuis. »

Fili trouva que c'était tout sauf convaincant. Il réfléchir un moment, essayant de déterminer quoi d'autre pourrait inquiéter Kili – comme si ce dont ils avaient déjà discuté n'était pas assez pour s'inquiéter pendant cent ans ou plus – et se retrouva finalement à revoir ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture. Et là il se souvint – avec tout le drame, avec Kili qui s'était jeté sur lui et la révélation de ce qui se trouvait là-derrière, puis qu'il s'était caché sous le lit et tout le reste, Fili avait presque oublié le problème qui avait tout fait remonter en premier lieu.

« Merde, dit-il. Thorin, les fichus devoirs. »

Kili cessa immédiatement de gigoter, et il s'immobilisa de façon presque surnaturelle, le regard fixé sur la table. Fili secoua la tête.

« Hé, Thorin n'est pas en colère pour les devoirs, non plus, dit-il. N'est-ce pas, Thorin ?

\- Pas exactement, dit Thorin. J'aimerais que tu aies été plus honnête avec moi, cependant. Peut-être aurions-nous pu éviter... »

Il soupira.

« Enfin, peu importe, maintenant. Je ne suis pas en colère. »

Kili ne bougea pas – toujours assis là comme une statue terriblement réaliste – mais son regard glissa ensuite vers Fili.

« Tu étais en colère dans la voiture, dit-il.

\- Non, dit Fili. Enfin – oui, je l'étais, mais je ne comprenais pas avant. Je comprends maintenant, Kili, en partie, en tout cas. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi. Pour quoi que ce soit. »

Kili fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ce fut Thorin qui parla.

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs toi-même, Kili ? Les notes que tu reçois n'ont pas d'importance à ce stade, du moment que tu fais le travail toi-même. »

Kili ne répondit pas. Thorin fronça les sourcils et réessaya.

« Quoi que tu répondes, je ne serai pas en colère, dit-il. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas fait les devoirs toi-même ? »

Kili marmonna quelque chose, alors, mais ce fut trop bas pour que Fili entende. Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Hé, parle plus fort, gamin, dit-il. Tu peux répéter ? »

Kili leva légèrement la tête, mais ne croisa pas le regard de Thorin.

« Je suis paresseux, dit-il. Je n'avais pas envie de les faire. »

Il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, comme s'il anticipait une réaction déplaisante. Thorin et Fili échangèrent des regards peu convaincus. Thorin réfléchit un moment, puis prit de nouveau la parole.

« Kili, dit-il, est-ce que tu as parfois du mal à épeler les mots ? Ou quand tu lis, est-ce que certains mots t'apparaissent différemment qu'aux autres gens ? »

Kili leva les yeux vers lui, une expression de consternation sur le visage.

« Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Non, non, je vais bien. Je suis juste paresseux, je n'ai pas de problème avec les mots. »

Thorin hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise. Il alla chercher une feuille de papier et un stylo et les déposa devant Kili, puis saisit un livre de cuisine sur l'étagère dans le coin.

« Je vais lire une liste de mots, dit-il. Je veux que tu les écrives. Juste comme tu penses qu'ils devraient être – il n'y aura pas de punition si tu te trompes. Tu es prêt ? »

Kili fixa le stylo comme si c'était un serpent, mais quand Thorin ouvrit le livre, il s'empressa de le prendre, puis appuya si fort sur le papier, que Fili fut surpris que le stylo ne traverse pas.

« _Lait_ , dit Thorin. _Bol._ _Carton_.

\- Thorin, dit Fili. »

Il leva la main tandis que Thorin ouvrait la bouche pour dire un autre mot. Thorin abaissa le livre et fronça les sourcils, et Fili désigna Kili de la main.

« Donne-lui une minute, dit-il. »

Parce que Kili n'avait pas encore écrit le premier mot, mais était encore assis là avec le stylo appuyé sur la feuilleet une sorte d'expression désespérée sur le visage. Thorin marqua une pause et attendit, et Fili attendit aussi – mais Kili n'écrivit rien. Kili resta juste assis, figé, fixant la feuille vierge.

« Lait, dit enfin Fili. Le premier mot, c'était _lait._ Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu te trompes. »

Kili dessina une ligne verticale sur le papier. Mais il appuyait si fort que la page se déchira, et il laissa immédiatement tomber le stylo et ramena ses mains vers sa poitrine, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Je l'ai déchiré.

\- C'est pas grave, tout va bien, dit Fili. C'est juste du papier. »

Il adressa à Thorin un regard inquiet, mais découvrit que Thorin ne le regardait pas. Il observait Kili en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air songeur, et au bout d'un moment il retourna le livre, le plaçant devant Kili et pointant la première ligne du doigt.

« Est-ce que tu peux lire ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili fixa la page si longtemps que Fili faillit répéter la question. Puis, enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.

« U... dit-il. U..., u... »

Il s'arrêta, et Fili vit que ses mains étaient serrées l'une autour de l'autre sur ses genoux, si fort que ça avait l'air douloureux.

« U... répéta-t-il, sa voix s'abaissant au niveau du murmure. »

Et c'est alors que Fili comprit. Assis là, en observant Kili bafouiller douloureusement sur un mot de trois lettres, il comprit enfin, comprit pourquoi Kili n'avait pas fait ses devoirs, pourquoi il avait pris des mesures si horribles pour éviter de le faire.

« Putain, murmura-t-il en levant la tête pour regarder Thorin. Nom de Dieu, Thorin. »

Et Thorin – Thorin n'avait plus l'air calme ou songeur. Thorin semblait foudroyé, son expression un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Il resta assis un moment, se contentant de fixer Kili. Puis il passa une main sur sa bouche.

« Tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Tu ne sais pas lire. »

La tête de Kili s'enfonça entre ses épaules. Il avait les yeux fermés, et son visage était tordu dans une expression si désespérée que Fili tendit automatiquement la main, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres, parce que dès qu'il bougea, Kili se jeta en arrière, se leva en trébuchant et renversa sa chaise dans un fracas. Le bruit le fit sursauter violemment, et il se retourna pour en trouver la source et fit encore deux pas en arrière, enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

\- Merde, marmonna Fili. »

Parce qu'il voulait passer quelques minutes à être choqué, mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça, à moins qu'il ne veuille de nouveau voir Kili dire qu'il était désolé une centaine de fois.

« Hé, hé. Tout va bien. On ne savait pas, c'est tout. »

Kili le fixa.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. »

Et Fili vit qu'il tremblait, pas violemment, pas assez pour que ce soit visible.

« Oui, bien sûr, je sais, dit Fili. On sait que tu es désolé. C'est pas grave. »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Si, ça l'est, dit-il. Ça l'est.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Fili. Tout va bien. Hé, regarde, on n'est pas fâché. Thorin n'est pas fâché. Regarde. Il va bien. »

Kili se tourna vers Thorin, le regardant en biais. Thorin avait réussi à effacer l'air horrifié de son visage, même s'il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait capable d'afficher un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il. »

Kili se tourna pour faire entièrement face à Thorin, le regardant en face avec une expression de stupéfaction terrifiée. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais pendant quelques secondes aucun mot ne sortit, le laissant à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme s'il n'arrivait pas à recevoir assez d'air. Enfin, cependant, il prit la parole.

« Pourquoi ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

\- Parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit Thorin. »

Fili ne savait pas quelle réaction Thorin attendait, mais ce n'était presque certainement pas celle-là. Parce que Kili n'avait pas l'air content, n'avait pas l'air soulagé, n'avait même pas l'air moins effrayé. En fait, le désespoir sur son visage ne fit qu'augmenter, et il secoua la tête, reculant encore de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur.

« Non, dit-il. Non, non, vous devriez être fâché. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas fâché ? Vous devriez... vous devriez... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme pour essayer de s'empêcher de dire autre chose. Il fixa Thorin, le fixa et le fixa, les yeux presque exorbités, et Thorin s'assit, les mains levées, une expression de grande inquiétude sur le visage.

« Kili, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Kili arracha sa main de sa bouche. Il haletait, réalisa Fili, et ses tremblements étaient plus prononcés.

« _Pourquoi_ _pas ?_ demanda-t-il. »

Puis il secoua la tête et glissa le long du mur comme si ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, sa respiration haletante.

Fili avait essayé, il avait essayé si fort de rester assis et de ne pas faire de gestes brusques vers Kili, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il bondit sur ses pieds, fit deux pas en avant et se mit à genoux devant Kili.

« Hé, respire, dit-il. Respire, tout va bien. Tout va bien, il ne se passe rien. Tout va bien. »

Kili le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et paniqués, et il commençait à siffler, maintenant, en manque d'air. Le cœur de Fili tambourinait dans ses oreilles, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que soudain il se souvienne de certaines de ses lectures de la semaine précédente, sur le SSPT et les problèmes associés.

« Crise de panique, murmura-t-il. Putain, Kili, est-ce que c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu fais une crise de panique ? »

Kili se contenta de le fixer, haletant et étouffant, et Fili jeta un regard à Thorin, se sentant pas mal paniqué lui-même. Thorin était debout, maintenant, mais il restait en arrière, à quelques pas de là, l'air impuissant d'une façon que Fili avait rarement vue.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Fili. »

Thorin secoua la tête.

« Essaye de le faire respirer normalement, dit-il. Je reviens dans une seconde. »

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Fili bouche bée derrière lui.

« Putain, Thorin ? Thorin ? appela Fili. »

Mais Thorin était parti, et Fili ne put que se tourner avec impuissance vers Kili.

« D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hé, OK, tu te souviens de l'hôpital, quand tu devais inspirer et expirer ? Profondément, pour le docteur ? Tu veux qu'on essaye de faire ça ? »

Kili se contenta de siffler, les yeux exorbités. Fili hocha la tête comme si c'était une réponse.

« D'accord, inspire, dit-il. »

Et il inspira profondément. Mais Kili ne respira pas à son tour, ne sembla même pas essayer – il émit juste un bruit étranglé et griffa le sol.

« Merde, Kili, dit Fili. »

Il avait lu des choses sur les crises de panique, mais il ne se souvenait pas si les gens pouvaient réellement en mourir. Ils ne pouvaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement pas. Mais Fili avait peur, il était foutrement terrifié, parce que Kili ne respirait pas correctement, et Kili avait besoin de respirer. Tout le monde avait besoin de respirer, pour ne pas mourir.

« Allez, dit Fili. »

Il tendit les mains pour agripper les bras de Kili dans son désespoir. Kili glissa hors de portée sur le côté, maladroitement, comme s'il était à moitié inconscient à cause du manque d'oxygène, et Fili recula ses mains et les leva, les paumes vers l'extérieur.

« Non, je ne vais pas, je ne vais pas te toucher, dit Fili. Inspire, allez. Inspire, allez, Kili. »

Il inspira, désignant sa propre poitrine d'un geste, puis expira, aussi lentement que possible.

« Expire, allez. Kili, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, respire. »

Puis Thorin fut là, à genoux à côté de Fili, tenant un verre d'eau dans une main et une assiette avec une pilule dans l'autre.

« Prends ça, dit-il. »

Il posa l'assiette sur le sol et la poussa vers Kili.

« Ça va t'aider à te sentir mieux. »

Kili fixa la pilule, puis regarda Thorin, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans un bruit.

« Ce n'est rien de mauvais, dit Thorin. Ça t'aidera à te calmer. Kili. Prends la pilule. »

Et, apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Kili se débattit avec l'assiette, la main tremblante, et réussit à insérer la pilule dans sa bouche. Il faillit renverser l'eau, et Fili s'empressa de rattraper le verre, le montant aux lèvres de Kili.

« Et voilà, vas-y, dit-il. »

Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que sa propre main tremblait un peu.

« Pas trop vite. »

Kili s'étrangla, mais réussit à avaler une gorgée d'eau. Et étonnamment, bien qu'il soit impossible que la pilule ait déjà commencé à faire effet, sa respiration commença presque immédiatement à se calmer.

« Oui, c'est bien, dit Fili en tenant le verre d'eau. C'est bien, doucement. Tu vas bien. Tout va bien. »

Et apparemment il avait raison, enfin raison. Kili sifflait à peine, maintenant, haletait seulement un peu, même s'il tremblait encore plutôt fort, et que son visage luisait de sueur. Il s'affaissa contre le mur, les yeux à moitié fermés, prenant de grandes inspirations avec l'enthousiasme de quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir à quel point l'oxygène est formidable.

Fili se rassit, posant le verre à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il à Thorin.

\- Un somnifère, répondit Thorin sans le regarder. »

Il avait les yeux fixés sur Kili, l'observant attentivement comme s'il attendait qu'il recommence à paniquer.

« Mon Dieu, je peux en avoir une aussi ? demanda Fili. »

La bouche de Thorin se tordit sur un bref sourire.

« Kili, dit-il. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Kili semblait à peine conscient. Il aspirait encore de l'air goulûment, cependant, et ses yeux se portèrent vers Thorin quand il parla.

« Pardon, dit-il. Pardon.

\- Tu n'as pas à demander pardon, dit Thorin. Pas du tout. »

Mais Kili ne sembla pas l'entendre, ses yeux aux paupières lourdes ne fixant plus grand-chose.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il. S'il vous plaît, pardon. »

Fili s'appuya sur ses talons, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il. »

Mais Thorin se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. »

(-)

 **Voilà ! Le mystère est résolu, Kili ne sait pas lire – ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on y pense, il y avait des signes.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Je suis terriblement en retard, je sais... J'ai complètement oublié de mettre le chapitre en ligne !**

 **Chapitre 18**

Kili finit par s'endormir, au bout d'un moment, effondré dans le coin de la cuisine, sa respiration devenant plus profonde, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se relâche dans la poitrine de Fili. Fili – toujours assis par terre dans un silence stupéfait – se retourna pour regarder Thorin, à côté de lui.

« C'est du somnifère de première catégorie, ton machin, dit-il. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un dealer. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'ai du mal à dormir parfois, dit-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.

\- Parie pas là-dessus, marmonna Fili. »

Mais il laissa tomber pour le moment. Ils avaient des problèmes plus pressants, après tout. Comme le fait que Kili soit endormi sur le sol de la cuisine.

« On ne peut pas juste le laisser ici.

\- Vois si tu peux le réveiller, dit Thorin. Je ne veux pas le toucher, au cas où... »

Il laissa le _au cas où_ sous-entendu, et vraiment, Fili n'avait pas besoin de détails, pas après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il soupira et se pencha en avant, touchant tout doucement l'épaule de Kili en se tenant prêt à reculer au premier signe que le gamin se réveillait.

« Hé, dit-il. Hé, Kili. C'est l'heure de se réveiller maintenant. »

Mais Kili ne se réveilla pas, même pas quand Fili le secoua légèrement.

« Wow, dit Fili en se redressant. Ils marchent bien, ces médicaments.

\- Il est épuisé, dit Thorin. Je doute qu'il ait beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

\- Et la crise de panique n'a probablement rien arrangé, dit Fili. »

Honnêtement, il se sentait assez épuisé lui-même, son cœur battant encore trop vite dans sa poitrine.

« Je veux dire – j'imagine qu'on pourrait le laisser là ? Lui amener une couverture, peut-être ? »

En guise de réponse, Thorin se leva puis se pencha au-dessus de Kili. Il passa une main sous les genoux de Kili et l'autre sous son dos, et le souleva délicatement dans ses bras. Kili resta inerte, sans même bouger dans son sommeil, et Fili le fixa.

« OK, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à un moment style demoiselle en détresse, dit-il. Tu vas te casser le dos.

\- Il est plus léger qu'il n'en a l'air, répondit Thorin avant de froncer brièvement les sourcils. Trop léger, toujours. Va ouvrir la porte. »

Fili se précipita vers la porte de la cuisine, l'ouvrant aussi grand que possible tandis que Thorin manœuvrait pour passer. Il posa une main sur la tête de Kili quand elle sembla en danger de se cogner contre le cadre de la porte.

« Il a froid, dit-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours froid. »

Pas étonnant qu'il n'enlève jamais son sweat. Thorin grogna.

« Trop maigre, dit-il. »

Il ajusta sa prise sur Kili.

« Ça a l'air plus facile dans les films, dit-il. Tu peux – faire quelque chose pour ses bras ? »

Fili saisit le bras gauche de Kili, qui pendait maladroitement, et le replia contre sa poitrine, puis essaya d'en faire autant avec le droit. Alors qu'il faisait cela, cependant, Kili émit un petit bruit et bougea dans les bras de Thorin. Fili se figea, se demandant ce qui arriverait si Kili se réveillait maintenant. Quelle que soit la réponse, il était à peu près sûr que ce ne serait pas bon. Il leva les yeux vers Thorin et vit qu'il pensait clairement la même chose, à en juger par l'expression appréhensive de son visage.

Mais Kili ne se réveilla pas. Il poussa un léger soupir et tourna la tête vers la poitrine de Thorin, relevant son bras droit pour le croiser sur le gauche. Fili le fixa avec surprise, puis leva les yeux pour découvrir que Thorin en faisait autant.

« Huh, dit Fili.

\- Très bien, dit Thorin. Emmenons-le à l'étage. »

Le reste du trajet fut bien plus facile sans les bras de Kili qui pendaient, et il ne fallut qu'une minute ou deux avant que Thorin n'allonge délicatement Kili sur son lit.

« Chaussures ? dit-il.

\- Hum, non, vaut mieux les laisser, dit Fili. »

Oui, d'accord, Kili était tellement endormi que Thorin avait pu le porter jusqu'à sa chambre sans le réveiller, mais quand même, Fili se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'enlever les chaussures de Kili – et oh, mon Dieu, il comprenait tellement mieux ce moment maintenant – et il n'était pas vraiment chaud pour une répétition. Ils lui laissèrent donc ses chaussures, et Fili alla chercher une couverture qu'il déposa sur Kili. Kili se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant légèrement sous la couverture, et Fili secoua la tête.

« Il ressemble à un enfant normal, dit-il. Juste normal.

\- Trop maigre, marmonna de nouveau Thorin. »

Et il sembla sur le point de dire autre chose, mais fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette.

« Qui... ? demanda Fili. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Bombur, dit-il. J'avais oublié Bombur.

\- Merde, dit Fili. »

Comment pourraient-ils parler à Bombur maintenant ?

« Est-ce que je dois le réveiller ? »

Thorin, déjà à moitié sorti, se retourna et regarda Kili, blotti sur le lit, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, dit-il enfin. Non, laisse-le dormir. Si Bombur a besoin de lui parler, nous pourrons le réveiller plus tard.

\- Ouais, OK, dit Fili. »

Puis Thorin disparut, son pas lourd résonnant dans les escaliers, et Fili fut seul. Seul à part Kili, mais bon, il n'était pas d'une compagnie scintillante pour le moment.

« Tu vas bien, tu sais, dit Fili à Kili. »

Il écouta la porte s'ouvrir et la voix joyeuse de Bombur résonner en bas.

« Tu vas aller bien, maintenant. »

Mais il n'était pas du tout sûr que ce soit vrai.

Bombur et Thorin étaient enfermés dans le bureau de ce dernier quand Fili arriva en bas. La voix de Thorin montait et descendait – les mots indiscernables, bien sûr – et Bombur était tellement silencieux que Fili était sûr qu'il avait dû passer en mode sérieux. C'était logique, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui soit joyeux dans ce qui était arrivé ce matin-là, ou l'après-midi d'hier, d'ailleurs.

Fili se fit une tasse de thé et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, regardant dans le vide. Tant de choses étaient arrivées, qu'il avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il essayait d'absorber quelque chose, autre chose le poussait hors du chemin. Kili ne savait pas lire. Putain, le gosse ne savait même pas lire, seize ans et il ne savait pas lire un seul mot. Et ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre là-dedans, c'était que même si c'était choquant et que Fili ne comprenait toujours pas comment il n'avait pas remarqué ça avant, c'était peut-être la chose la moins dérangeante qu'il ait appris dans les dernières 24 heures. C'était merdique, pour sûr – et il était évident maintenant que Kili n'était jamais à l'école auparavant, que personne n'avait pensé que son futur valait même la peine de lui apprendre à lire,

pour l'amour du ciel, et c'était insupportable, putain – mais ce n'était quand même qu'une capacité, juste quelque chose que Kili n'avait pas et qu'ils pouvaient lui apprendre. Ce n'était pas comme les autres choses que Fili avait apprises. Ces choses – même si tous les dommages étaient réparés, ces choses ne pourraient jamais être défaites.

Lorsqu'un Thorin sombre apparut dans la cuisine, le thé de Fili avait refroidi.

« Bombur veut te parler, dit Thorin. »

Fili se mit debout.

« D'accord, dit-il. Qu'est-ce … il t'a dit quelque chose ? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Je lui ai dit tout ce qui s'était passé, dit Thorin. On discutera davantage plus tard.

\- Ouais, OK, dit Fili. »

Il s'attarda encore un moment, puis décida qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser et se dirigea vers le bureau de Thorin.

Bombur était assis sur le grand fauteuil de bureau de Thorin, l'air joyeux et triant une pile de papiers.

« Ah, Fili, dit-il quand Fili entra et ferma la porte. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Assieds-toi. »

Fili s'installa dans le fauteuil.

« Salut, dit-il. Comment ça va ?

\- Pas trop mal, pas trop mal, dit Bombur avec un grand sourire. Et toi ? On m'a dit que les choses avaient été un peu mouvementées ici ces derniers temps. Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? »

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour dire _ouais, ça va_ , mais il la referma. Parce que ça n'allait pas, rien n'allait bien du tout, et le travail de Bombur était de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Alors il resta assis et prit un moment pour réfléchir à comment décrire comment s'étaient passés les dernières 24 heures, et enfin, il réussit à construire la phrase parfaite.

« Ça a été merdique, dit-il. Merci de demander. »

Le sourire de Bombur disparut, et il passa visiblement en mode sérieux.

« Tu as eu beaucoup à gérer, dit-il. Et si tu me racontais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? demanda Fili. Thorin vous a déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'est vrai, dit Bombur. Maintenant je veux savoir ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ça. »

Fili secoua la tête. Ce qu'il ressentait ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait, il savait juste qu'il se sentait horriblement mal.

« C'est juste... dit-il. Il y a tous ces – trucs. Il y a tous ces trucs, et je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça. »

Il haussa les épaules, se sentant impuissant.

« C'est tellement foireux. »

Bombur hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est jamais facile d'être confronté au pire de ce que peut faire l'humain, dit-il. C'est naturel d'être bouleversé.

\- Mon Dieu, vous faites ça tous les jours, pas vrai ? demanda Fili. Vous voyez ça tout le temps. Des gens qui sont des putains de monstres.

\- Pas tout le temps, non, dit Bombur. Mais ça arrive, et ce n'est jamais facile, ça ne devient jamais vraiment plus facile. »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Le cas de Kili – même avec le peu qu'on en sait – c'est l'un des pires. Mais il a un avantage, celui d'avoir été retiré de la situation où il était, et il a des gens qui sont prêts et capables de l'aider. Dans certains sens, il a eu beaucoup de chance.

\- De la chance ? dit Fili en le fixant avec incrédulité. Vous savez ce qu'a fait son père, n'est-ce pas ? Thorin vous l'a dit ? »

Bombur secoua la tête.

« C'est moi qui l'ai dit à Thorin, dit-il. »

Et bien sûr, c'était vrai. C'était Bombur qui avait interprété le comportement de Kili, qui avait dit à Thorin sans le moindre doute ce que ça voulait dire. Parce que Bombur connaissait ces choses-là, parce que Kili n'était pas le premier gosse que Bombur avait vu à qui c'était arrivé. Fili le savait bien sûr – bien sûr, il n'était pas un idiot – il savait que certains enfants étaient maltraités, il savait que certains parents maltraitaient même leurs propres enfants. Mais le savoir était une chose. Avoir Kili devant lui, qui disait les choses qu'il avait dites – c'était quelque chose de différent. C'était quelque chose qui retournait l'estomac de Fili rien qu'en y pensant.

« Est-ce que Thorin vous a raconté ce qu'il avait dit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Thorin m'a raconté beaucoup de choses, dit Bombur. Pourquoi toi, tu ne me racontes pas ce qu'il a dit ? »

Fili se mordilla la lèvre. Il voulait demander, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir, parce que si Bombur le disait, ça serait vrai. Bombur savait ces choses-là.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. Il devait savoir.

« Il a dit – Thorin lui a posé des questions au sujet des relations sexuelles et il a dit qu'il était très doué. Il a dit – il a dit _tout le monde le dit_. »

Fili déglutit, un goût amer sur la langue.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit, _tout le monde le dit_ , dit-il. Est-ce que Thorin vous a raconté ça ? »

Bombur soupira.

« Oui, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Fili. Je veux dire, est-ce que – Que, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tout le monde qui ? »

Bombur resta silencieux un moment, son visage entièrement sérieux désormais. Enfin, cependant, il déclara :

« Comme tu le sais, nous savons très peu de choses sur le passé de Kili, dit-il. Il m'en a à peine parlé,et encore moins à Bofur et au Dr Grey. En fait, je pense que la personne à qui il en a le plus parlé, c'est toi.

\- Moi ? dit Fili. Il m'a raconté que dalle sur son passé.

\- Eh bien, tu vois donc le problème, dit Bombur. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce que Kili voulait dire quand il a dit ça. Mais je peux définir certaines possibilités. »

Il marqua une pause un moment, fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans le meilleur des cas, il parlait de son agresseur – probablement son père, à en juger par ce que me dit Thorin – et ce jeune homme de son école. _Tout le monde_ n'était qu'une exagération pour ajouter de l'effet.

\- OK, dit Fili, soulagé. »

Soulagé – si c'était pas tordu, qu'il soit soulagé que Kili n'ait été violenté que par deux personnes ? - mais Bombur n'avait pas fini.

« Dans le meilleur des cas seulement, dit-il. Malheureusement, il n'est pas du tout improbable que Kili ait été abusé par plusieurs personnes, même avant de venir ici. Dans le pire des cas, il a pu être impliqué dans de la prostitution ou même de la pornographie. »

L'estomac de Fili se retourna.

« De la pornographie ? dit-il. Vous voulez dire comme... ? »

Il ne put même pas se forcer à le dire, les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge.

« Oui, dit gravement Bombur. J'insiste, c'est seulement une possibilité. À moins que Kili ne nous le dise, nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais, en fait. Mais je te le dis pour que tu sois prêt à toutes les éventualités. Pour quelqu'un avec le passé de Kili... »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il secoua la tête.

« Putain, murmura Fili. Oh, putain. C'est tellement mauvais. C'est tellement foireux. »

Il avait été préparé – en quelque sorte – à ce que Bombur dise que Kili avait peut-être été forcé par plus d'une personne, mais les possibilités qu'il évoquait maintenant étaient – étaient ce qui arrivait à des gosses anonymes dans les histoires de journalisme d'investigation, pas aux vrais gosses qui faisaient du vélo et aimaient les gâteaux et les documentaires sur les baleines. Pas à Kili. Kili n'était pas comme ça.

« Fili, dit Bombur, est-ce que ça va ? As-tu besoin de faire une pause ? Peut-être de boire du thé ? »

Fili secoua la tête, mais un moment plus tard il acquiesça.

« Du thé, ouais, dit-il. Ouais. S'il vous plaît. »

Bombur se leva et sortit, et un moment plus tard, Fili entendit sa voix joyeuse provenir de la cuisine. De nouveau joyeux, comme ça. Comme s'il ne venait pas de dire que Kili avait peut-être été impliqué dans _de la prostitution_ _ou de la pornographie._

Mais peut-être pas. Même Bombur avait dit que ce n'était qu'une possibilité, juste le pire scénario. Plus probablement, Kili avait juste été forcé par plus d'une personne. Ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis ce fut comme si quelque chose se mettait en place dans le cerveau deFili, et ilsevit, en train de regarder les options. À savoir : option une, prostitution et pornographie. Plutôt grave. Option deux : abus par plus d'une personne. Pas si grave. Option trois : abus par son père seulement. Pas grave du tout.

Merde. _Merde_.

Lorsque Bombur revint avec le thé, Fili se maîtrisait à peine. Il faisait plutôt bien semblant, cela dit – il pensait qu'il faisait bien semblant. Jusqu'à ce que Bombur s'asseye et pose sa question suivante.

« À présent, dit-il. Parle-moi de la crise de panique. »

Et Fili – encore bloqué sur _options une_ , _deux, et trois –_ revit avec chaque détail le moment où Kili s'était effondré au sol, haletant et sifflant, les yeux exorbités, tandis qu'il avait peur que le gosse meure juste devant lui, et soudain il ne s'en sortit plus bien du tout.

« Putain, murmura-t-il. »

Il s'aperçut alors avec horreur que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les essuya, avalant sa salive et essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Hum, c'était, c'était... »

Sa voix se brisa, et il sut ques'il disait un mot de plus il allait se mettre à sangloter, aussi ferma-t-il la bouche avant de secouer la tête, s'essuyant vigoureusement les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Bombur. Les crises de panique sont un spectacle effrayant. Il n'y a pas de honte à être perturbé. Tu as le droit de pleurer si tu en as besoin. »

Fili secoua la tête. Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'allait pas pleurer.

« Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque pour être convaincante.

\- Bien sûr, dit Bombur. »

Il observa encore Fili un moment ou deux, et Fili prit une grande inspiration avant de se maîtriser, prenant sa tasse de thé pour boire une gorgée, se concentrant sur la chaleur qui traversait son cœur. Le nœud au fond de sa gorge se relâcha un peu, et il croisa le regard de Bombur.

« Je vais bien, répéta-t-il.

\- Eh bien, dit Bombur, je suis très heureux de l'entendre. Je vais parler au Dr Grey de ce problème, et il travaillera avec Kili pour déterminer si c'est un syndrome sérieux ou un événement isolé. Mais en attendant, je veux que tu saches que les crises de panique ne sont pas rares, même pour les gens qui n'ont aucun antécédent de maladie mentale. Elles sont effrayantes, oui, mais rarement dangereuses. De ce que me dit Thorin, tu as bien géré la situation. Tu devrais être fier de toi. »

Fili était beaucoup de choses, mais _fier_ n'en faisait vraiment pas partie.

« Ouais, merci, dit-il. Est-ce que c'est tout, alors ?

\- Non, j'ai bien peur que non, dit Bombur. J'ai une autre question à te poser. Comment t'es-tu senti quand Kili a essayé de te séduire ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Fili. Quand il _quoi_ ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Très bien, dit Bombur. Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé ? »

Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Il... Euh, il... OK, ouais, il a posé la main sur moi. Il – il m'a peloté, ouais, et il a proposé – mais ce n'était pas de la _séduction_. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas – sexy, genre, pas du tout. Il était terrifié. Il était mort de peur, ce n'était pas _séducteur_ , putain. »

Son estomac se retourna en y pensant, Kili qui tendait la main, qui soufflait, _Je peux faire en sorte que ça vaille le coup_.

« Bordel, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et comment t'es-tu senti ? demanda Bombur.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Fili. Sale. En colère et effrayé et – et dégoûté. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais pas dégoûté par lui. Je veux dire, seulement pendant une ou deux secondes. Et seulement parce que je ne savais pas. Je ne – je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. »

Il passa une main sur son visage, se sentant soudain épuisé.

« Je comprends maintenant. Une partie. Je ne suis plus dégoûté maintenant. Enfin, si, évidemment, mais pas par Kili. »

Bombur hocha la tête, écrivit quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de Kili ?

\- Je... commença Fili. »

Puis il s'arrêta. Que ressentait-il pour Kili ? Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Kili, pas depuis que tout avait commencé. Il avait été flippé, mais il avait dû arrêter de flipper pour faire sortir Kili de sous le lit, et ensuite il avait dû essayer d'être calme toute la soirée et tout la matinée, pour que Kili ne réalise pas à quel point il était flippé. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ressentir quelque chose, qui soit réel. Maintenant, cependant, Bombur le lui demandait. Et la question de Bombur fit monter une sorte de honte maladive dans le ventre de Fili, et il réalisa que ce sentiment était là depuis le début, épais et gras, mais qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment attention jusqu'à présent.

« Il pensait que j'étais comme John, dit-il. Il m'a offert des relations sexuelles pour que je ne dise rien à Thorin. Comme il en a offert à John pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Je veux dire, il n'aurait pas proposé s'il n'avait pas pensé que j'accepterais. Donc ça veut dire qu'il pensait que j'étais aussi mauvais. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Je pensais qu'on était amis, je pensais – je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien. Mais s'il a pensé ça de moi – qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui faire penser ça de moi ? Que je lui ferais ça ? »

Et c'était ça. Au milieu de toutes les horreurs qui étaient arrivées en 24 heures, c'était la question à laquelle Fili avait besoin de répondre. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_

Bombur soupira.

« Tu sais, il y a presque deux semaines je me suis assis dans cette même pièce avec ton oncle et il m'a demandé la même chose, presque avec les mêmes mots, dit-il. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui faire croire que je voulais ça de lui ?_ C'est ce qu'il a dit. Et je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à lui : tu n'as rien fait. Rien du tout. »

Fili secoua la tête.

« Non, sérieux, dit-il. Il doit y avoir eu quelque chose.

\- Non, dit Bombur. Il ne s'agit pas de toi. Il s'agit de Kili – de ce qui lui a été fait. De ses expériences. Il est possible qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré d'adulte qui n'attende pas qu'il fournisse des services sexuels. Certainement, il semble partir du principe que n'importe quel adulte accepterases avances, àdéfaut de lesdemanderspécifiquement. Ce n'est pas à cause de ton comportement, à cause du comportement de Thorin. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais il est important que tu essayes. »

Fili essaya. Il n'y arriva pas – pas vraiment – mais quand bien même, c'était un soulagement de savoir que Bombur ne pensait pas qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit de mal, même s'il était dur de comprendre comment c'était possible. Mais quand bien même – quand bien même-

« Mais comment je – je veux dire, comment est-ce que je peux continuer à être ami avec lui, alors ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, s'il pense que – s'il va penser ça, quoi que je fasse – comment je peux – et si ça se reproduit ? »

Bombur ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, et Fili se surprit à avancer nerveusement sur son siège. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé ça – la possibilité que Kili puisse recommencer – mais si ce que Bombur avait dit était vrai – mon Dieu, il ne voulait pas passer chaque instant à s'inquiéter que Kili interprète tout de travers.

« Je veux te dire quelque chose, dit enfin Bombur. Il y a deux semaines, quand j'ai découvert la nature des maltraitances de Kili, j'étais contre le laisser ici avec vous. Pour un enfant comme Kili, nous préférons généralement une famille d'accueil beaucoup plus expérimentée.

\- Ouais, vous l'avez dit, dit Fili. Mais vous l'avez laissé ici quand même.

\- En effet, dit Bombur. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Parce que – vous avez dit que c'était parce qu'il voulait rester, et qu'on voulait de lui ici, dit Fili. C'était pas pour ça ?

\- Ces deux choses étaient importantes, certainement, dit Bombur, et si l'une des deux n'avait pas été vraie, j'aurais recommandé que Kili soit déplacé. Mais à elles seules, elles ne suffisaient pas à contrebalancer les désavantages que je voyais dans cette situation.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Fili en fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. L'argent ?

\- L'argent ne fait pas de mal non plus, dit Bombur avec un petit sourire. Mais non. Quand j'ai parlé à Kili ce jour-là et qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait rester ici, je lui ai demandé ce qui lui plaisait dans cette situation. Et il a dit _Fili est_ _g_ _entil_. »

Fili haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Il a dit ça ?

\- En effet, dit Bombur. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas à te dire à quel point il est difficile pour Kili d'exprimer une opinion sur quelque chose. En fait, la seule autre chose qu'il m'ait dit spontanément est qu'il aime la librairie où il travaille. Alors qu'il dise ça de toi – eh bien, disons juste que j'ai pensé que c'était un assez bon signe pour dépasser ma réticence à ce qu'il reste ici.

\- Seigneur, dit Fili. »

Il réfléchit à la façon dont il se comportait, à l'époque, quand il ne connaissait Kili que depuis deux jours.

« Je veux dire, je n'étais même si gentil que ça avec lui, pas au début. »

Bombur haussa les épaules.

« Il a pensé que tu l'étais, apparemment, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? demanda Fili. »

C'était bizarre, de savoir que Kili avait dit ça. Bizarre, parce que vraiment, il avait été un peu un connard avec Kili au début. Mais gentil, aussi. C'était bon de savoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre le gosse avait décidé qu'il l'aimait bien, même à l'époque.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression pour que tu te lies d'amitié avec lui, dit Bombur.

\- OK, dit Fili. »

C'était plutôt stupide, en ce qui le concernait, mais peu importe.

« Pourquoi vous me le dites quand même ?

\- Parce qu'il semble que tu te sois déjà lié d'amitié avec lui, et je détesterais te voir abandonner cela parce que tu penses que ce serait mieux pour Kili ainsi, dit Bombur en se penchant en avant. Je te le dis parce que je veux que tu saches que, si tu décides finalement que tu ne peux plus être son ami, ça sera un coup dur pour lui. »

Fili fixa Bombur avec surprise. Il avait soudain l'air très intense – totalement différent du Bombur jovial et joyeux auquel Fili était habitué.

« Wow, dit-il. Pas de pression, alors.

\- Peut-être un peu, dit Bombur avec un petit sourire ironique. En tout cas, ce n'est pas facile, d'être l'ami de quelqu'un comme Kili. Ça peut être épuisant, déconcertant, agaçant. Nous allons certainement tous travailler avec lui pour essayer de lui faire comprendre pourquoi ses avances sont inappropriées, mais quand bien même, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne t'en fera plus. Une vie de conditionnement n'est pas facile à dépasser. Alors je te le dis. Je joue cartes sur table – toutes les cartes que je connais. Ce ne sera pas facile. Mais Kili t'aime bien. C'est tout. Maintenant tu sais tout ce que je sais. »

Fili se rassit dans sa chaise. C'était beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que tout ça faisait beaucoup. Il avait espéré – il avait voulu que Bombur dise que Kili saurait, maintenant, qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Mais Bombur n'avait pas dit ça. Bombur avait dit que Kili le trouvait gentil. Et que Kili pourrait recommencer. Et que Kili avait peut-être été impliqué dans de sales trucs, de très, très sales trucs, comme si ce que Fili savait déjà n'était pas assez grave.

Ça faisait beaucoup.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont tu veux parler ? demanda Bombur. »

Fili voulait parler de tellement de choses. De tout. Mais vraiment, en réalité, il ne voulait parler de rien. Il en avait assez de parler. Il voulait du temps pour réfléchir. Il y avait encore une question, cependant, une question très importante.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut l'aider ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, il est dans un si sale état. »

Bombur l'épingla de son regard, de nouveau intense.

« Oui, dit-il. Oui, je le crois vraiment. Ce ne sera pas facile et parfois les choses donneront l'impression qu'elles empirent au lieu de s'améliorer. Mais, crois-le ou non, tu as déjà beaucoup aidé Kili. »

Fili fronça les sourcils, pensant à Kili, drogué et endormi à l'étage après avoir tellement paniqué qu'il avait été incapable de respirer.

« Comment ? demanda-t-il.

\- En lui offrant un endroit sûr, dit Bombur. En commençant à lui montrer que la vie n'a pas besoin d'être comme elle a toujours été pour lui. En étant gentil avec lui. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'impression pour l'instant, mais cette crise de panique, aussi effrayante qu'elle ait été, était un premier pas pour Kili. Le premier pas douloureux d'un voyage douloureux, mais, aussi étrange que ça puisse sembler, je suis encouragé. C'est mon opinion professionnelle.

\- OK, eh bien, votre job est bizarre, si je peux me permettre, dit Fili. »

Et soudain, le Bombur joyeux était de retour, et il rejeta la tête en arrière et rit.

« C'est bien vrai, dit-il. Maintenant, file, et dis à ton oncle que je veux lui dire un petit mot avant de partir. Dis-lui d'emmener sa liste. »

Fili sortit, emmenant son thé avec lui, et transmit le message de Bombur. Il était curieux de savoir ce que pouvait être la liste, mais il garda ses questions pour plus tard et monta. Il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait faire d'abord.

Kili était encore profondément endormi, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers, les cheveux étalés. Il ne prenait presque pas de place, tout recroquevillé et les bras serrés contre sa poitrine. Fili resta là en silence et le fixa. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un avec une vie de conditionnement à dépasser. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir été impliqué dans la prostitution ou la pornographie. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui sucerait des queues dans les toilettes.

Il ressemblait juste à un gosse maigrichon. Il ressemblait juste à Kili. Et Kili était bizarre et parfois un peu effrayant, mais il était juste Kili. Peut-être qu'il serait – inapproprié parfois, mais ce n'était pas comme si Fili ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – rien qu'en lui disant de ne pas le faire. Et Kili trouvait qu'il était gentil. L'avait trouvé gentil, même quand il n'essayant pas vraiment d'être gentil. Kili avait besoin d'aide. Et apparemment, il avait besoin de l'aide de Fili en particulier. Et ça n'était pas des conneries, quand ils passaient du temps ensemble. Kili le voulait vraiment comme ami.

« Ouais, OK, murmura Fili. Ouais, je t'aurais pas laissé tomber, de toute façon. C'était juste débile. »

Il entendit Bombur en bas, disant au revoir à Thorin, et puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il aurait dû descendre pour dire au revoir lui aussi – mauvaises manières – mais c'était trop tard maintenant, alors il descendit pour s'excuser auprès de Thorin.

Thorin était debout dans le couloir, la tête levée comme s'il hésitait à venir chercher Fili.

« Salut, dit Fili. Il est parti alors ?

\- En effet, dit Thorin.

\- Il ne voulait pas parler à Kili ? demanda Fili.

\- Si, beaucoup, dit Thorin, mais il a dit qu'il valait mieux que Kili dorme, pour l'instant. Il reviendra lundi matin.

\- D'accord, dit Fili. Et – au fait, c'est quoi cette liste ? La liste qu'il voulait que tu amènes, je veux dire. »

Thorin se retourna pour faire face à Fili.

« C'est une liste de changements qui doivent avoir lieu pour que Kili puisse rester ici, dit-il. Une liste d'actions que je dois entreprendre.

\- Oh, dit Fili. »

Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée que Kili pourrait ne pas pouvoir rester – merde, non, Kili ne pouvait pas être emmené dans un foyer _maintenant_ , il ferait une putain de cible facile.

« Bombur ne va pas – il ne va pas l'emmener, quand même ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Pas si je suis la liste, dit Thorin.

\- OK, d'accord, dit Fili en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur la liste ?

\- En premier, il y a ça, dit Thorin. »

Puis il fit un pas en avant et prit Fili dans ses bras. C'était inattendu et énorme, ce câlin soudain, et pendant un instant, Fili resta figé, perplexe. Mais Thorin posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête et le serra fort.

« Je sais que tout ça a été difficile, murmura-t-il. Mais je suis là. Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là. Tu le sais. »

Et apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Fili régresse à l'âge de dix ans. Il enroula ses bras autour de Thorin et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Thorin, et émit un bruit dont il fut assez embarrassé, pour être honnête. Thorin lui caressa les cheveux avec une grande main douce.

« Shh, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Vaguement, Fili reconnut que Thorin lui disait la même chose qu'à Kili quand le gosse commençait à craquer. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il craquait ?

Peut-être.

Il inspira profondément, essayant de se ressaisir, et Thorin reprit la parole.

« Shh, mon trésor, dit-il. Shh, shh. Je suis là. »

Et Fili craqua vraiment, à ce moment-là, parce que Thorin ne l'avait pas appelé _mon trésor_ depuis l'année qui avait suivi la mort de sa mère. Parce que, vraiment, le terme n'avait jamais été celui de Thorin. Ç'avait toujours été celui de maman.

Alors Fili pleura. Il pleura pour tout – la crise de panique, le spectre de _prostitution et pornographie_ , la clavicule désalignée, le pelotage dans la voiture. Il pleura. Il pleura si longtemps que ses yeux étaient douloureux et sa voix rauque. Et il pleura encore un peu plus, parce que tant qu'à faire, autant aller jusqu'au bout _._

Et quand il eut fini de crier, et qu'il ne faisait plus que hoqueter un peu dans l'épaule trempée de Thorin, Thorin continuait à lui murmurer des choses et à lui caresser les cheveux. Thorin, qui avait été une présence solide dans la vie de Fili depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Thorin, qui avait toujours eu l'air d'un géant sombre quand il était gosse, quelqu'un qui pouvait tout arranger d'un mot sec et d'un geste de la main.

Thorin n'avait plus l'air d'un géant, mais debout ici enveloppé dans ses bras, Fili avait toujours le sentiment irrationnel qu'il pourrait tout arranger. Peut-être que ça prendrait juste du temps, mais si Thorin voulait que ça s'arrange, ça s'arrangerait.

« Tu vas bien, lui murmura Thorin. Tout va bien. »

Et Fili se redressa et recula d'un demi-pas. Thorin le laissa faire, mais le saisit par les épaules et inspecta son visage.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il. »

Fili essuya les larmes de son visage avec le dos de sa main, déglutit péniblement, et acquiesça.

« Ouais, dit-il. Ouais, je vais bien. »

(-)


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**  
« Très bien, alors, dit Fili quand ils furent assis à la table de la cuisine avec leur thé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre sur cette liste ? » Thorin sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et la défroissa. « Plus d'école, dit-il. Kili doit avoir un tuteur pour lui apprendre à lire et écrire. Bombur me dit qu'il faudrait du temps pour que les services sociaux lui assignent quelqu'un, j'ai donc offert de payer un tuteur privé. Je commencerai les entretiens avec des candidats le plus vite possible. - OK, ça m'a l'air d'un plan, dit Fili. » C'était un soulagement de savoir que Kili ne partirait pas dans une autre école – même Persa, où Fili avait été plutôt heureux lui-même. Kili ne devrait pas aller quelque part où ils ne pourraient pas garder un œil sur lui, surtout pas un endroit plein d'adolescents. « Nous avons convenu que, pour l'instant, Kili ne peut pas être autorisé à quitter la maison sans supervision, dit Thorin comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Fili. Il est bien trop vulnérable à la suggestion. - OK, dit lentement Fili. » C'était vrai – définitivement vrai, étant donné à quel point Kili avait réussi à se foutre en l'air en moins d'une semaine à l'école. Mais en même temps, Kili avait seize ans, pas six, et Fili se souvenait de comment il était à seize ans – constamment à s'insurger contre les règles de Thorin – et pensait qu'une assignation à résidence semblait un peu extrême. « Alors, ça veut dire qu'il est coincé à la maison à moins que toi ou moi soyons là pour le sortir ? Ou – je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux que je commence à réviser à la maison... ? - Non, dit rapidement Thorin. Non, Fili, tu ne dois pas assumer plus de responsabilités, et tu ne dois pas négliger tes études. - Alors quoi ? dit Fili. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais arrêter de travailler. - Je compte embaucher quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, dit Thorin. - Quoi, comme un garde du corps ? demanda Fili. - Dans un sens. Peut-être plus comme un ou une baby-sitter, dit Thorin. Il ne lui sera pas nécessaire d'être formé au combat, ni même particulièrement fort. Il faudra juste que la personne puisse garder un œil sur Kili. » Fili y réfléchit. Un garde du corps ça semblait bizarre, exagéré, mais une baby-sitter – ouais, une baby-sitter pourrait marcher. Tant qu'ils trouvaient quelqu'un de gentil, quelqu'un qui n'allait pas penser que Kili était un taré et le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait dans les limites du raisonnable. Quelqu'un en qui Fili pourrait avoir confiance. « D'accord, dit-il enfin. Ça m'a l'air bien. Oui, je veux dire, mais... » Il pensa à quelque chose, qui l'avait dérangé toute la journée, s'il était honnête. « Et quand il ira dans l'autre famille ? Qui va lui payer tout ça à ce moment-là ? » Thorin ne répondit pas immédiatement au début, il se contenta d'observer attentivement Fili de l'autre côté de la table. Au final, cependant, il se redressa et répondit : « Je suis prêt à continuer de payer, dit-il. C'est un faible prix pour être sûr qu'il reçoit l'aide dont il a besoin. - OK, dit Fili. Bien, c'est très bien. » Il regarda la table en fronçant les sourcils, pensant à l'autre famille. Qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils penseraient de Kili. Ils sauraient tout ce qui s'était passé – Bombur le leur dirait, certainement. Quand bien même. « En fait, dit-il, est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'il y aille ? Je sais qu'ils ont plus d'expérience et tout, mais – on a de l'expérience, maintenant, non ? On a vu tous ces trucs, et je me suis renseigné sur le SSPT, et – Kili se plaît ici, alors. » Il pianota sur la table. « Je veux dire, tu aimes bien l'avoir ici, pas vrai ? » Thorin n'eut pas du tout l'air surpris par la question. « C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux qu'il reste ici définitivement ? - Euh, dit Fili. » _Définitivement_ était un mot auquel il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. « Ben, c'est possible ? » Le visage de Thorin était très sérieux. « Je ne sais pas, dit-il. C'est quelque chose dont j'ai discuté avec Bombur, mais nous n'avons atteint aucune conclusion pour l'instant. Mais tu dois comprendre, Fili, que c'est une décision majeure. Kili a peut-être seize ans, mais il semble probable qu'il ait besoin de soins bien après qu'il soit devenu adulte. Il ne s'agirait pas juste de le laisser rester un peu plus longtemps. Il s'agirait de faire de lui un membre permanent de la famille. - OK, dit Fili. » C'était beaucoup. Plus qu'il n'avait vraiment envisagé. « C'est... Je n'avais pas vraiment... - Nous n'avons pas à décider maintenant, dit Thorin. Il ne doit pas rejoindre l'autre famille avant encore deux semaines. Et si nous décidons que c'est trop, sois assuré que je paierai ses soins spécialisés aussi longtemps qu'il en aura besoin. L'autre famille lui fournira un foyer stable, j'en suis persuadé. Il n'y a aucune pression sur nous pour choisir qu'il reste ici. - D'accord, dit Fili en hochant la tête avec soulagement. Ouais, OK. Je veux dire, on peut y réfléchir, peut-être. » Il allait y réfléchir. Un autre élément sur la liste des choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir. Vivre avec Kili était pire que de passer un diplôme de philosophie. Il soupira et contempla la liste de Thorin, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la lire à l'envers de l'autre côté de la table. « Autre chose ? - Kili aura des séances avec le Dr Grey ou Bofur au moins 5 fois par semaine, dit Thorin. - Ouais, dit Fili. C'est bien. Ouaip, plus de thérapie. Plus de thérapie, c'est bien. - Bombur a suggéré que tu pourrais vouloir parler au DR Grey toi aussi, dit Thorin. - Moi ? dit Fili. Euh, non. Je suis pas cinglé. - Est-ce que tu penses que Kili est _cinglé_ ? demanda Thorin, l'air mécontent. - Non, commença Fili. Je veux dire, oui. Je veux dire, non, c'est un mauvais terme. Il a – des problèmes mentaux. Mais... » Il s'interrompit. Peut-être qu'il était temps de revoir son vocabulaire, parce que vraiment, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Kili était mentalement malade. Genre, peut-être même réellement fou, dans un sens. Mais si quelqu'un disait ça de Kili – si quelqu'un le traitait de _cinglé_ – Fili se verrait forcé de lui mettre un pain, alors... Ouais, peut-être que Fili était un peu un connard, parfois. « En tout cas, dit Thorin, apparemment satisfait que Fili ait compris qu'il agissait comme un connard, la thérapie n'est pas réservée à ceux qui ont une maladie mentale diagnostiquée. Tu as été soumis à une forte tension par la situation avec Kili. Il est important que tu reçoives tout le soutien dont tu as besoin. - Je suis pas sous tension, dit Fili. C'est Kili qui est sous tension. C'est Kili qui a des problèmes. Je vais bien, je me sens juste mal pour lui, c'est tout. » Thorin l'observa silencieusement, et Fili s'agita, se souvenant de sa crise de larmes plus tôt. « Je veux dire, ouais, j'ai eu un petit craquage, mais ça va, je suis juste fatigué, dit-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un psychiatre. Vraiment, Thorin. » Thorin resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre, et quand il le fit, ce fut sur ce ton extra-sérieux que Fili redoutait un peu. « Fili, dit-il. Je veux que tu saches que, de tous les problèmes imprévus qu'accueillir Kili a causés, le seul qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis sur sa présence ici, c'est son impact sur toi. » Fili fronça les sourcils, sûr d'avoir mal compris. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-il. Tu vas le mettre à la porte parce que j'ai pleuré ? Putain, non, Thorin, non, tu peux pas faire ça. - Non, non, dit Thorin en levant une main. Non, je n'ai aucune intention de le mettre à la porte. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire. » Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es ma priorité numéro 1, Fili. Par-dessus Kili, par-dessus le travail, par-dessus tout. Tu es ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie depuis que ta mère est morte. Même si les besoins de Kili sont plus pressants, même si je veux beaucoup l'aider, tu ne dois jamais avoir l'impression que tu ne peux pas exprimer les doutes ou les difficultés que tu peux avoir avec la situation. Je sais que toi et moi n'avons jamais eu une relation très – démonstrative, mais avec Kili ici, avec les pressions que nous subissons tous, nous allons peut-être devoir changer ça. Si tu devais souffrir en silence au point que ça devienne dangereux pour ton bien-être.. » Il marqua une pause et secoua la tête. « Je devrais renvoyer Kili, dit-il enfin. » Fili se recula dans sa chaise, se sentant en quelque sorte étonné, à la fois rasséréné et énervé en même temps. « Wow, dit-il enfin. D'accord. Je veux dire, non, je suis pas vraiment d'accord. Tu peux pas juste – le renvoyer à cause de quelque chose que je fais. C'est injuste. - Oui, en effet, dit Thorin. Mais tu es mon neveux, et je suis prêt à être injuste si c'est nécessaire pour protéger tes intérêts. Alors si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, c'est à toi de t'en assurer. - Tu veux dire en te disant si je me sens mal ? demanda Fili. Si je te tiens au courant, tu ne le renverras pas ? - Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire à moi, si tu n'en as pas envie, dit Thorin. Tu peux le dire à Bombur, ou à Bofur. Tu peux parler au Dr Grey, si tu veux. Je te demande seulement de prendre soin de toi, en plus d'essayer d'aider Kili. Tu comprends ? - Ouais, dit lentement Fili. » Il comprenait en effet, supposa-t-il, même s'il trouvait toujours que c'était un peu une saloperie de la part de Thorin de dire ça. Mais Thorin ne voulait pas renvoyer Kili, il comprenait ça. Il voulait juste – il essayait d'être un bon parent. Et Fili pouvait lui accorder ça, vraiment. Peut-être même encore plus maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de regarder quelqu'un et d'être terrifié que cette quelque chose puisse lui faire du mal. « OK, ouais. Si ça devient trop, je te le dirai, c'est promis. Je ne veux pas parler au Dr Grey – je vais bien, vraiment – mais si j'en ressens le besoin – ouais, je te le dirai. - Bien, dit Thorin, l'air soulagé. Merci. - OK, dit Fili, content que la discussion soit terminée. C'était plutôt grave. Juste parce que je pleurais plus tôt ? C'est ça qui a tout amené ? » Thorin secoua la tête et offrit un petit sourire ironique à Fili. « C'est sur ma liste, dit-il. » Il poussa la liste sur la table, et Fili la saisit. Et ça y était, oui. Ce n'était pas le premier point – le dernier, en fait, il avait l'air d'avoir été ajouté après-coup – mais il y avait une flèche qui en partait et remontait jusqu'en haut de la page, avec un astérisque à côté et un grand chiffre 1 qui avait été entouré plusieurs fois. Ça disait _faire un câlin à Fili et s'assurer qu'il sache à quel point il est important._ Fili le lut plusieurs fois, puis secoua la tête et renifla avec amusement. « C'est la première fois que les Services Sociaux me prescrivent un câlin, dit-il. - Faisons en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'intervenir la prochaine fois, dit Thorin.  
\- Ouais, dit Fili en se sentant tout chaud. Ouais, faisons ça. »

****

Kili était encore endormi quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Après en avoirdébattu, Fili et Thorin décidèrent de nepas le réveiller, et quand le déjeuner fut terminé et le lave-vaisselle rempli, Thorin regarda sa montre et soupira.  
« J'ai des courses à faire, dit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr...  
\- Hé, c'est bon, dit Fili. Vas-y. Je garderai un œil sur lui. »  
Thorin eut l'air dubitatif.  
« Tu n'avais pas des projets ce week-end ? demanda-t-il. Des amis à voir ?  
\- Nan, dit Fili. J'avais prévu de faire visiter la fac à Kili. Mais, tu sais, mes bras ne sont pas si forts que ça, donc je vais probablement devoir attendre qu'il se réveille.  
\- Si tu es sûr, dit Thorin.  
\- Pour l'amour du ciel, dit Fili en roulant des yeux. File. Le gosse va probablement dormir jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, de toute façon. »  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Environ une demi-heure après le départ de Thorin, Fili monta à l'étage pour prendre des nouvelles de Kili et le trouva assis dans sa chaise de bureau, la couverture nettement pliée au pied du lit. Il fixait le vide, mais redescendit sur terre quand Fili frappa à la porte ouverte.  
« Hey, dit Fili. Salut. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Salut, dit Kili. »  
Il passa une main sur ses yeux, et Fili devina aux marques d'oreiller sur son visage et au regard vague dans ses yeux qu'il venait de se lever.  
« Je me suis endormi.  
\- Ça tu peux le dire, renchérit Fili avec un grand sourire. Tu as dormi la majeure partie de la journée. Tu as complètement raté Bombur.  
\- Oh, dit Kili. Désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à être... commença Fili. »  
Puis il décida qu'il en avait eu assez. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, face à Kili.  
« Hey, dit-il, on peut passer un marché ?  
\- Hum, OK, dit Kili. Lequel ?  
\- Avant de t'excuser pour quelque chose, tu dois demander si c'est quelque chose pour lequel tu dois t'excuser, dit Fili. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça te va ? »  
Kili le fixa.  
« Est-ce que je m'excuse trop ? Demanda-t-il. »  
Fili ne put s'empêcher de renifler.  
« Est-ce que Henry VIII a eu plusieurs femmes ?  
\- Hum, dit Kili, l'air éberlué devant la question. Je – sais pas ?  
\- Oui, petit génie, dit Fili. »  
Il décida que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer d'expliquer – après tout, comment expliquer les aventures conjugales de Henry VIII à un alien ?  
« Tu t'excuses trop. Genre, beaaaaaucoup trop, pour des trucs qui sont loin d'être ta faute.  
\- OK, dit Kili. Désolé. Um, je veux dire. »  
Il jeta un regard inquiet à Fili.  
« Est-ce que je dois – m'excuser pour ça ?  
\- Nope, pas le moins du monde, dit Fili. Mais tu devrais arrêter quand même.  
\- OK, dit Kili. Je vais arrêter.  
\- C'est bien, dit Fili. »  
Il se sentait peut-être un peu coupable de tirer avantage de l'obéissance de Kili. En même temps, si ça voulait dire que le gosse commençait à se demander si les choses étaient vraiment sa faute ou pas, c'était forcément une bonne chose, non ?  
« Alors, tu as faim ?  
\- Hum, dit Kili. »  
Puis son estomac gronda bruyamment.  
« Ouais, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit Fili. Viens. Sandwich aux œufs frits ? »  
Les sandwiches aux œufs frits n'étaient autorisés que le samedi dans la maison Écu-de-Chêne – une règle que Thorin avait mise en place quand Fili avait commencé à faire le dîner. Ces jours-ci, Fili n'en faisait même pas si souvent, mais il était quand même très doué, même si c'était lui qui le disait. Et la vitesse à laquelle Kili dévorait son sandwich semblait suggérer qu'il était du même avis.  
« Alors je me disais... commença Fili. »  
Puis il y eut le son de la porte de derrière qui s'ouvrait, et quelques instants plus tard Thorin apparut dans l'entrée de la cuisine.  
« Tu es réveillé, dit-il à Kili.  
\- Ouais, dit Kili. Je suis d... »  
Il s'interrompit et regarda Fili.  
« Est-ce que je dois... ?  
\- Non, dit Fili. C'est bon. »  
Il se tourna vers Thorin, qui fronçait les sourcils avec confusion.  
« Tu as été faire du shopping, je vois ? »  
Thorin décida apparemment que ça ne valait pas la peine de poser des questions, et entra dans la pièce, posant ses sacs sur la table. Fili fouina dans le premier et haussa les sourcils.  
« Wow, dit-il. Ça en fait, du fromage.  
\- Je passais par hasard près de la fromagerie, dit Thorin. J'ai pensé que j'allais faire du stock.  
\- Oh, juste par hasard, hein ? dit Fili. On parle bien de celle dans All Saints' Passage ? Qui est loin de la route ?  
\- Celle-là, oui, dit Thorin en lui jetant un regard noir. »  
Fili eut un sourire narquois.  
« C'était juste pour être sûr, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'autre sac ? »  
Thorin l'ouvrit et sortit une bopite noire et carrée avec un tas de photos d'animaux dessus et les mots _David_ _Attenborough_ inscrits en bas.  
« J'ai pensé, étant donné que la chaîne documentaire semble parler principalement des dinosaures... dit-il en tendant la boîte à Kili. »  
Kili le regarda en clignant des yeux puis prit la boîte, les sourcils froncés.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. Um, je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas lire ce que ça dit.  
\- Des DVD, ditFili. Des documentaires sur la nature. Des millions, on dirait. 24 disques. Ça va te tenir un moment. »  
Il adressa un grand sourire à Thorin.  
« Tu passais par hasard près du magasin de DVD, sans doute ?  
\- Non, dit Thorin. J'y suis allé volontairement. »  
Il se retourna vers Kili.  
« Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. Pour rattraper ce qui est arrivé.  
\- Tu... »  
Kili regarda de nouveau la boîte de DVD, puis Thorin, puis de nouveau les DVD.  
« Ils sont – pour moi ?  
\- Oui, dit Thorin. Un présent, si tu veux. »  
Kili ne dit rien pendant une minute ou deux, retournant sans cesse la boîte dans ses mains. Puis il leva les yeux vers Fili.  
« Comme les livres ? demanda-t-il. Je peux les garder ?  
\- Ouaip, exactement comme les livres, dit Fili. Ils sont à toi. Tu pourras les emmener avec toi si tu pars. »  
Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire _si_ – il avait eu l'intention de dire _quand_ , parce que Thorin et lui étaient tombés d'accord pour ne pas parler à Kili de la possibilité qu'il reste tant qu'ils n'auraient pas décidé si ce serait le cas ou pas – et Thorin fronça les sourcils. Heureusement, Kili ne sembla pas remarquer.  
« Wow, dit-il. Merci. »  
Il leva les yeux vers Thorin.  
« Ce sont tous des documentaires ? Sur les animaux et tout ça ?  
\- En effet, dit Thorin. Un grand nombre, je crois, mais probablement pas des millions.  
\- Wow, dit de nouveau Kili. Mais – et vous – je veux dire, est-ce que je devrais faire quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »  
La question – qui la veille aurait juste été bizarre et presque incompréhensible – retourna l'estomac de Fili, et il intervint en secouant la tête.  
« Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Thorin voulait juste t'offrir quelque chose, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que c'est un présent, parce que tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit en échange.  
\- OK, dit Kili. »  
Mais il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui, son regard passant de Fili à Thorin.  
« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Ça va ?  
\- C'est parfait, dit Thorin. Quand quelqu'un t'offre un présent, tu as juste à dire merci.  
\- Oh, oui, merci, dit rapidement Kili. Merci. »  
Il serra le coffret DVD contre lui.  
« Merci, dit-il une troisième fois.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Thorin. Et j'ai aussi quelque chose à dire. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. »  
Kili fronça les sourcils.  
« Um, dit-il. OK ? Mais – je ne comprends pas.  
\- Si j'avais fait plus attention, j'aurais vu que tu avais des difficultés avec tes devoirs, dit Thorin. Il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée que tu ne savais peut-être pas lire, et pour cela, je suis désolé. Si je l'avais vu plutôt, je ne t'aurais jamais envoyé dans cette école.  
Il ne précisa pas le reste – toutes les autres choses qui ne se seraient jamais produites – mais l'esprit de Fili termina la phrase pour lui.  
« Oh, dit Kili. ok. Um, mais – c'était ma faute, je n'ai pas – j'avais peur que vous soyez en colère, alors je n'ai pas...  
\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Kili, dit Thorin. En tant que tuteur, c'est mon travail de te protéger, et j'ai échoué. Quand j'y repense, il était évident que tu avais des difficultés. Alors je suis désolé. J'esp-re que tu te sentiras capable d'être honnête avec moi à l'avenir, sans craindre que je sois en colère contre toi. »  
Kili serra davantage le coffret contre lui, les yeux comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il fixait Thorin.  
« Vous êtes désolé ? dit-il.  
\- Je suis désolé, répondit Thorin. J'espère que je ferai mieux à l'avenir.  
\- Hey, dit Fili. Je suis désolé aussi, tu sais. Je veux dire, je sais que je t'ai fait peur, dans la voiture. Je sais que tu as eu vraiment peur. »  
Il pensa à Kili, tremblant sous le lit pendant – combien de temps ? Beaucoup trop longtemps.  
« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je n'ai juste pas réfléchi. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Alors je suis désolé, moi aussi. »  
Kili tourna ses yeux ronds vers Fili, alors. Il le fixa et le fixa, et s'il ouvrit la bouche au bout d'un moment, aucun mot n'en sortit. Pour être honnête, ça mettait Fili un peu mal à l'aise.  
« OK ? dit-il. Donc – je suis désolé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
La bouche de Kili se referma abruptement.  
« Euh, dit-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Ouais, je vais – bien. Bien, ouais.  
\- Tant mieux, dit Thorin. À l'avenir, nous veillerons à ce que tu reçoives l'aide dont tu as besoin pour être capable d'apprendre avec succès. »  
Kili rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, l'air misérable.  
« Mais je ne peux pas retourner à l'école avant jeudi, dit-il. Ils ont dit que je ne pouvais pas.  
\- Oh, non, dit Fili. Merde, on ne t'a pas dit. Thorin, on ne lui a pas dit ?  
\- Tu ne retourneras pas à l'école, dit Thorin. Ni cette école, ni aucune autre école, d'ailleurs. Pas avant très longtemps en tout cas. »  
Des yeux écarquillés s'installèrent de nouveau sur le visage de Kili.  
« Pas d'école ? dit-il. »  
Son regard passait de Fili à Thorin comme s'il n'osait pas tout à fait y croire. Son expression d'espoir incrédule donna envie à Fili de frapper un mur. Ou le visage de John.  
« Pas d'école, dit Thorin. Tu devras quand même apprendre, mais tu le feras à la maison, avec un professeur particulier. Et tu apprendras à lire. Aimerais-tu apprendre à lire, Kili ? »  
Kili hocha rapidement la tête, puis eut soudain l'air anxieux.  
« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? dit-il. J'ai essayé de m'apprendre, mais, euh. J'étais trop stupide.  
\- Tu n'étais pas trop stupide, dit Fili en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa colère paraître dans sa voix. Tu n'as juste pas eu les bonnes ressources. Mais tu as envie d'apprendre, pas vrai ?  
\- Ouais, dit Kili, presque dans un murmure. Ouais, oui. S'il vous plaît.  
\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, dit Thorin. Alors tu apprendras. Il n'y a pas de date limite, Kili – ça n'a pas d'importance, le temps que ça prend ou si tu t'en sors bien. J'insiste juste pour que tu fasses de ton mieux. Peux-tu faire ça ?  
\- Oui, dit Kili. Oui. Je le promets. Merci. »  
Il semblait au bord des larmes, et Fili décida que c'était bien assez de discussion sérieuse en une fois. « Cool, dit-il. Alors, est-ce que tu veux regarder un de ces trucs, ou pas ? Je veux dire, j'allais proposer qu'on sorte, mais la météo est pourrie et il commence à se faire tard. Mais on pourra sortir demain. Je veux dire, si tu en as envie.  
\- OK, murmura Kili.  
\- C'est décidé, alors, dit Fili. Thorin ? Je veux dire – tu as probablement du travail, mais qui pourrait résister à tant de répartie ? »  
Thorin jeta un regard vers son bureau, mais secoua ensuite la tête.  
« Le travail peut attendre, dit-il. Quel documentaire aimerais-tu regarder, Kili ?  
\- Euh. »  
Kili cessa de serrer le coffret assez longtemps pour y jeter un œil.  
« Hum. »  
Il désigna l'une des photos.  
« Celui-là ? C'est – un tigre ?  
\- Attends, laisse-moi jeter un œil, dit Fili. »  
Il tendit la main, et après une brève hésitation, Kili tendit la boîte. Fili passa un moment à associer les photos aux titres, puis hocha la tête.  
« La Vie des Mammifères, dit-il. Ça te va ? Ils ont, hum... »  
Il parcourut le reste du regard.  
« Les plantes, les oiseaux, les trucs froids, et – un tas de trucs. Des insectes, on dirait. »  
Il leva les yeux vers Kili.  
« Les mammifères, ça te va ?  
\- Comme les tigres ? demanda Kili.  
\- Les mammifères sont des animaux, dit Thorin. Ils se différencient des oiseaux, des reptiles, des poissons et des amphibiens. Les tigres, oui. Ainsi que les humains, les vaches, les baleines, les souris. Tu comprends ?  
\- O-Oui, ouais, dit Kili. OK. Ouais, les mammifères. C'est-à-dire – si vous voulez ?  
\- Rien de tel qu'un bon mammifère, dit Fili avec un large sourire. Viens, alors. Allons découvrir ce que ce tigre nous a réservé. » Et il ouvrit la marche pour sortir de la pièce, Kili et Thorin le suivant. Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, il revint chercher le sac de fromages. (-)


End file.
